Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found
by warblingaway
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some are big, some are small. But Kurt and Blaine have lots of them, and Wes and David are determined to get them out into the open. Klaine with Wes and David and occasional ND's. Chapter 50: Dating a Diva
1. Klaine Discovered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!**

**Ohhhkay everyone. So this is my first fanfic that I have written, but I have read a fair amout of other people's stuff. So I may be an inexperienced writer, but I am not at all inexperienced in the World of Fanfiction. So it took me awhile to decide what to write about ( I read a ton of stuff, and I fall in love with everything I read and watch), and I felt I couldn't do Harry Potter justice, so I decided on Glee! Yeahhh buddy. For now this is going to be a oneshot, but depending on reviews it may become more. So, with no further ado, here it goes!**

"Wes!" David attempted to whisper, with it coming out louder than a normal whisper ever would. "Weeesssss!" It was a few minutes after the Warbler's performance at regionals, and something during the performance started driving David absolutely bonkers.

"What David?" Wes asked him, holding his gavel threateningly above David's head.

"Did ya see it? Wes, PLEASE tell me you saw it. If you didn't I may die." David all but screeched at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had just witnessed the biggest thing ever to happen to any two Warblers.

During their performance of _Candles, _David noticed that something was off with Blaine. He almost missed his cue to start singing (very unBlaine-like), and he kept giving Kurt these looks. And, if David was right, they were looks of…love and happiness, the same look he saw on Blaine's face when Kurt was singing _Blackbird_. And, to make everything even more weird, he still was not absolutely sure why Blaine had requested to sing a duet with Kurt in the first place, especially since the song was not a Top 40.

Now don't get him wrong. All of the Warblers, except for Kurt and Blaine, of course, knew that the two had the biggest crushes ever on each other. But David was just so used to Blaine giving Kurt looks of longing. These…these looks were different. Something happened between the two, and David was determined to find what the heck was up.

Wes was giving David disapproving looks, deciding whether or not he needed a good clonking in the head. "Did I see what? Was one of the Warblers out of sync? Was someone out of tune? I swear if we lose because…"

"No no no," David cut him off, "Kurt and Blaine! Something is up with those two! GAh! I can't believe you didn't see it. You missed it, and now I probably look like an idiot making stuff up when something is CLEARLY up with those two, and you didn't even see it when we've been trying to get those two doofuses together for months and…and…" He sighed, out of things to rant about.

Wes's facial expression of pure confusion changed to one of sympathy. "Hey, why don't you just tell me what happened…"

David relayed what he noticed on the stage, and what he was noticing for the past few days.

Wes's eyebrows were scrunched together, showing he was deep in thought. "That is kind of suspicious…but they couldn't have gotten together. They're both too big of wusses to do anything about their feelings for each other…or…maybe…no…well…" Wes trailed off, now thinking out loud.

David got a look on his face. The look that only Wes knew. The look that showed that David had a plan. "Well," David started, "I think I know how we can find out."

After the performance, Kurt and Blaine ran off to a different room, away from the Warblers.

"Do you think they know?" Kurt asked, looking concerned. After the performance, David had been giving him and Blaine these weird looks. It was never a good sign when David started thinking hard like that.

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I mean, everyone was going to find out eventually…what's the big deal?"

Kurt gasped. "The big deal? The BIG DEAL is that…that…everyone…boys…weird…" he trailed off and sighed, realizing he really didn't have an argument.

Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin, forcing him to look up. "Hey, its going to be okay. We're going to win regionals, and then, when the time is right, we can tell everyone about us. If you aren't ready, then I'm not ready. We're a team now." He collected the boy into his arms and held him close.

Kurt let out a content sigh. He was in Blaine's arms, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

But, unknown to them, the door to the room was still open. And, peeping around the corner were three figures. One head was wide-eyed and Asian, another was jaw-dropped and African American, and the other looked slightly like a gavel.

Wes and David just stared at each other, until David realized that Wes had his gavel peeping around the corner too. He let out a quiet sigh and motioned for Wes to back away and go somewhere where they could talk about their discovery. They walked into a room a few doors down.

"Oh. My. Sweet. God." David said, "I told you Wes! I told you, I told you, I told you, I told you!" David was literally bursting with adrenaline. "Dude, we gotta confront them! We just have to!"

Wes was nodding, "Yeah yeah! But," he got a mischievous look in his eye, "we've gotta do it in style."

_The next day_

Kurt and Blaine were alone in the Warbler rehearsal room, cuddling. Blaine was worried though, Kurt was upset ever since they buried Pavarotti yesterday. "Kurt?" Blaine started, "Kurtie? Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt let out a long sigh. "Blaine…don't ever call me Kurtie. Ever." He stared into Blaine's eyes, trying to find the right way he was going to phrase what he said next. "Blaine, I don't think we can keep this a secret much longer. I mean, look at us. We can barely keep our hands off of each other for a few minutes, let alone a whole school day."

Blaine looked confused. "So what are you saying? Do you want to tell everyone? Because yesterday you were kind of freaking out over people finding out."

Kurt looked up again. "Well…that was before I heard Wes and David plotting something. I heard the words _Blaine, Kurt_, and _embarrass_. I think they know Blaine, and we better come out before they do something that'll make the whole experience terrible and horrifying."

Blaine looked at Kurt, giving him a look that Kurt had never seen before. And, frankly, it turned Kurt on a little. "Well, my dear Kurtie," he paused to wink at Kurt, "maybe we should just get them right back."

Kurt's heart leapt a little bit. "I like the way you think, Blainey." He said, leaning in closer to Blaine.

"Oh, I think you like more than my thinking," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending shivers up his spine.

Kurt was about to retort when Blaine's lips came crashing down on his. They would have to discuss their plan at a different time.

_A few hours later _

In the past, Wes and David's plans never went well. They're planning was flawed, their execution was always jacked up, and the outcomes were never desirable. So they were hoping that this one would go a little differently.

Wes had called an emergency Warbler meeting, giving them just enough people to thoroughly embarrass Kurt and Blaine without completely ruining their lives. And, if Wes did say so himself, this plan was pure brilliance. Mainly because he wasn't the one pretending to be gay.

But that will be explained when it comes up.

As the Warblers started shuffling in, not looking excited for this uncalled for meeting, Wes sent David a quick text.

_Are you ready?-Wes_

He only had to wait a few seconds before he got a reply.

_As ill ever b –D_

He chuckled to himself, and when he looked up Kurt and Blaine had walked into the room and sat next to each other on one of the couches. Perfect, Wes thought. He pounded his gavel four times onto the table, getting the room's attention and as a signal for David to make his entrance soon.

"Warblers!" Wes said forcefully, "Council Member David has an announcement to make."

David took that as his cue and walked in. He flaunted towards the head table and stood in front of it. "Thank you Wes. Warblers, I have something to share. I am in love." A collective sound of groans (from Blaine's previous love debacle) and aww's filled the room. David continued, "with one of you."

Dead silence.

Kurt shot Blaine a look, that was clearly saying _Well, our plan of getting them back is going down the gutter._

David looked straight at Blaine. "And I'm going to sing about it." He waved at Wes to come and back him up, and Wes did so willingly. They began the song.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<br>I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
>I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop<br>Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
>'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more<br>Don't even talk about the consequence  
>'Cause right now you're the only thing<br>That's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think<br>'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
>Bye, bye<br>I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you<br>Untouched  
>And I need you so much<br>See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la<br>You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
>To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life<br>Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
>I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more<br>Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
>'Cause in the end it's only you and me<br>And no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up, up<br>And I will never let you down, down  
>I feel so untouched and I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much<br>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
>Untouched, un<br>Untouched  
>Untouched, un<br>Untouched  
>Untouched, un<br>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
>Untouched<br>Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
>I feel so untouched and I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much<br>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
>I feel so untouched and I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
>I feel so untouched right now, need you so much<br>Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you  
>Untouched, un<br>Untouched  
>Untouched, un<em>

By the end of the song, David was practically sitting in Blaine's lap. "Blaine, I realized something while you were singing at regionals. I love you Blaine, and I want to be with you. I may not be fully out of the closet yet, but I'll do it. I'll do it for you. Because I need you, Blaine. In more than one way"

Wes stood by, gauging Kurt's expression. Kurt looked absolutely furious, like he was going to pounce David and take him right there. Wes had to admit, David was a phenomenal actor.

Blaine was speechless. He knew this was probably fake, but David was just so good at acting. "Uh…David…I hope your just kidding, and for the record, that was not an appropriate song to sing to someone to get them to go out with you, but, uhh, me and Kurt, we…uhh…we…" Blaine trailed off, shifting uncomfortably under David, who was still sitting on him, and looked at Kurt pleadingly.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just stood up, grabbed David's shirt with all his strength, flung him at Wes, and then took his spot on Blaine, planting his lips firmly onto Blaine's. After a few minutes, the two drew away and looked at David. "Well," Kurt said evilly, "I hope you were kidding, because the only touching you're going to get is a little touch of Hummel Revenge." And with that, Kurt got up, grabbed on to Blaine's hand, and they all but pranced out of the room in their pride of the moment, relinquishing any awkwardness left in the room.

"That didn't end right," Wes mumbled.

"Ohmigod!" David squealed, "Thad! Did you record that?"

"Yeah!" Thad said triumphantly, "And I sent it to your girlfriend!"

Wes gave David a sympathetic look, and David just sank face first into the nearest couch.

**Well! That was fun! Seriously. Lol.**

**The song is Untouched by the Veronicas. I thought it would be a very David and Wes song…I don't know why.**

**So I'm thinking this will stay a Oneshot..but I'm not sure. Any ideas of how I could continue?**


	2. The Videos

**Ohhhkay! So I have decided to make this a multichapter story about secrets that the Warblers, such as Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David have. So, kind of like the first chapter, just different scenarios, etc etc. And reviews make me happy people! I won't put a specific amount, because I'll just write when I feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: I…own…nothing!**

Kurt was sitting in Blaine's room at Dalton, trying to get his boyfriend to have a little sense. But something was bugging Blaine.

See, it the few weeks after Blaine asked him out, and a few days ago he caught Blaine searching for videos of Kurt performing on the Internet. He immediately panicked, remembering all the embarrassing performances that they did at McKinley, like _Push It, 4 Minutes, _and all of the others that caused slight riots in his old high school. He had hoped to leave those behind.

"Kurtieeeee," Blaine whined, "Why won't you let me search you? I just want to see some of the stuff that my adorable boyfriend did at his old school."

Kurt huffed, "Blaine, just trust me okay? For the sake of my sanity, you will not search me anymore." He planted a quick kiss on Blaine's check and walked out of the room.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. He was more curious than he was before. What did Kurt have to hide?

He pulled out his phone and called the two people who he knew would have a solution. Wes and David.

"_Hello, Wesley speaking." _

"Wes? Is David there with you?" Blaine asked. He heard shuffling on the other side of the phone.

"_It depends what the situation is,"_ Blaine heard David's voice yell from the background.

Blaine was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "It's about Kurt," he said.

"_We'll be there in a few,"_ and Blaine hung up the phone.

There was a series of hard, loud, obnoxious knocks on his door a few minutes later. "Come in!" Blaine yelled.

Wes and David walked in. "What's up, Blainey-boy? Trouble in Klaineland?"

"Well," he started, "Kurt caught me searching for videos of him the other day. And he told me not to do it again."

Wes and David shared a quick glance, and then, before Blaine could argue, Wes was on Blaine's computer, typing furiously, with David behind him, watching over his shoulder.

"Wesssss, what are you doing?" Blaine whined.

"Searching for your boyfriend of course! If he told you not to watch these videos, then we have to see them!" Wes said, without looking up from the moniter.

A few minutes passed, before Wes shrieked, "Blainee, you might want to get over here…"

Blaine ran over to where the two boys were. A video was on the screen. It was the song _Push It, _being performed at an assembly. There were only about 6 people on the stage, but one of them caught Blaine's eye immediately. It was his boyfriend, wearing a fanny pack. His boyfriend, who just slapped Finn Hudson's butt. His boyfriend, who looked incredibly sexy.

"Oh…mah…gah," was what came out of Blaine's mouth.

Wes was practically rolling around on the floor, "Oh my god! Oh my, that's…he's…hahhaha!"

David was laughing pretty hard, too. "I see why he didn't want you to see these, Blaine. Blaine? Are you there? Wes! I think it broke Blaine! The video broke him!"

Wes stood up abruptly, looked at Blaine for a few seconds, and slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" Blaine cried, "That hurt!"

"Suck it up lover boy!" Wes told him, hearing a faint "That's what he said," from David.

"Anyway," David said pointedly, "What are we going to do to get Kurt back for keeping this secret?"

Wes smirked, "I have and idea…"

"As long as Kurt remains healthy, whole, and partially sane," Blaine said, "I'm in."

At Warbler's practice, Wes, David, and Thad were seated at the council table. Thad had been filled in on what their plan was, and he was all for it.

Wes looked at David, who looked at Blaine, and the three of them shared a secretive nod, cuing Wes to begin. Wes banged his gavel on the table.

"Alright Warblers," he said, "I have a song we could do for fun. You know, just to loosen us up."

The Warblers started talking excitedly. They barely ever performed for fun.

"But," Wes interrupted them, "no adults can know about this. It's kind of an inappropriate song…"

"What song?" One of the Warblers asked.

David smirked at Wes. "Push It. I'm sure you all know it." He had to restrain himself from looking pointedly at Kurt.

Blaine noticed that Kurt paled almost immediately. _They know_, Kurt thought. _They saw the video_. He glanced at Blaine, wondering if he was in on it too. But he couldn't tell, Blaine had a pretty good poker face.

Wes interrupted his reverie, "Except Blaine has opted to sit this one out, so Kurt is going to sing the lead."

_Yup,_ Kurt thought, _Blaine is definitely in on it._

"Alright Warblers!" Thad said, speaking for the first time that day, "Up and at 'em!" The sheet music was handed out, the parts were given, and the choreography was explained and the Warblers were ready to go. Of course, Kurt didn't have to pay much attention, since he already knew the performance, which just happened to be pretty much the same one they used in New Directions at that one fateful assembly.

"And, go!" Wes yelled.

Kurt began to sing and dance, watching Blaine all the while. And he would have bet money on the fact that if Blaine's eyes were open any wider, they would have fallen out. The song ended, and Blaine stood up and cheered, his eyes filled with lust. He walked up to Kurt and collected him in his arms, leaning in for a kiss. However, Kurt was not happy.

"Blaine, I told you not to watch those videos of me!" Kurt all but yelled at him, "I didn't want you to see those for a reason."

Blaine's eyes glazed over at the word videos. "But you were so..so…attractive." Blaine said, trying to at least keep some of his composer.

Kurt just glared at Blaine and walked out of the room.

Blaine was still slightly disoriented from Kurt's performance, but he turned around and glared at Wes. "See what you did? Now Kurt is never going to trust me again! Ugh, I should have never gotton you two involved."

"Put your pants back on, Blainey-boo, I know how we can make your little bromance all better."

"Wes," Blaine said with a sigh, "I don't know how I'm feeling about your plans at the moment."

"Trust me," Wes said, "This one will work wonders."

At rehearsal the next day, Blaine still doubted Wes's planning skills. Kurt hadn't talked to him since practice yesterday, and frankly, Blaine was depressed.

"Alright everyone," Wes said, "I have another song for us to do. This time Blaine is singing lead, and Kurt, sorry, but we couldn't fit in a countertenor part in this one, so you're going to have to sit this one out."

Once again, the music was handed out, places were found, and the choreography was explained.

The Warblers began to harmonize, and Blaine came down the middle and straight at Kurt.

_Wait, I'm wrong  
>Should've done better than this<br>Please, I'll be strong  
>I'm finding it hard to resist<br>So show me what I'm looking for  
>Save me, I'm lost<br>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
>I'll pay any cost<br>Save me from being confused  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Oh Lord<br>Don't let go  
>I've wanted this far too long<br>Mistakes become regrets  
>I've learned to love abuse<br>Please show me what I'm looking for  
>Save me, I'm lost<br>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
>I'll pay any cost<br>Save me from being confused  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for_

_Oh Lord  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Save me, I'm lost  
>Oh Lord I've been waiting for you<br>I'll pay any cost  
>To save me from being confused<br>Wait, I'm wrong  
>I can't do better than this<br>I'll pay any cost  
>Save me from being confused<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Show me what I'm looking for  
>Show me what I'm looking for<br>Oh Lord_

By the end of the song, Blaine was holding Kurt's hands and smiling at him. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I never should have watched those videos after you told me not to, but really, I'm a teenage boy with hormones. Could you expect anything else?"

Kurt let out a soft laugh, "It's okay, Blaine. I wasn't really mad at you all day. I was just doing a little digging of my own. And I found some pretty interesting things too." Kurt got a mischievous glint in his eye, "Like that video that your cousin posted of you singing and dancing to_ Womanizer _by Britney Spears? Yeah, I found that one pretty interesting."

Kurt winked at Blaine and took a step closer. Blaine's eyes were still filled with lust, but so were Kurt's, since he was thinking of that video he and Mercedes had found of Blaine. Their lips crashed together, relieving all of the sexual tension that had been in the air for the past few minutes.

Wes looked at David, sighing. "Why do all of our plans always end in them sucking face?" Because I'm pretty sure that none of the Warblers want to see that."

Thad gave an exasperated look to Wes, "Oh Wes. Maybe you should stop making your plans?" He said, glancing uncomfortably at Blaine and Kurt, who were still going at it, slowly making their way to the couch.

"But if I stopped, then what would I have to live for? What would _David _have to live for? My plans are his life." Wes stated.

"No kidding," David said, "Especially since the choir room has turned into a make-out center, my girlfriend is questioning my sexuality, and my brain cells are slowly being diminished from you and your gavel."

"Sorry David. But you're right about the choir room," Thad said, "Should we kick them out or just leave?"

The three council members glanced at the couple, now on the couch. "Just leave them," David decided. "They probably wouldn't hear us anyway."

"Well," Wes continued as they walked out of the choir room, "At least everything is alright with Klaine. I can't say the same for you and your beloved though. Ever since that video Thad sent her. That was not one of your best moves, my friend."

David let out a yell. "It…was…your…idea! I am not gay!" He huffed and made his way back to his dorm room.

When Kurt and Blaine finally separated, they noticed that all of the other Warblers were gone. "Oh," Kurt said, "We probably should have taken that somewhere else."

Blaine ignored Kurt's statement, "Kurt, Kurtie, Kurtie-Pie, I really am sorry. But I knew you were hiding something and…"

Kurt cut him off. "Blaine! Stop with the nicknames! And its fine! And if that's the kind of reaction I get, being serenaded and kissed passionately, then I'll have to show you some of my other videos."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "There's…There's more?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup," Kurt said seductively, "and if you loved that one, wait until you see my _Single Ladies_ one."

Blaine's eyes were bulging out of his head as Kurt started to get up and walk out. "And Blaine," Kurt turned around once he reached the door, "I was wearing a leotard." And he walked away.

Blaine blinked a couple times, and then raced after Kurt, running faster than he ever had before.

**Ohh how I love Wes and David. They're so fun to write. The song was Show Me what I'm Looking for by Carolina Liar.**


	3. Brittney S Pierce

**Hello all my readers! So I'm going to need ideas for this fic, so if you guys have any you can leave them in a review or pm and I'll use them when needed. I especially need one with secrets that Blaine might have. I've got some dirt on Kurt, but Blaine's a little harder because he's just so perfect Thanks!**

Wes and David were cyber stalking Kurt. Hey, if he was going to have a fling with one of their best friends, they might as well check him out, right? And if Blaine wasn't so dapper, he'd probably just do it himself, but after the whole _Push It _fiasco, Blaine was trying to stay on Kurt's good side and away from the Internet.

So, they were on Kurt's Facebook page, trying to find some dirt on him. However, Kurt's page was fairly clean, and, well, Kurt like. It was flawless and innocent. But Wes knew that some of his friends weren't.

First, he clicked on some kid named Noah Puckerman. He'd heard things about this kid, and he'd hope to find something about Kurt on his page. But, his was all about how he was trying to get into some girl named Lauren's pants.

Then, he went to Brittney S. Pierce's page. He'd heard Kurt talk about how she was kind of a ditz, but she was really sweet. A good place to search for Kurt related items.

And boy, did they find something.

Wes's mouth was hanging open, and David was staring wide-eyed at the picture on the screen.

"David," Wes said, not breaking his eyes away from the screen, "Call Blaine. Now."

David took one last glance at the picture and then went to find his phone. He pressed speed dial number 2 and waited for Blaine to answer.

"_What David?"_ Blaine said, sounding breathless.

"Blaine, put your shirt back on, send Kurt somewhere away from you, and get your little slightly Eurasian butt over here." David responded, and he could practically hear Blaine blushing.

"_Why? What is so important that you have to interrupt Kurt and I's alone time, which, because of you guys, is very limited."_

"Blaine, just trust me. You're going to want to see this. You'll thank me later." And he hung up, not wanting to listen to Blaine complain anymore.

Forty five minutes later, and Blaine arrived at their door, _with his shirt on, _David thought thankfully.

"Well, here I am. You're now blessed with my presence that you so urgently required. Now what's so important?" Blaine said, irritated.

"Urgent?" Wes screeched, "Clearly you don't think its urgent, otherwise you wouldn't have come FORTY FIVE minutes after we called you!"

"Wes," David scolded, "Calm down. Now, Blainey-Boo, we've got something that you might want to know about your boyfriend."

Blaine huffed, "Not another video, guys. Kurt already showed me most of them, and I did promise I wouldn't watch anymore without his permission."

"No no," Wes said, clearly wanting to get to the point, "It's a picture we found on one of Kurt's friends walls. On a girls wall. Of your beloved Kurtie-Pie kissing said girl."

"Wes, now is not the time for your games!" Blaine said, his voice raised slightly. "Kurt is gay. He's my boyfriend. So, I find it hard to believe you."

"Hmm, David, our little hobbit doesn't believe us. Care to pull up the evidence?" Wes said, smirking at David.

"Well don't mind if I do, Wes," David replied, walking up to the computer and pulling up the picture.

Blaine stared at it for a good five minutes. And then his mouth gaped open and his eyebrows scrunched together, clearly confused. "But…What…He should've…When…" Blaine tried to say something, but failed epically.

"It seems as though our Blainey-Boy is a little tongue tied. Maybe he should ask his boyfriend about this." David said, glancing at Wes.

"Yeah," Wes added, "Wouldn't want Kurt keeping any more secrets, especially ones like the fact that he's BI, away from you."

Blaine was still speechless. Finally, he said, "That little hypocrite! He tells me that being bi is what boys do when they tried to hide their sexuality, and then he's bi himself! Man, if I didn't love him so much I would hate him right now…" Blaine continued rambling to himself as he started walking out of Wes and David's room.

"Wes," David said, seeming to realize something, "Did we just mess with Klaine again? Why do we always do that? Why don't we just let them be happy?"

Wes smirked again, "Because darling David, they just have way too many secrets. We're their secret out-putters. If they didn't have us, neither of them would know anything about each other."

"Wes, wipe that smirk off your face and help me sort this out. Because I can hear Blaine yelling all the way down here."

…..

Blaine walked out of Wes and David's room, mumbling to himself about how Kurt was such a hypocrite. He walked right up to Kurt's door and pounded hard three times.

Kurt opened the door. "Hey!" he said, "how are Wes and David?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the wrist and dragged him into the room, "Kurt, we've got to talk."

Kurt instantly paled. "You're breaking up with me," he said morosely, "I knew it wouldn't last long, your just too good for me and…"

Blaine cut him off, "No no. But I saw a picture of you on some girl named Brittney's Facebook. It was of the two of you. And you were kissing…" Blaine trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt sighed in relief, "Oh! That was from the time when I was trying to get my dad to think that I was straight. Didn't I tell you that?"

Blaine still wasn't happy, "No. You didn't mention any of that to me."

"Blaine, that was from over a year ago! You can't seriously hold that against me." Kurt begged.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine retorted, "Just like you didn't hold the Rachel thing against me?"

"Blaine…" Kurt pleaded.

"No Kurt! If you were allowed to explore what you wanted, how come I couldn't? You practically told me what I was without even giving me a chance, but you did the same thing!" Blaine yelled. He was losing his temper.

"Blaine just LISTEN!" Kurt screeched. Blaine paused for a moment, signifying that Kurt could continue. "My dad was spending a lot of time with Finn at the time. They have a lot in common, and they got along really well. It made me jealous. I never saw my dad anymore. So I tried to become more like the son he had always wanted. I sang songs out of my range, dressed in jeans and flannel plaid shirts, and got myself a blond cheerleader girlfriend. For my dad. I knew who I was, but I wanted to be who my dad wanted me to be."

Blaine was silent. He felt like an idiot for yelling at Kurt now. "Kurtie, I'm sorry," he whispered, glancing at Kurt while he glared at the nickname, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

Kurt sighed and made his way over to where Blaine was sitting on his bed. "It's okay Blaine. I should have told you sooner. But who showed you that picture, anyway?" He asked, but the answer seemed to dawn on him not long after he said it. "Wes and David, right?" Blaine nodded.

"I shouldn't have listened to them," Blaine stated, "They planted all those things I said about you in my head. Why're they always messing with us? It's almost like they want us to break up."

Kurt rubbed Blaine's curly head, "I doubt that's it," Kurt said, "They're dorks, but they've got kind hearts."

Blaine got a glint in his eye, "But maybe we could use what I thought against them."

"Well then, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said, adding a wink, "I like the way you think."

Blaine laughed, "You like more than just the way I think."

Kurt laughed too, "Blaine, we've had this same exact conversation before!"

Blaine winked again. "I know, and I liked the outcome," he whispered as he leaned towards Kurt's lips.

…..

Wes got a text from his girlfriend.

_Wesley, you have a problem –Dana_

So did David.

_David, now I'm seriously starting to question ur sexuality. –Bri_

The two boys looked at each other and knew something was up. The next thing they knew, their girlfriends were standing in their room with scowls on their face.

"So," Dana began, pacing in a circle around the two boys, "Word around Warbler town is that you two are out to get Kurt and Blaine because you have crushes on them."

Wes and David blanched and stared wide eyed at each other.

Bri began to join Dana's circle, "And I don't find that so hard to believe, David, after you serenaded Blaine. I still have the video, if you need a reminder," She said, not looking at all happy.

"No, that's fine. And Bri! That wasn't even my idea! I'm straight Bri! You of all people know that!" David pleaded, trying to get back on his girlfriend's good side.

"Mhmm, and I was willing to let that video incident slide until I learned of this new development," Bri replied, clearly winning the argument.

David sighed, admitting defeat. He had no idea what was going on. He shot Wes a _We're in trouble_ look, and Wes shot him one back that clearly said _You more than me_.

…

Blaine was in the cafeteria eating lunch when he saw the two girls walk by. He sent Kurt a quick text.

_The girls r here. Come quick –Blaine xoxo_

He got a reply a few minutes later.

_Be there in a few. This is gonna be awesome –Kurt xx_

Blaine smiled at the x's. He had such a wonderful boyfriend. A few minutes later, Kurt strolled into the cafeteria, smiling at Blaine. "Hey, you," He said cheerfully, "Are you ready for this? It should be good."

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Definitely. They deserve to get a little taste of their own medicine. I'm just glad the girls were so open to this idea."

"Me too," Kurt said, "And then maybe they'll actually leave us alone for once."

Blaine laughed, "Come on Kurt. This is Wevid we're talking about. They'll never leave us alone."

Kurt laughed with Blaine. "Well maybe just for a few hours then."

….

The girls were still interrogating Wes and David. Bri looked at Dana, "Maybe we should get the source of our information up here," She said.

Dana nodded, "Yeah, I'll call them." She picked up her phone and walked out of the room, already dialing a number, leaving the boys alone with a very angry Bri.

Dana waited for Blaine to pick up his phone.

"_Hello Dana."_

"Is Kurt with you?" Dana asked.

"_What do you thing? Of course he is!"_

Dana laughed, "Are you two darling boys ready?"

She could hear the two boys laughing on the end of the line. _"Ready as we'll ever be," _Blaine replied, and Dana hung up the phone and walked back into the room to find Wes and David tied to chairs.

"Really, Bri?" She said, "I get that David's a dimwit, but did you have to tie them both to chairs?"

Bri looked at Dana innocently, "Yes," She responded simply.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh look!" Dana said, "Our sources are here." She opened the door and Kurt and Blaine ran in.

Kurt ran straight to Wes, "Oh Wes!" He said with a mock loving tone, "You poor baby! Who did this to you?"

Wes looked at Kurt with wide, terrified eyes. "Uhh, what?" Wes replied.

"But Wesy," Kurt said innocently, "You told me you broke up with your girlfriend because you wanted to be with me. I mean, you broke Blaine and I up just so you could be with me, so I thought you could at least do the same."

Dana looked at Bri and gave her a look that said _Wow, Kurt's a really good actor._

That seemed to snap Wes out of his stupor, "What? You guys broke up? Oh god David, look what we did!"

But David was too busy with Blaine sitting on his lap, saying the same kinds of things as Kurt. "Davey, I was actually really turned on when you sang _Untouched_ to me," Blaine said.

"Woah Woah Woah!" David bursted out, standing up, resulting in Blaine falling on the ground. "What the hell is going on here? You guys broke up? Why? And why are you all over us? I mean, I know we're attractive, but we're straight!"

"DAVID!" Bri yelled, "You TOLD me that it was just a joke!"

"WES!" Dana screeched, "How could you DO this to me?" The two girls looked at each other and then started to cry very convincingly.

Wes and David looked hopelessly at the other. How had things gotten to this place anyway?

"Dana," Wes started, but was cut off by a glare. David had opted to just stay quiet, knowing that Bri's temper was not something to be messed with.

Wes shot David a look of panic. _Fix this!_ He pleaded with his eyes.

David took a deep breath. "Kurt, Blaine, I'm sorry we may have broken you two up. We didn't mean to, we were honestly just messing around and trying to help Blaine, and…" He trailed off, not sure of what else to say.

Dana and Bri suddenly stopped crying, stood up, and went to stand next to Kurt and Blaine, who were now at each other's sides, holding hands and smiling at each other.

Wes was stunned. "Uhh, what's going on?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked at Dana, who looked at Bri, who decided to take charge. "Well, fellas," she started, pacing around them as she was before, "We heard from our two buddies over here that you were messing with their relationship. So, we figured if we could make you feel like absolute crap, then maybe you'd leave the two lovebirds alone!"

Wes was stunned, "Dana!" He said, "I didn't know you had it in you! I mean, Bri, yeah, but you?"

"Hey, no one messes with my shopping buddies and gets away with it," Dana retorted, smiling at him.

"Wait," David interrupted, looking at Kurt and Blaine, "You two actually aren't broken up?"

Kurt snorted, "No! We had a good 15 minute argument, but it all worked out."

"So this whole thing," David said, still slightly speechless, "Was a…a setup?"

"Yes." Blaine replied simply.

"You little…" David trailed off, due to the glare Bri was giving him. He changed what he was going to say. "I love you," He said to Bri instead, who smiled.

"I know, honey," She replied, pinching his cheek, "and good way to change the subject."

"Now!" Dana said, getting back to the topic at hand, "Apologize to Kurt and Blaine and say that you'll try not to mess with their relationship again. And I say try, because you two will. But at least take it down a few notches."

Wes and David sighed, "We promise," The said at the same time.

"Good, now let's get out of this room. Kurt and Blaine are getting busy." Bri retorted, glancing at the bed behind them where Kurt and Blaine were kissing, still sitting upright, for now.

"Ughh," Wes groaned, "That's my bed!"

"That's what you deserve!" Dana said while grabbing his hand.

"Well its good to see our plans at least always end the same," David whispered as they made their way out.

"What do you mean?" Bri asked him.

"Well, our plans always end with Kurt and Blaine making up and kissing each other," Wes replied for David.

The girls aww-ed, and continued walking down the hallway.

…..

Kurt and Blaine were still kissing on Wes's bed when Blaine broke away for air. "Kurt," he said as Kurt trailed sweet, light kisses down his neck, "This is Wes's bed. He won't be to happy."

"Who cares," Kurt mumbled against his neck, "He deserves it."

"True," Blaine agreed, still slightly out of breath, "But so does David."

Kurt broke away from his neck to stare into Blaine's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, nipping it slightly, "Maybe we should move to David's bed now."

Kurt let out a huge smile. "Oh Blainey. I really, really like the way you think."

….

Wes and David returned to their room after dropping their girlfriends off at their respective houses to find Blaine and Kurt still in their room.

"Hey!" David cried, "Their in my bed now! Ew! Cooties!"

Wes laughed, looking at his own bed uncomfortably. "Get them out," He told David, "And I'll start washing the sheets. My mom gave me lessons on the skill of sheet washing last time I went home."

**This is my favorite one yet. Seriously, I loved writing it.**

**Hey, see that button down there? REVIEW! Please, they make me happy and want to write more =)**

**I love Bri. She's so sassy, and I love it.**


	4. The Diary

**Ohhkay people. So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. Which, normally wouldn't bug me, but I got a ton of subscriptions and faves and stuff, so it just kind of irritated me. **

**So please REVIEW! They make me happy and want to write more!**

**Also, I still need ideas of secrets that Blaine may have.**

**And, one of the reasons I'm even making this multichapter is because of the REVIEWS I got for the first three chapters. ;) I hope you guys are picking up on my little subtle hints about REVIEWING.**

**Okay, so this chapter I didn't really have any ideas in mind, so It's kind of just made up as I go along. Ok? Mmkay.**

Kurt was bored and lonely. Blaine had gone home for the weekend, and Wes and David went to some amusement park. But Kurt wasn't upset about those two being gone, just Blaine.

He heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called. No one he knew was still at Dalton, so he really had no idea who could be knocking on his door.

"Bri and Dana," he heard a girl yell from the other side.

Kurt squealed a little. He loved these girls, and it had been a while since he had some quality girl time. He rushed to the door and swung it open, immediately enveloping them in a big, tight hug.

"We heard you might be lonely this weekend," Bri said, inviting herself into the room, "So we decided to keep you company."

"And," Dana piped in, "This may have been Wes and David's apologizing again."

Kurt was bursting with happiness. It had been, so, so long since he'd felt this joy. He was happy when he was with Blaine, extremely happy, but that was a different kind of happy.

"Well come in!" He all but yelled, and then added, staring pointedly at Bri, "If you haven't already."

Dana stared into the room. Last they heard, Kurt didn't have a roommate, but there were two beds in the room. "You've got a roommate now?"

Kurt looked down, trying to hide his blush. "Umm…yeahh…"

Bri gave Kurt a knowing look. "It's Blaine, isn't it?"

The boy blushed even harder. "Uh-huh," he nodded.

She just smiled at him and winked. "So, what she we do today? I know the one mall we have in Westerville is closed, so that's kind of out of the question…" She trailed off, letting the other two think about it for a moment.

"Well," Kurt said, "We could just hang out in here? You know, watch movies, eat snacks, talk, and the like?"

"I like it," Bri proclaimed, making herself comfortable on Blaine's bed. She thought about it for a moment, and then moved to Kurt's bed, ushering for Kurt to sit on Blaine's. "Sit!" She demanded him.

"But you just moved to my bed," he said, confused.

Bri smiled, "I know. I figured you'd want Blaine's smell wafting around you."

Kurt blushed, "Oh…" And he went to sit on his boyfriend's bed.

Dana was searching the movie rack for something to watch. "OOOH!" She proclaimed a few minutes later, "Pirates of the Caribbean! There is some stellar eye candy in this one!"

Both Bri and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Action's not usually my type," Kurt stated, "But I'd watch anything with both Orlando Bloom and Jonny Depp."

"Agreed," Said Bri, winking at Kurt again.

They put the movie in, and within the first half hour all three of them were drooling. About a half hour later, they seemed to get bored with the movie and started talking.

"Ohmigod!" Bri said, moving over to look at something on Blaine's nightstand, "Blaine's got a diary!"

Kurt immediately blushed three shades of red. "Guys, I don't think we should-" But he cut off, due to the glares that both Dana and Bri were giving him.

"Come on, Kurt!" Dana pleaded, "This is your boyfriend you're talking about! And he knows some stuff about you, and the only secret of his that you actually know is that _Womanizer_ video."

Kurt thought for a moment. "But wouldn't that, I don't know, be like betraying his trust or something?"

The girls just ignored him and went to sit down on the bed, reading through Blaine's diary. "Ohmigod!" Bri squealed again, "They're like, labeled, headed, page numbered and everything! Kurt, you're boyfriend's kind of like a girl!"

Kurt just giggled, willing himself not to go over there and invade Blaine's privacy.

"Bri, Bri look at this!" Dana yelled at the girl who was sitting right next to her.

"Ohmigod!" Bri said again, eyes wide. She glanced over at Kurt, who was sitting upright, holding a pillow to his face. _Blaine's pillow, _she added to herself.

"Hey, uh, Kurt?" Dana asked to the boy.

"What?" Was his muffled response.

"What do you know about Blaine's summer plans?"

That got Kurt's attention, "Nothing, why?"

Dana glanced at Bri with a worried expression on her face. "Here," Bri said, walking over to Kurt and laying Blaine's diary on his lap. "Maybe you should just read it yourself."

Kurt glanced at the open diary, seeing a few words, and quickly snapped his eyes shut. "No."

Dana sighed, "Kurt, trust me, you're going to want to see what he wrote. It's your first summer as a couple, you _should_ be spending it together."

Kurt didn't seem to notice the emphasis she put on the word _should_.

Kurt slowly opened one eye at a time, and started to read the diary entry. It took him a few times to fully comprehend what it was saying, but he finally got it.

_Dear Diary,_

_So this is the first summer that Kurt and I will spend as a couple. But we're going to Australia for most of the summer, and I don't know how to tell him. I'm not sure how he'll take this news. I just don't want to break his heart. He's so fragile, and I just can't imagine ever doing anything to hurt him. But I feel like this might lead to the end of it for is, which is why I can't tell him. Not yet._

Kurt couldn't breathe. His boyfriend of only a few months was going to be gone for most of the summer, leaving him back here. And he wouldn't even be in the country where he could call him. He'd be in Australia, more than half way across the world. That would be too expensive for phone calls.

Dana looked worriedly at Bri. Kurt had paled, and it looked like he was almost hyperventilating. _Do something,_ she pleaded with her eyes.

Bri took a step towards him, "Kurt? Honey, are you okay?" She could see Kurt was now trying to hold back tears. "Honey-Pie, maybe you should call Blaine…"

Kurt just nodded, tears now spilling over the rims of his eyes.

Bri went searching for his phone. Once she found it, she placed it in his hand. "We'll be in the cafeteria. Call us when you need us." She grabbed Dana by the wrist and pulled her out of the room.

Kurt tried to compose himself before he called Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to know that this hurt him as much as it did.

He pressed speed dial 1 and waited for Blaine to pick up.

"_Hi this is Blaine Anderson, I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message after the tone."_

Kurt groaned in frustration. He waited for the tone, and then left a message. "Blaine, we, uh, we need to talk. I found your diary, well I didn't, Dana and Bri did and they made me read it, but they showed me a page where it said you were going away for the whole summer when you told me we'd spend it all together and-" He was cut off by the answering machine.

Now he just had to wait for Blaine to call him back.

…

Dana and Bri were sitting in the empty cafeteria. "Wait," Dana said abruptly, "Didn't we do the same thing that Wes and David have been doing?"

Bri groaned, "Ugh, yes. I guess we've just been hanging out with them for too long."

Dana nodded solemnly. "Poor Kurt though. I mean, you saw his face, he was heartbroken!"

"Maybe we should call-" Bri started, but was interrupted by her own phone ringing. "It's Blaine," she said to Dana.

"Answer it!" Dana screeched!

Bri picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"_Bri? Why they hell did Kurt just call me, leaving me a message, and saying something about you two giving him my diary and me going away for the summer. He sounded like a wreak. What did you guys do?"_

_He's losing his cool, _she mouthed to Dana. "Blaine, calm. You didn't actually talk to him?"

"_No! I was in the shower when he called, and now I don't know what to say to him or how to explain it without being there in person, and the fact that I didn't answer and that it's been more than 15 minutes and I still haven't called back isn't helping."_

"Blaine, just-"

"_No! You guys are just as meddling as Wes and David!"_

That one stung Bri. She winced and said, "Blaine, just fix it with Kurt." And she hung up.

Dana sighed, "He's mad, isn't he?"

Bri nodded, "More than you could ever imagine. He actually swore. He never swears!"

Dana just dropped her head onto the table. "What have we done?"

…

Kurt had made his way back to his own bed. It'd been almost 45 minutes and Blaine still hadn't called him back. _This is it,_ Kurt thought, _We're over. He chose Australia over me._

And with that thought, Kurt started crying. Not just the few tears crying that had happened earlier when he first read the dreadful diary entry, full blown crying. Quivering lip, running nose, tearstained and puffy eyes, making horrendous, unattractive sounds. Kurt never cried like this, and in made him be even madder at Blaine for making him stoop as low as bawling.

He cried, and cried, and cried.

Around 5 o'clock, there was another knock on his door. He didn't respond, he just stayed in his slumped up crying position.

"Kurt?" He heard a voice say. He wasn't sure who it was, but he knew it wasn't Blaine or one of the girls. "Kurt? Are you in there?" The voice asked again.

Kurt let out a muffled cry to signify that he was indeed in the room.

The door opened, and Wes and David walked in. "Oh Kurtie," David said, going up to Kurt's side. He started rubbing his back soothingly, pleading for Wes to come help with the heartbroken boy.

"Dana and Bri called us," Wes said, almost as a whisper, "They told us what happened."

Kurt looked up at his two friends. "Well," his voice cracked, "This is way worse than anything you two did."

"Has Bla-" David coughed, cutting off Wes and gave him a look that said _Avoid his name!_ "Has he called you back yet?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, not meeting their eyes.

Wes glanced at David. _What the hell is wrong with Blaine? _He thought.

"Do you want us to go?" David asked the crying boy, unsure of what else to do.

"No. Could you guys maybe just stay here and comfort me?" Kurt said wearily.

"Sure," Wes told him.

The two made their way onto Kurt's bed and hugged him, comforting him.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, but there was another knock on Kurt's door.

"Who is it?" David asked, seeing how Kurt was clearly not going to say anything.

"Blaine," was the response from the other side of the door. Kurt squeaked and made his way under his comforter until he was completely hidden, with nothing but a lump left.

"We've got it Kurtie, don't worry," Wes told him reassuringly. He ushered for Wes to come and talk to Blaine with him, and the two made their way to outside Kurt's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wes demanded, "Why're you messing with Kurt like that? He's a wreck, Blaine! And you couldn't even bother to call him back."

Blaine's eyes were watering up at just the thought of Kurt being upset. "Can I just talk to him?"

Wes glanced at David. "I don't know if that's such a good idea…" David stated.

"Please," Blaine pleaded, "I just need to explain to him."

"Fine," David huffed, "But if we hear any more of that heart-wrenching bawling, we're coming in there and murdering you."

Blaine nodded and walked slowly into the room. He couldn't remember the last time Wes and David had been so protective about anyone other than him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked gently once he saw the lump under the covers. "Kurtie-Pie?"

He heard a sob from the lump, and it killed Blaine's heart.

"Kurtie, can I just explain?" Blaine asked as he made his way over to the lump, "Please, if you'll just let me explain…"

Kurt stuck his head out and nodded, not meeting Blaine's eyes. "Thank you. Now where's my diary to start?"

Kurt pointed over to Blaine's bed, where the diary was laying open. He went and grabbed, saw the entry, and thought _God, Kurt, if only you would have read the next entry._ He thought.

"Kurt…I'm not sure how to explain this, so I'm just going to show you." He flipped a few pages in the diary, and then handed it to Kurt. "Read this."

"No," his voice cracked, "Last time someone told me to read it, I ended up like this."

Blaine's heart broke at how awful his voice sounded. "Please, Kurt, I promise it'll explain everything."

Kurt now looked at Blaine straight on, right in the eyes. "Trust me," Blaine pleaded again.

Kurt sighed and took the diary from Blaine. He read the entry that Blaine pointed to.

_Dear Diary,_

_So it turns out we won't be going to Australia. I told my parents about Kurt, finally, and how I didn't want to leave him for the whole summer. They understood, and said we could use the tickets next summer, that they were use any time tickets (because we have the money to buy things like that.) And next summer, they said I could bring Kurt along since my older sister won't be able to come along. That is, if we're still together. Which we will be. I am sure of it. Because I love him._

Kurt read it several times, especially the last three lines. Those three lines meant the world to Kurt. They showed how devoted Blaine was to keeping this relationship going. And it was the first time Kurt had heard (or in this case seen) Blaine say that he loved him.

"Blaine…"Kurt said, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Do you understand now, Kurtie?" Blaine said softly, "I gave up a trip to Australia for the whole summer. For you."

"Blaine…I'm…I'm sorry I got so upset at you. It's just, I didn't want you to go, and then you didn't call me back so I figured you'd rather go out of the country than be with me, and…and…" Kurt trailed off, sobbing again.

Blaine grabbed the boy and pulled him onto his lap. "Shh…It's okay…It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled a soft, happy smile. "I'm glad," he said as he leaned in and touched his lips gently to Blaine's. Blaine sighed contentedly.

"And," Blaine started, smiling, "This made me come back early. Which gives us a lot more alone time than we usually have."

Kurt's sobs were now slowing. He leaned into kiss Blaine again. Their lips met, touching and moving softly against each other's.

"And Blaine?" Kurt said, barely breaking the kiss, "I love you too."

**Well, this one wasn't quite so humorous. I guess that my depression from you guys not reviewing. Ha, just kidding, I'm not sure why this one turned out a little depressing. Oh well. I was going to try and put a song in this one, but it didn't really work out.**

**Anyway, please review. I need ideas, otherwise I might just start a new story because I've got another idea in my head. So please, REVIEW WITH IDEAS!**


	5. Blaine's Depression

**Hellooo everybody! So I got some reviews! Yayyy! And a shout out to KikariNanao, who used a avmp/s quote in her review and became my best friend ever because of it :D And if you don't know what avpm/s is, it's A Very Potter Musical and/or A Very Potter Sequel, and I suggest you go watch them RIGHT NOW because they improve your life dramatically. Seriously. OH yeah, did I mention that they star Darren Criss? I didn't? Hmm…Well they do! Hmm…no I'm probably gonna end up putting avpm/s quotes in here just because I'm now in the mood…lol**

**Now, I wrote a oneshot that's a continuation of the first chapter of this story. It's call **_**David Gets a Taste of Hummel Revenge. **_

**Anyway, on with the update! **

Everyone could tell that Blaine was going through a phase, and Kurt was not enjoying it. Something was up with his boyfriend, and Kurt _needed_ to know what was bugging him.

After Warbler's rehearsal, Blaine walked silently out of the room like he had been for the past few days.

"Okay, seriously!" Kurt yelled at Wes and David, who were still seated at the council table, "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, man," David said, "But something's got him in a funk. We've never seen him like this."

"Well, except when he was listening to _Teenage Dream _on repeat before you came to school here." Wes piped in.

Kurt laughed, "Guys, we have to do something about it! I can't stand being around him when he's like this, and then when I ask him what's wrong he just shrugs it off."

Wes grinned, "Try giving him a Red Vine. He loves them, and they should cheer him up. Because, seriously, what the hell can't they do?"

"Wes, not everyone likes Red Vines. I actually prefer Twizzlers," David retorted.

"What?" Wes screeched, "What's wrong with you?"

Kurt sighed just as his phone buzzed. It was a text from Thad.

_Blaines in his room moping again –Thad_

Kurt groaned this time. He didn't want to deal with Blaine's mood swings right now. A few seconds after he received the text, Thad popped his head into the room.

"Did ya get mah text?" He said with a weird accent.

Kurt looked at him confusedly, "Yes Thad, and why are you talking like that?"

Thad started to walk away, "I'm just trying out my accents, I've got an audition for a community play tomorrow."

Kurt turned back to the problem at hand. "David, Wes, we've got to fix Blaine, before I go in there and pound him to death."

"Agreed," Wes said, "Let's go sort that butterface out."

"Butterface?" David asked, "What's a butterface?"

Kurt groaned as the two began to argue again, and started walking up to Blaine's room.

He could hear slight sobbing from outside Blaine's dorm room. He paused for a second and then opened the door, startled to see Blaine sitting on the floor with pictures all around him. "What the devil is going on in here?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine saw Kurt looking strangely at him. "Kurtiee, Kurtiee, you came to love me!" He squealed.

_Well that's a new way to greet someone_, Kurt thought.

"Come in, but I don't want Wes and David in here. Tell them to go somewhere else."

Kurt did what he asked, and then sat down next to him.

"What's got you down, Blainey?" Kurt asked, laying gentle kisses on the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Blaine asked, gauging Kurt's expression carefully.

"I promise," Kurt reassured him.

"Well," Blaine started cautiously, "The other day I got a call from my mom saying that my dog was sick, and that really got me, but then today-"

"Wait," Kurt cut him off, "This mood is all because of your dog?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Kurt stroked his back soothingly, "It's okay, Blainey. Keep going, I think you just need to get it out."

Blaine sighed, "Well, she called again this morning saying that they had to take him in to get put down, that he was in too much pain. So my dog is dead. I have a dead dog."

"Oh Blainey-Bear," Kurt said, trying to comfort the crying boy, "It's okay. It'll wear off eventually."

Blaine sniffed, "I know, but it's just so hard right now. I mean, he was the only one there for me when I was being bullied, and now he's just gone. He was even there when I mastered the use of the potty at age three," He said sheeply.

Kurt tried not to laugh when Blaine used the word _potty_. Now was just not the time.

"I even drew a picture of him not to long ago," Blaine said, getting up to rummage through his desk drawers. "See?" He gave Kurt the picture, "And look at the shading on his fur. It's very good." He looked at Kurt for a moment, and then added, "Actually, it's quite good. Give it back! Look! I stole your favorite drawing!"

_Oh my god_, Kurt thought, _my boyfriend is insane when he's upset._

"Ah!" He heard Blaine shriek, and saw that he had ripped the drawing, "Kurt, paste it!"

Kurt got out some glue and put the drawing back together, setting it on Blaine's desk.

"Actually," Blaine said after a moment of silence, "You should probably know something about me that you didn't."

"Oh boy, another secret?" Kurt asked, slightly afraid.

"Sort of, but unlike all the others, this one shouldn't break us up. I mean it isn't that big of a deal anymore, but…"He trailed off.

"What is it Blaine? You can tell me." Kurt said, now curious.

"Well, its just that…for a long time I was deathly afraid to go to the potty." Kurt stifled a laugh, "And don't laugh when I say potty!" Blaine added, seeing that Kurt was laughing. "Or about my fear of them! I mean, did you know that there are over 600 people related incidents of people falling into the potty?" He asked

"Blaine, maybe you should just sit down and relax, you don't seem to realize what you're saying. Your dapperness is sliding, which would not be okay with you if you were in your right mind." Kurt said, leading Blaine to his bed.

"Kurtie?" Blaine asked, looking up at him from his bed.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Did you know you're the most attractive person in my immediate group of friends?"

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Uhh, sure. Yes, I kind of assumed," he said, giving Blaine a wink.

Blaine smiled hugely at him. "I love you, Kurtie. Thank you for helping me with my depression."

_Depression? _Kurt thought, _This is how he deals with his depression?_

Kurt just sighed, "I love you too, Blaine. Now get some rest, I don't want you to act like this for any longer. It's kind of scaring me."

"Okay, Kurtie." Blaine said before drifting off into sleep.

….

Once he was sure Blaine was completely asleep, he went to Wes and David's room. He knocked on their door. Once they let them in, Kurt yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that Blaine goes _insane _when he's upset about something?"

"Because," Wes stated simply, "None of us ever want to deal with him when he's like that. So, since you're the boyfriend, we figured we could have you do and give you a little surprise at the same time."

"A little heads up would have been nice," Kurt groaned.

"Sorry," David said, "But what did he say this time? Anything interesting? Because last time he was like this was when we found out he liked you."

Kurt blushed, "Well, he said something about being afraid of the toilets when he was little. And did you know he calls them potties?"

David snorted, "Only when he's in one of these moods. Don't worry; he'll be back to his dapper self in no time."

"If you say so," Kurt said as he left the room.

_Well, _Kurt thought, _I learned a few things today. Blaine was afraid of potties, he's pretty good at drawing, and he goes mental when he's upset about something._

As he entered his own room, he realized Blaine wasn't asleep anymore. "Feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Blaine sniffed, "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Ohhkay…" Kurt said tentatively.

"Can…Can you draw?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blanched, clearly confused, "Umm…actually I can't."

Blaine's jaw fell open. _Well he's not back to normal yet, _Kurt thought as Blaine jumped off the bed to get his guitar. He then began to sing.

_Kurtie can't draw, Kurtie can't draw_

_Kurtie cannot draw_

_He only reads books, but he cannot draw_

_Even if he's reading a how to draw book_

The song was repeated a few times before Blaine stopped. He blinked a few times, and then gazed at Kurt. His eyes seemed less clouded.

"Oh god," Blaine said, "It happened again, didn't it?"

"Yup," Kurt answered, "and next time I would prefer a little heads up about your mentalness."

Blaine looked apologetically at him, "Sorry, but it's just something that happens. I'm usually not even aware of what I'm doing."

Kurt laughed, "It's okay. Now go use the potty and get yourself cleaned up."

Blaine paled at that, "Oh, man, you heard the potty speech didn't you?"

"Yup. Now go! We've got a date in an hour," Kurt said, making his way towards the door. "And don't worry Blainey. I thought your insanity was kind of cute." He winked at Blaine and walked out of the room.

_Its a good thing he's adorable, _Kurt thought to himself as he made his way back to his room, _otherwise that'll would've been really hard to endure._

**Wow. Shortest one yet. That spiraled out of control. There are like 10 avpm quotes in there. That was pure crack. The song was a remake of Hermionie Can't Draw from Avpm, so yeah. lol**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**


	6. Sickling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So the last chapter was incredibly fun to write, so I may have to do more avpm/s related chapters. Because there are a ton of good quotes that I forgot to put in the last one.**

**Anyway, the oneshot **_**David gets a Taste of Hummel Revenge **_**is now officially up. (I wasn't sure if it was up yesterday.) So read it if you want more of what happened after chapter one. And don't forget to REVIEW it. Heh.**

**So yesterday, after I wrote the avpm chapter, I went and watched avps. And then, after that I had to go to help out at some vball camp, and I was trying to find someone who had seen the videos and I swear, all of these people (my supposed friends) live under ROCKS!**

**Anyway, just thought I'd share that with you guys. On with the update!**

Needless to say, Kurt was obviously not having a good day.

He woke up this morning with a headache, and he was aching all over. When he attempted to get up in the morning, he sat up and immediately fell back down out of dizziness.

Kurt Hummel was sick.

He never got sick. Not like this, anyway. He'd usually just get a runny nose, or a slight headache, but nothing that would keep him laid up for a whole day. His dad always told him he had the immune system of steel. _Well look at me now. Some immune system I've got, _he thought, clearly unhappy about the whole situation.

However, before he could go think more about it, he started dry heaving. He made his way to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet for a good 10 minutes.

Yup, school was not an option today. _I guess I'll just have to fend for myself, because no way am I letting Blaine see me like this._

_Crap, _Kurt thought as he walked back into the room, _I forgot we shared a room now._

Kurt had come out of the bathroom to see an intensely concerned Blaine standing outside the door.

"Kurt, you look awful!" Blaine said.

Kurt winced at how loud Blaine's words sounded. "Blaine," he whispered, "Shh, I have a headache."

"Oh," Blaine whispered back, sheepishly, "Sorry. Here, let me help you back to bed." He had noticed that Kurt seemed to be having problems walking. Once he was back in bed, Blaine went into the bathroom and started searching for the thermometer that his mom always made him bring.

"Here," he said once he returned, "Open up."

Kurt shook his head. "Nu-uh."

"Kurtie," Blaine scolded, "You've gotta open up! I need to make sure you don't have a fever."

Kurt just whimpered and hid himself under his comforter.

"Kurt, come on. It'll only take a minute, and it's only a thermometer. It's not gonna bite." Blaine said, trying to coax the stubborn boy out.

Kurt's head popped out. "Fine," he said, his voice rough and cracking, "But if even if I have a fever, you are forbidden to take me to the nurse."

"Okay, okay," Blaine agreed as he stuck the thermometer in Kurt's mouth.

The waited a few moments before Blaine pulled it out. He looked at it, and then said, "101.9 degrees. That's not too bad, but you'll need some medicine to help it go down."

"Noo!" Kurt yelped, going to hide under his comforter again.

"Yes! You need some," Blaine said, starting to get frustrated at the stubborn boy. "Wes and David probably have some; they get this kind of stuff a lot. I'll be right back."

Blaine started to walk out of the room, he heard Kurt moan. " Blainey, don't leave me like this!"

"Kurt, I'll be back in less than five minutes," Blaine told the boy, who staring at him with wide eyes.

"Blainee," he whined again, "What if something happens while you're gone? Like what if I can't breathe, and then you aren't here to help and…and…" he trailed off to let out cough.

Blaine walked back over to Kurt, "Haven't you ever been sick before?"

Kurt shook his head, looking down.

"Well," Blaine said, clearly in shock, "I see what our problem is."

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, "You…_cough…_you do?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup," he paused, "Now, you'll be fine for five minutes. I'll be back shortly."

He tried to leave again, but Kurt was still not having that, "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaineee!" Kurt croaked, "Come back, come back, come backkkk!"

"Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, realizing that it was a hopeless cause. "Fine, I'll have Wes and David bring some stuff here."

He sent Wes a quick text.

_Kurts sick, and hes freaking out about it and wont let me leave. Can u bring ur fever medicine, cough drops, and some soup? –Blaine_

He got a response a few seconds later.

_Oooh, someone gets to play nurse today. U could totally use tht to ur advantage ;) But ya, ill bring the goods –Wes_

Blaine sighed and went to sit down next to Kurt. He rubbed his back soothingly. "How's your chest feel? Does it hurt?"

Kurt nodded, starting to cough again. "A lot," he croaked, "'Specially when I cough."

"Hang tight," He told him, "I'm just going to look for something in the bathroom. Blaine started rummaging through drawers again until he found what he was looking for. He made his way back to Kurt and sat down next to him. "This is vapor rub. You put it on your back or chest and it makes you less congested. Do you want to put it on, or do you want me to do it?"

Kurt tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak. He tried again, and had the same result. His eyes widened to the point where they look like they were going to pop out of his head.

Blaine just laughed at his expression, "Kurt, you just lost your voice, it'll come back, don't worry." Blaine paused to laugh again, "Now, do you want to do the vapor rub or should I?"

Kurt pointed at Blaine, and he nodded. He unscrewed the cap, "Okay, now take off your shirt."

Kurt's eyes widened again, but before he could say anything Wes walked in.

"Blaine," he mocked scolded, "Are you trying to seduce a sickling? That's, like, as low as you can go!"

"Ha ha. I was just going to put vapor rub on his back," Blaine explained, "I've seen you do it to David. But, anyway, did you get the stuff?"

"Right here," Wes said, motioning to the bag. "But you do know it's a school day? You've got like 10 minutes to get ready."

Blaine shook his head, "I can't leave Kurt here like this."

Wes scrunched his eyebrows, "Yes you can. He can handle himself, I'm sure he has before."

Kurt shook his head and grabbed Blaine's head in a death grip. He tried to talk again, but the same croaking squeaking noise came out.

"Woah," Wes said, startled, "What was that? And you've never been sick like this before? Ever?"

Kurt released Blaine's hand, shook his head at Wes, and motioned for Blaine to get him something that looked along the lines of a pen and paper. Blaine retrieved them, and Kurt started to write.

_**Never and I can't talk and what if I DIE while Blaine's not here!**_

Wes nodded at Blaine, "I see your problem, you've got yourself a bit of a newbie on your hands here. I can tell the office your deal and get you a pass for the day. Same with you Kurt."

"Thank you, Wes," Blaine said. Kurt nodded eagerly in agreement.

Wes snorted, "It's nothing," he began to walk out of the room, "Feel better, buddy. And Blaine, no seducing the sick!"

Blaine sighed and went to shift through the brown paper bag that Wes left. He found the medicine bottle. He poured some into the little measuring cup and gave it to Kurt, who looked at it for a minute before chugging it down and making a face.

"I know its gross," Blaine said, "But it'll make you feel better."

Kurt sighed, which quickly changed to a groan, and took his pen and paper out again.

_**WATER! Need WATER!**_

Blaine just laughed and went into the bathroom to get some for Kurt. "That should wash the taste down," He told him, "Now let's vapor rub you up!"

Kurt nodded, took off his shirt shyly, and then rolled onto his stomach so his back was facing Blaine. Blaine took the vapor rub and started messaging it into Kurt's skin. He heard Kurt moan, which sent shivers down Blaine's spine. _Jeeze, _he though, _if Kurt wasn't so sick, this would be pretty sexy._

Kurt moaned again. Blaine's hands felt _so_ good on his back, and the smell of the vapor rub was making him feel a little better.

However, their moment quickly ended when David stomped into the room. "Hey I heard…" He trailed off, seeing that Kurt had no shirt on, "AH! Wes was right, Blaine, you are seducing the sick!"

Blaine chucked a pillow at David, who tried to dodge it but failed, causing it to hit him in the face. "Now what do you want?" Blaine asked him, irritated for interrupting the moment.

"I just came to see if Kurt needed anything," David explained as Kurt put his shirt back on.

Kurt nodded, and got his pen and paper again.

_**Coffee? One medium drip and one herbal tea, seeing as how normal coffee would probably make me throw up.**_

He gave the paper to David, who snorted and said, "Alright, sicky, I'm on it." And he walked out of the room.

Blaine went to lay next to Kurt. "What did you ask him for?"

Kurt wrote:

_**Coffee and tea, of course.**_

Blaine laughed, "Of course. I should have known." He said with a wink. Kurt blushed and looked down before snapping his head up and writing furiously.

_**Go in my closet and find a cardboard box. Bring it here. Please.**_

Blaine did what he was asked and returned the box to Kurt. He opened the box and began sifting through it until he found what he was looking for. However, instead of pulling it out, he began to write again.

_**This is stuff that I brought with me from my old school and house. Stuff that I didn't want to part with.**_

He pulled out a little shrine of Blaine. Blaine blushed and took it from Kurt. He noticed it had magnets on the back. "Was this in your locker?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, blushing a little before writing.

_**I think that's when I realized I loved you. I would see your face everyday in there, and my heart would pound every time.**_

Kurt rummaged some more until he found a worn out looking cloth.

Blaine looked at it suspiciously. "Security Blanket?" He asked.

Kurt nodded again, blushing, then going to write again.

_**For emergencies only.**_

Blaine nodded, gave a sweet smile to Kurt, causing Kurt to smile and start cuddling with the blanket.

_That's the cutest thing I've ever seen, _Blaine thought.

Kurt yawned, his eyes starting to droop.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "That medicine will do that to you."

Kurt started to drift off, but before he could he gave Blaine a worried look.

"Don't worry," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple, "I'm not going anywhere. You won't die when I'm not here." He gave Kurt a wink, and Kurt drifted off to sleep.

…..

A few hours later, Kurt woke up to see that Blaine had fallen asleep too. "Blaine?" He said, realizing that his voice had slightly come back.

Blaine moved, and sat up yawning. "Hey there," He said while stifling a yawn, "You can talk again."

"I guess so," Kurt agreed, his voice still cracking slightly.

Blaine laughed and saw that David had dropped their drinks off. He went to get them. "They're still warm," he told Kurt, handing him his tea.

Kurt sipped it slowly, and then set it to the side.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, "Why are you so afraid and stubborn when you're sick? You're probably the bravest person I know, and yet you were afraid of the thermometer, medicine, the nurse, and me leaving."

"It's just that…" Kurt started but he didn't want to say it, so he took his paper out again.

_**That's how my mom started off. Just with a cold. She said she didn't need help, and that she was fine being alone, but then when we came home she was passed out on the floor, and the doctors said it was too late for them to save her, that she only had a little amount of time left. So that doesn't explain the thermometer and medicine, but it explains the nurse and being alone.**_

Kurt cleared his throat before talking again, "And I have never like the doctors." He added.

Blaine took his hand and kissed it. "Oh, Kurtie," he said, "I'm sorry. But you've got me now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt sighed contentedly before going to sit on Blaine's lap. "I'm sorry if you get sick." Kurt kissed his cheek before continuing, "And thank you, you're a very good nurse, even if you were trying to seduce me." He said with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he turned green, "I need to go hurl."

Kurt all but sprinted to the bathroom.

Blaine laughed as he followed him into the bathroom, going to get a washcloth wet to put on his boyfriend's forehead.

_Maybe Kurt should get sick more often, _Blaine thought, a smirk spreading over his face.

**Okay so theres that! I have 17 review people! That's exciting! Keep 'em coming! **


	7. Telling Finn and Burt

**Holala chicas (And I say chicas because I'm positive boys don't read this, and if they do, I'm sorry for saying that.) Anyway, the reason I've been updating twice a day is for two reasons 1) it's been a very boring week and 2)I'm going to be away all next week starting Saturday, so I won't be able to update at all. I'll still write them so that they're ready to be posted when I get back, but you'll just have to hold on to your butts for a week. ;)**

**This update has a little Wes and David in it since they've been kind of lacking the first few updates.**

Wes and David were sitting in the main hall when a tall, lanky teenage boy walked it. Wes recognized him from regionals; He was part of the New Directions.

_Oh boy, _Wes thought, _Another spy. Look what happened to their last spy, he transferred here._

Wes gave David a look, telling him to get up and scope out the situation.

David got up from his chair, much to his dismay, and approached the boy. "Umm…hey. Who are you?" He asked the boy.

The boy continues to look around, "Hey, I'm Finn Hudson," He said as he appeared to be looking for something, "Do you know where my brother might be?"

David and Wes exchanged a look, "No one here has the last name Hudson…and I don't think they would be hiding under couches, anyway." Wes said, clearly confused.

"Oh no," Finn said, now looking at them, "He's my step brother. About ye tall," He held his hand to his shoulder, signifying the height of his brother. "Kurt Hummel? You guys know him?"

"Oh yeah," David said, "I forgot he had a step brother. Here, we'll show you where his room is."

"Okay," Finn said, following them, "He has a single room right? So it wouldn't be a problem if I just walked in there?"

Wes gave David a look that said, _Does he not know that Kurt got himself a boyfriend who is now his roommate?_

David just shrugged, clearly not wanting to have this conversation with Kurt's brother. He pleaded with eyes for Wes to do the explaining.

"Actually," Wes started, "He has a roommate now. Someone moved in there with him a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Finn asked, "Because last I saw him he didn't have one."

"Well, they're a lot closer now so-" Wes was cut off by Finn.

"Wait, who is it?" He asked, starting to get defensive.

"Umm…Blaine Anderson?" Wes stated, making it sound like a question.

"Oh, yeah they were pretty good friends last I heard," Finn said, continuing to walk ahead of them.

"Finn, it's this way," David said, gesturing to the right.

"Oh. Right." He said as he adjusted his direction.

_Yup, _David thought, _He clearly doesn't know, otherwise he'd be having a cow right now._

Wes got out his phone and texted Kurt.

_Frankenteen is here, and he doesn't know u and Blainey-Boo are coupley. Make urselves presentable. –Wes_

He got a response a few minutes later.

_Crap –Kurt_

Wes let out a soft laugh. That was Kurt for you.

"Here we are," David said, pointing at Kurt's door. He was talking louder than normal, giving the two boys inside a warning that the big brother had arrived.

"Thanks guys," Finn said, hand on the door knob, "Seriously, I would have just been wandering around this place for hours if it wasn't for you guys."

"No problem," Wes said, "We know this route like the back of our hand."

Finn opened the door to see Kurt and Blaine sitting on their respective beds, awkwardly. "Hey, lil' bro!" Finn said, practically prancing up to Kurt. He enveloped him in a big hug and scruffed his hair up.

"Finn, not the hair," Kurt complained.

Blaine let out a slight cough. "Right," Kurt said, "Finn you remember Blaine?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "Lead soloist for the Warblers, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yup," He glanced at Kurt, trying to tell him that this whole situation was making him uncomfortable.

"You're talented," Finn said, "No wonder our little Kurtie here picked you for a friend."

Kurt and Blaine both winced at the word _friend_, but Finn didn't seem to notice.

"Finn, what're you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to break the tension that was still in the air.

"What, a dude can't come see his brother?" Finn joked, making himself comfortable on Kurt's bed.

"I know you better than that," Kurt retorted.

"Fine, you're always smarter than me," Finn started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Which is to be expected."

Finn glared at him, "Whatever. But your dad told me to come check on you…" Finn trailed off, noticing the obvious tension that had built over that last sentence.

"What?" Kurt said, his anger rising, "Why?"

Finn looked uncomfortably at Blaine. "Err…"

"Blaine," Kurt said. He had almost said _Blainey_, which would have made the situation a whole lot worse. "Can you give me a few minutes alone with my brother?"

"Sure," Blaine said, walking out of the dorm, "Call me if you need me."

"Alright," Kurt said, watching Blaine walk out of the room.

"Dude," Finn said, "Dude!"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You zoned out there for a minute with this dreamy expression on your face." Finn told him.

_Thank god he's not very observant, _Kurt thought.

"So why are you actually here, Finn?" Kurt asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well, your dad told me that you've been sounding extremely happy on the phone, almost too happy, and he told me to come and make sure everything was okay." Finn explained, looking at the wall.

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy or something?" Kurt asked, frustrated.

"No! No it's just that he thought you might have been faking it for his sake or something."

"Oh," Kurt said, calming back down, "Well I'm not. I'm happy here. The Warblers make me happy, and Blaine makes me happy."

Kurt's eyes widened at that last part. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

Finn, non-observant Finn, even picked up on that. "Umm…What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kurt responded a little too quickly.

"No, you said that Blaine made you happy! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He's just a…a really good friend," Kurt said, hoping Finn would go for it.

"Dude, I don't believe you! He's your boyfriend isn't he? Oh god, your rooming with your boyfriend! Burt is gonna have another heartattack when he finds out about this mess, how you've been keeping a double secret from him…" Finn trailed off, muttering to himself.

"I was going to tell him next time I came home," Kurt replied sheepishly.

"Is that why you haven't been coming home?" Finn asked angrily.

"Maybe…"

"Kurt-"

"Finn, please don't tell dad yet!" Kurt pleaded, "I really like Blaine, and he won't let me see him if he find out I've been keeping all this a secret for this long. Please, Finn, please!"

Finn sighed, "Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

Kurt smiled and gave him a brief hug. "You're my brother, you don't have to be."

…..

Blaine was waiting for Finn and Kurt to finish talking. He was sitting with Wes in David in their room, talking about what could be happening in there.

"Ten bucks Finn knows by the time their done talking," Wes said.

"You're on," David replied.

Blaine sighed. He really didn't like it when people made bets on his love life. However, his phone buzzed a few minutes later.

_Hes gone. Come back now plz –Kurt xxx_

Blaine smiled. "Well, the monster's gone. See you later, guys."

He walked up to their room and went inside to find Kurt pacing the floor, looking perplexed. "What happened?" Blaine asked, winding his arms around the skinny boy.

"He knows," Kurt whispered, "I let it slip in passing, and he caught it. Stupid boy, he's oblivious for most of his life and he chooses that moment to actually notice something."

Blaine paled, "He's not going to tell your dad, right?"

"No," Kurt answered, "But…we…uh…we have to tell him this weekend."

"We?" Blaine asked, paling even more.

"Yeah, you're coming over for the weekend." Kurt replied simply.

"I am?"

"Yes," Kurt said with a smile on his face, "And Saturday, we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Ohh," Blaine said, winking at Kurt, "I quite like the sound of that."

…..

Friday night, Kurt and Blaine were driving in one car toward the Hudmel residence, while Wes and David were in another. They were coming just for dinner, to give Kurt and Blaine some moral support.

"How do you think they'll tell him?" Wes asked, his eyes still on the road.

"I bet they chicken out and don't," David responded.

"Well then, maybe we should tell him." Wes said matter of factly.

"I don't know Wes," David said, "We said we wouldn't get involved in their relationship anymore."

"Well if they don't fess up within the first half hour, we're telling. It'll be too painful to watch those two keep in their emotions all night." Wes told him.

"Fine," David agreed reluctantly, "But, once again, when this goes wrong, it's because it was _your_ plan."

…..

When they arrived at the Hudmel house, the four boys stood on the porch, Kurt knocking on the door. Finn answered a few seconds later. "Hey guys," he said, "Come in."

They walked in. "Hey I remember you two!" Finn told Wes and David cheerfully, "You helped me find Kurt's room the other day!"

"Yup, that's us, always the helpful ones," Wes responded, earning a slap to the head from Blaine.

"Blaine." Finn greeted him sternly.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, "What did I do?" He whispered.

"He's just being a protective older brother," Kurt whispered back.

David popped his head in between the two, "You guys are being painfully obvious," he added, also whispering.

Kurt sighed and led the group to the living room. He plopped down on the couch, Blaine next to him. He went to put his arm around Kurt, but then remembered the point of this trip and quickly pulled his arm away. "Ugh," he told Kurt, "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Hang in there," Kurt told him, ruffling his hair, "You can get up on this later." He said with a wink.

"God, that just reminded me of the _Push It _video." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, "That was my point."

Just then, Carole walked into the living room. "Hi boys," She said, "dinner'll be ready in a few." David leaned over to Wes, "Now's your chance!"

"Okay," Wes said, standing up, "Wish me luck." Then, louder, he said "I'm going to the bathroom."

Kurt looked at him, "Second door on your left."

Wes left the room, and then went to find Mr. Hummel. He found him in the kitchen, washing green beans.

"Mr. Hummel?" He said cautiously.

He turned around, a little surprised but nothing he wasn't used to. "Hey, kid. David, right?"

"Actually," he said, "It's Wes, but close enough."

Mr. Hummel laughed. "Sorry about that, I'm not good with names. Now what did you need?"

"I actually need to tell you something about your son," He said, "something that he says he's going to tell you, but he'll chicken out."

Mr. Hummel stood up a little straighter with a smile on his face, "It's about him and Blaine right?" He asked. Wes nodded, confused. "I've known since Regionals. No one can put that kind of emotion into a duet without there being some kind of connection."

"Oh," Wes said hastily, now embarrassed, "Well did you know he's Kurt's roommate?"

Mr. Hummel laughed again, "What're you tryin' to do, make me break them up?"

Wes groaned, "Why does everyone ask me that?"

His eyes crinkled, "Because you're a nosy little scout! And, anyway, I figured, because he told me he was thinking of getting a roommate not long ago, and I figured it would be Blaine. I mean, who else would it be?"

Wes was now just thoroughly embarrassed. "Oh. Well thank you for your time, Mr. Hummel."

"No problem, Wes," he said, "It's good to know that Kurt has good friends like you."

…..

After dinner, Wes, David, and Finn had rushed off to play video games. Blaine and Kurt remained in the kitchen while Kurt's parents cleared off the table.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze. He cleared his throat. "Dad?" He said.

He looked up from the dish he was washing. "Yes, son?"

Blaine kept holding onto his hand. "Dad, Blaine and I…We…We're…"

Burt laughed, "Son, I know already."

"You…you do?" Kurt asked, now suspicious.

Burt decided to give Kurt's friend a little taste of his own medicine. "Yup, your little friend in there told me before dinner."

Kurt did a spit take, much to Blaine's surprise. "He WHAT?"

"Is he always in your guys' business like that?" Burt asked them.

"Sadly, sir, yes." Blaine said politely.

"Son," Burt told him, "You're like family now. No need to call me _sir._"

"Yes si-, I mean, no problem, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, and glanced over to Kurt who had the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Come on," he told Kurt, "Let's go kick that little Asian butt of his."

…..

They walked into the living room.

"Wesley," Blaine said firmly.

"Wester," Kurt said just a firmly.

Wes turned around, "Really Kurt? Wester?" He said, and then took in the angry looks on their faces.

"You told my dad?" Kurt yelled.

"But…" Wes tried but Kurt wasn't done.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

David was just sitting there, laughing as the drama unfolded.

"I…" Wes tried again, but this time Blaine cut him off.

"Just wait till your girlfriend hears about this," Blaine told him, surprisingly calmly.

"Dana?" Wes snorted, "What is she gonna do? She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Kurt just glared at him, while Blaine said, "Well, she might call Bri. And once Bri's involved, you know something is going down."

Wes visibly gulped.

"Come on, Wes," David said, interrupting the spat, "It's getting late, we should head back." He grabbed Wes' arm and turned to Kurt, "Tell your mom thanks for the meal." He dragged Wes out the door and into the car.

"Well that was interesting," Blaine said to Kurt once the two pulled out of the driveway.

"Mhmm." Kurt replied, leaning in closer, "But now, guess what we get to do all the time now?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I think I might have an idea." He replied, his voice a little hoarse.

Kurt just smiled and touched his lips to Blaine's. It was going to be a wonderful weekend.

**Aww, that was so sweet my teeth hurt! Seriously, don't you guys have toothaches from all the sweetness? ;) Review! and don't forget about the oneshot _David gets a Taste of Hummel Revenge._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Bri and Dana.**


	8. Kurt the Kicker?

**Okay everyone, the next avpm chapter is still a ways away. I've gotta space 'em out, right?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited, you have no idea how GREAT that makes me feel.**

**So we were driving to my hairdresser yesterday, and we passed a street called Warbler Drive. I'm going to live on that street someday ;) seriously, I freaked when I saw it.**

**Anyway, continue being supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

**I don't know much about football, (and by much, I mean anything) so I'm sorry if any of these facts are wrong. I tried my best.**

**Onward with the story!**

"Warblers, attention!" Wes called, trying to calm the choir down. He banged his gavel against the table, which proved a more effective method.

"So the annual Warbler's football game against our rival showchoir, the Bluebirds, **(cheesy, I know but I couldn't think of anything else)**, is the following week. So we need to sort out our positions if we want to beat them this year."

"Which we have to!" Thad said.

Kurt was confused, "Wait," he said, "What do you mean? Two choirs play football against each other? Isn't that kind of dangerous, since I'm betting half of the people don't know how to play?"

"Actually," Wes said, clearly amused, "Most of us here have played football before. Not necessarily on a team, but we've all been somewhat trained."

Kurt just nodded, looking down.

This strange interaction didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He was staring at his boyfriend, clearly unsure about what was going on with him.

"Now," Wes continued, "Let's get the positions sorted out. Blaine, continuing to be the quarterback?"

Blaine just nodded, noticing that Kurt was looking at him questioning. "I'm the fastest," He explained, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"Let's see," Wes went on, rattling off other people's names and whether or not they wanted to keep their same positions. He went down the list until he saw an empty slot, "Ah, Kurt, could you be the kicker? Ours graduated last year, so it's either you or no one."

Kurt looked up tentatively, "Umm…"

"Come on," Blaine encouraged, "I'm sure you'd look adorable in a football uniform."

"What's the hurt in trying?" David piped in, trying to help persuade Kurt.

_Oh, I've tried, _Kurt thought. "Can I think about it?" He asked, out loud this time. _Please say yes, please say yes._

Wes nodded, "Sure, just let us know by Wednesday, that's when we start practicing."

"Alright," Kurt said, slightly more relieved, "Thanks."

Wes dismissed the Warblers, and they made their way out of the room.

"So," Blaine started, "What's your beef with football?"

"Wow, Blaine, way to get straight to the point," Kurt said sarcastically, not amused.

"Oh come on Kurt," Blaine pleaded, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I do," Kurt agreed, "But, this was something I just wanted to leave behind me. It was not one of my finer moments."

Blaine sighed, "Understandable. But we could really use you as a kicker. You fit the criteria... and," he paused, a smile spreading across his face, "If you don't then I'm going to have to step in for you. And that, Kurtie-Pie, would not be a pretty sight."

Kurt laughed, "Wow, Blaine, Kurtie-Pie sounds like _such_ a football name."

Blaine joined in laughing, "Well, I- Wait, does that mean you'll play?" He asked, his eyes starting to light up with excitement.

Kurt loved it when that happened. He leaned up and kissed him gently. "That means it's a maybe." Kurt responded, "But, because you'll be there, I'm slightly more persuaded."

"Well I am very good at persuading," Blaine told him, smirking.

"No," Kurt said, his voice a little rougher than before, "You're not. It's just the fact that if I do this, I'll get to see you all sweaty and possibly shirtless." He leaned up and kissed Blaine again, dragging him into his room at the same time, closing the door behind them.

…..

A few hours later, after Blaine left to do some homework in the library, Kurt called Finn.

"_Hello?" _Finn said, sounding annoyed.

"Finn," Kurt said, "I have a problem." He explained the dilemma to Finn, who by the end was dying of laughter.

"_Just do it, dude. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"_

Kurt huffed, "I didn't want anyone knowing about my stunt as a kicker, Finn! I wanted to leave that behind!"

"_Why though? You won that game for us, the only game we one that year. You should be proud of that."_

"It was a moment of weakness! I was trying to pretend I was something that I clearly wasn't." Kurt explained.

"_But dude, you kind of are a kicker. Look at you, put you in a uniform and everyone automatically knows that you're the kicker."_

"But I shouldn't _be_ in a uniform!" Kurt screeched.

"_Just do it, Kurt," _Finn said with a tone of finality, _"Show those Dalton boys the real Kurt Hummel."_ Finn hung up the phone, leaving Kurt to listen to the dial tone.

Kurt groaned. _What am I going to do?_ He thought, _This is why I should have stayed away from all sports._

…..

The next day at Warblers' rehearsal, Kurt shyly raised his hand. Blaine's eyebrow shot up questioningly, but Kurt just ignored him.

"Yes, Warbler Kurt?" Wes asked.

"I, umm…I'll be the kicker for you guys." Kurt explained, unenthusiastically.

Cheers went up around the room before Wes slammed his gavel on the table again. "Seriously? That's awesome! We'll get you fitted for a uniform and helmet, and then we'll show you the basics of football."

"Actually," Kurt started, uncomfortable, "I know the basics. I…I know how to be a kicker. And I know what size uniform."

"Oh," Wes responded, put out, "Well what size helmet, jersey, and pants?"

"Small helmet, extra small jersey, and I…uhh…I have the pants," Kurt said, blushing.

"You…you what?" Blaine asked him, "You have football pants ready at your disposal?"

"Err….yeah." Kurt told him, "I'll explain the whole story to you someday, when we're old and married and reliving our embarrassing teenage lives in our heads."

Blaine blushed at that, but didn't ask any more questions.

"Okay, now that all the positions are filled, you guys are dismissed." Wes said. Kurt began to shuffle out of the room, when Wes stopped him, "Kurt, can I talk to you?"

Kurt nodded, turning to Blaine, "Go on without me. I'll be in the room once I'm finished here."

Blaine nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

"What's up, Wes?" Kurt asked, not sure what the council member wanted.

"You've played football before," Wes stated. He didn't say it as a question, he was positive that he had.

"Umm," Kurt said, "How do you know?"

"Oh come on, Kurt. You know your sizes, you have the pants, and you said you know how to be a kicker." He explained, "It's kind of obvious. I'm pretty sure the only person who didn't pick up on it was Blaine, but that might be because he was gazing at you longingly the whole time."

Kurt blushed, "I had a stunt as kicker at my old school for one game," Kurt explained, "And I won it for them."

Wes's eyes popped out, "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded, "And it may have been the only game they won that year."

The eyes popped out even further. "No!"

"Yes," Kurt said. This was exactly why he didn't want people to know. It put too much attention on himself.

"You're not serious?" Wes said, still in a state of shock.

"Wes!" Kurt said annoyed, "It's all true!"

Wes shook his head, trying to think rationally, "So why didn't you want to play?"

"Well," Kurt said, not sure how to put the next part, "I may have had a little, shall we say, _routine_ that I did before I would kick."

"Well what's so bad about that?" Wes asked, "So you ran around and jumped a little bit, all kickers do."

Kurt looked down, "It was more than running and jumping…" He trailed off.

"How much more?" Wes asked, curious.

"Imayhavedancedtothesong_SingleLadies_beforeeverykick," Kurt said as fast as he could.

Apparently Wes still caught it, "You… you what?"

"It was the only way I could kick successfully," Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"Ohmigod!" Wes squealed, "Ohmigod!"

"Wes," Kurt started, but Wes cut him off.

"You're going to have to kick, you know? Which means you're going to have to do your warm up 'routine'."

"I _know!_ Which is exactly why I _didn't want to play!"_

"Oh put your pants back on Kurt," Wes said, "It's not that big of deal. Heck, it might even give us the element of surprise. And then, at the end of the night, Blaine'll probably be trying to take your pants right off again. So actually, Kurt, leave them off."

Kurt groaned, "Really, Wes?"

"What?" Wes said innocently, "I'm just stating the truth!"

…..

Kurt made his way back to his room, only to find Blaine looking for something in their closet.

"Watchya doin'?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shot out of the closet so fast that he had to steady himself on the dresser to keep from falling over. "Oh, you know just…just looking for my…favorite shirt."

Needless to say, Blaine was obviously lying.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "You're a terrible liar."

Blaine sighed. "Fine," he admitted, "I might have been looking for your football pants."

"Blainey!" Kurt scolded, "Why would I keep those in my closet? They're hidden away so that no one could find or stumble upon them!"

"Dang," Blaine said, diminished, "I should have guessed that."

"Mhmm," Kurt agreed, "But anyway, we've got to get ready for practice."

…..

Kurt sat out the practices for the next few days, since he didn't need to do anything other than kick. Much to Blaine's dismay, of course.

"Kurtieee," he whined, "I really wanted to see you in the uniform."

"I know, Blainey-Boo, but you're just going to have to wait, now aren't you?" He told him affectionately, poking his nose and giving him a quick kiss.

"I guess," Blaine said while visibly deflating.

…..

It was the day of the big game, and Kurt was anything but ready. Sure, he'd done this before, but never in front of two all boy's schools and never in front of his gorgeous boyfriend. _Why can't I just kick the stupid ball,_ Kurt thought, _Why do I have to do a warm up routine?_

_Because,_ the other, more rational part of Kurt's mind thought, _if you don't you'll miss the field goal and everyone will hate you._

Kurt sighed and decided to stop thinking about it. He was going to do it the only way he know how to, which was by using the _Single Ladies _routine.

The game was full on now, the score still zero-zero. Then, with 1 minute left in the first half, the Bluebirds scored a touchdown. Kurt gasped, not wanting them to lose before realizing it was only the first half.

After halftime, with a performance done by the Warblers, Blaine gave the team a pep talk. "Okay, guys," he said, "We just need one touchdown, and then Kurt will score a field goal." He glanced at Kurt, and said with his eyes _You better score that field goal now._

Kurt just gave him an encouraging smile, and Blaine smiled back and continued, "And then we'll win. Bring it in."

The team did their little cheer and Kurt made his way back to the bench.

Next thing he knew, there were only 3 minutes left on the clock. _Crap, we're going to lose_, Kurt thought. The Warblers were losing steam. They only had a few subs, so everyone was tired. Except for Kurt, but that was to be expected.

Then, before Kurt could bat an eye, there were 40 seconds left and Blaine had the ball and was running down the field. _Dang, he _is _fast!_ Kurt thought, not taking his eyes off his wonderful, athletic boyfriend.

He ran across the endline and was greeted with cheers and whoops from the stands and all the Warblers. Kurt sprinted off the bench and up to Blaine and leapt on him, encasing him a huge hug. Blaine spun him around a few times, kissed him shortly and then put him down.

"You have to kick now," he told Kurt.

Kurt's little bubble of happiness and joy was quickly popped.

"Okay," he told Blaine, who was getting down on the ground to hold the ball in place for Kurt to kick it.

Kurt, however, was getting himself into position and ready for his warm up routine. He signaled to Wes, who went over to the stereo and turned it on. _Single Ladies _started playing over the speakers, and everyone went silent, not knowing what was going on.

As Kurt started his dance, he saw Blaine looking at him with his eyes bulging, filled with more lust than he had ever seen them. He gave Blaine a quick, seductive wink as he was dancing, making Blaine drop the ball from its upright position on the ground.

As Kurt neared the end of the routine, he signaled for Blaine to put the ball back into position. Blaine did so, a little slowly, as he was still in a lust-induced daze, and Kurt kicked the ball. It went sailing into the air, right between the bars of the field goal.

It was dead silent for a few seconds after, and then a roar went out among the fans and the Warblers. The Bluebirds just stood there, mouths agape.

Blaine ran up to Kurt this time and gave him a long, lustful, open-mouthed kiss. Kurt moaned and regretfully pulled away. "Not here," he told Blaine, "Later." He gave Blaine another wink before walking over to the other Warblers, who were hollering his name.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!"

And Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt so good about himself.

…..

That night, as Kurt was doing his skin care, Blaine came into the bathroom, put the toilet lid down and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a kicker?" He asked him, looking concerned.

Kurt sighed and turned towards his boyfriend. "Because of that stupid routine I have to do beforehand. With the kicker story comes the _Single Ladies _story."

"But still," Blaine said, "Did you think I'd make fun of you for it?"

"It wasn't that," Kurt responded, "It was just something I did for my dad, joining the football team, but I couldn't successfully do it without putting a little of my pizzazz into it." He sighed again and unwrinkled his eyebrows, "It was just something I wanted to leave behind."

"You know," Blaine said, a small smile spreading across his face, "You shouldn't want to leave all of your old self in Lima." He approached Kurt and wound his arms around his waist, "Because I tend to find Lima Kurt pretty attractive."

"Oh really," Kurt responded, leaning in even closer.

"Really," Blaine said, and closed the little space that was left in between them.

"I guess Wes was right," Kurt said once they broke apart.

"About what?" Blaine mumbled, his lips moving up and down Kurt's neck.

Kurt shivered, "About you being insanely turned on by me and my football skills."

"Well," Blaine responded, moving his lips to the corner of Kurt's mouth, "You are kind of our hero today."

"Mhmmm," Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"And," Blaine added, "Those pants fit you very nicely."

"Mhmmm," Kurt said again.

"And that dance…there aren't even words for what I thought about that."

"Mmmm…."

Blaine noticed his boyfriend's lack of response and realized that his eyelids were drooping. He laughed and picked him up, cradling him against his chest. "Come on, sleepy head. You've had a big day, get some sleep."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, yawning.

Blaine made his way to his own bed and lay down. A few minutes later, he heard shift in his bed to face him.

"Blainey?" Kurt said tiredly.

"Yes, Kurtie?"

"I love you. Thanks for everything." Kurt replied, his eyelids drooping closed.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too, Kurtie-Pie, I love you no matter what you do."

**Awww that was sooo sweet. Seriously. So this update is coming later cuz I was too tired this morning, and its longer, almost 3000 words, so this may be the only one you guys get, unless I'm feeling up for it after volleyball tonight. But that depends on what we do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	9. BLAINE'S HAIR

**Hello everybody! So depending on when I get this posted, this may be the last update for about a week. I'm being dragged up north into the middle of nowhere with no internet, so I won't be able to update until next week sometime, I'm not sure when we're coming home, but my guess is Sunday. I can try to update again late tonight or early tomorrow depending on when we leave, but no guarantees.**

**I'm sorry about tht, but I've giving you guys a lot of updates this week, yeah? I've been doing two a day, except for yesterday.**

**Sooo Woooo! Chapter 9 already! Woah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their dorm room, studying for a big exam in their Physics class that was coming up.

"Ugh," Blaine whined for the hundredth time, "This is like a foreign language!"

Kurt laughed, "No, if it was a foreign language, than I would actually understand it!"

"Well I'm sorry that I don't know four languages like you do!" Blaine retorted, feigning annoyance.

Kurt winked at Blaine and two boys continued to study. They'd been having these short conversations on and off for the past two hours, and frankly, they were both going insane.

"Wanna take a break?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine sighed, "Yes. You have no idea!"

Kurt slid over to Blaine's bed and the two boys curled up next to each other. They stayed cuddled together for a few minutes. "I'm going to take a quick shower, but I'll be quick," Kurt said, getting up. "Study while I'm gone."

"Yes sir," Blaine said, causing Kurt to smile.

…..

When Kurt returned from his shower, he had a bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Is this yours?" he asked Blaine.

_Crap_, Blaine thought. "Umm…yeah…"

"You never leave your stuff in the shower." Kurt said.

"Err…" Blaine wasn't quite sure how to respond to any part of this conversation.

"And," Kurt continued, "Why does it say 'for taming curly hair'?"

_Quick Blaine, think of something quick, _he thought, thinking of an excuse rapidly. "Oh…that's because I…it was a mis-buy. I grabbed the wrong bottle."

Kurt's curious expression quickly vanished. "Oh, yeah, I've done that too," he said, "Okay. For a minute there, I thought you had curly hair and were trying to hide it."

Blaine couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt, "No, no. My hair's just a little wild is all."

"Define wild." Kurt instructed. "I'm now curious as to why you gel your hair down so it's like you have a brick on your head."

"I just…get really bad cases of bed head, but then if I let it air dry it gets to frizzy. It's just easier for me to gel it down." Blaine explained, hoping Kurt wouldn't see through his façade.

"Mhmmm," Kurt said, "I guess that makes since." Kurt looked at Blaine and thought for a moment. "But I'd really like to see your natural hair. I have yet to be able to run my fingers through your hair like you always do with mine."

Blaine blushed a little, and got shivers down his spine just from thinking of how _good _it would feel to have Kurt's fingers running through his hair while trailing kisses all over his face.

_Not now, Blaine,_ he scolded himself, _now is not the time._

"Someday," Blaine told Kurt, who he realized was waiting for a response, "I'm just not ready to unleash the beast yet." He added with a wink.

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "There's no rush. It'll happen eventually." Kurt gave him one last longing glance and then went back to studying.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Blaine thought, _he's up to something._

…..

After Blaine had gone to bed, which was earlier than usual due to how much energy Physics took out of him, Kurt went to pay a visit to Wes and David.

He knocked on their door and waited for a response. No one came to the door, but he heard a faint "Who is it?" from the other side.

"Kurt," he responded, wondering what was going on.

The door swung open to reveal Wes in his pajamas, text book in hand and a pencil behind his ear. "Hey man," Wes said, "Come in. We're just getting some last minute homework done."

Kurt walked in and was about to say something when David piped in, "Hey, where's your little lover boy? You guys are like inseparable."

"He's asleep," Kurt explained, "Physics doesn't get along well with him."

"Anyway," Wes said after a few moments of silence, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Kurt started, "This is going to sound weird and extremely random, but…do you guys know what Blaine's natural hair looks like?"

Wes exchanged a knowing glance with David. "Ah," he said.

Kurt stared at Wes waiting for him to continue. When it was clear that he wasn't, Kurt said, "Ah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," David responded, "That Blaine warned us you might be asking around about his hair."

"Blaine did what?" Kurt sputtered.

"Here," David said, getting up to go retrieve his phone from the desk. "Take a look." He gave the phone to Kurt, who took it and looked at the text that was illuminated on the screen.

_Kurts suspicious about the beast. Dont tell him anything! –Blaine_

"Great," Kurt said, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well if you take a look," Wes said, a sneaky look coming onto his face, "It says that we can't _tell_ you anything. It doesn't say anywhere that we can't _help_ you discover the beast."

"Wester," Kurt said, noticing the look that came on Wes's face at the name Kurt had previously adopted for him, "That has got to be the best plan you have had to date."

Wes's look of discomfort quickly changed to one of pure joy.

"But before we plan anything," Kurt said, interrupting Wes's thinking, "Why does everyone call it _The Beast?_"

"Because," David stated simply, "It really is crazy hair."

"Now that that's out of the Wes," Wes piped in, wanting to get to planning, "Let's get operation get Blaine's hair out of the closet under way!"

Kurt laughed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well first, you must sabotage his hair gel. I don't really care how you do it, but I suggest you pour it down the drain, leaving just enough so that he can put some in his hair, but not enough so that he can do his whole head."

Kurt just nodded.

Wes continued, "Then his head will stay in brick form for only part of the day, and around lunch time his natural hair will start to poke out." Wes finished, triumphantly. "Whatever else you want to do is up to you, but that's the basic outline."

Kurt nodded again. "Okay," he paused, "You know, Wes, this might be the first plan of yours that actually might work."

David was nodding in agreement, grinning like a fool. "Well then," he said, "I suggest you go put your plan in action!" He told Kurt.

Kurt said his goodbyes and made his way back to his room. It was already 10:30 at night, so Blaine was definitely out and wasn't waking up anytime soon.

He took Blaine's gel, which was about half way full, and squirted most of it down the drain. He left about a quarter-sized amount left, seeing as how Blaine had to use at least a palm full to get his hair that hard. He rinsed the gel down, returned the bottle and went off to bed.

…..

The next morning, Kurt woke up later than usual and Blaine was already in the bathroom.

"No," he could hear Blaine say, slightly muffled because of the closed door, "No, no, no!"

Kurt stifled a laugh and continued to listen, "No! There was more in there yesterday, I swear!"

Kurt went up to the door and knocked, "Blaine?" he asked, "Is everything okay in there?"

He could hear Blaine mumble to himself, "Kurt? Kurt!" before the door opened slightly and Blaine's hand stuck out, holding the gel bottle. "Did you use my gel?" He asked him.

Kurt shook his head, his poker face and voice on. "Blaine, I don't put those kind of chemicals in my hair."

Blaine just huffed and shut the door again. Kurt stifled another laugh. "Don't you have a back- up bottle?"

"No," Blaine grunted, trying to get more gel out of the bottle, "This was my back-up."

_Perfect,_ Kurt thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Blaine came out of the bathroom. His hair was still plastered to his head, but it looked slightly less solid than it usually did.

"I kind of got it to work," he told Kurt, "But I'm not sure it will stay."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Kurt falsely reassured him.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss before scuttling off to the bathroom to take care of his own business.

…..

Around noon was when Blaine noticed that the gel was no longer working. He went to run a hand over his hair, (seeing as how he couldn't usually run a hand _through_ it), and he felt that it was no longer tight on his head like it was that morning.

He walked self-consciously into the cafeteria, looking for Kurt. He knew he had something to do with this whole fiasco, he just wasn't sure what. He had sounded so sincere when he said he didn't use the gel, so Blaine wasn't sure what was going on.

He saw Kurt sitting at a table sitting with Wes and David. He clasped a hand over the hair by the base of his neck, which was the part that was rebelling the most, and went over to sit by the three boys.

"Hey," Kurt said as he approached, scrunching his eyebrows, "What's wrong with your neck?"

"What?" Blaine asked, and then realized what Kurt was talking about. "Oh… nothing. Just, you know…a pinched nerve or something."

Kurt just nodded and continued eating. _Shoot,_ Blaine thought, _How am I going to get food with only one hand?_

"Hey Kurtie?" Blaine asked sweetly, "Could you possibly get my food for me?"

Kurt's head shot up, and then he gave a glance to Wes who was trying hard to smirk. They knew what was going on with Blaine, so Kurt played along. "Sure, Blaine." He got up and went to get Blaine's food.

Wes and David were staring at Blaine. "What?" Blaine asked, even more self-conscious.

"Your hair," Wes said simply, "It's becoming untamed."

"I _know,_" Blaine hissed.

"From the looks of it," David told Blaine, "It seems like it'll only be about thirty more minutes before it all starts poking out."

Blaine groaned and put his head on the table, his hand dropping away from his hair. Just then, Kurt walked up behind Blaine to give him his food. He saw the hair at the base of his neck exposed and his jaw dropped open. He looked at Wes and David, _Are those curls?_ He mouthed.

They just nodded while Kurt suppressed the urge to boing them. _They're so curly!_ He mouthed again.

Wes and David snickered, but Blaine's head suddenly popped up. Another curl sprang to life towards the side of his head, by his ear, and Kurt tried his hardest to pretend not to notice.

"Here's your food," he told Blaine, sitting down next to him.

Blaine ate quickly and then bolted towards the exit.

"He's probably going back to his room to panic," Wes explained.

Kurt wasn't quite sure about what he should do. "Should I follow him?"

"If you want," David said, "But I'm not sure what mood he's in. This has never happened to him before."

"Well then how did you guys know what his hair looked like?" Kurt asked.

"I threw a glass of water on his head," Wes said.

"And I had the pleasure of meeting him on a particularly humid day." David explained, "Blaine isn't happy on humid days, let me warn you about that."

"I'm going to follow him," Kurt announced a few minutes later. "If I don't show up for rehearsal, come and find me."

Wes and David nodded, and Kurt took off towards their room.

He found that Blaine was in the bathroom, standing by the mirror, looking at his reflection with wide eyes. His hair was now sticking up all over the place, but not enough of it was out to fully look normal. Some parts were still gelled down, while other parts were sticking up furiously. He looked a little bit like a wreck.

Blaine saw Kurt watching him in the mirror and turned around, quickly bringing his hand up to hide his hair. He went to close the door, but Kurt's foot got in its path.

"You don't have to hide from me," he told Blaine.

Blaine just stayed silent, looking at the ground with his hands still hiding his hair. Kurt's hands wrapped around his wrists and gently pried them off of his head.

"See?" Blaine said, "This is why I didn't want you to see my hair!"

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, this isn't even your natural hair. This is half natural and half gelled, with pieces interrupting the gel."

Kurt went to his cabinet and rummaged around. He came back with hairspray and another bottle. "This is called mousse," he explained, holding up the bottle to show Blaine, "It's better for your hair, and it won't give off the brick affect when you use it."

He went to put some in Blaine's hair, but Blaine quickly shifted away. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt said, "Just let me fix it up."

"No," Blaine pouted. "I just want my gel."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine…just let me try it out. And if you don't like it, then I'll buy you all the hair gel that you're crazy hair desires."

"Humph," Was Blaine's response.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurt said. He grabbed a brush and combed through Blaine's hair so that all of the gel was out and that all of the hair was free. He tried not to laugh at how afro-ish his hair looked. Kurt quickly went to work the mousse through Blaine's hair, messaging his scalp as he did.

Blaine moaned a little. Kurt was _so_ good at this. _Maybe I should let him do this more often, _the Kurt obsessed part of Blaine's mind thought. _No, _the other, more rational part said, _you love your gelled hair. It makes you seem more in control._

Blaine pushed the rational parts of his thoughts away and only focused on the Kurt ones.

Once Kurt was finished with the mousse, he looked at the hair for a minute, took out a comb and styled it a little. Then, he spritzed a little hairspray on it and said, "There! My master piece is complete!"

Blaine was afraid to look, but he knew it was going to be good. This was Kurt, after all.

He turned to look in the mirror. And what he saw amazed him. His curls were still there, yes, but they weren't _his_ curls. Not really. They were flatter against his head, but still having some volume.

All in all, this new hairstyle looked hot.

Blaine was speechless, so Kurt decided to break the silent. "I like it," he told Blaine, "I think you look very handsome."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and then he stood up abruptly. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him, first on the forehead and then on the lips. After they broke apart, Blaine said breathlessly, "I like it. So, so much. Thank you. For everything, for sabotaging my hair gel and bringing me to this," he saw Kurt's shocked expression, "Yes, I know that was you." He told him, giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt leaned up to kiss him again, this time tangling his hands through Blaine's improved hair. He pulled away after a few minutes. "That was better than I thought it would be," Kurt confessed.

Blaine just smiled at him lovingly.

"I guess one of Wes's plans actually worked," Kurt said, breaking the loving silence.

Blaine laughed, "I should have known Wes was behind this." He said as he went to go kiss his amazing boyfriend again.

…..

After school was over, the boys made their way to Warbler's rehearsal. When Blaine entered, the whole room went silent and Wes's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Kurt," he said, shocked, "What did you do?"

All the other Warblers joined in, wondering what was happening, why Blaine's hair didn't look like a brick, and what it took for Kurt to get him to change his style

"What can I say?" Kurt responded, not answering any of the questions directly, "I have a gift with hair and a way with words."

**Okay, this was my favorite one yet. Minus the avpm one, but that's to be expected right? ;)**

**Anyway, Blaine's new hair looks like it did in the first episode of the **_**Glee Project**_**, when he was the guest judge, if any of you watch that. I was originally going to stop it where Blaine said he should have known Wes was behind it, but I wanted to see all the other Warblers' reactions.**

**So I'll try and update again before I leave, but no promises.**

**Keep on reviewing, subscribing, favoriting, and everything else that makes you guys supermegafoxyawesomehot. ;)**


	10. Horses Don't Like Me

**I' m back!**

**...**

**Okay, so I'm still on vacation but am writing this so itll be ready to post.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway, we were at the beach today and I was sitting by myself trying to read but failing epically because my mind was in glee-land and I couldn't help but think "Hmm…what would I do if Darren Criss was here?"**

**So this is what came to my mind. M-me D-darren**

**I'm sitting on a chair, staring at my book but not reading and Darren comes in and sits next to me, but I don't look up so I don't know its him.**

**d-hey**

**m-hi…**

**d-you look lonely**

**m-that's because my family's being crazy out there on the lake**

**d-they look nice**

**m-mhmmm…**

**d-so what's your name?**

**I tell him my name, and all of this time I haven't looked at him.**

**d-you're not really reading are you?**

**m-no…how could you tell?**

**d-you're bookmark is sitting in the page…meaning you weren't planning on turning the page anytime soon.**

**I sigh and close the book, just staring at the cover.**

**d-so why aren't you actually reading?**

**m-I'm a little…distracted at the moment.**

**d-with what?**

**m-I'm just going through withdraw from lack of internet and cable**

**d- I see…I notice you haven't asked my name yet**

**m- that's because you're a boy, and you'll just be a waste of my time**

**d- what do you mean?**

**m- I have standards.**

**d-standards?**

**At this point, I still haven't looked at him.**

**m-yeah, and my standards happen to be celebrities**

**d- which ones?**

**m- well, the perfect standard is some guy named Darren Criss…have you heard of him?**

**d-yeah, I may have…he's on that show glee right?**

**m-yeah, he's like my soul mate.**

**d- (says my name) why won't you look at me?**

**m- I'm just not interested**

**d- I think you might be…**

**m- why?**

**d- just look at me?**

**m- (turning to look at him) why do you- Ohmigod! You're- you're- its-**

**I failed to finish the sentence**

**d- yup. Bet you wished you would've looked at me earlier.**

**m- (speechless, staring with mouth agape)**

**And we lived happily ever after. Lol. That was a day dream taken to an extreme :p thought you guys might enjoy that. **

**Now on with the update! There will be no songs because I cannot go on the internet to look up lyrics (sigh)**

**Now that the longest author's note (seriously, 400 words for an author's note) ever is done, on with the update!**

Kurt and Blaine went from a time of pure joy to one of dread. They hadn't gone home for spring break. Blaine's parents went to visit some distant relatives in Ireland, and Burt and Carole had taken the opportunity to finally go on their honeymoon. Finn was crashing at Puck's, so Kurt had no choice but to stay at Dalton. But he wasn't complaining now that Blaine was staying behind too.

But of course, all good things in their little world of Klaine had to have some kind of flaw.

And this time, that flaw was the fact that Wes and David were also staying at Dalton.

_Whoop-dee-do,_ Kurt thought, annoyed that the two boys were going to ruin his and Blaine's alone time that they'd been planning for the past few days.

"So Blainey-Boo," Wes said, throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulder, "What're we gonna do for two weeks with just the four of us around?"

"Wes," Blaine responded softly, trying not to get annoyed, "There are more people than just us here. And _we_ are not doing anything. Kurt and I are." He gave Kurt a loving look, which was quickly interrupted by Wes's complaining.

"Blaineee," he whined, "What're we going to do without you two?" He looked to David for backup.

"Yeah," David piped in, "You guys are the life of the party!"

Kurt scoffed, having had enough of this god-awful situation, "Well then, even though that statement is completely true, we're just having a party of two, with only me and Blaine on the guest list."

Blaine smirked at his witty boyfriend. Kurt always knew exactly what to say.

"Fine, Kurt, fine, just ruin our break for us!" Wes whined again.

"Like you ruined ours?" Blaine asked, a sly smile spreading across his face

Wes was about to respond before he caught on. "Ye- Hey! We didn't choose to ruin your break! You guys are willingly ruining ours!"

Blaine just let out a loud laugh, grabbed Kurt's hand, and the two made their way back to their room.

…..

_Five hours later_

"Blaine," Kurt said. They had just finished watching their third Disney movie, cuddling and kissing most of the time. "Blaine, I'm bored."

Blaine sighed, "I know. I thought this alone time would be great," he noticed how Kurt's eyes grew wide with panic, "which it is!" he quickly added. "But we just need something else to do. We can't watch movies for a week and a half."

Kurt nodded, "We need something to entertain us."

They thought for a moment, and the only thing that came to Kurt's mind was _Wes and David._ He shook his head, trying to get the thought away.

"Well," Blaine started hesitantly, "I know a way…but…"

Kurt sighed, "Your idea's Wes and David, isn't it?"

Blaine sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, that was my idea too. I wasn't going to go there, but I guess we have no option now." Kurt said disappointed.

The two boys made themselves presentable and went to find Wes and David.

When they arrived in the common room, they found the two sitting on separate couches watching _Taken_.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, "What are you doing?"

David glanced up at the two, but didn't say anything. He just turned back towards the television.

Wes didn't even look at them.

"Oh come on," Kurt cried, "You cannot be giving us the silent treatment!"

They just looked at him with looks that said, _Well we are._

Kurt sighed and motioned for Blaine to join him on a separate couch.

Blaine, trying to get the two boys to talk said, "So Liam Neeson…If I was kidnapped, I would totally call him."

He waited, seeing if Wes and David would respond. When they didn't Kurt added, "I know right. And I swear if he wasn't so old, I would be totally turned on by all the fighting he does."

_Brilliant, _Blaine thought, _Kurt knows what gets reactions out of them._

But they still didn't say anything.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the movie. Once it ended, Wes and David just sat there and Blaine decided to try again. "Let's go do something!" He said, jumping up from his spot on the couch. Kurt followed suit and got up, beckoning for Wes and David to join them.

"Come on!" Kurt encouraged. _Think Kurt,_ he thought, _What do Wes and David love to do?_ He thought hard for a moment, and then had an epiphany. _Animals! They're like children and love animals!_

"Let's go horseback riding!" Kurt said suddenly, practically bursting with excitement. He looked to Blaine for encouragement, but all he got was a pale-faced Blaine.

"Blaine?" he questioned, "Don't you want to go horseback riding?"  
>"Umm…" Blaine said, unsure of what to say, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."<p>

Wes and David were watching the couple intently. They knew what Blaine's deal was, and they wanted to see how Kurt would react to it.

Kurt noticed their attentiveness and thought _Oh and _now _we get their attention._

"And why not?" Kurt challenged, turning back to face Blaine.

Blaine thought for a moment, trying not to panic. _How did this happen?_ He thought, _This was supposed to be our time alone, and now look where we are._

"Well, I just don't think Wes and David are up for that…" He said shyly, hoping that it would work.

Wes looked at David, who nodded. Wes then looked at them and said, "Actually, we would _love_ to go horseback riding!" he practically gushed.

Blaine groaned. "Oh, _now_ you guys talk!" He said angrily.

David just smirked at Wes.

"Well it's settled then!" Kurt said, still staring intently at Blaine, "We're going horseback riding. Meet back here in an hour and we'll leave."

…..

It had never been awkward rooming with Blaine. Until now. There was that one time when Kurt had walked out of the bathroom in only pajama pants, but that was quickly fixed by him telling Blaine that it wasn't that he wasn't wearing enough clothing, it was that Blaine was wearing too much.

But this was a different kind of awkward. The two boys changed in silence, Kurt trying to figure out how to get whatever was bothering Blaine out of him and Blaine trying to figure out how to avoid letting Kurt know what his deal was.

They were contradicting each other, and it wasn't working for either of them.

"So are you going to tell me what your issue is?" Kurt finally asked.

"Issue?" Blaine responded innocently, not looking at Kurt.

"Don't play stupid with me," Kurt retorted, "I know when something's bugging you."

"Nothing's wrong, Kurt. I'm fine," he said soothingly, trying to get his adorable boyfriend off his back.

Kurt sighed. He was now frustrated, but he could tell that Blaine didn't want him to push the subject any further. "Whatever. When you're ready to fess up, come tell me." He told him and then walked out of the room.

Blaine followed a few seconds later, realizing that his boyfriend needed a little space. They made their way down to the common to find Wes and David ready to go, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" David was chanting.

"Come on!" Wes shrieked once he saw them, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Kurt smiled hugely without glancing at Blaine. Meanwhile, Blaine sighed, clearly distraught, and just trudged along behind them towards Wes's car.

They piled in, David quickly calling shotgun, forcing Blaine and Kurt to sit in the back.

After about five minutes of driving in silence, Blaine sighed and glanced at Kurt. "Kurt…" he started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Save it, Blaine," Kurt said icily, "I don't want you to ruin my buzz because of the crap that is going on in that handsome little head of yours."

Blaine tried not to smirk, but failed. "You think my head is handsome?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Kurt looked at him now. "Of course, you dummy. I've told you that a hundred times."

The tension was rapidly decreasing, and Wes shot David a look saying _Wait until we get there…it'll be back stronger than before._

…..

When they arrived at the ranch, Blaine quickly became rigid again but tried to hide it by being too bubbly.

"Ohmigod ,Kurtie, look!" He said, pointing in a random direction, "Ohmigod, everything is so…so…beautiful." This went on for a few minutes before Kurt finally had enough.

"Blaine, stop. I know what you're doing, and I appreciate the attempt, but it's just annoying." Kurt told him, smiling slightly, "I don't like that Blaine. I like you just the way you are."

Blaine smiled hugely at Kurt and began to hum the song _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars to himself.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt scoffed, "That's got to be the cheesiest song ever."

Blaine winked at Kurt, "You started it!" He said, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand and twining their fingers together.

When they arrived at the house, Wes and David paid for a two hour ride for four and they were led into the stables.

"Pick your horse from this side," the rancher instructed them, gesturing to the right side of the stables.

The four boys dispersed, going to pick their horses.

"Ohmigod!" Wes screeched, "This one's got a lightning bolt on its head! I want this one!" He said, jumping up and down eagerly until the rancher came and got the horse situated.

Kurt just laughed at how childish Wes and David were acting, getting excited about horses. Blaine, however, was walking around sheepishly, his hands clenched together in front of him nervously. Kurt was pretty sure he knew what was up with Blaine now, but he couldn't be sure.

"Having trouble?" Kurt asked him, walking up beside his slightly awkward looking boyfriend.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and nodded a little, still fiercely clenching his hands.

"Here," Kurt said, leading him towards an older looking horse that looked like the calmest in the stable, "This one says he's calm, he's never had any temperament problems, and he's slow. Why don't you take this one?"

Blaine just nodded again, staring at the stable floor.

"Why don't you pet him?" Kurt offered, "See if he likes you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt for a moment, who gave him an encouraging smile, and then went to put his hand near the horse's head. But the horse freaked out just as Blaine's hand was going to touch him, neighing wildly and snuffing, causing Blaine to jump five feet back.

Kurt tried hard not to laugh. He then went up to the horse and patted his head, running it up and down his smooth nose.

Blaine just sighed in frustration, "See?" He said, "Horses don't like me!"

Kurt couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "Is that what this is about?" Kurt said between laughs, "You didn't want to come because horses don't like you?"

Blaine just nodded again, looking back at the ground. "I've never had something not like me," he admitted.

Kurt laughed again, "Ha! And I thought that- ha! – that you were – ha! – afraid of them!" He said, trying to get a coherent sentence out. He knew that he was right, of course, but Blaine was always to proud and dapper to admit that he actually had fears.

"No," Blaine said quietly, "I like them, but they always do that to me," he said, gesturing to the horse that he had just attempted to pet.

"Maybe we should try a different horse," Kurt suggested, calmer.

"They all do it," Blaine said, "Wes, David and I all came here before, and the same thing happened with about six other horses."

Kurt tried not to laugh again, "I was wondering why they were so up for this idea…" he said wonderingly.

"They do like it," Blaine offered, "But they were probably more swayed by the thought of you finding about…about this," he gestured to the horse again.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It's honestly not that big of a deal," he told him.

Blaine just sighed.

"Here," Kurt said, "Let's try this horse again now that I know what you're deal is."

Blaine's eyes went wide, staring at Kurt and pleading with his eyes not to make him do this.

"Trust me," Kurt said. He opened the stable door and led the horse out, stopping him next to Blaine. "Pat him gently on his back first," Kurt instructed, "Approach slowly and with caution so that he knows you aren't going to hurt him."

Blaine looked incredulously at Kurt, who gave him his signature _Just do it_ look. Blaine did as he was told, the horse only reacting slightly.

"See?" Kurt said, "It's just about how you present yourself."

Blaine had absolutely no clue about what the heck Kurt was talking about. "Umm…okay." He said, assuming that his best reaction would be to just agree.

"Seriously," Kurt piped in, "if they can sense that you're tentative, they react differently."

Blaine just agreed again, standing awkwardly.

"Do you want to try and ride him now?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine's eyes went wide, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…" he trailed off.

"You'll never know until you try," Kurt encouraged, "Have you ever tried before?"

He shook his head, clearly not wanting to go through with this. But he knew Kurt, and he knew Kurt wouldn't rest until Blaine at least tried to fix his problem with horses.

"Here," Kurt offered, waving down the rancher, "I'll have him saddle it up for you."

Once the horse was situated, Kurt led Blaine to the side of his horse. "Now," Kurt instructed, "Put your left foot in the stirrup."

Blaine did so, only slightly losing his balance but grabbing on to Kurt's shoulder to steady himself.

"Now swing your other leg over his body and put it in the other stirrup."

Blaine took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. He was expecting the horse to buck and throw him off, but once he put his other foot in the stirrup, the horse was in the same position, just as calm.

"Yayy!" He heard Kurt squeal, but he was staring at the horse's main and was still in too much shock. The horse had not rebelled against him, and it made him feel accomplished.

Once he snapped back to reality, he realized Kurt was no longer around. He began to panic, but it was quickly overrun once he saw him sauntering in the stable on his own horse, perfectly at ease.

"Can we go now?" He asked Blaine, "Now that you've got your issues sorted out?"

Blaine stifled a laugh, "We could," he said, "But I'm not quite sure…how."

Kurt let out a small chortle, "Grip his reigns… no higher…yes like that… and give them a quick flick."

Blaine flicked the reigns lightly, the horse not moving any. He pouted and gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

"Put those away!" Kurt commanded, "Flick them a little harder. These animals are tough; they can handle a little reign flick-age. What you did probably felt like a feather landing on its neck."

"Since when did you become so demanding?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

"Since a four year old can ride a horse better than you," Kurt responded while gesturing to a small child riding out of the stable with ease.

Blaine pouted again, but then flicked the reigns a little harder, adding a slight kick to the horse's side using his heel.

Kurt was impressed, "I didn't even tell you to kick him! Good job, Blaine!" He said, smirking. He liked being able to teach Blaine something, usually it was the other way around.

"Shut up," Blaine told him smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

Kurt's smile grew, "I like this you. You don't have any barriers, and usually you're the one helping me."

Blaine instructed his horse to saunter closer to Kurt. He extended his hand out, signaling for Kurt to grab it. Kurt did, and Blaine pulled his hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "You're better for me than I ever would've expected."

Kurt's smiled widened even more, his eyes filled with love, "You're good for me too, Blainey. We've both become better people because of each other."

Blaine nodded, and the two set off to catch up with Wes and David, who they were sure were at least fifteen minutes ahead.

…..

On the way back to Dalton, Blaine fell asleep. Wes and David took this as their opportunity to interrogate Kurt about what happened in the stable.

Kurt relayed most of the information to them, leaving out the last part.

"Wow," Wes said, shocked, once Kurt finished, "You really bring out the best in him don't you?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you got his hair out of the brick and you made horses understand him."

Wes looked incredulously at David, "That's just Blaine's way of saying he's afraid of horses."

Kurt snorted, "I know, but that would damper his dapperness if he admitted that. So I just went along with it."

Wes gave Kurt a look through his rearview mirror. "You guys are good for each other, you know?"

Kurt smiled for two reasons. One because of Wes's sudden seriousness, and the other because of how true he knew that statement was.

"I know," he said softly, putting a hand out to stroke Blaine's hair, "It's like we were made for each other."

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Well that was an exceptionally cheesy one, but everyone loves cheesy sometimes, right?**

**This was my longest one yet, but it definitely wasn't my favorite. I'm not sure why, something was just a little off about it.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing! Reviews keep me motivated!**


	11. Middle Name

**So this idea came to me while I was writing the last chapter. I hope it turns out good, because it's definitely my favorite idea yet besides the hair chapter. That one's by far my favorite.**

**Anyway, I'm going through Internet withdraw. But on the bright side, i wrote a oneshot filled w/ AVPM quotes! Expect it to be up soon!**

**But I saw on tv today that Darren Criss is now an official cast member! But Chord Overstreet (If that's his name…Sam on glee) is not anymore, that he'll just have an every now and then kind of roll. Like him and Darren are switching places (which I am NOT complaining about, I just wonder what's gonna happen with Samcedes, since it was literally only hinted at)**

**So we went horseback riding,(my inspiration for the previous chapter) and, once again, I couldn't help but think "What would I do if I met Darren Criss here?" (If you guys can't tell, I day dream a lot up here.)**

**In this day dream, he had a job as a stable boy (why he was a stable boy, I don't know), so while I was picking out my horse he was cleaning the stables. I saw him and recognized him and flipped. He told me to be quiet and that he was there so he wouldn't be recognized. He showed me his favorite horse, and then that was the one I rode. He came along with the group of riders, and he rode beside me the whole time. Then, at the end, he gave me a red vine with his number on it (cheesy, but I love cheesy stuff like that) and we lived happily ever after.**

**Seeing a resemblance with the endings of these daydreams? ;)**

**Anyway, I suggest that while you aren't reading this fanfic or waiting on my updates, that you read **_**Dalton **_**by CP Coulter. It's pure genius.**

**Or you could read **_**Kiss**_** by foraworldunderserving. It's amazing and I absolutely love all of her stuff.**

**Anyway, these author notes are getting ridiculously long so I'll just get to it now. I'm not quite sure what Kurt's middle name is, but I know it starts with an E and I know its one of two names. Keep that in mind. And yes, I am team Finchel as it is mentioned in here, but I'm hoping for the day that Fintney (Finn and Britney) comes along.**

Kurt had brought Blaine home again, this time to actually have a relaxing weekend that wasn't bothered by Wes and David, or the impending doom of telling his father.

They were currently curled up on the couch, watching _Mulan_. It was a wonderful movie, but it became even better when Blaine started singing along to _I'll Make a Man Out of You_.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt scolded, shocked, "You didn't mention that you knew all the words to that song!"

Blaine blushed furiously, "It never came up…"

Kurt sighed and went back to watching the movie. About fifteen minutes later, Kurt excused himself to go get a sweater from his bedroom. When he arrived in his room, Finn's clothes were spread everywhere, even on his side of the room.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Kurt screeched at the top of his lungs. He could hear Blaine's velvety laugh and then Finn thumping towards the door, also laughing.

"Yes, Kurt Ethan Hummel?" He said as he started walking down the stairs. He saw what was bugging Kurt and quickly went to apologize, "Oh, man, yeah sorry about that. I'll clean it up right now, just go back upstairs and keep Blaine company."

Kurt huffed and began to trudge up the stairs when they heard Burt's voice boom down, "What did he say your middle name was?"

Kurt tried not to blush, "Ethan. He knows that my middle name is Ethan." He told his dad, trying to plead with his eyes and voice not to say anything else.

Unfortunately, he didn't catch on. "But that's not your middle name…" Burt stated trailing off. "Oh!" he added as a second thought, "Oh, yeah. Ethan. Right."

Kurt gave him a look that said _Stop talking and get out._ Burt nodded slightly and made his way back to the garage.

Finn looked confused. "So Ethan isn't your middle name?" He asked, "Or is it…because…" Kurt stopped listening to Finn think out loud and went back up the stairs to Blaine.

He sat down with a huff before noticing that Blaine was staring at him, an amused expression on his face. "You lied to Finn about your middle name?" He asked.

_Curse him_, Kurt thought, _Why can he always see straight through me?_

"No…" Kurt said, but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I can tell by the look on your face that that is not true." He told him, "Now the question is," he paused, giving a suspicious glance at Kurt, "What's your real middle name, and why did you want to lie about it?"

Kurt blushed but didn't say anything.

"I'll find out, you know." Blaine stated, "I've got my sources."

Kurt gave him a crooked smile, "If you mean Wes and David, then I wish you the best of luck."

Blaine smirked at him, "Maybe my source was Finn…" he said, winking.

"Pshhh!" Kurt responded, "Ask him right now. I dare you."

Blaine laughed and kissed his forehead again. "You're on," he said to him, and then louder, "Hey Finn!"

Finn came thudding up the stairs, "What, dude? I'm trying to clean my mess up so your boyfriend doesn't have a coronary."

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt looked at Finn shocked, "Coronary? That's a big word for you!"

Finn shot Kurt a look, "Mr. Shue might have said it the other day in the same context, just he was talking to me and referring to Rachel…"

Kurt laughed, "That explains it!"

"Shut up!" Finn yelled mockingly, "What did you want, bro?" He asked, turning to Blaine who was slightly startled at being called 'bro.'

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, trying to remember after having been distracted by the previous conversation, "What's Kurt's middle name?"

Finn gave him a confused look, "Did you not just hear that whole conversation? Cuz I'm pretty sure that I'm not even a hundred percent sure what went on…"

"So you don't know?"

"Nah, man. I thought it was Ethan, but then his dad came and sai-" Finn started, but Blaine cut him off seeing that it was clearly going to hurt the other boy's head to keep thinking that hard.

"Never mind, Finn. Go back to your business."

Finn blinked a few times before sauntering back down the stairs to clean up his mess so his brother wouldn't have a coronary, whatever that was. _I wonder if it's a kind of food,_ Finn thought, _or maybe an animal. Like how people say they're gonna have a cow…_

* * *

><p>After Finn left, Kurt looked at Blaine again. "See? That was completely useless and a huge waste of time."<p>

Blaine just laughed, staring into Kurt's eyes. "Yeah, but he wasn't my source anyway."

"I figured." Kurt added dryly.

Blaine kissed his temple, "You can tell me when you're ready. But in the meantime, I'll have to go ask my real sources when we get back to school. And they may or may not be Wes or David."

Kurt laughed as he leaned his forehead against Blaine's, "Well you're not getting it out of me anytime soon, so they seem to be your only option." He paused for a moment, "And I knew they were your 'sources'."

"Dang," Blaine said, in an eerily soothing way, "I was hoping you would just tell me so I could save myself all that pain and agony."

"Nope," Kurt said, running his hand through Blaine's curly hair, "That's what you deserve for trying to figure out my middle name."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt went off to bed, Blaine pulled out his laptop and went to Facebook. He silently thanked Burt for making him sleep on the couch. <em>Wow,<em> he thought, _Never thought I'd say that._

He went to Kurt's Facebook page and sighed when he saw the name. _Kurt E. Hummel._ He was hoping that something would have been given away, but nothing. Kurt was definitely good at keeping things a secret when he didn't want them to be known.

Blaine thought for a few moments about what some names that started with E could be. _Edward, Edison, Edmund, Eli_…but none of them seemed very Kurt-like.

He then texted Wes, knowing it would be a long shot but trying nonetheless.

_Do you know Kurts middle name? –Blaine_

He waited a few minutes, which was longer than normal. He finally got two messages in response, one from Wes and one from David.

_Nope. It says it starts with an E on facebook ;) –Wes_

_Ask Mercedes –David_

Blaine grinned wildly at David's text. He was a pure genius.

_You're a genius! –Blaine_

He knew David would get a kick out of that one.

_About time someone recognized it –David_

Blaine laughed and searched his phone for Mercedes' number. He found it and sent a quick text.

_Do you know Kurt's middle name? –Blaine_

He waited and hoped and prayed that Mercedes was still awake.

_Yes –M_

That was the response Blaine got. He was becoming frustrated as he punched in the next message furiously.

_Enlighten me? –Blaine_

He got a response a few seconds later.

_I cant. I've been given strict orders. –M_

Of course Kurt would have already thought that he would ask her. He set his phone down, only to see it light up again a few seconds later.

_Good try, but it's not going to be that easy. Im ahead of you at this point…and I'm winning. Blaine 0, Kurt 1. –Kurtie xoxo_

Blaine groaned. His boyfriend should be a spy, because seriously, this was ridiculous. He sighed and sent a response.

_Go to sleep and don't worry about me, Kurt E. Hummel. I'll figure out a way to get ahead –Blaine xxx_

He waited for Kurt's response anxiously, even though he was just below him, only a floor separating them.

_Good luck –Kurt E. Hummel_

_P.s. u wish u knew what the e was ;)_

Blaine groaned again and turned his phone off, not wanting to be taunted anymore.

* * *

><p>They next day, they were driving back to Dalton when the subject came up again.<p>

"So, Kurt E. Hummel," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"So, Blaine Darren Anderson," Kurt retorted.

That caused Blaine to pause, "How'd you know my middle name?"

Kurt smirked, looking at Blaine playfully. "Unlike you, I know how to find information out about people." He stated simply.

Blaine glanced at him, "That sounds...suspicious."

"Don't worry about me," Kurt stated, "I can take care of myself. And you, for that matter. But apparently you don't know how to find out a simple little fact about me."

Blaine groaned, praying that they would arrive soon so he could be out of the car. "I will find out, you know," he said, then paused. "If I guess right will you tell me?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay…" He started, "is it Eli?"

"No."

"Edison?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…Everett?" Blaine asked, hopeful at that one because it sounded like a name Kurt would like.

"Uhh, let me think…No." Kurt said, now playing with Blaine's brain, "You're never going to guess it. I would bet money on that."

"Edward?" Blaine asked, trying again.

"Really? I'm not some blood crazy vampire!" Kurt admonished.

"Sorry, but it is a nice name," Blaine said defending himself.

"No!" Kurt screeched, "Do not tell me you have a thing for Edward Cullen."

Blaine blushed slightly, "Only in the books…"

"You read the books?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Please," Blaine scoffed, "Like you haven't."

Kurt blushed a little at that and said, "Touché. Now that we're even, let's change the subject before I can get ahead again."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Dalton, Wes and David were waiting to greet them at the door.<p>

"Welcome back Kurt E. Hummel and Blaine D. Anderson!" David said enthusiastically.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, "I should have known you two would have already been involved."

"Yup," Wes piped in, "We couldn't stay away from something as big as this."

"How is a middle name big?" Kurt asked, "Maybe E is just my middle name. Some people do that, just have one letter…"

"Not people like Kurt Hummel," Wes said, "You're way to extravagant not to have a middle name."

"Agreed," David added.

Blaine just stood there, nodding and smiling.

"Don't worry, Blainey-Boy, we'll figure out his middle name," Wes said, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we won't sleep until we figure it out," David added, glancing at Wes and giving him a look that said _We better get to work._

* * *

><p>They searched for hours. They googled, they texted Kurt's old friends, they even searched baby names that started with E but came up with nothing that seemed to fit Kurt.<p>

"Maybe it's not an actual name," Wes said, sounding exhausted.

"I don't know, but who knew this would be so hard." David retorted.

Wes had an idea, "What's his dad's middle name?"

David cruised around on the internet before coming up with an answer. "Andrew." David responded, and then paused. "That can't be it."

Wes sighed, "Obviously," he said sarcastically, "Does he have any other relatives?"

David stared at the screen for a few minutes, "Only his mom Elizabeth who died when he was eight…" he trailed off, his eyes going wide. "Wes…"

But Wes didn't need to be told. "You don't think…"

David just nodded, "It's got to be. It makes perfect sense."

"Well then," Wes stated, "We've got to get Blaine and his little lover over here."

* * *

><p>Blaine had gotten a call from Wes telling him to get Kurt and come to their room. He wondered if they had made any progress in the middle name search, but was almost positive they haven't.<p>

They were walking in silence, their hands swaying between them. They arrived at the door, and it swung open before Kurt's fist hit it to knock.

"Welcome," Wes said excitedly.

He ushered them in, signaling for them to sit on his bed.

"Now fellas," David started, "We've made a discovery."

"But," Wes added, "We aren't giving it away so easily. We're going to play a bit of a…shall we say… game first."

Blaine gave Kurt an uncertain look before David could continue explaining. "We're going to play _Guess Who."_

Kurt and Blaine were both familiar with that game, so they just nodded tentatively in agreement. "We're doing teams," Wes stated, "Me and David, and you two."

Blaine just nodded, glancing at Kurt who had suddenly gone pale. He was staring at the list of names.

"Pick a card," David instructed, "We've already got ours."

Blaine picked the card randomly, noting that it was a boy wearing a green hat named Billy. _Where is this going?_ He wondered.

"I'll go first," Wes said, "Is your person a boy or girl?"

"Boy," Kurt croaked, his voice cracking.

Wes flicked down all his girls and then ushered for either Kurt or Blaine to ask. Kurt signaled for Blaine to go. "Erm…is yours a boy or girl?"

A smirk spread across David's face, "Girl," he answered, "Much to our surprise," he added, staring directly at Kurt.

_What does that mean? _Blaine thought.

Meanwhile, Kurt was thinking. _They know. Oh god, they know!_

"My turn!" David all but yelled. He asked his question, flicked down his pieces and waited.

Blaine told Kurt to go, Kurt hesitating slightly but continuing on, "Is…Does your person have blonde hair?" He asked, already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yup," Wes said, glancing at Kurt.

The game continued on. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to already know who their person was, and he wondered why he wouldn't just call them out already. It would put them out of their misery so much faster.

Finally, they were down to two pieces left standing. It was Blaine's turn to ask, so he was going to risk it and just guess on one of them. "Is your person Elizabeth?"

Wes smiled hugely, and nodded. Blaine was confused as to why Wes was smiling like an idiot when he'd just lost. He glanced at Kurt, expecting a high five or something, only to find Kurt blushing and looking at the ground.

"Kurt?" he said, "What's wrong?"

"You don't know yet?" He squeaked back.

"Know what…?" Blaine asked, confused.

"God, Blaine!" Wes shouted, "You're the most hard-headed person I know, it's official."

"What-" Blaine started, but Wes went on talking.

"Think about it Blaine," he was saying, "Elizabeth. _E_lizabeth. EEEElizabeth." He noticed Blaine still didn't comprehend, so he went on, "You should have said, instead of _is your person,_ you should have asked, _is your middle name…"_

"Oh," Blaine stated after a few moments, "Oh! OH!"

"_Oh,_ is right!" David said.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was avoiding his gaze. "Is Elizabeth your middle name?" he asked him, trying to remain gentlemanly.

"It was my mother's name," Kurt said in a small voice.

"So why do you have a girl's middle name?" Wes asked, earning a glare from Blaine.

Kurt blushed, "My middle name was originally Ethan," he said, pausing to take a deep breath, "But when…when she died, I wanted to change it, so that I would always have a part of her with me…" He sniffled, "My dad said that was when he knew I was…that I was gay, because any other boy would rather be caught dead than to have a girl's middle name," he told them, laughing slightly, "It just fits me, I guess."

Blaine was staring at his boyfriend, mouth agape, "You could have told me that, you know?"

"I know," Kurt said, "It's just not something I like to talk about. I figure it's easier for people to believe my middle name's Ethan. Elizabeth screams gay even more, so…yeah."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, you already scream gay."

Kurt just nodded, "I know, but I feel like that would be the final punch, like sealing the deal in my slow, painful demise." He laughed to show Blaine that he was kidding.

Blaine glanced up and noticed that Wes and David had left the room. He wasn't sure when, but he would have to remember to thank them later. "Well I like it," he told Kurt, "It suits you and your extravagant personality."

Kurt gave Blaine a loving smile, savoring the moment.

A few minutes later, Blaine broke the silence. "I told you I would figure it out," Blaine said with a chortle, "I never lie."

Kurt just laughed and leaned in, giving Blaine a long slow kiss. After a few minutes of bliss, he broke away. "Let's go back to our room. It's been a long day."

Blaine laughed his eyes soft and loving. "As you wish, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. As you wish."

**So I'm pleased with how this turned out. Very, very pleased. Yes, I put a **_**Princess Bride**_** reference at the end there, but I couldn't resist.**

**And that little twilight snippit is totally how I feel about Edward. I love him in the books, he's perfect, but the movies are just so overrated. So are the books, but Edward's the only character I like.**

**I'm not sure how I feel at the possibility of Kurt's middle name being Elizabeth, but if it were that's the reason I would want it to be.**

**And yes, I put both Darren's name in there and his middle name, Everett. I love both those names, btw, and not just because they're his names. **

**For anyone who doesn't know, Guess Who is a game where theres two board things with little windows that have people's faces in them, about 20 or so. Each person takes turns asking questions and eliminating the possibilities until there is only one face left. It's pretty simple but quite fun when bored. I figured it would work in this scene nicely.**

**So I realized there hasn't been any Bri or Dana lately. Do you guys want some? Cuz I would gladly do some, but idk if you guys like them or not.**

**Man, I'm starting to write a lot in author's notes. Idk what's become of me!**

**And did you know there are horizontal rulers? I just found that out! So i don't have to use my ….. things anymore. Ahaha. I'm a challenged person :p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Anyway review, subscribe, and favorite. All of those things make my life.**


	12. Sunburn

**Guess what, guys, guess what! I wrote a avpm/s oneshot! It's called _A Very Glee Party. _So check it out and review it! Yayy! I was going to do another one in here, but I just couldn't think of how to incorporate a secret into it, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Anyway, I just seem to be adding things to these author notes! Do you guys even read these?**

**First thing's first. Last night, I read the story _To Build a Home _by balletismymiddlename. And it seriously moved me (yes i used Blaine's line) You must read it. It's depressing, terribly depressing, but if you can handle that kind of thing you MUST read it. I cried, and i _never ever _ever cry. Go read that! It motivated me to write some angst, so once this story is complete (which, at this rate, may be _never) _I'm going to try and write an angst/hurt/comfort story, just because i loved reading that one so much.**

**Other notes: I am literally dying without my daily **_**Kiss**_** update. Seriously, its killing me. In the meantime, I also suggest you read **_**The Little Things**_**. I forget who its by, but it's amazing! Edit: It's by happyinchintz72. And honestly, I'm giving these suggestions cuz if you guys are like me, then you're dying to find good fanfictions.**

**Oh my god guys...have you seen the Klaine skits from Glee Live? They're AMAZING! The one from the Dublin evening show...they...they...kissed. live. live klaine kissage! Apparently Chris had no idea what Darren was going to do...which just makes it _that_ much better! And Kurt's poem... *insert swoon* **

**I think my favorite one besides Dublin was either London June 29 (i think) or New York...watch all of them right now if you haven't. They will improve your life dramatically!**

**I'm not in a very author's note mood, so onward soldiers!**

**This idea came to me when I was putting sunscreen on. Just to let you know ;)**

**The beginning starts out with just wonderful Kurt coBlaineness, and then the secret comes into play. Ahaha, gotta have some Klaine action every now and then, right? And I realized that I haven't really had any major Klaine, so this should fix that.**

It was the weekend, and Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Dana, and Bri had all made it a get-away weekend. The weather was gorgeous, the temperature scorching, so they decided to spend the beautiful weekend at the beach. Bri had booked them three rooms at a hotel on a beach near Westerville, and by the end of Friday they were all packed and ready to go.

It was now Sunday morning, and they were planning at leaving around 6:00 o'clock that evening. Kurt and Blaine were lying on towels near the water, just enjoying the sun and their last day away from the madness of Dalton.

Everyone else was currently either asleep, eating breakfast, or out, so the beach was completely empty besides the two boys.

"Blaine," Kurt said, sitting up and gazing at his boyfriend, "This weekend has been amazing."

Blaine sighed contentedly, not getting up from his comfortable position. He was laying on his back, eyes closed, and arms crossed lazily over his stomach. He did, however, remove one of his arms and moved it around until it came in contact with Kurt. He grabbed him, curling his arm around what he presumed was his waste, and dragged him closer.

Kurt let out a little squeal before curling up next to Blaine on his towel. "I know," Blaine said softly, finally responding to Kurt's statement, "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

Kurt turned so that he was facing Blaine. "Open your eyes," he demanded quietly.

Blaine did so, only to find that Kurt's face was a mere few inches away from his own. "What-" he started, but Kurt shook his head and touched his lips to Blaine's to get him to stop talking.

He pulled away a few seconds later. "You're wonderful Blaine, you really are," Kurt said, and then laughed to himself, "Almost too wonderful."

Blaine's eyes grew concerned, wondering what the 'but' was going to be.

"And," Kurt continued as he slowly sat up, "We can stay like this forever. As long as I'm with you, it'll always be like this."

Blaine's eyes crinkled with laughter, also sitting up. "That has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me."

Kurt smiled and leaned in until their lips met. Blaine gasped slightly, like he always did whenever Kurt kissed him. He closed his eyes and moaned, sending tingles down Kurt's spine. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waste, drawing him in closer. "Kurt," Blaine sighed against his mouth.

"No talking," Kurt commanded.

Blaine let out a deep, scratchy laugh that gave Kurt the shivers. His arms went around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer, letting no space come between their bodies. His fingers wound themselves through Blaine's curly hair, something he could never get used to doing. He heard Blaine moan at his touch.

Blaine leaned over Kurt and pushed him down onto the towel until he was lying on his back. He hovered over the smaller boy and pressed sloppy but gentle kisses up and down his neck, relishing in the fact that he was making the most adorable noises every time his lips came in contact with his skin.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck again, pulling his lips back to his. They kissed hungrily for a few more minutes until their breathing became shallower and more labored. They then kissed lightly for a few moments until they finally broke apart.

"Um," Blaine stuttered after a few seconds of silence, "wow."

"It's the beach," Kurt explained, using a seductive voice, "It does something to me."

Blaine gave him a confused look, "It makes you want to make out in the sand?"

Kurt just shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Well, it kind of has that meaning to me now," Blaine said once he realized Kurt wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh really?" Kurt responded, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine didn't answer; he just pulled Kurt to him again. Their lips met again, this time filled with need and lust.

Kurt trailed sloppy kisses down Blaine's neck, onto his collarbone and then back up to the sensitive part of his neck.

He could hear Blaine moaning in contentment as Kurt bit it lightly, leaving a decent sized bruise.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine whine, "Don't do that."

Kurt laughed and brought his lips back to Blaine's. "You know you love it."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just leaned into the kiss and completely lost all coherent thought.

They continued on for a few more minutes until Blaine's phone buzzed.

"Just leave it," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"Can't," Blaine said as he began to pull away.

Kurt pulled him back, kissing him harder and slightly open mouthed. Blaine's train of thought dissolved for a moment, until it buzzed again. "What if it's Bri?" he asked, still kissing Kurt hungrily.

Kurt pulled away abruptly, eyes wide. "Answer it!" he demanded, "We cannot have an angry Bri!"

Blaine pouted at the sudden loss of contact, causing Kurt to laugh and give him a small last peck on the cheek.

Blaine grabbed his phone, and saw two messages from Bri.

"Who are they from?" Kurt asked.

"Bri, so I guess it's a good thing we got it." Blaine retorted.

Kurt started mumbling to himself, and Blaine caught the words _kissing, stupid, _and _lovely._

He laughed quietly before reading the messages.

_Stop whatever u guys r doing, we r coming down! –Bri_

The next one was from about a minute later.

_You guys were still kind of…busy, so we decided to go to the pool instead. Use protection! And don't let Kurt forget to use sunscreen, or else he'll turn into a strawberry –Bri ;)_

Blaine laughed and turned to look at Kurt, quickly realizing that he wasn't there. He turned his head around, searching frantically until he heard Kurt yell, "Hey! Come and get me!"

His head whipped around to where the noise had come from, and he saw that Kurt had made his way to the water and was now wading in deeper.

He dropped his phone onto his towel, and bolted after him, completely forgetting about everything else that wasn't Kurt in his swim trunks.

* * *

><p>Around 5 o'clock, everyone was getting packed up and ready to return to Dalton. Kurt went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once he stepped under the warm water, his skin started to scorch and burn. He swore to himself and turned the water down, even though it wasn't that hot to begin with. He then looked at his arm and noticed the problem. His skin was red all over. He mentally scolded himself. <em>I forgot sunscreen,<em> he thought, _I was outside in the blazing sun for a whole day and I forgot to put sunscreen on!_

Kurt blamed in on Blaine. _If he hadn't been so distracting…_

He got out of the shower, but on his boxers, a pair of shorts, and a tank top and looked at himself in the mirror. He was red everywhere. He rummaged through his bag until he found his aloe and cover up lotion. He applied both to every part of his skin that was visible until the burns were no longer extremely noticeable. _No one needs to know about this,_ he thought.

Kurt stepped out of the shower, only to find Blaine lying on the bed, hands behind his head. He smiled at Kurt and motioned for him to come and sit.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and mentally flinched at the pain it caused him. Blaine didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong, so he went to go and wrap his arm around Kurt.

Kurt saw it happening, almost like it was slow motion, and quickly flew off the bed.

"No!" he screeched abruptly. Blaine's eyes went wide with confusion.

"No what?" he asked.

"No…touching," Kurt said tentatively, realizing how Blaine was going to take it.

"No touching?" Blaine asked, unsure as to why Kurt would ever want that.

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want Blaine to know that he'd gotten sunburned. Blaine would just give him the 'you should know better' and the 'you're more responsible than that' speeches. "Just…just for a little while, okay?"

Blaine nodded slightly, turning his eyes down. "Whatever makes you happy," he said softly, not meeting Kurt's eyes but leaning in to kiss his forehead.

His lips came in contact with Kurt's forehead, and a searing pain coursed throughout him. He withheld his cries of pain, focusing on the fact that Blaine loved him and was willing to show it.

When Blaine pulled away, he shuffled slightly before asking "Can I at least ask you something?"

"Of course," Kurt responded, "You know that."

Blaine nodded, "Well I also thought I had free reign to touch and cuddle you. But I guess that wasn't true," he said sharply. He seemed to realize what he said once he saw the look of shock on Kurt's face, "I'm sorry. That was…uncalled for."

Kurt just nodded, "You wanted to ask me something?" he said, trying not to sound cold and stern. _Blaine has reason to be upset_, he tried to reason with himself.

"Well," he paused, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up, "You didn't do anything wrong! You're wonderful and perfect and the best boyfriend ever!"

Blaine still looked dazed and confused, "Then…then why can't I touch you? Oh god, it was something that happened on the beach wasn't it? We went too far, and now your-" he was cut off by the feeling of Kurt's lips lightly on his.

Kurt realized it was the only way he could get Blaine to shut up, but he didn't realize you could get sunburned on your lips. He tried not to cry out in pain, but he pulled away a few minutes later, unable to bear it any longer. "You didn't do anything," Kurt explained, "and the beach was definitely not too far. I would love to do that more often, actually, just not for a few days."

"A few days…" Blaine said to himself, "So you want some time apart?" he asked Kurt. He had no idea what was going on.

"Blaine!" Kurt said forcefully, "I'm not breaking up with you! Just…no touching for a few days, mmkay?"

Blaine just nodded, "I still don't understand why…"

Kurt smiled, "I'll tell you once it has all blown over."

Blaine stood up and went to reach out for Kurt's hand before remembering the newly enforced rule. He coughed awkwardly. "Shall we head down to the car so Bri doesn't bite our heads off?"

Kurt beamed, glad to see Blaine was trying somewhat to understand, "We shall."

* * *

><p>On the way home, Blaine had become drowsy and made a point not to fall asleep on Kurt's shoulder. He leaned against the window and drifted off.<p>

Kurt watched his boyfriend sleep, noting the decent sized hickey on his neck. Usually, he would lean against Kurt. _Stupid sunburn,_ Kurt thought, _It just has to ruin everything._

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Wes. "Really, Wes?" Kurt asked, turning around to the boy in the way back of the van.

Wes pretended not to hear Kurt. Kurt sighed and opened the text.

_What, no cuddly Klaine this wonderful ride home? And nice hickey hes got, btw ;) –Wes_

Kurt groaned. He should have known that everyone else would have noticed.

_It's kind of personal –Kurt_

He looked back at Wes again, who was reading the text and then started rapping on his phone's keys.

_Personal? Sounds suspicious, especially since hes got a hickey that big –Wes_

Kurt rolled his eyes and typed out his message.

_It's nothing like that, Wester. Youd probably laugh if you knew the truth –Kurt_

Wes cleared his throat, trying to get Kurt's attention. He raised his eyebrows at Kurt and then gave his attention back to his phone.

_1. I need the truth 2. its Wesley, not Wester. –Wesley_

Kurt stifled a laugh.

_1. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone 2. I know, I just like Wester better and 3. why aren't we just having this as a normal conversation? –Kurt_

Kurt glared at his phone, hoping Wes wouldn't respond.

_Tell me! And because, if we were, you wouldn't tell me the truth about why you and Blainey-Boo aren't all cuddly-muffin! –Wes_

Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

_You like hyphenated words way too much –Kurt_

Wes was getting frustrated now, Kurt could tell. He was dying to know, but Kurt clearly was not going to give it to him that easily.

_I know. Now come on, Kurtie-Pie, just tell me already! –Wes_

Kurt rolled his eyes again, and typed a quick response.

_If you insist… -Kurt_

He glanced at Wes and looked pointedly at David, who was reading over his shoulder. Wes began to type something.

_I do insist! And you know that if I know something, David knows something. It's just how it works! We're a package deal, we're the same person, the same brain –Wes_

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the last part, but he chose to ignore it.

_Okay…I may have a sunburn. –Kurt _

Wes received the text, read it, and then glanced at David in confusion. David just shrugged.

_Ohhkay…What does that have to do with anything? –Wes_

Just as he sent the message, David's eyes went wide and he whispered something in Wes' ear. Wes nodded eagerly and typed out another message.

_Oh oh ooohhh! Kurtie-Pies got a sunburn and won't let Blainey-Boo touch him because its painful! –Wes_

Kurt sighed, and then angrily pounded on his phone's keys.

_Yup. But he doesn't know why. I just told him he couldn't touch me. I didn't mention the sunburn at all. –Kurt_

Wes smiled, content, and put his phone away. It all made so much sense now.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at Dalton, everyone went to their perspective rooms. Blaine and Kurt were walking down the hallway awkwardly, unused to not holding each other's hands. As they made their way down, Kurt heard someone calling his name.<p>

He turned to see Bri walking towards them. "Kurt!" she called, "I need to talk to you!"

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine, "Go back to the room. I'll be there in a few."

Blaine nodded and went to give Kurt a kiss, then abruptly pulled away, remembering that he couldn't. He blushed, slightly and blew Kurt a kiss. Kurt pretended to catch it, and then stuck it in his pocket.

Needless to say, Blaine was not holding up well. He trudged back to their room, but his mind kept drifting to Kurt. He was desperate to touch him, even if it just meant holding his hand. He hadn't realized until now how much of a privilege it was to hold Kurt, to touch him and kiss him.

Meanwhile, Bri had made her way to Kurt.

"So," she stated nonchalantly, "What happened with you and Blaine? Did you guys break up? Because this morning, you guys seemed pretty not broken up."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her boldness, "No, we didn't break up."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Then what's up with you guys? You haven't touched each other since we left the hotel."

Kurt sighed, "Bri-"

She shook her head and cut him off, "Kurt, come on just tell me. Something's up with you guys and I feel that it's my business to know!"

"And why is that?" Kurt asked her. He loved Bri, he really did, but she was so persistent sometimes.

"Because, if I'm right, which I usually am, then it's something David and Wes did. And anything David does automatically becomes my business." She told him, clearly satisfied.

"Actually," Kurt said, "They have nothing to do with it."

Bri's eyes went wide. "They don't?" She said, shocked, "Ohmigod! I'm so proud of them!"

"Yes, yes, let's have a party for Wes and David because they didn't muck up my relationship for once," Kurt retorted, sarcastically.

Bri gave him a scolding look. "Shush, you," she scolded, "Now tell me what's going on!"

Kurt sighed, "Do I have to?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Fine," he groaned, "So…I may…I may have gotten a sunburn…everywhere."

She snorted, "That's it? That's what the big deal is?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Have you ever had a sunburn? Have you ever _touched_ the spot where you were sunburned?"

"Uh, yeah," She said, "And it hurts like- Ohhh! Kurt! Why don't you just tell him you're sunburned instead of making the poor boy suffer?"

"Because he'll lecture me, and I don't want to be lectured about it." Kurt stated simply.

She huffed, "He should be the one being lectured!"

"Why?" Kurt asked, unsure as to what she was saying.

"Because," she stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I told him to remind you to put sunscreen on. I should have known he was too distracted to remember."

Kurt just shook his head. It made sense, of course. Kurt had always been Blaine's biggest distraction.

"I've got to go," he told her, "I don't want to keep that hormonal, touch deprived boy waiting. He's already crabby enough."

She laughed, "Understandable," she said, "I just think you should tell him."

Kurt shook his head again as he made his way down the hallway, towards his room, "Maybe when the time is right!" He called as he waved goodbye.

Bri shook her head. _Those boys,_ she thought, _There's something wrong with Dalton boys._

* * *

><p>When he returned to his dorm, he found Blaine face down on his bed, head submerged in his pillow.<p>

"Hey!" he called out as he made his way to the bathroom.

He heard a muffled response from Blaine, but he couldn't comprehend it. He entered the bathroom and started to close the door when Blaine jumped up and bolted towards him.

"Blaine," he said cautiously, "What're you doing?"

Blaine didn't answer, he just kept on walking towards him. When he was a couple feet away, he tried to grab Kurt's hand, but Kurt pulled it away swiftly.

"Blaine," he cautioned.

There was something in Blaine's eyes that Kurt had never seen before. The usuals were there, love, lust, want, but there was a new one that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Kurt," he said, "I…I…" he trailed off, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, "What's wrong?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I can't live without you, Kurt. I just can't." He told him shakily.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "I'm not going anywhere, Blaine," he said

Blaine looked deep into his eyes, and Kurt realized what was new in them. Worry. "Not now, you aren't," Blaine said softly, "But these are signs. You're distancing yourself, which is the start of wanting to break up or take time apart or whatever."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I'm not breaking up with you!" He stated forcefully, hoping it would knock some sense into Blaine.

"It all makes sense, though," Blaine almost whispered.

"No," Kurt whispered back, reassuringly, "It doesn't. I love you, Blaine, so why in the world would I want to leave you?"

Blaine scoffed, "Because I'm a pain. I'm too perfect, I have crazy hair, I always think I'm right, I'm short but have broad shoulders that don't fit on my body, I'm a bit of an attention-whore when it comes to performing, I plaster my hair to my head, horses don't like me, I-"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let Blaine put himself down like this. It wasn't right. So he closed the distance between them and slammed their lips together, ignoring the pain that screamed throughout his body. He kissed him gently at first, trying to spare himself any extra pain, but Blaine wasn't having that. His arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt heard Blaine moan a bit, his fingers pressing firmly into Kurt's back.

The pain was now too much for Kurt. He yelped out loud this time and jumped back. Blaine looked at him shocked before his eyes became sad and worried once more. Kurt hated seeing that in his eyes. It didn't look right and it definitely didn't belong there.

"Blaine-" Kurt tried when he saw that Blaine had clenched his fists out of frustration, but Blaine cut him off.

"Whatever Kurt," Blaine said coldly, "I don't know what you're deal is, but until you figure it you can go on without me," he paused, taking a deep breath and squeezing the skin between his eyes, "I love you Kurt, I really do, but we're in a relationship. We share things with each other, and if you have a problem with me, you need to tell me. I need to know so I can try and fix it."

"Blaine, I said it was just for a few days…" Kurt started again, but Blaine was not having it.

"God, Kurt, this isn't just about the touching thing!" Blaine shouted, "Yes, that's bugging me, but it's the fact that you won't tell me _why_ I'm not allowed to so much as hold your hand."

Kurt realized that this had been blown way out of proportion. It was just a sunburn, and he knew that he needed to just come out and fess up now. "But-"

"You're always going on about how nice it is to be able to hold someone's hand, and then you just go and completely cut me out," Blaine said, interrupting Kurt's would be confession. He hated when he got frustrated like this. He tended just keep going on rampages, not knowing when it was appropriate to stop.

He grabbed his sweatshirt and phone before making his way to the door, "When you figure out what your problem is, call me." He told Kurt before turning the knob.

_Say it now!_ Kurt's mind urged, _Before he walks out!_

But Kurt couldn't. He was stuck, motionless and speechless. He was losing Blaine because of a freaking sunburn, and he couldn't even bring himself to do anything about it.

Blaine chanced one last look at Kurt. His eyes were red, and he was staring at Blaine intently. He could tell that the words _Don't go_ were coursing through his brain, but Blaine was too furious to do anything about that. He just had to get out of there and cool down for a bit.

As he went to close the door, he heard Kurt's voice, soft and sweet. "Where – where are you going?"

Blaine sighed and turned around, "I'm not sure," he admitted, not looking at Kurt. He felt calmer, but still irritated. "Probably to Wes and David's room."

Kurt sighed and nodded. Blaine took that as his dismissal and wandered down the hallway. He knocked on their door when he came to it, and it opened a few seconds later.

"Blaine!" Wes exclaimed excitedly before he saw Blaine's distraught face, "What's wrong man?" He asked, concerned for one of his best friends.

That was when the dam burst open for Blaine. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and he dropped his head onto Wes's shoulder and cried harder than he ever had before.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Wes soothed, patting Blaine's head affectionately, urging him to sit on his bed.

Wes grabbed his phone and sent David a quick text.

_SOS. Crying Blainey-Boo in our room. Come quick, and send the girls for Kurtie-Pie –Wes_

David arrived a few minutes later, so Wes knew that the girls must be on their way to go and help Kurt. David took in Blaine's broken form and made his way to his side. He put a reassuring arm on his head and patted gently. "Wanna tell us what happened?" He asked soothingly.

"I think – I think Kurt and I…I think we…we broke up." Blaine sputtered out in between sobs.

David gave Wes a concerned look, before grabbing his phone and motioning for Wes to do the same.

_Is this because of the sunburn and no touching thing? –David _

Wes read the text and nodded. He thought to himself for a few seconds before adding something.

_Im guessing it stemmed off of that –Wes_

David nodded in agreement before putting his phone down and giving his attention back to Blaine. "Blaine," David said gently, "What's this 'break up' actually about?"

Blaine sniffed, "What do you mean?" he asked, glancing at David with watering eyes.

David sighed, and glanced at Wes, urging him to take over. Wes did so, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "What's behind this, Blaine?" Wes asked the moping boy, "Because last we heard was that you and Ku-" David shot Wes a look, telling him not to say Kurt's name. Wes coughed before continuing, "That you guys were happy," Wes finished, choosing his finishing words wisely.

Blaine gave a stiff, curt laugh, "Yeah, so did I. And then we got back from the beach, and he took a shower, and when he came out he declared that I couldn't touch him anymore, but wouldn't tell me why."

David gave Blaine a concerned look. "You guys broke up because…because he wouldn't let you hold his hand and kiss him and stuff? Because, Blaine, man, everyone goes through that prude phase and-"

Blaine cut him off, realizing he'd been doing that way too much lately. "No, it wasn't just that. I mean, yeah I'm a hormonal teenage boy, but I can control myself. It's just that I'm sure it was because I did something wrong, but Kurt's just too much of a…a something to tell me what."

Wes laughed, "Wow, Blaine, Kurt's a _something_. Good vocabulary," he mocked, trying to break the tension. The only form of laughter he got was from David, and that was just a mere snort.

"My IQ dwindles when I'm upset," Blaine explained.

Wes nodded in understanding. He gave David a look that said _Someone needs to tell him. And by someone, I mean you._

David huffed, "Look, Blaine," he said, gauging his words carefully, "I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. He's Kurt, and he would have told you if you did. He's a spit fire, that one, and you know that."

Blaine gave a small nod, "I know. But if it wasn't me, what was it?"

Wes took over, deciding that David was taking way too long. "Blaine," Wes said tersely, "Your boyfriend has a sunburn."

Blaine's mouth gaped open, "He – he what?"

"A sunburn," Wes explained, "You know, that thing you get from the sun when you don't wear sunscreen?"

"I know what a sunburn is," Blaine said, "But that's why Kurt's acting like this?"

"Think about it, Blaine," David urged, helping Wes out, "It makes perfect sense."

Blaine nodded. It did make sense. The no touching, the yelping, the pinkish tint to his skin.

"God," he said once he'd put all the pieces together, "I'm such an idiot."

Wes just nodded, "Yup," he said, glad that things were starting to get resolved, "Now go clean up and get ready to make up with your boyfriend, I've had too much drama for one day."

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had left the dorm to go to Wes and David's, Kurt's tears began flooding out. He sat down on his bed, grabbed his pillow and sobbed into it.<p>

Eventually, he wasn't sure how much later, there was a knock on his door. "Kurt?" he heard a soft voice say through the door. He wasn't sure who it was, but he didn't really care.

"Come in," he said, his voice cracking.

Bri and Dana came in, taking in the small boy's appearance. His hair was disheveled, his clothes wrinkled, and his eyes were red and watery. They went up to either side of him and hugged him tightly while he sobbed. "Just let it out, honey," Dana soothed, using her 'mother voice', as Bri put it.

Once the waterworks had died down, Kurt explained the whole situation to them. "And all because I'm too proud to tell him about a stupid sunburn," he finished.

Bri looked at him concerned, "You really should have just told him," she said.

Kurt sniffled, "I know, but once I tried he was already on one of his rampages and I couldn't stop him."

Bri and Dana nodded in understanding. Kurt really did love these girls, Bri with her short blonde hair and Dana with her long, brown, wavy hair. They were gentle and sweet and understanding, but they just couldn't comfort him like…like Blaine could.

They sat in silence for about a half hour, realizing that that was what Kurt needed the most, just some companionship. There was a knock on the door, and the girls felt Kurt tense up.

"Kurt?" they heard the muffled voice say, "Can I come in?"

Kurt instantly went to bury his head in the pillow, while Bri mouthed _It's Blaine _to Dana. Dana then gave Kurt a slight nudge, encouraging to respond at the boy outside the door.

"It's your room too, Blaine," Kurt responded coldly.

Blaine turned the door knob and entered the room. He saw that Kurt was lying headfirst on his bed, his head stuffed in a pillow. He gave Bri and Dana a polite nod and pleaded with his eyes for them to leave.

Bri didn't want to, but Dana insisted and dragged her out of the room. Blaine gave them a thankful look before turning back to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said gently, "Can you look at me?"

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine, noting that his appearance was just as bad as his own.

Blaine took a deep breath before going sit next to Kurt, careful not to jostle him. "Is it true you just have a sunburn?" He asked Kurt after a few moments of awkward silence.

Kurt just nodded. Blaine smiled slightly, realizing how very Kurtlike it was for him not to tell him.

"I'm guessing it was a pride thing," Blaine stated, gazing at Kurt who had cracked a smile.

"You know me so well," Kurt said softly. He looked at Blaine and realized that things were starting to go back to normal.

Blaine laughed, "That's because I love you," he said simply, like that was the answer to everything. Which, if it was Kurt related, it was.

Kurt marveled at the fact that he had such a wonderful boyfriend.

"And, anyway," Blaine continued, "I should be the one getting a scolding, because I was specifically told to remind you to put sunscreen on."

Kurt just laughed, "I'm just too distracting."

Blaine nodded, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. "Especially when you're only wearing swim trunks."

Kurt blushed. Blaine grabbed his hand gently, watching as Kurt flinched but not letting go. He leaned in and gave Kurt a small, chaste kiss. He pulled away and let go of his hand all at the same time. "There," he said, slightly breathless from their closeness, "That should hold me over for a few days."

Kurt sighed. "Screw the sunburn," he said as he went to perch himself on Blaine's lap, "It's just a little pain. And if I have enough of a distraction, I don't even notice it."

Blaine laughed before turning serious. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to hurt Kurt.

Kurt didn't respond, he just leaned in to give Blaine a long, passionate kiss. Blaine's hands lingered to Kurt's back, causing him to wince and pull away.

"On second thought," Kurt said, "Let's leave it to one make-out session a day until it goes away."

**Whew! That took me like four hours to write with an hour break in there somewhere to go and watch the rerun of **_**Original Songs**_**.**

**Obviously I've seen it before, but I noticed some things this time.**

**1 Kurt sings **_**Blackbird,**_** Blaine's face is glorious. Once he stops singing in the middle of the song, he got this look in his eyes that was just wonderful. And then that small smile he got on his face…it was wonderful and I just died at all the Klainliness.**

** 2 When Blaine announces that he wants to sing with Kurt and then has the Warblers vote, theyre all smiling, and the two in the background give each other these 'ohmigod finally!' kind of looks, and they all vote for Kurt, which obviously means that they all want them to get together ;) And then at the very last shot, he winks at Kurt. sigh...**

**3 Rachel's crying face. I can't stand it.**

** 4 The L hands during the New Directions song…Where did those come from? Lol.**

** 5 Kurt tells Blaine they're doing original songs, all of the Warblers except for Kurt are sitting in the same position. That just made me smile.**

**6 Britney's line after the dirt flies out of her locker "I don't even remember putting that in there!" Gotta love Britney ;) and then when Mr. Shue asks what their favorite song is, she responds "My Headband." :D**

**Anyway, that's all. That was my longest one yet, over 6000 words. Review, subscribe, favorite, pm. They all make me insanely happy!**

**Don't forget to check out _A Very Glee Party!_**


	13. Julliard

**Guyss! The day that I wrote this I only have two more days without internet! Woot!**

**So anyway, after writing the previous chapter (which was 15 pages on word!) I feel like I have high standards now o_O**

**I hope that's not the case, because not all of mine are going to be that long. That one just seemed to keep on going.**

**Ok…now to the important stuff.**

**Does anyone know when Season 3 is going to air? Because I'm going through slight withdraw…**

**And then another question: Does anyone know when the complete season 2 will come out on dvd? I want Blaine in a box :p ahaha**

**And as I mentioned last chapter, I was recently inspired to write some hurt/comfort. So, I'm going to post that soon, shortly after this is posted, but it probably won't be updated as regularly as this one. It's called _Life on a Line, _so if you want, read that. Don't worry, I'm not one to kill people from the show off that aren't my own characters. It just doensn't feel right, you know?**

**Speaking of updates on this one, they may not be as often because today I realized that i only have a week to finish all of my summer english homework so that I can get in the Honors class... it comprises of worksheets, an analysis of _The Scarlet Letter,_ an essay, and a diletical journal of the book...so i'll be busy doing all that, but i'll still try and fit some updates in there.**

**Anyway, onward with the update!**

Kurt was returning back to Dalton from a day out with Mercedes. He stopped at the front desk to collect his mail.

"Anything for Kurt Hummel?" He asked the receptionist.

She nodded and handed him a stack of three envelopes.

"What about Blaine Anderson?" He asked her again. He figured he could do something nice for Blaine, like saving him a trip down the never-ending staircases.

She rummaged around until she produced a single envelope and offered it to Kurt. He took it, gave her a small "Thank you," and made his way back to the dorm.

He glanced at his mail, noting the usual Hummel-Hudson weekly letter from Carole, his newest sheet music from eBay, and a bill from his dad from the Burberry coat he recently bought.

He chanced a look at Blaine's mail, and what he saw shocked him. _Julliard School for Performing Arts_, it said in the upper right hand corner. Kurt stared at it, mouth agape, and stopped in the hallway. Blaine hadn't told him he was applying to Julliard, heck, they hadn't discussed colleges at all. And besides, wasn't Junior year a little early to be receiving acceptance letters?

Blaine rounded the corner, on his way to go greet Kurt at the door. He'd been out all day, leaving Blaine at Dalton extremely bored and lonely, so he figured he could meet Kurt first thing and but himself out of his misery.

_I am in misery,_ coursed through his brain, _There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah._

He mentally scolded himself, not wanting that song stuck in his head. But as he rounded the next corner, he saw Kurt standing still in the middle of the hallway, seemingly staring at something in his hand.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled excitedly, "Kurt!"

Kurt didn't respond, sending the next set of lyrics to go through his mind, _Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me! Oh yeah!_

He shook his head, trying to stop the song, even though it was insanely true for the moment. He made his way to Kurt and tapped his shoulder gently.

"Oh," Kurt squealed, jumping slightly, "Blaine. I didn't hear you come up."

Blaine laughed, "I called your name a few times," he said, "You must've been pretty distracted."

Kurt nodded, "I, uh, I got your mail," he said as handed the envelope to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine told him as he took it from Kurt's hand. He glanced at it, expecting it to be another note from his grandmother, but what he saw surprised him.

_Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad, Now I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_, coursed through his mind again. He groaned. It was clearly not a time to want to break out in singing, but he couldn't stop it, _You say your faith is shaking, and you may be mistaken, you keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun._

He read the heading of the letter. _Julliard School for Performing Arts. _It confused him. He hadn't applied there yet. Actually, he hadn't applied anywhere yet.

He glanced up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Open it," Kurt encouraged, "It's probably your acceptance letter."

"But," Blaine stuttered out, sending another line of music through his brain _I'm desperate and confused_, "But I didn't apply anywhere yet, let alone Julliard. I wasn't even planning on applying there."

Kurt looked at him confusedly now, "You didn't?" he asked.

"No," Blaine stated, reaching for Kurt's hand and leading him back to their room, "And if I did, you know that I would have told you."

Kurt nodded, "I know," he said, "But you should apply there. You're amazing, Blaine, they'd want you in a heartbeat."

"Well, before we discuss anything, let's see what this letter says," Blaine told him, sitting them on the edge of his bed. He hadn't really thought about going to college out of state. It would be too far away from everything, from his family, from Kurt. He assumed Kurt just wanted to stay in Lima with his friends and family, so Blaine was pretty much set on going to Ohio State University. Another lyric raced through his mind, _So far away from you, I'm getting there, don't care where I'll have to run._

"I don't think I can," he admitted to Kurt.

Kurt let out a small laugh and put his hand out, "Let me?" he asked him.

Blaine just nodded and handed him the letter. Kurt opened it, and his eyes moved across the page, widening at one point.

"What?" Blaine asked when he saw that, "What is it?" Kurt held up a finger, signaling for him to wait a minute.

Blaine did so, another line singing in his brain _Why do you, do what you do to me, yeah? Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah? _This song applied to him perfectly at the moment, he realized.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine once he finished reading the letter, noticing that Blaine was swaying slightly, his lips barely moving, almost like he was singing to himself. Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine was definitely a dork sometimes.

"Here," he said as he handed Blaine the letter, "You should read it for yourself."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He took a deep breath and read it.

_Dear Mr. Blaine D. Anderson,_

_It is our understanding that you are a junior at Dalton Academy for Boys, and that their show choir, the Warblers, are particularly successful and talented, and that you have been leading them on since your transfer to Dalton your freshman year._

_We watched you perform at Regionals, and although Dalton regrettably lost, we noticed that your performance was exceptionally outstanding. You are a very talented performer, and we hope that you are considering applying to Julliard. We would be honored to have you as a student, and if price is an issue, we have plenty of scholarship options available for talented young people such as yourself._

_So, in order to persuade you even more, we are offering for you to join us for a two week summer program that we offer for seniors that may be considering Julliard, all expenses paid. If you are interested, please call us at the attached number and we shall give you all of the necessary information._

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Julliard Admissions Staff_

Blaine stared shocked at the letter for several minutes. "Have I – Have I just been scouted?"

Kurt smiled, a huge grin spreading across his face, "Scouted by _Julliard!_ Do you know how hard it is to be _scouted _by them?"

Blaine just stared wide-eyed at Kurt, "I just can't believe that they came to Regionals to watch _me_ perform…" Blaine told him.

Kurt huffed, "Please, Blaine," he said, "You're extremely talented. You should hear how Mr. Schue and the New Directions talk about you, from what I hear from Finn."

Blaine still couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing, "But Rachel Berry's just as talented, if not more," he said, turning to look Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt shook his head, "Blaine," he said, "Just admit that you're talented and that you deserve this. That's the difference between you and Rachel. Rachel knows she's talented, and as soon as she's out of high school she'll be out auditioning for Broadway. But you won't be. You'll be too busy thinking that you're not good enough, and that you won't make it."

Blaine looked down. It was surprising how well Kurt could read him. He was right. Blaine did feel like he didn't belong at Julliard.

"So are you going to do the summer program?" Kurt asked him, interrupting his train of thought.

"But it's our first summer together," Blaine responded, "And besides, I don't even want to go there. I was planning on just going to Ohio State so I could be near you and-"

Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to stop talking, "Well if you're going there, you aren't going to be anywhere near me!" Kurt said in-between laughs.

Blaine stared at him confused, "What do you mean?" he asked him, unsure as to what Kurt was talking about.

"Blaine, you know me. You know I want to be on Broadway, you know that I'm flashy and flamboyant; you know that I don't fit in at a state like Ohio. So as soon as I graduate, I'm out of here and going to NYU."

Blaine gaped at his boyfriend, another lyric making itself present. _I'm desperate and confused_. He hated how they seemed to come when they applied, especially since it was now out of order. "You- you are?" He asked just to clarify, allowing the rest of the song to play out of his head, just to put an end to it.

Kurt nodded and then seemed to notice something, "I mean, _look_ at you Blaine," he said, gesturing to Blaine, who hadn't realized that he was moving his lips to the words in his head, "You're singing a song in your head and can't even keep it there! If that doesn't scream Julliard material, I don't know what does."

"Okay, so maybe I am," Blaine finally admitted, not fully believing it, "But that doesn't mean I want to do the summer program."

"Blaine, it's for two weeks," Kurt stated nonchalantly, "14 days. I'm a big boy; I can handle myself for that long."

Blaine sighed, "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "Nope."

Blaine looked down, before saying softly, "But I don't know if I can go that long without you," he admitted.

Kurt's heart just about burst at that statement. "Well maybe I could try and plan a trip to New York for that time," he said thoughtfully, "I could bring Rachel and Finn along, and she's not one to pass up a trip to New York."

Blaine brightened, "You would do that?" He asked, grabbing Kurt's hands.

Kurt shrugged, "If we have the money."

Blaine started hopping up and down, "I'll pay for you! Then your parents only have to pay for Finn, and then Rachel can pay for herself, and you'll be paid for and I can go to Julliard for two weeks and then when we graduate we'll move to New York and buy a flat, and you'll get a job as a Broadway star and I'll be doing who knows what and-"

Kurt laughed and cut off Blaine's excited spiel, "Blaine!" he yelled, "Calm down! We still have about two months of junior year left; we aren't going anywhere soon, yet alone to college!"

Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself down. Kurt was right, they had plenty of time to plan and discuss their future outside of Dalton.

"Now," Kurt stated once he realized that Blaine was calmed down, "Why don't you sing me a song in celebration, since you've apparently been singing one in your head this whole time."

"It doesn't really apply now," he said, realizing how true that statement was. The song had stopped playing in his head.

Kurt laughed, "What song was it?"

"Misery…"

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, "That song made me want to kill your vocal chords the first time you sang it before regionals!" He paused, a smirk on his face to show Blaine that that clearly wasn't the case anymore. "But I can see how that would apply."

Blaine laughed, "I think I've got a new one."

He grabbed Kurt's hands and began to sing.

_Do ya hear me, talking to you_

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue_

_Ocean under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying_

Kurt recognized the song right away and smiled. It was just so Blaine. So he took over the next part.

_Boy I hear you_

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper, across the seas_

_Keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier, when life gets hard_

They continued singing, joining together when they reached the refrain.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooooooo oooo ooo oo_

Kurt opened his mouth to continue, but was abruptly cut off by Blaine's lips on his. He sighed and let himself get lost in the kiss.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, Blaine broke apart and gazed lovingly at Kurt, "Sorry I cut the song short," he said, placing a kiss on Kurt's jaw, neck, or collarbone at each word, "But your just to wonderful."

Kurt laughed, "I don't mind," he said, moaning slightly at the feel of Blaine's lips on his neck, "Not if you do it like that."

Blaine joined in laughing, pulling away from Kurt's neck. "I love you, Kurt. So, so much. You have no idea how much."

Kurt smiled sweetly, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I think I do," he explained, almost a whisper, "Because it's the same way I feel about you."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, relishing in the fact that Kurt was his and that he was Kurt's.

"I've got another song stuck in my head," Blaine admitted a few minutes later.

Kurt laughed, "What one is it this time?"

Blaine started to sing softly, relishing the look of delight on Kurt's face as he listened to the words.

_Play the music low, and swing to the rhythm of love…_

**Aww that was so sweet. Short and sweet, just the way I like them. Lol**

**So obviously, the song stuck in Blaine's head first was Misery, the second was Lucky by Jason Mraz, and ik Sam and Quinn did it on Glee, but it works better for Kurt and Blaine, and then the last line was from the song Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's. It just applies to them so well. They are musical and in love, which then led to the Rhythm of Love.**

**So I hope this wasn't disappointing after the last one…I'm sorry if it was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Julliard.**

**Review, favorite, Subscribe,**** review****. Those things make me happy and want to write more for you guys!**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**Helloo everybody! So I have officially reached 50 reviews, and let me just say...OHMIGOD! I love you guys so much!**

**So _Life on a Line _is officially up now, so check it out!**

**I'm going away for a few days tonight, so this won't be updated again until either Saturday night or Sunday afternoonish.**

**So keep in mind that I don't know when Kurt's birthday is. I have no idea, so I made it in April.**

**Anyway, to clarify, this whole story takes place after Original songs (obviously) but Kurt doesn't return to McKinley after Regionals. He stays at Dalton, because if I owned the show, which I don't (disclaimer), Kurt would be at Dalton forever and always. Blaine and Kurt are both juniors, (obvious from the last chapter,) and they have about 2 months of Junior year left.**

"Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt!" Blaine said gently but forcefully, shaking Kurt to try and wake him up, "Kurt!"

"Mmmphhmm," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"Wake up, wake up!" Blaine urged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was excited, obviously, but Kurt had no idea what was going on.

"Mmm bu' iz six in da mornin'," Kurt groaned, throwing the covers over his head.

"Please Kurt, please please please!"

"No," Kurt retorted, stiffly and groggily, "G'way. Need sleep."

Blaine groaned. Kurt needed to wake up because Blaine had something very important to say. "Kuuuurt!" he whined, trying to get the boy out of bed.

Kurt just tunneled himself deeper into the covers, not caring what Blaine had to say.

He had almost drifted back to sleep when Blaine scooped him up and held him in the air. "Mmmff…hey!" Kurt croaked. He attempted to open his eyes, but for some god-awful reason Blaine had drawn the curtains and the room was slowly filling with light. "Wanna sleep," he said before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, who was still holding him aloft.

"No no no," Blaine scolded, "Don't go back to sleep!"

"But your so comfy," Kurt said, almost incoherently.

Blaine sighed, "That's not quite what I was going for."

Kurt didn't respond, so Blaine took that to mean that he had fallen asleep. He jostled him gently and said, "Kurt, come on, just wake up for a few minutes," He urged.

"No. Go t'sleep," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed. "Can't," he told Kurt as he went to sit on his bed, Kurt still in his lap, "I'm too excited."

Kurt just snuggled himself deeper into Blaine's neck. " 'Bout what?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up but realizing it was inevitable.

Blaine gazed fondly at the boy in his lap. He was incredibly adorable and snuggly when he was drowsy. "I think you know…" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kurt groaned and attempted to roll back onto the bed, but failed due to the fact that Blaine held him firmly in place. "Don't know anything this early," he mumbled as he tried to grab a pillow.

"Aww come on," Blaine said a little louder, "You've got to remember!"

Kurt shot up into a sitting position. He let out a huge yawn and then looked at Blaine with shocked eyes. "It's not an anniversary of ours is it? Oh god, it is, and now you're going to dump me and-"

Blaine shook his head and put a hand over Kurt's mouth. "No, it's not an anniversary, and honestly, if you forgot that I wouldn't dump you," he stated, noting that Kurt had instantly calmed down, "But I honestly don't know how you couldn't remember what day it is."

"Hang on," Kurt instructed, going to search for his phone. He glanced at it and then turned back to Blaine. "It's April 16th," he said simply with a quirked eyebrow, not sure as to why it was important.

"Yes," Blaine said mockingly, waiting for it to click with Kurt. When it didn't Blaine's jaw gaped open. "Ohmigod," he said, "You really don't know what day it is!"

"Yes, Blaine, I don't know what's so import-" Kurt drifted off, realization dawning on him. "Ohmigod, no. It's not that day is it?"

Blaine smiled triumphantly. "Yes! It is!" He hollered before going to fetch his guitar.

"No, Blaine, don't you dare," Kurt pleaded as Blaine perched on the edge of his bed, guitar in hand and ready to play.

Blaine just smiled and started to sing his own rendition of the song.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Kurtie_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

When he finished the song, he was smirking at Kurt, clearly pleased with himself. "I honestly don't know how you forgot it was your birthday," he said as he sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged. "I've always dreaded it," he told him, not really wanting to go in to detail. "How did you know anyway? I haven't mentioned it at all."

"Finn," Blaine explained, "But I'd have thought you would love your birthday," Blaine responded, curiosity written all over his face, "I mean it's a day all about you. You're in the spotlight for an entire day. I could've sworn that was something you enjoy," he added, giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt's heart fluttered slightly before he realized he should explain. "It's not so much the attention; it's more of _why_ I'm getting the attention."

Blaine quirked his eyebrow in confusion, his way of urging Kurt to continue on because he didn't fully understand yet.

"You're gonna make me spell it out, aren't you?" Kurt sighed, "I don't like…aging. You know…getting older," he admitted, defeated.

Blaine busted out laughing. "Are you kidding me?" He scoffed once his laughs had stifled, "That's something people worry about when they're in their thirties and forties, not their teenage years!"

Kurt nodded, "I know," he said, "But I just don't want my life to change. It's perfect the way it is now."

Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt. This whole situation was just so very Kurtlike, and it was making his heart swell with pride that this little quirky boy was completely his. "Understandable," he said softly, grabbing Kurt's hand, "But you should still enjoy your birthday. It's your day, and you should make the most of it."

Kurt looked to the ground, "Well I don't see you giving me much of a choice," he said, feigning irritation.

Blaine caught on, and, letting go of Kurt's hands, made his way over to his dresser to rummage around for something. From one of the drawers, he produced a medium sized box and handed it to Kurt. "Nope," he said after Kurt took it, "And that's a little something I picked out for you. That's only half of your present, by the way," Blaine told Kurt, eager for him to open it.

Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide with admiration. None of his friends had given him a present on his birthday before, just a few hugs here and there, or dinner from Mercedes and Burt, but he never really received a legit present.

"Wait!" Blaine said abruptly, just as Kurt was about to open it. He went near the door a bunch of packages were sitting. "These came from your family," Blaine explained, "From Burt, Finn, and Carole."

Kurt had to hold back his tears of pure happiness. Finn, thoughtless, oblivious Finn, had even sent him a present. This was slowly becoming the best birthday ever, and it was only six thirty.

"Now open it!" Blaine demanded, coming back to sit next to Kurt.

Kurt's hands shook as he tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a dark blue cardboard box. He took a deep breath and then opened it. There was a dark green scarf lying on top of the tissue paper, and it had the word _Courage_ embroidered onto it in big, beautiful, light green letters.

"Oh," he squeaked, turning to look at Blaine with wide eyes, "Blaine, its…its…I don't even have words to describe how much I love it."

Blaine's eyes gleamed with pride, "I picked the scarf out myself," he stated proudly, "_And_ I had it custom-made."

Kurt laughed and launched onto Blaine's lap, touching their foreheads together. "It's wonderful. I really, really love it. So, so, so much." He touched his lips to Blaine's gently, showing him how much he truly did love it.

Blaine pulled away, much to Kurt's disappointment. "Hey," he said soothingly once he noticed Kurt's lip pouting, "You can have some more after you open the rest of you present."

"There's more?" Kurt asked, trying to mask his excitement.

Blaine nodded. "Yup. And stop hiding your excitement;" he instructed Kurt, "It's under the tissue paper," he said while motioning to the box.

Kurt gave his attention back to the box and gently lifted the paper up. Underneath was a photo of Blaine and Kurt inserted in a book cover. "Is…is this a scrapbook?" Kurt asked him, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine just nodded and gave a tip of his head to encourage Kurt to look at the rest of it.

Kurt flipped through the pages. Some of the pictures he didn't even remember taking, some were taken when he obviously wasn't paying attention, and then some he had taken himself.

"Blaine," he started, "I don't even know what to say."

Blaine curled his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him in. "Well," he said, his voice a little sheepish, "I didn't make it all by myself. Wes and David helped with the pictures, and Thad and Nick used their artistic skills to make it look nice."

Kurt shook his head, leaning into Blaine. "It doesn't matter," he told him, "Because it's _from_ you, and that's all I care about."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. The look in Kurt's eyes was too much to handle, and Blaine's lips crashed down onto Kurt's. He heard Kurt gasp slightly, his hands threading themselves onto his neck.

Blaine lowered them down onto the bed until he was hovering over Kurt. Kurt pulled him tighter, not letting any air between their bodies. His lips moved with Blaine's, and he tasted_ so good_. Kurt could tell that he'd had his morning coffee already, but that was just so Blaine.

Blaine moaned as Kurt bit his lip gently. "Trying to eat me?" He mumbled against Kurt's lips.

The response he got was a faint "Mmmphh." It sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

He removed his lips from Kurt's and trailed sloppy kisses up and down his neck and jaw. He could feel Kurt shiver every time his lips came in contact with his skin, causing him to smile against Kurt's neck. He bit lightly, earning a groan from Kurt, and went on to continue kissing down his neck and onto collarbone.

Kurt moaned slightly. He was having a wonderful birthday so far. His hands trailed down Blaine's chest until they reached the hem of his shirt. He was about to pull it off when Blaine caught his hands abruptly, moving his lips back to Kurt's and mumbled, "Later. I just ironed this shirt."

Kurt groaned. Of course Blaine would be worried about wrinkling his shirt.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's disappointment and broke away. "You want me to look nice on your birthday, right?" he asked Kurt, slightly breathless.

Kurt just nodded, his cheeks still flushed. Blaine brought a hand up and stoked one affectionately. He trailed his hand down Kurt's neck and rubbed gently at the decent sized hickey he had given him. "You might want to put some cover up on that one," he told him playfully, "It's a doozy. I guess that can be part of your birthday present too."

Kurt just laughed and got up to inspect his neck in the bathroom mirror. "Blaine," he groaned.

"What?" Blaine responded innocently, reaching to grab his phone, "I was just marking you as mine."

Kurt just groaned again, not wanting to argue with Blaine about why he had a hickey.

Kurt announced that he was going to take a shower and get ready for the day, leaving Blaine in their room by himself. He sent Wes a text.

_Kurts up and getting ready. When will the room be done? –Blaine_

He waited for Wes to respond, hoping that he would get good news.

_Around noon. Keep him busy until then. Did u give him the gifts? Did you make sweet gay love to him after he opened them? –Wes_

Blaine rolled his eyes at Wes's last remark.

_Good and I'll try. And yes, I gave him the gifts, but no, we didn't make 'sweet gay love.' At least by your standards ;) – Blaine_

_Two can play that game, _Blaine thought as he set his phone down.

Kurt came out not to long after, dressed, hair done, and hickey somewhat covered. "What're we doing today?" He asked, prancing up to Blaine.

Blaine extended his arms and Kurt flew into them. "Want to go out for a while and then come back here for lunch?" He asked.

Kurt beamed, "Yes!" he said, now letting his excitement show. "Can we go to the park?"

Blaine nodded, "It's your birthday."

Kurt bounced with joy as he searched for his coat. "I think I left my coat in the choir room," Kurt announced after a few minutes of looking.

Blaine internally panicked. That's the room Wes was getting ready. "Oh, uh, wait!" He called just as he was about to leave the room.

Kurt turned around and waited for Blaine to say something.

"Uh, why don't you, uh, have Wes get it for you?" Blaine suggested, trying to act casual, "It is your birthday after all."

Kurt beamed. "I like the way you think!" He went to grab his phone, but Blaine's hand stopped him.

"Let me," he said. Kurt shrugged and gestured for Blaine to take over.

He dialed Wes's number and waited for him to pick up.

_What Blaine? We aren't nearly read-_

"Wes, Kurt's here too," Blaine interrupted once he realized Wes was going to give something away. "He left his coat in the choir room. Could you get it for him, please?"

_Oh, yeah, sure, be right up._

Blaine hung up and smirked at Kurt. "Like putty in my hands," he said.

Kurt laughed just as there was a knock on the door. Wes stood beaming, "One coat for the birthday boy," he announced as he handed it off to Kurt.

Kurt smiled shyly.

"Well, happy birthday," Wes said as he walked out.

"Huh," Kurt said to Blaine as they made their way down the hallway, "That wasn't Wes's usual self. He seemed more like 'official' Wes."

Blaine just shrugged. He'd forgotten how observant Kurt was. "It's a busy day for him, he's got a lot of…big tests coming up."

Kurt nodded in understanding, touching the tails of his scarf fondly. "I really do love this scarf," he said a few minutes later.

Blaine looked at him, eyes full of joy. "Well, I really do love you."

"You never stop being cheesy, do you?" Kurt asked him affectionately.

"Not as long as you're around."

* * *

><p>At the park, Kurt decided to have some fun at the whole concept of his birthday being about him.<p>

"Blaineee," he whined for what seemed the hundredth time, "I want a balloon!"

Blaine mentally slapped himself for unleashing the birthday beast. "Anything for you, love," he said sarcastically. He bought the balloon for Kurt, who held the string tightly.

"Are you annoyed with me, Blaine?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know your acting all diva-like on purpose," he told Kurt.

Kurt huffed, "You're always one step ahead of me."

Blaine laughed and threaded their fingers together as they walked back to Blaine's car. _Kurt Hummel, you have no idea how right you are_, Blaine thought to himself as he wondered if the room would be ready. "Ready to head back?" Blaine asked Kurt outloud, "It's almost noon."

Kurt nodded as Blaine started the ignition.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back at Dalton, Blaine stealthily sent Wes another text.<p>

_We r back, so you better be ready – Blaine _

He hoped that Wes would reply with an affirmative.

_Yup. Bring him down! – Wes_

Blaine relaxed. "Hey Kurt," he said, "Can you come to the choir room with me for a minute? I need to pick up some sheet music."

"Sure, but what's it for? The Warblers aren't performing anymore this year," Kurt responded, a little confused.

"Maybe I'm planning another Gap Attack," Blaine retorted, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"You better not be," Kurt stated, "Unless you're singing to me. You are not allowed to profess your love to anymore junior Gap managers."

"Don't worry," Blaine reassured him, squeezing his hand lightly, "It's just a little something I want to work on."

Kurt nodded in understanding. They had reached the outside of the choir room and Blaine stopped him abruptly.

"Well, here we are birthday boy," Blaine said loudly, letting the other people in the choir room know that they had arrived. He heard a slight shuffling and a click from the inside before opening the doors.

Kurt looked around, confused as to why it was dark, when suddenly the lights flipped on and a big "Surprise!" coursed throughout the room.

"Ohmigod!" Kurt squealed as he clung to Blaine's arm. He turned to him with wide eyes. "Did you plan this?"

Blaine nodded, "Wes helped a ton," he admitted, looking around the room. There were streamers everywhere, and all of the Warblers, along with the New Directions, were in attendance.

Kurt seemed to notice that at the same time Blaine did, because he let go of Blaine's hand and frantically dashed towards their little group, bouncing up and down in delight.

_Yup,_ Blaine thought, _Wes was right. I am good with birthdays._

**That was wonderful. Wonderful, I tell you!**

**But I can totally see Kurt being upset about aging, can't you guys?**

**I was going to add a little more, but I felt that that last thought of Blaine's was the perfect note to end on. It just seemed right, did it not?**

**REVIEW, subscribe, favorite. The usual. You guys know what to do, because you're totally awesome ;)**


	15. Prom

**Hello Everyone! So I recently realized how hard it is to update more than one story...I guess I am officially part of the fanfic community now...**

**So I read on imdb that Chris Colfer wasn't coming back at all for Season 4...It mention Lea Michele and Cory Monteith too, but the Chris Colfer one really got me...it didn't say anything about Darren Criss (Fingers Crossed!) but it wouldn't be the same. Becasue without Kurt, you can't have Klaine...**

**I jammed my finger yesterday...and let me tell you, it is not easy to type with only 9 fingers!**

**Anyway, onward with the story!**

Kurt was walking down the hallway towards his first class when he saw the poster.

_Prom 2011._

Kurt gasped and gaped at the sign with his mouth wide open. _Prom! _He thought excitedly, _Dalton has a prom!_

He tore the sign down, rolled it into a tube gently, and ran back to his dorm room where he hoped Blaine would still be.

Kurt flew the door open and glanced around. "Blaine?" He called, but got no response. He checked the bathroom, and, much to Kurt's disappointment, he realized Blaine had left already.

He sighed and plopped onto his bed. _Maybe he didn't tell me because he was planning on surprising me,_ Kurt thought, _Or maybe because he doesn't want to go. Or because he thinks I don't want to go. Or-_

Kurt's silent reverie was interrupted by his phone buzzing, alerting him that he had just received text.

_Blaine,_ the caller ID said. Kurt sighed and glanced at the message.

_Im not sure where u are, but class starts in 2 minutes and if you get another tardy u'll get a detention –Blaine _

Kurt groaned. He had forgotten about the 5 tardies equal a detention rule. He made a run for it, hiding the poster under his bed.

As soon as he entered the classroom, the bell rang.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Hummel," the teacher, Mrs. Blake, said, "Please take your seat, or I will still give you a tardy."

Kurt nodded and rushed towards his seat. He glanced to the right of him where Blaine always sat, and noticed that he wasn't there. He whipped his head to the other side to check, but he wasn't there either. Kurt began to panic when he heard a soft voice, hot in his ear.

"Behind you," he heard the voice say. Kurt turned his head slightly to see Blaine leaning forward in the desk behind him. "All the other seats were taken, and I like the view of this one better than the one your in."

Kurt silently laughed before pulling a piece of paper out of his notebook. He wasn't going to risk getting caught talking to Blaine.

_I need to ask you something,_ Kurt wrote in his elegant handwriting. He threw it over his shoulder at Blaine, who read it and began writing. Kurt gave part of his attention back to what the teacher was saying, but then he saw the paper fly back on his desk.

_**Oh no, what did I do? Please don't break up with me! I'll change, I'll give you more kisses, cuddles, hugs, anything! **_Blaine had written. Kurt rolled his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend could be sometimes.

_Nothing like that. It's just that…why didn't you tell me that Dalton had a prom?_

_**Because I wanted to surprise you…**_

_Well maybe I want to ask you._

_**But that's my job!**_

_Since when do we have 'jobs' in this relationship?_

_**I don't know…But I still want to ask you!**_

_Well then. May the best one win._

_**Win what?**_

_The race to ask the other to prom!_

_**Oh, right.**_

Kurt was about to respond when the paper was ripped out from underneath his hand. _Good thing that wasn't one of our more saucy ones, _he thought as the teacher read it.

"You boys are lucky that both of you are good students," Mrs. Blake told them, "Otherwise I'd have you read this out loud." She paused for a moment and gave the two boys a sly smile, "But one of you might want to get a move on. It is this Friday, after all."

Kurt blushed furiously and glanced back at Blaine, who was the same shade of red, if not darker.

He turned back around and began to doodle ideas of what he and Blaine were going to wear to Prom. He must not have noticed the bell ring, because next thing he knew, Blaine was standing next to his desk, smiling down at him.

"Those look good," Blaine said, reaching down to grab the paper, "I wouldn't mind wearing that if I actually had it."

Kurt gathered his stuff together. "That's what shopping is for," he responded once they were walking out of the classroom.

"Shopping?" Blaine groaned.

"Yes, I'll be taking my date shopping," Kurt said, a suspicious look coming across his face. "But seeing as I don't have a date yet, that won't be happening for a while."

"Are you serious, Kurt?" Blaine asked, "You're not going with anyone else!"

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "I like when you get territorial," he told Blaine. "But maybe I'll just go stag if I don't get up the courage to ask you."

"For god's sake," Blaine said. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and fell down on one knee. "Kurt Hummel, will you go to the prom with me?"

Kurt laughed, "It was lacking romance, but it was spontaneous. Yes, of course I'll go with you." He told Blaine.

"Well…Great!" Blaine responded. He took Kurt's face in his hands and gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled back and observed Kurt for a minute. "You never were going to ask me, where you?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. But I knew that if you didn't have some kind of motivation, you would have waited till Friday morning to ask me."

* * *

><p>Friday, Dalton's entire student body had been given the day off to prepare and pick up dates and other prom related business.<p>

Kurt had gone shopping the day before, dragging Blaine along, and had bought them each a new suit. He gave his to Blaine Friday morning, and then promptly kicked him out of the room and told him not to come looking for him until it was time to leave because Blaine was not allowed to see him until then.

Blaine groaned. What was he supposed to do all day without Kurt? It would take him about fifteen minutes to get ready, so he had about four hours to kill.

He made his way to Wes and David's room, suit in hand. He knocked twice on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard someone ask.

"Blaine," he responded. The door flew open and there stood none other than Bri.

"Hi, Blaine," she said, "You can come in."

Blaine entered the room and noticed right away that Wes and David were not to be found. "Where are they?"

"We kicked them out," Bri told him, going back to her curling iron, "We needed a place to get ready."

Blaine laughed, "Kurt did the same thing to me."

"Kurt!" Dana squealed, "Ohmigod, Bri, we should go get ready with him! We'll look flawless!"

Bri nodded eagerly. "Get your stuff, let's go!" The two girls gathered up their things and made their way to Kurt's room. "Text Wes and David and tell them that they can come back," she instructed Blaine from halfway down the hallway.

Blaine did as he was told, and a few minutes later the door opened and Wes and David came inside. They glanced at Blaine confusedly for a moment, but Wes's face cleared up in understanding a few seconds after. "Kurt kick you out, too?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yup. You're girlfriends went over there just now."

David nodded, and the three boys settled in for the longest four hours of their lives, each of them thinking about what their significant other was going to look like.

* * *

><p>At 6:30, the three boys made their way toward Kurt's room to pick them up. They paused outside the door and glanced at one another before Blaine knocked on the door. He heard a girlish squeal from inside and then the door opened a crack and Kurt stuck his head out.<p>

"Just another minute," Kurt told them, "Bri's having a malfunction."

"With the dress?" David asked, "Because she told me it fit perfectly and it was comfortable, which is why she made me buy it for her. That thing was $300!"

"No, no. With her, uh, lady garments," Kurt explained, blushing slightly. "Hence why I'm here talking to you. It was awkward to stand in a corner and stare at a wall."

Blaine laughed. "Well you can come out," he told Kurt.

"I already did, quite a while ago, actually," Kurt responded with a laugh. He then seemed to notice Blaine's appearance. His eyes scanned up and down the full length of Blaine's body. "You look…very…uh…" Kurt stuttered. The word to describe Blaine was _hot,_ but that didn't seem appropriate for the setting of prom.

"Hot?" Wes said, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and looked down. He still hadn't come out of the room, and Blaine was not having it anymore. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him out the door. He took in his appearance and he wasn't sure if his mouth had fallen open or not, but he didn't care. "You look so…so…"

"Hot?" Wes said again, this time winking at Blaine.

Blaine blushed, joining Kurt, and grabbed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. Kurt finally looked at Blaine, and the two gazed at each other for what could have been decades.

"Okay, guys," Wes said, putting a hand on each boys shoulder, "How about you stop giving each other eye sex and wait till after prom and get the real thing."

They both blushed again and looked up, noticing that the girls had finally come out.

* * *

><p>It was about halfway through Prom when the first slow dance came on. Kurt glanced at Blaine and hoped that he would ask him to dance. When it was obvious that Blaine was making no such move, Kurt stood up and offered his hand to Blaine.<p>

"May I have this dance?" Kurt asked him. Blaine glanced up and smiled.

"I suppose," he responded. He grabbed Kurt's hand and they made their way out to the dance floor.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, but Blaine had no idea what to do. Kurt's hands found his and guided them around his waist, resting on Kurt's hips.

"You've never slow danced, have you?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shook his head. "Have you?"

Kurt nodded, "I'd always save a slow dance for Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes at our old school dances."

B;aine nodded and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "This is nice," he whispered.

His breath was hot on Blaine's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "Mhmmm," Blaine mumbled. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's exposed neck gently.

Kurt lifted his head up and gazed into Blaine's eyes. "I love you," he told Blaine. Blaine just smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt. It started out just a peck, but Kurt drew him closer. They stayed like that, still swaying to the music slowly. Once the song ended, they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered.

Wes sauntered up to them. "Take a look around," he instructed them, placing one arm around each if them, "And you will see that there is hardly any PDA." He paused and gave the two a look that said _I know what you did._ "So I was looking for you two, and then I glance across the dance floor and see you two sucking face right in the middle. The only PDA this school sees is of the gay variety."

Kurt laughed, "We're the life of the party!"

* * *

><p>As the night drew to a close, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder again, this time out of exhaustion. He stifled a yawn.<p>

Blaine laughed, "Want to head up?" He asked him.

Kurt nodded. Blaine grabbed his hand and led him up to their room. Once they entered, Blaine immediately shed his tie and suit jacket. Once Kurt did the same, he went up to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Tonight was wonderful," Blaine whispered into his ear.

He could feel Kurt shiver. He didn't respond right away, instead taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him passionately. Blaine let out a small moan before pushing them back against the bed.

Kurt giggled as they hit the bed, causing Blaine groan a bit at the noise. He moved his mouth to Kurt's neck, kissing up and down until he found Kurt's sensitive spot. Kurt gasped as he bit down on his skin. He then dragged Blaine's face back to his lips and kissed him again.

Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Mmmm, Blaine," Kurt moaned against his lips.

Blaine didn't respond, he just kept kissing him with all of the emotion he felt inside. His hands started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, one button at a time. Once they were all open, he let the shirt lay open against Kurt's body.

"Yours has to come off too," Kurt told him. He started to unbutton it slowly, letting his fingers linger against Blaine's chest, taunting him. Once it was fully unbuttoned, they just sat there and gazed at each other for a moment before kissing again.

"I'll never get used to this," Kurt said as Blaine kissed lower, up and down Kurt's neck and collarbone.

Blaine lifted his head up, causing Kurt to whine a little. He looked Kurt in the eyes. "I'll never get used to you," he whispered, "Or any of this. Every kiss feels like a first kiss. Every time I look at you it hits me the same as it did that first time I saw you."

Kurt smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Same here. And you never stop being hopelessly romantic, do you?"

"Nope," Blaine said, "But that's only because of you."

Kurt just smiled, and they laid there until they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, but I do own Bri and Dana**

**Okay guys...confession time. I've never had a boyfriend, and therefore have never had a date to a dance...so sometimes this stuff is a little tricky for me to write...but i hope it turns out okay...**

**Review! Reviews are like me and pizza: I just can't get enough :p**


	16. Harry Potter Obsessed Blaine

**Okayyy guys! this one is for my excitement over the fact that im going to see harry potter today! we get some fanboy!Blaine in this one :D**

**ejgeigjiwejgewijr guyssss...over 60 reviews! can i just say oh my gosh? I remember the days when i used to have to beg for reviews,,, ;)**

**And I wrote another oneshot/possible twoshot! It's called _I Just Haven't Met You Yet,_ so check it out!**

**so my finger's still jammed...idk whats wrong w/ it, but its in pain and swollen. its not broken cuz theres no bruising, but its still painful and all taped up, hence why my typing in authors notes may be slightly jacked up.**

**So I watched Night of Neglect yesterday, and I forgot how boring that episode was. Barely any Klaine :'(**

**ANddddd, DARREN CRISS WAS ON THE GLEE PROJECT YESTERDAY AGAIN! I wasn't expecting that, even though it was in the description. I almost DIED when I saw him. But he had yellow sunglasses in his pocket...i wonder what happened to the pink ones...lol**

** And i discovered a video of him singing in Italian (what? who said i was cyberstalking him?) and let me tell you...my reaction was "oh mah gah...he's so sexy. How could one man be so sexy?" Seriously, go watch it. it'll make your life infintately better ;)**

**And THEN (yes, it was a very Darren Criss day for me) I watched I'll make a man out of you, and i totally forgot about the part at the end where he was like "I listen to this when I work out." *insert mental images of him working out* lol**

**And now that you guys think I'm some sort of crazy stalker (which I'm not), ENJOY ZE UPDATE! Its shorter, but it was just how it had to be ;)**

"Blaine, I've got a surprise!" Kurt said.

Blaine, who had been studying for a Psychology test, immediately perked up. "What?" He asked excitedly.

Kurt produced two tickets from his pocket, grinning like a fool at Blaine.

"What are those?" Blaine questioned, going to sit beside Kurt on his bed.

Kurt kept grinning. "Tickets to see the premier of Harry Potter!"

Blaine's eye went wide. "No!" He gasped, "You didn't!"

"I did!" Kurt said, "The first showing!"

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled in excitement, "I love you so much!"

Kurt just smiled at him lovingly.

"How did you know I love Harry Potter?" Blaine asked after gazing in Kurt's eyes for a few moments.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt said, "You have A Very Potter Musical and a Very Potter Sequel in your YouTube favorites list. And you have all of the books. And all of the movies."

Blaine blushed, "That's because they're awesome! And A Very Potter Musical is the best thing that's ever happened to the internet."

Kurt nudged Blaine with his elbow, "Well, I like them because Darren Criss is supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Blaine got a thoughtful expression on his face. "He kind of looks like me, don't you think?" He asked Kurt, giving him a quick wink.

Kurt blushed and looked at the ground. "That may be part of the reason I started obsessing over him in the first place," he admitted.

Blaine just gazed at his boyfriend, soaking up the moment.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock on Thursday, and Blaine and Kurt were driving towards the movie theater for the midnight premier of the movie.<p>

Blaine had been excited all day, and as much as Kurt loved it when Blaine let loose and came out of his shell, it was starting to drive Kurt a little crazy.

"Blaine, calm down!" Kurt said, "It's just a movie!"

Blaine gaped at Kurt. "Just a movie?" He screeched, "Just a movie?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt stated it as a question, unsure as to what else to say.

"You should be!" Blaine screeched, "Because thou shalt never ever disgrace Harry Potter books, movies, and musicals!"

Kurt laughed. "What is that? Some kind of Potter Commandment?"

"You are not allowed to know. Only true Potter Followers know what it is," Blaine stated completely serious.

Kurt just let it go. He'd had these kinds of arguments with Blaine before, and he knew there was no way he could win.

They pulled into the theater parking lot and parked in the back, knowing that it will fill up quickly. Blaine practically skipped into the theater; a smile spread a mile wide across his face. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing Blaine this happy. The things the power of Harry Potter could do to people.

They walked past the ticket booth. It was extremely crowded, so it was a good thing that Kurt decided they should arrive about an hour and a half early. More than one theater was playing Harry Potter at midnight, so there were loads of Potter fans there. Some were even dressed up. Blaine had wanted to pull out his Harry Potter costume, but Kurt told him that if he did he wouldn't be going out in public with him.

They got in line for the concessions.

"I want popcorn!" Blaine stated, hopping slightly.

"Well that is what people tend to get at the movies," Kurt agreed, inching up a little as the line moved forward.

They ordered their snacks and made their way to the theater. Outside, there was a line wrapping around rows and rows of dividers. "Oh my," Kurt said.

The movie attendant came around and handed everyone their 3D glasses. Blaine put his on eagerly.

"How do I look?" He asked Kurt, a smirk spread across his face.

Kurt scrutinized his boyfriend, pretending that he actually had to contemplate his opinion about Blaine's appearance.

"Handsome," Kurt decided, winking at Blaine.

He could see Blaine blush under the shadow from the glasses.

"Glasses really suite you," Kurt stated, "Except for those horrid pink sunglasses you wear."

"Hey!" Blaine said, offended, "Darren Criss wears those too!"

"Yeah, but he can pull them off. They totally scream _Darren." _Kurt said, pausing to ruffle Blaine's hair.

Blaine huffed, put out. "You like him more than me," he pouted.

Kurt stifled a laugh. Blaine's excitement made him even more dorky and loveable. "That's not true," Kurt said, "I'll never get to meet him. You're like having my own personal Darren Criss."

Blaine blushed. "Aww, that's so sweet," he told Kurt, kissing his cheek.

Kurt swatted him away. "Sweet is my middle name!" Kurt stated, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him forward a bit.

"No its not!" Blaine all but yelled, "It's Elizabeth!"

"Shhh!" Kurt shushed him.

"Oh right," Blaine giggled, "Sorry."

Kurt laughed. Blaine was definitely slap happy. "You so do not need any more caffeine," he stated, "You're hyper enough as it is."

Blaine just nodded spastically, causing Kurt to sigh. "My point exactly."

Blaine was going to respond when the line began moving. Kurt quickly checked the time. It was 11:30, so they were probably letting everyone into the theater.

Blaine dragged Kurt into the theater. "We're going to sit in the middle, where the best view is!" Blaine said excitedly.

"We are?" Kurt asked, confused. Usually they sat as far back as they could so that they could…do other things.

"Yes! This is Harry Potter. There will be no funny business during this movie!"

Kurt tried not to look disappointed. He should have known that Blaine would want to purely focus and analyze the movie.

They took their seats. The theater was jam-packed, and as everyone piled in, the noise increased dramatically.

"Don't eat all you popcorn before the movie even starts," Kurt scolded Blaine.

He looked at Kurt sheepishly. "Sorry."

Kurt laughed. Blaine was in one weird mood, that was for sure.

The lights dimmed not to long later. "Ohmigod!" Blaine squealed, "It's starting!"

"It's just the previews, Blaine," Kurt said.

"But their Harry Potter previews!"

Kurt sighed and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work, since Blaine stopped bopping around in his seat, but he would still twitch every now and then, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Once the movie began, Blaine sat completely still. He didn't eat his popcorn; he didn't move his arms or stretch his legs. The only point that Kurt could recall Blaine doing anything was the first time Malfoy came onto the screen.

"Kurt!" Blaine had said, "Kurt! It's Tom Felton in 3D! I feel like I could just reach out and touch him!"

Kurt laughed. "Now look who's the obsessed one."

Blaine's eyes never left the screen. "Oh come on, Kurt," he said, "You're totally checking him out right now too."

"So what if I am?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't respond, but Kurt was surprised to even have gotten a four lined conversation out of the enthralled boy.

Blaine had cried at the end of the movie, seeing some of his favorite characters dead.

"Well you knew they were going to die," Kurt had stated.

"I know," Blaine sobbed, "It's just that it's so different _seeing_ them dead."

Once the movie was over, they headed back to the car.

"So what'd you think?" Kurt asked.

"It. Was. Amazing!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Kurt, Kurtie, Kurtie-Pie, Kurtie-Pie-Honey-Darling," Blaine said, grasping Kurt's hands, "Thank you so so so so so so sooo much for taking me! You have no idea how much that meant to me!"

Kurt smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, who had shown him a totally different side of him today. "It was my pleasure."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Now let's head back," he told Kurt, "I want to have a Harry Potter movie marathon!"

Kurt laughed again. "That's going to take a long time," he said to Blaine.

"I know," Blaine stated, "But we've got all weekend!"

Kurt sighed and started the engine, thinking about how long this weekend was truly going to be.

**Disclaimer: i dont own Glee or Harry Potter.**

**Review! Reviews are the tigger to my winnie ;) And I'll take you out to diney in Winnipeg if you review (which is in Canada, btw :))**


	17. Kurt the Diva

**Hi guys, Hi! I saw Harry Potter yesterday, and IT DID NOT DISAPPOINT! But it was the first Harry Potter Movie id seen since i discovered avpm/s, so I was trying to block that out of my mind while watching it so i wouldn't compare the two.**

**Now I'm going to do an analysis of it, so if you DONT WANT SPOILERS SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH. Ok. So most of it was pretty accurate except the end. First, the duel. I was mad they didnt put Harry's little remorse speech to Voldemort in there. Then, the duel took place in front of everyone, and Nevel killed Nigini before Harry even 'woke' back up...and the Elder Wand. GOD! Wrong, so, so wrong! He wasn't supposed to break it! I mean, how long could it have taken them for Harry to fix his wand and then go put the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's grave? Like really? And then when Harry's walking to the forest, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone but Nevel, and then Ginny was supposed to feel his presence since he was supposed to be undere the invisibilitycloake.**

**But those were the only problems I had with it :D I feel kind of empty though, becasue its really all over now. I've decided to start reading the books again once I'm done w/ all my summer reading crap for school.**

**So I wrote Chapter 19 yesterday, and I loved it! I want to post it soon, but I'm going to resist and keep it at the chapter it is!**

**So some of you have been asking about the video of Darren singing in Italian. I found it on youtube, and It's called Darren Criss Singing in Italian. lol.**

**Speaking of Darren, I mentioned how on Sunday on the Glee Project he had yellow sunglasses...I totally bought a pair yesterday :D**

**Alright, onward with the update!**

Kurt had been stressed out all day. He'd gotten a C on his history report that'd he'd spent _hours_ on, he'd dropped his lunch on the floor, and he'd spilled coffee on his blazer. He was in a mood, and he knew it.

Blaine was on the phone when Kurt walked into the room.

"Yes, yes I know," he heard Blaine say, "Yes, uh-huh, I love you too."

Well that was interesting.

Blaine hung up the phone and turned to face Kurt. "Hey," he said.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Kurt responded harshly.

Blaine's face fell. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but whatever it was, Kurt was clearly not happy about it. "Kurt?" He asked, "What did I do?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked him accusingly.

Blaine was flabbergasted. What was Kurt talking about? "Why would you even _think that _for a minute?" Blaine asked, walking towards him and reaching out to take Kurt's hands in his own.

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt said sharply, pulling his hands away, out of Blaine's reach. "Maybe because you said the words 'I love you too' to someone on your phone that wasn't me."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. He loved Kurt, but sometimes he could jump to conclusions pretty quick.

"Blaine," Kurt responded, irritation in his voice.

"I'm not cheating on you," Blaine stated. It was the only logical thing he could think to say.

"Oh yeah? Why do I find it hard to believe you?"

"Kurt!" Blaine said forcefully. He was getting sick of this.

"Tell me who you were talking to on the phone," Kurt demanded.

Blaine gave him a scrutinizing look. "You aren't the boss of me! You don't need to know everything I do."

"Um, I do when you say the words love, you, and I in the same sentence," Kurt stated, glaring at Blaine.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groaned, "You can be such a stubborn, self-centered _diva_ sometimes!"

Kurt gasped and looked at Blaine, fury burning in his eyes. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. His eyes said it all.

Blaine saw his look and immediately regretted saying what he had. He'd just been too caught up in the moment. "Kurt, let's start this conversation over and-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "I'm clearly too much of a _diva_ for you. I'm sorry I ever wasted my time with you. If I would have known you were one to call people names, I wouldn't have ever fallen for you."

Those words stung Blaine, and Kurt knew it. He didn't necessarily mean some of them, or any of them, but he wasn't one to let people get away with calling him names.

Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked that those words had come out of his mouth. "Well fine, _Kurt," _Blaine spat, "Consider me out of your way."

Kurt's eyes went wide at that statement. That wasn't the reaction he wanted from Blaine. He'd just wanted him to apologize and then tell him he loved him.

_What just happened?_ Kurt thought.

He'd accused Blaine of cheating on him, which he knew Blaine would never do. Then he'd gone all demanding diva on him, causing Blaine to lash out.

It spiraled way out of control, and now Blaine wasn't even around so Kurt could try and fix it.

…..

Blaine fumed out of Dalton and into the courtyard. How could Kurt say something like that? Did he actually mean it? Kurt had said he'd loved Blaine more times than he could count, and with that one, filthy little statement he causes Blaine to doubt anything he'd ever said.

Blaine sighed loudly and plopped down onto the grass under a tree. He collapsed onto his back. Wasn't an upside to being gay supposed to be that you didn't have to deal with all this drama?

Blaine groaned and picked a fistful of grass out of the ground. He opened his fist and observed the ripped grass in his hand. _Ripped like my heart,_ Blaine thought.

He threw the grass and watched it blow away in the wind. Usually in this circumstance, Blaine would have gone to Wes and David crying. But right now, he didn't feel sad. If that was the way Kurt felt, than good riddance!

Blaine sat up abruptly. That last phrase he thought repeated in his head a few times before he actually comprehended them. Was that really what he thought? Or was that just a result at his anger from what Kurt said?

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure where this whole argument had left them, but did not like it one bit.

…..

Kurt was pacing around his room, thinking of a way to fix this mess. He wasn't sure apologizing would be enough after the cruel things he'd said, but he didn't know what else to do.

He knew that what he said had really hurt Blaine, but he wasn't sure why he'd said it in the first place. Sure, he was angry, but he never wanted to intentionally hurt Blaine.

_It's because you're a bitch,_ Kurt thought, _Once a bitch, always a bitch._

Kurt sighed. He knew that was true, and he knew that his sophomore year at McKinely had not been his best. He'd been rude and snarky, but he'd thought he'd changed. Apparently he couldn't keep that side of him held up for as long as thought he could, and Blaine just happened to be the person around to take it out on.

Blaine had said he'd get out of Kurt's way, but what did that truly mean? Were they broken up or what?

He didn't think that they were broken up, because he was pretty sure that if they were, he would know and he'd be crying buckets.

_I need to find Blaine_, Kurt thought.

He dialed Wes' number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," Kurt said slowly, "Do you know where Blaine is?"

"_Yeah, he's sitting under a tree in the courtyard for some unknown reason. Are you guys having problems again?"_

"Sort of," Kurt explained, "I'll tell you everything later."

Wes laughed. _"You better. Now go make up with your boyfriend before he comes wallowing in here. I'm surprised he hasn't already."_

Kurt laughed and hung up the phone. He made his way out the door and into the courtyard. He scanned the area searching for Blaine's curly hair. He started walking towards him when Blaine's head popped up.

Blaine noticed Kurt right away. How could he not? He quickly looked away, and hoped that Kurt wasn't here to rat him out some more.

"Hi," he heard Kurt say softly. He looked up and saw that the younger boy's eyes were filled with remorse.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, keeping his hands to himself for the moment. "I did some thinking," Kurt explained slowly, "And I kind of had an epiphany."

Blaine didn't say anything, but he did raise his eyebrow at Kurt, signaling for him to continue.

"My sophomore year," Kurt said, "I was known as the bitch of Glee Club."

Blaine suppressed a laugh with a snort.

"And it kind of went away this year. Or at least I thought I did, but then I thought that maybe I was just holding it in for you." Kurt glanced at Blaine before continuing. "And that, since today has been such a crappy day for me, I figured that it just needed to all come out. Which it did."

Kurt paused, now staring at Blaine intently. "You didn't do anything to deserve my years-worth of held in bitchiness," Kurt told him, his voice filled with remorse.

Blaine looked at Kurt straight on now, and realized how truly sorry he was. "What made it such a bad day?" Blaine asked him. He wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but he wasn't sure if he'd fully forgiven Kurt yet.

"Well," Kurt started, "First Mr. Keller gave me a C on my paper that I worked on for hours. That was first hour. Then, in between second and third hour I spilled coffee on my blazer. Do you know how hard those things are to wash?" Kurt asked, his face becoming animated. "And then at lunch, I dropped my tray on the floor and was too lazy to get back in line," Kurt paused for a moment. "And then I walk back to our room and hear you on the phone, telling someone that you loved them, and I just kind of cracked."

Blaine let out a small chortle. "Obviously," he stated sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kurt swatted him playfully, "I thought I was the sarcastic in this relationship?"

Blaine glanced back at Kurt. "Are we still in a relationship?" He asked tentatively.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, you big gel head," Kurt stated, interlacing their fingers. "It takes more than you calling me a diva to get rid of me."

Blaine blushed and looked sheepishly at Kurt. "I really am sorry about that," he said, "I didn't mean it. Or what I said about getting out of your way. That's really the last thing I'll ever want to do."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Same here," he said, "And can we make a deal?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Anything for you," he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the corniness but continued on anyway. "Can we promise never to fight over stupid things like this again?" He asked, "Because honestly, I don't even remember what started it."

"I do," Blaine said, "It was me talking on the phone."

"Oh yeah!" Kurt responded. "Who were you talking to anyway? I know you weren't cheating on me, so who were you talking to that deserved an 'I love you' from one Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine looked at the ground, embarrassed. "My – My grandma."

Kurt laughed. "Ohmigod, Blaine!" He yelped in between laughs, "Why didn't you just tell me that? It would've saved us so much from all that drama."

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a chance to explain," Blaine said.

"Touché," Kurt announced. "But next time, just put your hand over my mouth and shut me up so you can explain."

Blaine let out a big smile and chuckled. "Deal." He held his hand out for Kurt to shake it, but instead of shaking, Kurt pulled him in and kissed him full on the mouth.

"That's a better deal-sealer," Kurt explained once they broke apart, "And actually, you can do _that_ to shut me up, too. I'd prefer that opposed to your dirty hand."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt back in for another kiss.

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, not me (sniffle) IF it did, Darren would Always sing in Italian... ;)**

**P.S. I'm wearing my yellow sunglasses right now, inside my house, becasue that's how much I love them...lol**

**REVIEW! Reviews move me, people. And getting them would be a way for me to spend more time on FanFiction. :)**


	18. Meet the Parental Units

**So I wrote the first 600 words of this one on my ipod on the way up north, and then I emailed it to myself and put it on word to finish it. Then, when I uploaded it on here, the spacing for the stuff that i'd written on my ipod was completely jacked up w/ absolutely no spaces in between, so I had to go and manually space each one out...fml. lol**

**So i finally finished my essay last night. i was working on it all day (the reason Life on a Line wasnt updated) and it only had to be four pages. i just couldnt spit it out like i can this stuff.**

**So i'm a little behind on writing this story. I've only got one chapter done after this one, but i'm up to chapter 9 in Life on a Line...i sense a flaw! lol.**

**UGhhh...I'm SO SICK OF MY JAMMED FINGER!**

**Anyway, the story I Just Haven't Met You Yet is now a twoshot, and its complete! so go read that!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own gleee!**

**anyway, I'll stop my complaining about my suckish week/life and let you guys enjoy the virtual world that i wished i lived in.**

Blaine walked into his dorm room with a perplexed expression on his face. He huffed and flopped onto his bed, hoping that Kurt wasn't around to see him like this.

Unfortunately, it must not have been Blaine's lucky day, because a few minutes later Kurt came strolling out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he said. Kurt paused and took in Blaine's appearance. His hair, which was now a decent length, was disheveled and he looked upset. "What's wrong?" He asked, growing more concerned by the second.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing," he responded, staring at the wall behind Kurt.

"Oh come on," Kurt scoffed, "That is the biggest lie of the century."

Blaine didn't say anything, instead getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't mister," Kurt scolded. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom?" Blaine questioned, "Is that a problem?"

"Under normal circumstances, no," Kurt responded, eyeing Blaine suspiciously, "But when you're acting weird and avoiding answering my question it is."

Blaine sighed. Kurt was persistent, that was for sure. "Kurt-" Blaine started, but he was abruptly cut off.

"Don't give me any if that 'I'm okay' crap," Kurt instructed, "I want the truth!"

Blaine cracked a smile and couldn't stop the next line from coming out of his mouth. "You can't handle the truth!"

Even Kurt in his frazzled daze had to laugh at that.

"Okay," he said, admitting defeat for the moment, "I'll give you that one."

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the cheek before slipping away into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," he heard Kurt whine, "You tricked me!"

Blaine laughed and started to fix his disarray of hair. "Well you fell for it," he said, loud enough so Kurt could hear in the other side of the door.

"I didn't realize we were playing dirty," Kurt stated.

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend. "Kurt, normal people wouldn't consider that even close to dirty."

"What are you saying?" He heard Kurt say, his voice rising slightly. "Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"Maybe I am," Blaine said. This was wonderful. He had almost forgotten what he'd been so upset about a few minutes prior to this endearing conversation.

"How dare you, you fool!" Kurt mocked.

Blaine sighed and went to get his gel. He hadn't gelled his hair back in what felt like ages and frankly, he missed it a little bit.

He opened the cupboard and searched for his gel, coming up with nothing.

"Kurt?" He called. "Where's my gel?

Kurt was sitting at the desk when Blaine asked that question. "Nu-uh," he stated as he made his way to the bathroom, "We've been through this. You are not allowed to put that crap in your hair anymore."

"I know," Blaine mumbled, "But I kind of miss it."

Kurt sighed and opened the bathroom. "Nope," he said, pulling Blaine away from the cupboard, "You are forbidden to plaster your hair to your head, remember?"

Blaine sighed. "Oh I remember," he stated dully, "I'm traumatized forever because if it."

Kurt chuckled. "It was for your own good," he murmured as he ran hands through Blaine's hair, fixing it up a bit. "And besides, you even said yourself that you liked your new style."

"And I do," Blaine agreed," But sometimes I just like to feel more...refined."

Kurt got a thoughtful look on his face and observed Blaine.

Blaine felt violated. Kurt was staring at him as if he could see in him, his thoughts, his wants and desires, his innermost fears.

"That's kind if creepy," Blaine told him softly.

"Shhh," Kurt told him, "I'm having another epiphany."

Blaine listened to his boyfriend and didn't say anything. He knew now that it was best to do what Kurt wanted.

Kurt continued observing Blaine with that look for about fifteen more minutes before saying anything.

Blaine was expecting him to say something about Blaine being a Dalton poster boy, all dapper and suave.

But instead, Kurt asked a simple question. "Why do you want to cover up who you really are?"

Oh. That was not what Blaine had been expecting.

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He abruptly closed it and shrugged, hoping that would make up for his lack of response.

"Because I honestly love who you actually are," Kurt said once he realized Blaine wasn't going to say anything, "And I know everyone else would too, if you'd just give them a chance too."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that," he said, "Because I still act like myself when my hair's gelled. It's just that-" He broke off and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with worry, "What's wrong?"

Blaine just shook his head again, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. He wondered how they had gone from shameless flirting to this. "Come with me," he said abruptly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine did as he was told and allowed himself to be dragged out of the bathroom. Kurt sat him down on the bed and gazed at him, just waiting for Blaine to say something.

They stayed silent for ten minutes. Kurt, realizing that Blaine wasn't going to say anything, put his hand under Blaine's chin and gently guided his face up so that he could see his eyes. He gave Blaine a small, loving kiss before easing his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Now what brought all of this on?" Kurt asked him, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath, as if he were going to respond, but instead just shook his head.

"Blaine," Kurt stated, "Something is bugging you."

"Nothing's wrong," Blaine said hastily.

"Right," Kurt scoffed, "So there's absolutely no reason that you came in here all mopey and then insisted on gelling your hair?"

"I wasn't mopey," Blaine argued, "And I just wanted to gel my hair. Is that such an issue?"

"Oh come on. You came in here and went all 'Woe is me' on you bed," Kurt told him.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Hey!" He chided, "Don't compare me to Romeo!"

Kurt joined in laughing. "I'm allowed to when you're acting like him!" He exclaimed. "But seriously, something's bugging you."

Blaine looked down at the bedspread and nodded slightly. "It's kind of stupid…" He said slowly.

Kurt laughed again. He'd guessed that it was a stupid reason because of the fact that Blaine was being stubborn about telling him what was up. "You know I won't laugh," he reassured Blaine.

"Well," Blaine started, "I went to my grandma's earlier today…"

"I know that," Kurt interrupted, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that," Blaine told him, winking. Kurt was glad that he was getting back to his normal self. "So, like I was saying, I was at my grandma's and we were talking. She mentioned that she'd recently talked to my mom, which you know is always a sensitive subject with me."

Kurt nodded. He did know that Blaine wasn't on very good terms with either of his parents, and mere mentions of them always made him feel a little uncomfortable. He gestured for Blaine to continue on.

"And she said that my parents were planning on visiting me today. Here. At Dalton." He finished, looking at Kurt with a satisfied expression.

Kurt was even more confused than before. "So…?" He urged Blaine to continue on.

Blaine huffed. "So," he said, "She wants me to be some prep school boy who is perfectly in control and appears to be heading somewhere in his life."

It was clearing up a little for Kurt. Blaine had told him how his parents expected him to behave himself and become a refined young man.

Blaine continued on. "And if I wore my hair curly, I wouldn't be giving off the appearance that they want. They think that my curly hair makes me look like a – a hobo or something," he explained, "Which is why I wanted to gel it down."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Kurt asked, "I would have let you gel it without a struggle."

Now Blaine looked down sheepishly. "Because," he said shyly, "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be here. They're not very supportive of me being gay, and I'm one hundred percent sure that they wouldn't approve of me acting on it."

Kurt didn't know what Blaine was trying to say. "Were you planning on trying to get me out of the room without telling me why?" He asked Blaine, sending him an accusing glare.

Blaine nodded. "Now that I think about it, it was probably a stupid idea."

"You think?" Kurt hissed.

"Look," Blaine pleaded, trying to get back on Kurt's good side, "Now that that isn't the case anymore, I'm just not sure it would be such a good idea for you to be here."

Kurt looked down towards the ground. "Are you ashamed of me?" He asked Blaine tentatively.

"No!" Blaine responded quickly, "Of course not! It's just that I don't know what my parents would do if they knew about us."

"What's the worst they could do? Tell us we're forbidden to see each other?"

"Well," Blaine stated, "Yes."

Kurt snorted. "Ohmigod!" He squealed, "Then you'd really be like Romeo!"

"This isn't funny!" He told Kurt, "I seriously wouldn't put it past them to do something like that."

Kurt calmed himself down, realizing that Blaine was genuinely worried about this. "Well, if you want me to, I'll get out of your way until they leave," he told him, "But it's going to be kind of hard to hide that you have a roommate."

"Already got that covered," Blaine stated, "I'm planning on telling them that Wes is my roommate."

Kurt nodded. "What time are they coming?"

Blaine glanced at the time on his phone. "Fifteen minutes," he said.

"Agh," Kurt groaned, "I'd better get out of here in case they're early."

Kurt got up, grabbed his phone, a hoodie, and his laptop before making his way to the door.

"Wait," he heard Blaine call as he opened it. He turned around and saw Blaine rushing towards him. Kurt raised his eyebrows at him but didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry about this," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt didn't respond, instead leaning down the small distance to press his lips to Blaine's. Blaine responded with a sudden intensity, trying to show Kurt how truly sorry he was.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," they heard Wes said rather loudly, trying to warn them that they were within proximity, "Blaine is a wonderful roommate…"

Kurt quickly pulled away from Blaine's lips. "Got to go," he said, pecking Blaine on the cheek and running out of the room, leaving a flushed Blaine standing behind in shock.

Blaine watched Kurt go. He ran past Blaine's parents, not even earning a second glance from them. He stepped out of his room and went to greet his parents.

"Blaine, darling," his mother said, "It's been too long!"

Blaine just nodded and glanced over at Wes, pleading with his eyes for him not to leave.

"Blaine," his father greeted him in his gruff voice, "How are you, son?"

Blaine didn't answer him either, instead ushering them both into his room. It was weird being in there without Kurt, trying to pretend that he didn't mean anything to Blaine.

"Well," his mother stated, "This is quite a room." She was looking around it appreciatively, noting Kurt's little trinkets on his nightstand. "Are these yours, dear?" She said, holding a crystal and turning to Wes.

Wes choked on the water he was drinking. "Oh, um, yeah. Yes, they're mine," he stuttered.

"Interesting," his father said, sitting down on Blaine's bed, "Are you – you know – do you play for the same team as Blaine?"

Blaine couldn't believe his father's bluntness. He knew his father was not one to hold anything back, but it'd been less than ten minutes and he was already making blows at people.

"Oh, uh, no," Wes stated cautiously, "I just, um, have a taste for the, uh, finer…things in life."

Blaine's mother nodded in appreciation. "Well good for you," she told him, "It's hard to find young men with such good taste in things these days."

Blaine found that really interesting. They liked Kurt's things, and they liked Wes because of it. But somehow, Blaine knew that they only approved because Wes had just told them that he wasn't gay.

"So," his father went on, "How is school, son?"

"It's going well," Blaine responded, realizing that this was the first time he'd spoken, "My grades are pretty good, and I've got the same old friends."

His mother nodded. "Pity we've only gotten to meet Wes," she said, "If all of your friends are like him, then I'd surely like to meet them all."

Blaine glanced at Wes, hoping he'd catch on to what was going to go down. He did, thankfully, and pulled out his phone. "Excuse me," he told them, "I need to get this." He walked out of the room, Blaine hoping that he was going to call David and warn them that they were stopping for a visit.

Blaine sat down on his desk chair, his mother making her way through the other things in the room. "So," she said, "Are there any other gay boys at this school?"

Blaine held back a cough, muffling it by clearing his throat. "Um, yeah, a few," he told her.

She nodded. "Any of them showing any…interest in you?"

His father looked towards her disapprovingly. He knew his mother was trying to be friendly, and he thanked her for it on the inside, he really did, but he knew that if his father didn't approve, then she never would.

"No," he said, "Most of them already have boyfriends." _Technically not a lie,_ he thought.

Blaine's father spoke now. "And you're sure that Wes boy isn't gay?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Yes," he told him, getting out his phone to show him a picture of Dana. "See? He has a girlfriend."

His father nodded just as Wes came back in the room, David following behind him. "Look who I found," he told Blaine.

His mother walked over to David and shook his hand. "Hello, dear, I'm Mrs. Anderson," she told him.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm David."

"Pleasure," she said, "Are you a friend of Blaine's?"

He nodded and glanced at Blaine. He was currently wondering where Kurt was, since he was supposed to be with David.

David and Wes continued making small talk with Blaine's parents, asking question and giving answers to his parent's sometimes awkward questions.

After about fifteen minutes, Blaine heard a knock on his door. David got a smirk on his face, not completely obvious so that his parents wouldn't see and Blaine automatically knew who it was.

"I've got it, Blaine announced, heading to open the door. He swung it open, unsurprised as to who he saw there.

Kurt quickly mouthed a 'Sorry' before talking. "Blaine, I need some help with history and-" He broke off.

Blaine knew this was all an act. "I'm kind of busy now but I can help you later," he told Kurt, following along. He was painfully aware that the room behind him had gone dead silent.

Kurt was about to respond when Blaine's mother cut in. "Blaine, is this another of your friends?" She asked, "Come in, dear."

Kurt blushed a little, only enough for Blaine to notice and made his way into the room

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," he said politely, "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"Well aren't you just _darling,_" his mother practically gushed, "Why hasn't Blaine mentioned you before?"

Kurt sent a quick glance at Blaine before responding. "Well I'm rather new here," he said.

He was about to continue, but Blaine's father interrupted him. "Wait," he said, "You're that boy that sang with Blaine at regionals." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Kurt nodded. Blaine's father went on. "So you're –"

"Yes," Kurt said, "I'm gay, too. That was the reason for my transfer. I was being bullied so I transferred here. Blaine's been my mentor, helping me get situated."

Blaine silently thanked Kurt for playing along. He was a little surprised at how comfortable he was admitting to Blaine's parents that he was gay, but this was Kurt. He wasn't one to hold back who he truly was.

"Interesting," his father responded, "Now Blaine said all of the boys like him here were taken…" he trailed off, Kurt noticing how he seemed uncomfortable saying the word 'gay."

"Yes," Kurt said again, "I have a boyfriend."

Wes and David snickered, laughing about how that one statement was both true and false at the same time.

"I see," his mother said. "So is Blaine the only boy here that doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Blaine's father nearly choked at the word 'boyfriend.' He wanted to tell his father to grow up and deal with it.

"Well besides all of us straight guys," Wes said, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were filled with pain seeing Blaine like this, trying to hide who he really was.

"That's it!" Blaine all but yelled, "I can't take you guys doing this to me any longer!"

"Doing what, darling?" His mother asked.

"Pretending to try and understand what I'm going through, pretending to get involved in my love life, pretending to _care_, but if I were to actually act upon my feelings, you'd suddenly be so much more against it!" Blaine screeched.

"Blaine," Kurt said cautiously, eyeing Blaine, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Blaine nodded and waved Kurt over. "Mom, Dad," Blaine stated, "Kurt's my boyfriend," he said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt, "We've been together since before regionals. And I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would disapprove. You wouldn't have tried to understand. But you know what? I don't care what you think anymore! I'm happier than I've ever been because of him, and nothing you do can change that."

Blaine was breathing heavily and he glanced over at Kurt. His eyes were filled with admiration as he leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

His mother was speechless, staring at the two boys wrapped in each other's arms. Wes and David were still somewhere in the background, trying to make their way out of the room and its sudden tense atmosphere.

His father, however, looked furious. He looked as if he was about to say something when his mother laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He's happy, Andrew," she told him soothingly, "What's so wrong with that?"

Blaine was shocked. His mother had just stood up to his dad and defended him.

His father grunted and then stormed out of the room.

"Darling," his mother said to Kurt once he was gone, "I'm sorry about him. He's a little gruff is all, but we won't cause you guys any problems. I've never seen Blaine get that worked up about anything before."

Kurt nodded and glanced at Blaine.

"Mom," he said, "Thank you."

She winked at Blaine and grabbed his hand. "He's a keeper," she whispered in his ear, "And he's got the best eyes."

Blaine felt his cheeks turning red. "I know," he said, glancing to Kurt, "I'm lucky to have him."

**Awww...what a happy ending.**

**REVieW! **

**Blaine"I want to do something that I've always wanted to do but have never been able to do in the Warblers-"**

**Kurt "Write a different review?**

**Blaine "You love the review."**

**I do love the reviews Blaine! (And you) **

**haha. That didn't turn out the way i wanted it to, but oh well...(that was from the Glee Live skits in case you didn't know, but the original was different, it went with Blaine saying the same first line, then Kurt saying "Wear another blazer?" Then Blaine saying "You love the blazer." haha :p)**


	19. Blaine's Celebrity Crush

**Hey guys! So let me start with this... OHMIGOD! Almost 100 REVIEWS? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!**

**But seriously! You guys are so bloody awesome, I can't stand it. I can't even believe that i considered leaving this story a oneshot...wow. I truly don't know what I was thinking...**

**So i got a review yesterday that said "Sewers yayy" and i wasn't quite sure what that meant...if it meant 'sewers' like 'sueing'...i've been putting Disclaimers, so idk what it was rly tlking about.**

**anyway.**

**Ha! So someonw in a review (I can't remember your username at the moment...you know who you are, we had a lovely conversation) said that Blaine/Darren put on a pair of pink sunglasses during When I Get You Alone...and you were right! I definately PM'd you freaking out about it and telling you I was going to watch it right away, but I just thought you'd all like my reaction ;) I squealed and yelled something along the lines of "You look so hot in pink sunglasses!" lol but I do like the yellow ones (becasue I have a pair!)**

**ANDDDDD to Princess of Monaco for giving me an AMAZING idea that i'm working on writing right now ;) thanks so much!**

**If anyone else has ideas, then please leave them in a pm or review or something and I'll try and use them! I always need ideas!**

**Onward with the update!**

"Hey Blaine," Kurt called from the closet, "What're these posters of?"

Blaine's head immediately popped up from where he was sitting at his desk, writing something down. "Uhh, what posters?" He asked, even though he knew _exactly_ what Kurt was talking about.

"I don't know what they are," Kurt responded, "I can't reach them."

_Good, _Blaine thought. "I really have no idea what're you're talking about, Kurt," Blaine said, hoping his face wasn't blushing as Kurt walked out of the closet.

They were having what some would call Spring Cleaning, except it was more because they were trying to get their stuff organized for packing up for the summer. They still had about a month and a half of school left, but this was Kurt. He was always one step ahead.

He walked over to Blaine's nightstand and opened the top drawer. He yelped and jumped back.

"What?" Blaine asked. _I don't have anything bad or embarrassing in there, do I? _He thought.

"It's so messy!" Kurt squealed, "Go clean it right now!"

"Kurt," Blaine whined, "I'm busy."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Go clean it right now, otherwise I won't kiss you for a week."

"A week?" Blaine whined again, "Could you even go a whole week without kissing me?"

"I don't know," Kurt responded, "But do you really want to take that chance?"

Blaine pretended to think about it and then shook his head. "I guess not," he said sullenly.

"Good," Kurt said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Because I really _wouldn't_ be able to go the whole week without doing that."

Blaine laughed and walked over to the nightstand that Kurt had left open. It really was a mess, but it wasn't that bad by his standards. He started pulling objects out, wondering where he'd even gotten most of them.

When he got to the bottom of the drawer, he pulled out a movie and gasped when he saw it. He glanced around, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed him.

When he was sure Kurt was thoroughly occupied, he took a look at the DVD again. _I forgot I had this,_ Blaine thought. He'd moved into Kurt's room not too long ago, and he hadn't really been paying much attention to what he put where because Kurt was distracting him.

He just sat there with it in his hands, staring at it.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, walking over to where Blaine was kneeling, staring at the cover of the DVD.

"What?" Blaine jumped. "Oh. Umm, nothing. Just, you know, just a movie." Blaine quickly shoved it back in the drawer, closing it sharply.

"Ohh-kay," Kurt said, confused. He gave Blaine a weird look, wondering why he was acting so strange. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm?" Blaine said, "Oh. Yeah."

That definitely wasn't normal. Blaine was always on top of things, always one step ahead. The fact that he was hardly paying attention to what Kurt was saying was a strong telltale sign that something was wrong.

"What movie was that?" Kurt asked him.

"Movie?" Blaine asked, stuttering. "Ohh…that movie!"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, "The movie you were just holding."

"Right," Blaine responded, "That movie."

"Mhmmm," Kurt said. Blaine was obviously trying to avoid the subject. "So what movie was it?"

"Ummm…" Blaine stuttered, "The – It was – uhh…" Blaine thought through a list of movies. "It was Iron Man."

Kurt snorted. "Iron Man?" Kurt asked, "You're embarrassed about liking Iron Man?"

"Uhh, yes," Blaine responded.

Kurt knew he was lying, that was obvious enough. But he needed to figure out a way to figure out what movie that was without Blaine knowing.

_The posters,_ Kurt thought. Blaine had acted the same way when Kurt asked him about the posters. So they were probably related.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said, "I'm going to give Wes and David something. I'll be back in a few, alright?"

Blaine just nodded, still in his dazed state.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the room and making his way to Wes and David's.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey," Wes said once he opened it, "Come in."

Kurt did just that, going sit on the desk chair.

"So what brings you hear without Blainey-Boo?" Wes asked him. "Usually you two do visits together."

Kurt nodded. "Well," he started, "Did Blaine ever have celebrity crushes?"

Wes snorted and looked at David. "Are you kidding me?" Wes asked, "You honestly don't know about it yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me begin," David said, "At the very beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was Blaine's first month at Dalton, and Wes and David had quickly taken Blaine under their wing. Blaine had not come out to them yet, but they had their suspicions that he was gay. There'd been subtle hints here and there, and they figured it was about time that they brought the subject out._

"_So," Wes had stated, "Any guys you like here?"_

_Blaine nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. "What?" _

"_Don't play dumb with us," David said, "We know we play for the other team."_

_Blaine probably would have argued if he hadn't been focusing so hard on not choking on coffee. "How?" He asked them._

"_We have exceptional gaydar," Wes explained, "Especially since people sometimes assume we're gay."_

"_Which we aren't," David quickly added, "At least I'm not. I have a girlfriend."_

_Wes snorted. "Bri hasn't even said yes to your offer yet," he said._

"_But she will!" David responded._

_Blaine just stared at them in shock. He was officially out of the closet at Dalton now._

"_Don't worry," David reassured him, "No one here will care. There are a few others too. But unfortunately for you, they're all taken."_

"_I'm not looking for a boyfriend," Blaine stated._

"_Sure you're not," Wes said, winking at Blaine, "That's what everyone says."_

* * *

><p>"Wait," Kurt said, "So Blaine didn't want to come out to you guys right away?"<p>

David nodded.

"But what does that have to do with him and his celebrity crush?"

"We were getting to that," Wes explained, "Just put your pants back on."

* * *

><p><em>A few days after, Wes and David started to detect hints that Blaine had a crush. They'd find him prancing around when he thought no one was paying attention to him and his roommate said he sang love songs in the shower.<em>

"_So," Wes brought the subject up one day, "Who's the boy?"_

"_What?" Blaine asked, confused, "What boy?"_

"_The boy you're crushing on," David explained, "And what happened to not wanting a boyfriend?"_

"_I'm not crushing on anyone," Blaine said, "Why would you think that?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," Wes said sarcastically, "Maybe because you're acting like a lovesick teenager like David over here."_

"_Hey!" David said._

"_It's true," Wes responded, "Ever since Bri agreed to go out with you, you've been acting like out little Blainey-Boo here is."_

_David pouted, while Blaine looked at Wes in confusion. "Blainey-Boo?"_

"_It's your new pet name. I quite like it," Wes said. "But anyway, you better tell us who this boy is so we can help you out."_

"_There is no boy!" Blaine stated._

_David sighed. "Whatever, Blaine," he said, "Just stay in denial."_

_They walked away, leaving Blaine standing alone in confusion._

_A few days later, Blaine's roommate, which was Thad at the time, requested to move out of the dorm._

"_He's driving me crazy," Thad told Wes and David when they asked why, "He's always got this look on his face like he's on cloud freakin' nine or something, and then when I ask him about it he just says it's nothing and prances his little hobbit prance away."_

_Wes snickered. "He's really got it bad for someone."_

"_No kidding," Thad responded, "But that's okay; I've wanted a single room for a little while now."_

_Once Thad had officially moved out, Blaine spent a whole day in his room moving stuff around and getting resituated._

"_Blainey-Boo," Wes called from outside the door, "Let me in!"_

"_Uhh, hang on a minute!" Blaine yelled from inside the room. _

_The swung open a few minutes later, revealing a flustered looking Blaine._

"_What's up, my man?" Wes asked, walking into the room. He looked around. It looked pretty much the same, but something on Blaine's bed caught his eye._

"_Is that a poster?" Wes asked, slightly shocked. "Does Mr. Dapper own a poster?"_

_Blaine blushed and ran over to the rolled up poster, picking it up and throwing it into his closet. "It's old," he said quickly._

"_If you say so," Wes responded._

_Then on the 4__th__ of September, Blaine didn't come out of his room at all._

"_What do you think's wrong with him?" David asked Wes after school was out. They were on their way towards Blaine's room, and were mentally preparing themselves for what they might find._

"_I don't know," Wes responded, "It's very un-Blainelike to not come out at all and miss class."_

_David nodded in agreement just as they arrived at Blaine's door. Wes pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything._

"_Ohmigod," he whispered, "I think he's crying!"_

"_What?" David whispered back, "Does Blaine ever cry?"_

_Wes shrugged and then knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" They heard Blaine croak out._

"_Who do you think?" David responded. _

"_Go away," Blaine croaked back._

"_Well that's interesting," Wes said._

_David nodded as they headed back to their room. "What do you think's got him down? He's never denied our presence before…"_

_They arrived at their room and Wes went on his laptop. "Aww man," he said, "The Crocodile Hunter died today."_

"_What?" David said, rushing over, "Steve Irwin?"_

_Wes nodded. "He was stung in the heart by a sting ray."_

"_Weird," David responded. "Weird that that depressing story happens the same day that Blaine's all locked away in his room and –" David trailed off, his eyes wide._

"_No!" Wes said._

"_You don't think –"_

"_It can't be –"_

"_Blaine?"_

"_No!"_

"_Ohmigod," David said, now cracking up, "Blaine had a crush on Steve Irwin!"_

* * *

><p>"What?" Kurt spluttered the water he was drinking, "Are you kidding me?"<p>

"Nope," Wes responded, "We do not kid about such things."

"So what?" Kurt asked, "He's got Steve Irwin posters? And was that movie The Crocodile Hunter Movie or something?"

David nodded. "Yup. Exactly. He bought all of that stuff a few weeks after he died. He's also got most of the episodes on DVD somewhere."

"That's so…not Blaine, though," Kurt said, "I mean Blaine, dapper, suave Blaine, liked the muddy Crocodile Hunter that rolled around in the mud with crocodiles?"

"That was our reaction," Wes said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, open this door right now!" Wes demanded.<em>

_The door opened a few minutes later to reveal a very tired looking Blaine._

"_If we weren't so shocked right now," David said, "We'd probably feel bad for you."_

_Blaine didn't say anything, instead walking away and going back to his cocoon on his bed._

"_So," Wes said, being overly casual, "Why didn't you tell us you had the hots for Steve Irwin?"_

_Blaine froze, but didn't say anything._

"_Ah," David said knowingly, "So it is true."_

_Blaine nodded slightly, letting his head fall back on the pillow._

"_Aww, Blainey-Boo," Wes said, walking up to Blaine and rubbing soothing circles on his back, "It'll be okay."_

* * *

><p>"So there you have it," Wes said, looking at Kurt. "Your boyfriend was in love with Steve Irwin, he was a wreck for about a week after he died, and he has everything one could buy that involves him."<p>

"Ohmigod!" Kurt was laughing so hard it hurt, rolling around on the floor. "I can't believe this! And I thought he had it bad for Tom Felton!"

"Nope," David shook his head, "The Irwin obsession was probably twenty times worse than the Felton one."

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way back to his room and returned to find Blaine lying face-down on his bed.<p>

"Hey," he said, "You okay?"

"M'good," Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

Kurt took the opportunity to stealthily retrieve the movie from the nightstand drawer. He took it out of the box and put it into the DVD player.

As soon as the Crocodile Hunter's voice came out of the speakers, Blaine's head popped up and his eyes were bugging out of his head. He glanced at Kurt, then to the TV, and then back to Kurt.

"So, I'm guessing you know?" He questioned.

Kurt nodded. "Yup," he responded, "Wes and David are pretty good story tellers."

Kurt walked into the closet and stood on a chair to get the posters down. He came out and sat on his bed, unrolling them, revealing a 4 foot poster and a few smaller ones.

"Ohmigod!" He squealed, "Blaine, you had a problem!"

Blaine just blushed and looked down.

"But Blaine," Kurt went on, "He was _old!"_

Blaine didn't say anything, but continued to blush even harder.

"I feel like you loved him more than me," Kurt mumbled to himself, "You don't have any posters, or even pictures of me."

Blaine, however, heard Kurt mumbling to himself and quickly made his way over to the boy. "No," he soothed, wrapping his arms around the perplexed boy"You know I love you."

Kurt refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't need posters, movies, or pictures of you," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands, "Because I have the _real thing._"

Kurt smiled and Blaine leaned in to kiss him. Kurt automatically responded, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later. "Come on," Kurt said, making his way to the top of Blaine's bed, "Let's watch this movie."

Blaine happily obliged, curling up on Kurt's chest. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine, enjoying the proximity.

Blaine sighed contentedly and focused on nothing but Kurt, his hands on him, his arms around him, his chest under him. As long as Kurt was there, Steve Irwin meant nothing to Blaine.

**Guys….Confession time again. This was actually inspired by the crush I had on Steve Irwin when I was around eight or nine…I don't remember. But I have episodes on DVD and I have the movie. I didn't cry when he died, but that's because I hardly ever cry. Like when I played the game Life and got married, I would marry Steve Irwin and then I would get the house that had the frog pond in the back so that he could be the Frog Hunter while he lived there ;) no joke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Steve Irwin, Or The Crocodile Hunter Movie or avpm/s (used in my begging for reviews. i'm going to be super cautious with disclaimers now...i don't wanna be sued! (That Darren Criss song about not wanting to be sued totally came into my head just now))**

**ANd this is the chapter that i wanted to post right after I wrote it. lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>So MusicalEscape...lol. She reviewed like almost every chapter, all of them hilarious.<strong>

**But she brought up the point that how in my daydream in Chapter 10, i should have been able to recognize Darren's voice...which is totally true...so.. Here's the new day dream.**

**D-You look lonely**

**M- OH MY GOD YOUR DARREN FREAKIN' CRISS! *Gets up and pounces him right in the middle of the beach.***

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Hermione "Hey I got you guys a present!"**

**Harry "No way, thats so kind of you"**

**hermione *hands over presenet***

**Harry "Oooo I hope its a puppy! puppy! puppy! puppy!" *opens to reveal a...REVIEW!***

**Harry "A review? Gross here ron, merry christmas."**

**Similar to Darren/Harry, I would prefer a puppy over a review. However, since I already have one dog, which is enough poop for me, I'll just take the reviews instead ;)**


	20. Riverdancing and Xavier

**OMG! Chapter 20? I feel so accomplished! And the amount of reviews for last chapter were UNREAL! I got a lot of 'Steve Irwin? REally?"s and i just want to clarify that I WAS YOUNG! And to tenish year old me, any man who loved animals and didn't kill them was attractive in my book :p (yes, i was/am an animal lover. I'm the kind of person who would hold protests w/ signs that say "Save the Rainforest" and stuff ;)**

**Okay! This idea was given to me by Princess of Monaco. She said (which i do vaguely recall) that there was an episode wherre Burt mentions sitting through three years of river dancing. And this was born!**

**I saw Harry Potter again last night...sigh. I love Harry Potter.**

**OVer 100 reviews already? Yesterday I didn't even have 100! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! And MusicalEscape...you rock :p I'm just saying.**

**I love this chapter. I really, really do. So I'm keeping the author note short and saving notes for the end!**

"No," Blaine said, "The dance cannot have a disco ball, Wes."

"Aww," Wes whined, "Why do you have to be such a buzz kill, Blaine?"

"Because," Blaine sighed, exasperated, "A formal dance should not have a disco ball!"

"What about a disco stick?" Wes asked hopeful, "And it's not _that _formal…"

"Ohmigod," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Wes argued, "You know that if Kurt was in Student Council he would support me."

"You know, I don't think he would," Blaine said, a sarcastic tone to his voice, "Just because it mentions that in a Lady Gaga song doesn't mean that Kurt wants one at a dance."

Needless to say, they were planning the final dance of the year.

The meeting was finally dismissed a grueling twenty minutes later.

Blaine was walking back towards his dorm room after a hectic Student Council meeting. All he wanted to do was go curl up on his bed with his adorable boyfriend and relax.

As he neared the door, he started to hear the music. Usually, he was greeted by Kurt blasting Lady Gaga. But this was _definitely not_ Lady Gaga. Or anything normal, for that matter.

He paused for a moment and listened. Now that he was actually listening, he realized that it wasn't even _music._ It was more of a rhythm or tapping sound.

_What's going on in there?_ Blaine wondered to himself. He cautiously put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. As soon as he did so, the noise or music or whatever it was stopped immediately. Blaine pushed the door open and stepped inside to see Kurt sitting on his bed awkwardly, in a very 'I wasn't doing anything' kind of manor.

"Hey," Blaine said, eyeing Kurt, "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Kurt responded too quickly. He mentally slapped himself for being so painfully obvious.

"Are you sure about that?" Blaine asked him with a smirk.

"Yup. Positive. I've just been…sitting here waiting for you to return," Kurt said, getting up and giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "I have barely seen you all day." _Yes,_ Kurt thought, _Distract him. Brilliant idea._

Blaine's eyes glazed over slightly at Kurt's somewhat seductive tone. "Umm, yeah," Blaine stuttered out, "It's been a – a pretty busy day."

"Mhmmm," Kurt purred, "But now we're both here," he paused to plant a kiss on Blaine's neck, "Alone," now he kissed further up his neck, "With. Nothing. To. Do." With each word, Kurt's lips crept up Blaine's neck and jaw until they landed right at the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's brain was turning to mush at each kiss. He unconsciously let out a moan, a shiver rolling up his spine. "Kurt," he moaned, his arms wrapping around the skinny boy, "Do you know what you _do_ to me?"

Kurt smirked and planted his lips on Blaine's. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine pulled him closer. "I think have an idea," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Kurt's plan was working _wonderfully._ And he certainly wasn't complaining about how he was distracting Blaine either.

Blaine moaned again, causing Kurt to shiver and pull Blaine closer in response. Blaine's lips pressed against Kurt's harder, deepening the kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as his lips traveled down the boy's neck. Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's neck and collarbone, sucking and nipping lightly, relishing in the reaction he got out of Kurt.

Kurt pulled Blaine's mouth back to his as Blaine's hands crept lower down Kurt's back. He trailed his fingers over the soft, smooth skin under Kurt's shirt, causing Kurt to shiver slightly at the touch.

As Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed, he realized that he was pretty darn good at distracting his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up to find a note from Blaine saying that he had to leave early for some meeting or another. Blaine was in so many different councils that Kurt couldn't keep up with when they held meetings.<p>

Kurt sighed and hefted himself on his feet. It was Thursday, which meant that he'd have to go to class in about an hour. He trudged his way to the bathroom, but something caught his eye.

His shoes, his _river dancing_ shoes, were lying in the middle of the floor, right where Blaine could see.

Yesterday, Blaine had almost walked in on Kurt practicing his river dancing. Hence why Kurt needed to distract his boyfriend.

But how could he have been _so stupid_ and left the shoes sitting right out in the open?

Kurt just hoped and prayed to sweet Grilled Cheesus that Blaine hadn't seen.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Blaine hadn't seen.<p>

Wes had barged into their room early in the morning to retrieve Blaine for an emergency Student Council meeting (the third one that week.) Blaine hurriedly got dressed and scratched Kurt a note that explained his absence.

But just because Blaine hadn't seen the shoes, that doesn't mean that _Wes _didn't see them.

Because Wes did. As he stood there in their room, waiting for Blaine to get ready, he noticed the shoes sitting on the floor. He silently and stealthily observed them and withheld a gasp when he realized what they were.

Now don't ask how he knew what they were. Let's just say that he and David may have had a brief obsession with river dancing.

But that's beside the point.

Once they were at the meeting, Wes purposefully sat in the back so that he could text David about his newfound secret.

_Dudee, guess what? –Wes_

Wes hoped that David was up. They had about an hour until school started, so if David wasn't up already, he would be getting up soon.

_? –David_

Wes smirked to himself and typed a reply.

_Kurt has river dancing shoes. Which means… -Wes_

He knew that David would catch on fairly quickly. He wasn't on the honor roll for nothing.

_No! Kurt does river dancing? –David_

Yup. Wes smirked again and glanced over at Blaine.

_Bingo. –Wes_

* * *

><p>After school, with the hour of free time they had before Warblers rehearsal, Wes pulled out his phone.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" David asked him cautiously.

"David, this is me we're talking about," Wes responded, "I'm always sure."

"If you insist."

Wes smiled and searched through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. _Burt Hummel._

Wes wasn't even sure how he had Burt's number, but he wasn't complaining about it at the moment.

He pressed call and listened to the ring. Burt picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sir," Wes said, "You probably don't remember me, or maybe you do, it wasn't that long ago, but I'm Wes and-"

"Wes?" He heard Burt say, "Like the kid who ratted Blaine and Kurt out to me?"

"Err, yeah," Wes responded, "That was me."

"Alright. Why did you call? It's not every day Kurt's nosy friends call me."

"Right. Well I was wondering if Kurt ever did river dance and-"

"River dance?" Burt snorted, "I had to sit through three painful years of Kurt taking river dance!"

"No!" Wes gasped, glancing at David.

"Yup," Burt responded, "Now is that why you called? To confirm your suspicions about Kurt's river dancing?"

"Well, yes," Wes said, "Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel. Have a great day."

"You too, kid," Burt said, "And try not to break my son and Blaine up, okay? I know you wouldn't do it on purpose, but you seem to not always think everything through."

"I'll try my best," Wes responded before hanging up.

"I love that man," David said a few moments later, "He's got to be the best dad ever."

Wes nodded in agreement and started to form his plan in his head.

* * *

><p>At Warblers rehearsal, Kurt and Blaine were the last two people to arrive. Wes noticed that their hair was slightly disheveled, their clothes were wrinkled, and that they were flushed. He smirked at them knowingly, causing the pair to blush even more and scuffle to their seats.<p>

"How does he always seem to know when we were fooling around?" Blaine whispered in a hushed tone.

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt replied sarcastically, "Maybe it's because we always have to rush in here looking thoroughly made out with."

"Well if you weren't so _distracting_, then we wouldn't have an issue with time," Blaine whispered.

"_I'm _distracting? Have you _seen_ yourself?" Kurt retorted.

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "Are we seriously arguing about who's more distracting during make out sessions?"

Kurt glanced up at the council table to make sure they weren't paying any attention to them. "I suppose we were," he said, "But we can solve that problem later." He winked at Blaine and gave his attention to Wes.

"Now, Warblers," Wes was saying, "I've recently been told that our dancing is…well…bad."

Kurt snorted, causing Wes to glare at him.

"So," Wes went on, "Even though it is the end of the year, I thought that it would be a good idea to expand our horizons a little bit."

"What do you mean?" One of the Warblers asked.

"Well, fellas," Wes started pacing around the room, "Most of us can't dance, correct?" There were hushed responses and head nods. "So I have enrolled us in a few… dance classes."

"What?" Jeff called out. "That's absurd!"

"You're absurd!" Wes retorted.

"What? Say that to my face!" Jeff yelled again.

"You're absurd!" Wes said, staring right at Jeff.

"That's absurd!" Jeff screeched.

"Alright," Kurt stood up, having had enough of that. He knew Wes was up to something, but for once Wes actually had a point. "Listen up. You all may be able to dance as individuals, but as a group…well, the best you guys can do is step-snap-hop with an occasional twirl here and there."

"Twirl?" Blaine asked him, chuckling.

"Shh," Kurt instructed him, "You fall into this category."

"Oooohhh, Blaine just got _served!" _David jeered.

"Thank you, Kurt," Wes said, regaining his composure. "Now, I've only signed us up for one lesson. But it should help you become more coordinated and comfortable with dancing."

"What is it?" Someone asked.

Wes got an evil, devious smirk on his face. "River dancing," he stated, glancing at Kurt.

_Crap,_ Kurt thought, _He knows._

Kurt paled slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine asked him, concerned, "You okay?"

"Yup," Kurt responded, overly enthusiastic, "Great! Never better! River dancing, yay!"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>The dance 'lesson' was scheduled for the next day after school since it was a Friday night.<p>

The past day, Kurt had been pretending to be super excited for the thing. He had a plan, which consisted of him never river dancing before and then showing up and being amazing at it (which he was.)

He was getting his bag ready with his shoes already in it when Blaine walked into the room.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, "You almost ready?"

Kurt nodded and put his shoes in the bag.

"Wow," Blaine said, noticing the shoes, "Your rentals are so much nicer than mine are."

"Oh," Kurt stammered, "They're – They're my dad's shoes."

Blaine quirked his eyebrow in confusion. "Your dad does river dancing? Somehow I can't picture that."

"He – uh – he used to," Kurt responded.

Blaine nodded and went to go get his own things and they walked out of the room.

"I just hope this is worth it," Kurt said once they reached the group.

"It should be," Blaine said, "Have you seen river dancing? Those people can _move!"_

_Oh, I've seen it,_ Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the dance studio, the Warblers shuffled in and waited as Wes got them situated.<p>

"This way, guys," he called, motioning for them to come and follow him. They followed, and Kurt caught up to Wes.

"Hey," he said casually.

Wes glanced over at him. "Hi," he said as a smirk started playing on his face, "You excited?"

"Oh cut the act," Kurt responded, "I know what you're doing?"

Wes huffed. "You always were a sharp young one."

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked him.

"Because," Wes explained, "You _river dance!_ Do you know how rare it is to find a river dancer?"

Kurt sighed at how little Wes' explanation actually explained.

When they reached the studio, Kurt resumed his spot next to Blaine. The chatted for a few minutes until the instructor walked into the room.

Kurt and Blaine both had to do a double take, because that man was _attractive._

He had a rugged look about him and seemed to be about in his twenties, and boy was he built.

Wes turned around and caught both Blaine and Kurt's eye, causing them to blush. They glanced at each other and had an unspoken conversation that said yes, he was attractive, but not as attractive as you.

"Hello, class," the instructor said with some sort of accent, "My name is Xavier, and I am going to teach you the dance of the river!"

The Warblers all introduced themselves, and Blaine couldn't help but notice that Xavier's eyes lingered on Kurt a little longer than necessary.

Xavier went through explaining the basics at first and then had the Warblers try them out. Most of them caught on pretty fast.

Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to be bored doing this. He went through the motions, barely paying attention to what he was doing.

"Very good," Xavier praised as he walked over to where Kurt and Blaine were, "You must have a gift for the dance!"

They kept dancing, and Xavier watched Kurt intently. "Wonderful, wonderful!" Xavier exclaimed, "It's been too long since I've seen a man be able to move like that!"

Kurt blushed a little, and Blaine could have sworn he started seeing green.

"You," Xavier said, now looking at Blaine, "You're movements are very stiff and short. You need to just let your feet flow."

Blaine glared at the man, who had returned to appraising Kurt.

"Alright!" Xavier called a few minutes later, "Let's try and get some choreography down now that you've got the basics!"

Xavier talked them through what they were supposed to be doing.

"Excuse me," Wes called. He'd noticed that Xavier seemed to be somewhat flirting with Kurt, and he couldn't help but make it worse, "Can you explain how to do the kick twirl thing again?"

Xavier sighed. "Yes, but I'm not the best at it. But –" He paused, "Kurt! Get up here and show them the proper way to do this."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, looking uncomfortable. Blaine tried not to let the anger seer out of his ears, but he wasn't sure if Kurt could tell or not.

Kurt walked up to the front awkwardly, and then performed the move perfectly.

"Excellent," Xavier praised him, "Have you ever done the dance of the river before?"

"Umm," Kurt said, looking at the ground, "Uhh – Yes."

_Well,_ Blaine thought, _So much makes sense now. The tapping in his room a few nights ago, the shoes, the talent._

"Try that, class," Xavier instructed, "Practice that for a few seconds while I talk to Kurt."

_Oh hell no,_ Blaine thought as he saw Xavier dragging Kurt towards a corner, _he is not going to talk to Kurt alone!_

"Hey, hon," Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt, casually wrapping an arm around his waist, "Do you mind helping me with something?"

Kurt blushed but caught on to what Blaine was doing. Blaine caught Xavier's eye and saw him staring intently at Blaine's hand on Kurt's waist.

"Sure, baby," Kurt responded, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek. Kurt dragged him away, back to the spot they had been before.

"Was someone a little jealous?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine.

"No! Well, maybe, but could you _blame_ me? You saw the way he was looking at you!" Blaine argued.

"I know," Kurt said, wrapping Blaine's hands in his own, "Thank you from rescuing me from that incredibly awkward moment. I was pretty sure he was going to ask me out."

"Well I think he knows he can't now," Blaine responded, "We made it pretty obvious."

Kurt smirked and gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"So you took river dancing?" Blaine asked after he pulled away.

Kurt nodded and blushed. "For three years."

"Don't be embarrassed," Blaine soothed, "I find it pretty attractive."

The rest of the class was incredibly enjoyable for both Kurt and Blaine.

**Okayy! so first, I love the Name Xavier. Just saying ;) and second, I love his character so much that I may need to bring him back. hehehe. Actually, scratch that, he WILL be returning. You can plan on it!**

**I lovee jealous!Blaine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or River dancing.**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews are like Kurt and Blaine: We belong together!**


	21. Wevid Overhears Something

**Man, reviews for the last few chapters have been unreal. Are my plots and stories getting better, or is it just that more people are reading?**

**So I'm starting to run out of ideas...which is not good. so if anyone has any, please please please LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW OR PM. Thanks. And i'll give you credit for them in authors notes.**

**Whale Sharks are HUGE! I'm just saying :p**

**And I almost wasn't going to post today, i'm low on time, but then i found 5 free minutes to get this up! You guys are luckyyy.**

**Okay guys! This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it. Just a warning. lol. And some suggestive themes, words, and possible actions. *wink wink***

Wes and David were on their way to Kurt and Blaine's room. When they arrived at the door, they heard talking and automatically stopped.

"Come on, Blaine," they heard Kurt groan, "Just do it already."

Wes glanced at David, giving him a look.

"Kurt," Blaine _moaned,_ "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Oh you know you want it done," Kurt replied.

Now Wes and David were getting really suspicious as to what was going on in the room.

"But what if you hurt me?" They heard Blaine ask Kurt.

"It'll feel better eventually," Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him tentatively.

David glanced at Wes. "Is Kurt _seducing_ Blaine?"

Wes just shrugged and the two continued to listen.

"Positive," they heard Kurt reply, "I've recently learned about this sort of thing. You learn a lot from the New Directions when you get yourself a boyfriend with a nice head of hair."

Wes's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God!" He said, his eyes wide as he looked over at David.

"Kurt knows about this stuff?" David said, just as shocked, "How? Last we heard, he didn't know anything."

"I don't know," Wes responded, "But its…weird. And so not Kurt."

"Fine," they heard Blaine say after a few moments of silence, "I guess it'll be worth it, right?"

"Definitely," Kurt responded, "Our relationship will take on a whole new level of trust."

"Dude, we should get out of here before we hear them _do it," _David said.

Wes nodded, and the two made their way back to their room quickly.

"Oh my god," Wes said once the door was closed, "I can't believe we just witnessed Kurt seducing Blaine."

"I know," David said, falling onto his bed, "I just can't believe that Kurt, cute little baby penguin Kurt, would want to have _sex."_

"Tell me about it," Wes responded. He paused for a moment and gave David a thoughtful look. "We should tell Finn." He stated a few moments later.

"What?" David sputtered, "Blaine would be murdered!"

"Still," Wes said, "I think he should know."

"Wes, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," David argued. He didn't want to see Blaine die. Then he'd have to deal with mopey Kurt.

"Wouldn't you want to know if your sister was losing her virginity?" Wes asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," David started, "I guess…"

"Exactly," Wes stated, a smug smile on his face.

"But still," David argued again. He was not comfortable with doing this. "It's not really our secret to tell. It's their love life."

"Oh come _on,_ David!" Wes pleaded, "This is what we do! We butt into Klaine's love life!"

"Wes," David whined, "How about we make a deal? We don't tell Finn, but _you_ can tell someone else? I want no part in this."

Wes got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. "Okay, that sounds reasonable," he said after a few minutes.

David let out a relieved sigh. "Good," he said, "Just try not to mess them up, alright? We've already done that enough."

Wes nodded. "Well," he said, "Since you want no part in this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" David spluttered, "This is my room too!"

"You clearly stated that you didn't want to have anything to do with this plan," Wes retorted.

"Wes," David groaned, then paused. "Fine," he said a few moments later, "What did you have in mind?"

Wes got a mischievous look on his face. "Well, let's start with who we're going to tell."

"I vote Dana and Bri," David piped in, "They'll be able to get all the information out of Kurt."

"Excellent," Wes responded, grabbing his phone and throwing it at David. "Call Bri, she's better at this stuff than Dana is."

David snorted. "You can say that again," he responded as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, Wes," he heard Bri say.

"Hey, it's David," he said, "We're putting you on speaker phone."

"Okay," Bri responded, "What's this about?"

"Well," Wes piped in, "We have a – well not a favor, but – we have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

Wes glanced over at David, who mouthed _You're telling her!_

He sighed. "So we were going to Blaine and Kurt's room and –"

"Wait," Bri interrupted them, "You aren't trying to break them up are you? Because if you are, then we're going to have some problems, David."

"No, no," David rushed out, "We aren't. At least I'm not. I'm not so sure about Wes though."

"Hey!" Wes said, "I am not!"

"Whatever!" They heard Bri yell, "Continue with what you were saying."

"So, anyway, we were going to Blaine and Kurt's room and we paused outside their door and we heard some…things."

"Things?" Bri asked, "Like what kind of things?"

"Like – uhh – sexual things," Wes stated, looking uncomfortable.

It was silent on the other end of the line.

"Bri?" David asked, "Hon, are you still here?"

"Yeah," Bri squeaked, then paused. "Are you saying that Kurt and Blaine lost their virginities?"

"Yes," Wes said, "That's exactly what we're trying to say."

"How do you know for sure?"

"We heard them talking. Kurt said something about being somewhat experienced and how Blaine had nothing to worry about, and then how their relationship would take on a level of trust or something," Wes rushed out.

"Ohmigod," Bri squealed, "Our little boys are growing up!"

"What should we do about it?" Wes asked.

"Do about it?" Bri questioned, a tone of anger in her voice, "You aren't going to _do_ anything! This is a big step in their relationship, and you are _not_ going to make it awkward for them."

"But – But," Wes stuttered.

"No buts," Bri said forcefully, "You guys just need to stay out of it, alright? If they want you guys to know, they'll tell you."

"Fine," Wes said, defeated.

"It's okay, guys," Bri said, "You'll get a new hobby."

"Bye Bri," David said, wanting this conversation to be over with, "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p', "I'll see you then."

Wes hung up the phone and glanced over at David.

"You're not going to listen to her, are you?" David asked him cautiously.

"Nope," Wes stated, standing up, "We're going to do something about it."

"We?" David groaned.

"Yes, we," Wes said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>At Warblers rehearsal that night, Wes and David were the first ones in the room. They sat at the council table, waiting anxiously for Kurt and Blaine to arrive. All of the other Warblers piled into the room, taking their seats and chatting quietly amongst themselves.<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked in last, hand in hand.

"There they are," Wes stated, grinning like an idiot, "They look different."

David glanced at Wes. "That's because Blaine got a haircut," he stated.

"Nu-uh," Wes argued, "It's because they're no longer sexually deprived!"

"Wes," David said, whispering now that the Warblers were quieting down, "Don't do this here, okay?"

Wes nodded glumly, not meeting David's eye. He pounded his gavel on the table. "Alright, Warblers," he said, "Since we only have a few performances left this year, I think we should take this time to just have a little –" he paused and shot a suggestive look at Kurt and Blaine, " – fun."

Kurt glanced uncomfortably at Blaine. "What's he talking about?" Kurt asked him.

"I don't know," Blaine whispered back, "But I think David noticed first."

Kurt gave his attention back to the council member.

"So if anyone has a song they would like to perform, now would be your chance," Wes continued.

A few Warblers raised their hands, but Kurt and Blaine stayed silent.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Wes asked them innocently, "Nothing? You two always want to sing to each other. And after such a big moment in your relationship I would think that –"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt asked, standing up.

"Oh, I think you know," Wes responded, winking at Blaine who was still sitting down, looking at Kurt and Wes in confusion.

"Well, I most certainly do not," Kurt retorted, putting his best bitch face on.

Wes smirked and moved over to the stereo. "Maybe this will get everything out in the open," he stated before flipping on the song.

"Really, Wes?" David said before a song could be put on, "How did you find a song to go with this situation?"

Wes stopped and just smirked at David before hitting the play button and starting to sing.

_I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<em>

Kurt paled as he recognized the song. He glanced over at Blaine, who had put his face in his hands. Wes was smirking triumphantly as he sang and signaled for David to join him. David just shook his head and stayed where he was._  
><em>

_Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Give in my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<em>

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<em>  
><em>Oh you know<em>  
><em>That tonight I'm loving you<em>

_You're so damn pretty_  
><em>If I had a type than baby it'd be you<em>  
><em>I know your ready<em>  
><em>If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<em>

"Wait!" Kurt stood up, a menacing glare on his face, "Stop! Why are you singing a song about having sex?" He asked Wes.

"Because," Wes stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You and Blainey-Boo over there _did it_ today."

Blaine started coughing. "We what?" Blaine asked Wes incredulously.

"We heard you," Wes continued, "Right, David?"

David nodded uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Kurt and Blaine.

"You heard us?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine. "How?"

"Through the door," Wes stated.

"But how could you have heard us doing it if we never did it?" Blaine asked.

"Well – wait, what?" Wes looked at David, who looked just as shocked as he did.

"We weren't having sex," Kurt stated, glaring at Wes.

"You – you weren't?" Wes stuttered.

"No," Blaine scoffed, "God. He was giving me a haircut!"

The other Warblers burst out laughing.

"A – a haircut?" Wes stuttered again.

Even David was laughing now. "And we thought Kurt was seducing you, Blaine!"

Blaine and Kurt both blushed and looked down.

"But it sounded like you guys were going to," Wes argued.

"Wester," Kurt sighed, "Let us explain what went down, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Blaine's bed. Kurt had a pair of scissors in his hand and was attempting to stroke a brush through Blaine's hair._

"_It needs to be cut," Kurt said, "It looks like a jungle. You just need it to be shorter so it's easier to control."_

"_I don't know," Blaine said cautiously as Kurt handed him the brush, unable to get it through Blaine's hair._

"_Brush it out," Kurt instructed him, "It needs to be cut, but I can't do that if it's all knotted up."_

"_I don't like brushing my hair," Blaine said, "It hurts."_

"_Come on, Blaine," Kurt groaned, losing his patience, "Just do it already."_

"_Kurt," Blaine whined, "I don't know if I'm ready."_

_Kurt sighed. "Oh you know you want it done," he said as he grabbed the brush away from Blaine to try again._

"_But what if you hurt me?" Blaine asked, a slight whimper in his voice._

"_It'll feel better eventually," Kurt reassured him._

"_Are you sure?" Blaine asked him tentatively._

"_Positive," Kurt said, "I've recently learned about this sort of thing. You learn a lot from the New Directions when you get yourself a boyfriend with a nice head of hair."_

"_Fine," Blaine sighed, giving up, "I guess it'll be worth it, right?"_

"_Definitely," Kurt responded, a victorious smile creeping across his face, "Our relationship will take on a whole new level of trust."_

_Blaine snorted. "How?"_

"_It takes a lot of trust to let someone cut your hair," Kurt explained as he stroked the brush through Blaine's hair._

"_I suppose," Blaine said whilst wincing._

"_It's okay," Kurt soothed, noticing his boyfriend in pain, "I'm almost done. This is the worst of it."_

_Blaine nodded slightly. Kurt finished brushing a few minutes later and began cutting._

_When he was done, he appraised Blaine for a moment, smiled, and went to retrieve a handheld mirror._

"_So," he said, holding it in front of Blaine, "What do you think?"_

_Blaine glanced at himself. "I like it," he said, "Where'd you learn to cut hair like that?"_

"_The New Direction girls," Kurt explained, "They're all hairdressers in the making."_

_Blaine nodded._

* * *

><p>"So there you have it," Kurt said as he finished up, "I was cutting Blaine's hair, and we were definitely <em>not<em> having sex."

Wes blushed out of embarrassment and looked down.

"Well," David said, trying to break the tension, "Bri's going to be upset."

"You. Told. Bri?" Kurt fumed.

"Umm – yeah," David said cautiously.

Blaine immediately pulled out his phone. "Crap," he said and pulled Kurt back down so he could see his phone. "Bri's status is, and I quote, 'I'm so proud of my two favorite gay boys for taking the next step in their relationship! I expect all the details later!'"

"Uh-oh," David said, glancing nervously at Wes.

"That's not the worst of it," Blaine continued, "It's already gotten twenty or so likes and comments."

Wes bolted out of the room, David trailing behind him.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do," he said.

Blaine got a mischievous look on his face. "Or we could just do it, and then it'd technically be true."

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded.

Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding!"

Kurt joined in laughing and grabbed his hand. "It'll happen eventually, though," he said, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I know," Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt gave Blaine a small peck on the lips before pulling away. "That haircut really does look nice on you," he said, running a hand through Blaine's hair.

"I know," Blaine smiled, "I have the best hairdresser ever!"

**Hahaha Blaine can be such a cheeseball sometimes :p**

**This one may require a follow up... ;) that depends what you guys think, though.**

**So I watched the rerun of Rumours last night, and I forgot how thier was no Klaine in it, except for the possiblity that Kurt was cheating on Blaine. I really think they should have put some Klaine scenes in there, which is why I'm currently writing my own Klaine scene for that episode :) I'm writing it right now, but i have NO IDEA when it will be up. I'm behind on both this story and Life on a Line, so I've got a lot of writing to do.**

**Although Finn had a great line in that episode. When the paper said something about Santana being 'in the closet' and Rachel was showing him the paper and he thought it was talkign about Quinn, he said "That's not true, Quinn's caulastrophopic." ahahah. Finnn. What would we do without your quirky lines? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Tonight (I'm loving you) belongs to Enrique Iglesias.**

**REVIEW! If you review, You'll all get a virtual DC singing in Italian! (Becasue seriously, that's the hottest thing everr!)**


	22. PARTY

**Hello Everybody! So this one is kind of similar to A Very Glee Party, but its different and there arent avpm/s quotes in it...sorry.**

**So I'm so glad people like this story. like really...**

**I officially have 100,000 words published! Not just this story, but all of them. I feel official!**

**And I think that Monday is my one month anniversary for this story! One month ago on the 25 of June, I posted my first chapter and first fanfiction story. I feel so accomplished now :')**

**Guys, a few things of news I learned. **

**1. Amy Winehouse died...it doesn't really effect me since i only knew one song of hers, but she was young...i suspect a murder (but i always suspect murder) :p**

**2. Darren Criss may be on Broadway for 3 Weeks! He may take over Daniel Radcliff's role in the play How To Succeed in the Business without Really Trying. I just hope he doesn't quite Glee for Broadway...but its kind of weird that he's taking Daniel's place...the real Harry Potter...when he played Harry Freakin' Potter...its just kind of a weird coincidence...**

**3. I'm busy this week...so forgive me if I can't update every day like I usually do.**

**Annyway...i don't have much to say. (Ha! Right. I always have a lot to say.)**

"Hey guys," Wes announced, walking up to Kurt and Blaine after another Warblers rehearsal, "I'm throwing a party this Saturday."

"Party?" Blaine questioned, "Like what kind of party?"

Wes smirked. "Oh the usual kind," he stated, "You know, the ones where someone sneaks in alcohol and the punch gets spiked."

"Oh," Blaine said, "That kind of party."

"Is there a problem?" Wes asked innocently. He knew all about Blaine's little incident he had with alcohol.

"Wes," Blaine sighed, glancing at Kurt, "You know what happened last time."

Wes smirked again and looked at Kurt. He hadn't said anything yet, and Wes wanted to know what was up.

"What about you, Kurt?" He asked, "Do you have a problem with the party?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, "I'm just not very…comfortable with alcohol."

This was news to Blaine. He knew Kurt didn't drink at Rachel's party, but he figured that was because he was a designated driver, and also that drinking just didn't seem like a very Kurt-like thing to do. "Why?" Blaine asked, "You've never had any."

"Umm – well," Kurt paused and looked uncomfortably at the ground, "There was one time when –"

"Wait," Wes interrupted, "Are you saying that innocent Kurt has been _drunk?"_

"Err," Kurt responded, glancing at Blaine.

Blaine was shocked. He never would have guessed that Kurt would have had any experience with alcohol. "When?" Blaine asked him curiously.

"Uhh – I don't want to talk about it," Kurt stated quickly. "I've – uhh – I've got to go," he said as he ran off.

Once he was gone, Wes turned to Blaine with an evil look on his face. "You need to make him come to that party," he stated enthusiastically, "I want to see what drunk Kurt is like."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't one for making Kurt do things he was uncomfortable with, but he was kind of curious too. "I can try," he stated, "But he's kind of stubborn."

"You'll figure out a way," Wes replied, "Use the power of seduction if you have to."

"Wes," Blaine sighed, "I'll try, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Wes put his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine called once he arrived back at their room.<p>

"In here," Kurt called from the bathroom.

Blaine made his way towards the bathroom, pausing outside the door. "So about Wes's party," he started; only to have Kurt cut him off.

"Hang on a minute," Kurt said, "I'll be out in a sec."

Blaine sighed and went to sit on the nearest bed. Kurt came out a few moments later, hair a little messed up and no out of uniform. "What about the party?" He asked as he went to sit next to Blaine.

"Well," he started, "I think we should go."

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "I don't think that's a good idea. We both have bad experiences with alcohol, so why in the world would you think that it would possibly be wise for us to go?"

"Because it'll be fun?" Blaine persuaded, "Wes always throws good parties."

Kurt snorted. "Is that because people are intoxicated most of the time?"

"Probably," Blaine admitted, "But come on, Kurt. We need to loosen up a bit. Exams are coming in a few weeks, and this is one of our last chances to have fun without being completely stressed and insane about school."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. He had been feeling pretty tense lately, and he did want a break from worrying about the final exams. "I guess," he sighed a few moments later, "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"No making out with girls," Kurt stated, winking at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Deal," he said, "I'll save that all for you."

Kurt blushed as Blaine waggled his eyebrows at him. "Come on," he said, "Now that you've succeeded at making me give in to peer pressure, the least you could do is help me with my Pre-Calculus homework."

Blaine sighed. "I suppose," he said, "But why does everyone ask me?"

"Because," Kurt explained, "You're practically a genius when it comes to anything math related."

"Right," Blaine snorted, "That's definitely not true."

"On the contrary," Kurt said as he fiddled around for a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote something down and handed it to Blaine. "Solve that. I gave the same thing to several different people, and not one could put the right answer down."

Blaine glanced at the paper. It said 'Kurt + Blaine = ?'

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "How is this math?" He asked.

"It's an equation," Kurt stated simply, searching for his French book in his bag.

Blaine looked at the paper. A few answers came to his mind, but one hit him the hardest.

"Klaine!" Blaine said loudly.

"See?" Kurt said, "You're the only one that got it."

"How could people not get that?" Blaine asked.

"Let's see," Kurt mumbled as he searched for his notebook. "David wrote 'Gay love,' Wes wrote 'Rabbits,' Nick wrote 'Forever,' and Thad wrote 'Wanky, I asked Santana.'"

"Wow," Blaine stated, "They really overlooked that one."

"No kidding," Kurt said, "And I don't want to know what's going on with Thad and Santana."

Blaine shuddered. "Me neither. Now let's do that math homework."

* * *

><p>Saturday night, it was safe to say that Kurt was freaking out. After the whole April Rhodes and alcohol fiasco, Kurt had been sure to stay away for the vile substance. And he'd always had a reason to. At Rachel's party, he'd been trying to impress Blaine and was the back-up driver. Even though Blaine clearly didn't have the same intentions as him, he was still determined to not let his guard down for one minute.<p>

But he realized that he didn't really have a reason today. He already had Blaine, he knew Blaine would probably have a few drinks, and the party was at Dalton, so he wouldn't have to drive home.

Kurt was royally screwed.

They were walking down to the choir room, where the party was being held. How a party with alcohol was being held on campus, in the school, was unknown to Kurt. He'd never once seen a teacher on campus outside of class, so he was pretty sure they wouldn't have a problem.

Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed a little uncomfortable. He was too, especially after what happened with Rachel Berry last time. But he knew that if he didn't go, Wes would get his gavel out and beat him to death. And then, since he was being forced to go, he knew that if he didn't drink, he'd have an awful time.

"You don't have to drink, you know," he said to Kurt as they neared the choir room.

"I know," Kurt said, "But I feel that if I don't, it'll be an awful experience."

Blaine nodded. "Yup, that's usually how it goes."

They opened the doors to the choir room to reveal everyone already there. It mostly consisted of Warblers, but there were a few non-Warblers there too.

"Finally," Wes exclaimed as they walked in, "You guys are the last ones. We thought you'd chickened out."

Blaine sighed and didn't respond, dragging Kurt towards the drinks. "Better get started fast," he murmured to his boyfriend, "I'm already having a lousy time and Wes is already annoying the crap out of me."

Kurt nodded and took a sip of his drink. He felt the warm, burning sensation go down his throat. _Dear god,_ he thought, _this stuff is vile and addicting at the same time._

By the time he finished one cup, Blaine had already downed three or four, and everyone else in the room also seemed heavily intoxicated.

Kurt, who was feeling joyful and a little dizzy, was the most sober one in the room.

"Kurt," Blaine slurred, "This party is amazing!"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Blaine," he said, "How many glasses have you had?"

"Uhh, a few," Blaine stated, "Three? No. Four? Maybe five. No three."

"Never mind," Kurt said, "Don't hurt yourself." He poured himself another glass, realizing that he'd need to be slightly more out of it in order to endure this party full of drunken Warblers.

Nick and Jeff were given strict orders not to drink anything. Wes had instructed them that they must stay sober and record Kurt's drunken antics. As of now, they hadn't noticed him do anything ridiculous yet. But he was starting to drink more and more, and they would get what they wanted eventually.

"Blaine, Blaine, Ba-laineee," Kurt sang as he wobbled over to where Blaine was sitting, "I lurrrve you."

Blaine started laughing at his boyfriend. "Kurtieee," he said, trying to take his hand and missing a few times, "You're wonder – wonda – wunder –" Blaine stopped trying to say the word. "You're cool." He said instead.

Kurt blushed. "Aww," he said.

"Hey, hey guys," Wes hobbled over, a red cup in hand, "How's the party?"

"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, "Best party ever!" Blaine hopped up and enveloped Wes in a hug. "I know how you feel about me," he stated a few minutes later.

Wes looked confused. "How I feel about you?" He asked.

"Blaine," Kurt said, his head clearing slightly, "Stop before you say something stupid."

"Shhh, Kurtie" Blaine slurred, waving a hand at Kurt, "And yeah, Wes, it's okay that you have a crush on me."

"Blaine," Kurt tried again, "I'm so embarrassed for you right now."

"And it makes sense," Blaine went on, ignoring Kurt, "I mean, _look_ at me. I'm so damn attractive."

"Blaine," Kurt scolded, but he just continued on.

"But you should know," Blaine slurred, "That I have a boyfriend."

"Really," Wes stated, and Kurt noticed that he wasn't as drunk as Blaine nearly was. Blaine was probably one of the drunker ones at the party.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "And he's amazing. His name's Kurt? Do you know him?"

"Ohmigod," Kurt said, taking another sip of his drink, "I'm right here, you dimwit."

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. "Hey look!" He exclaimed, "It's Kurtie!"

"I need another drink," Kurt mumbled to himself. He got up and made his way over to the table. Wes followed not too far behind.

"So," Wes said, "I take it you don't like drunk Blaine too much."

Kurt took a big gulp of his drink and felt his senses slipping away from him again. "No," he said, "We've had some bad experiences."

"So I've heard," Wes said.

"And that was only because he had to kiss Rachel Ber-" He paused, unable to remember her last name, "Rachel during that stupid game of spin the bottle. It was obvious I loved him, and then he kissed her and-"

"Woah there, cowboy," Wes said as he grabbed Kurt's arm. He'd started to sway and lose is balance.

Kurt could feel everything slipping away from him now. "Wes," he said, "Did you know that you're pretty attractive?"

"Uhh, what?" Wes asked confused at the sudden turn of conversation.

"Mhmmm," Kurt said, "And if I didn't have Blai – Blane – a boyfriend, then I'd totally try and get you."

"Okay," Wes stated awkwardly, "I'm getting myself another drink so I can't remember this conversation."

Blaine mozied his way over to Kurt after Wes left. "You're cute," he giggled.

Kurt blushed and rubbed his hand against Blaine's cheek. "You're sexy," Kurt replied, leaning in to give Blaine a kiss.

"You're cuter than Bambi," Blaine said as he leaned into the kiss.

"Bambi?" Kurt cried, pulling away from Blaine, "Bambi's mom dies!"

"Kurtie?" Blaine glanced worriedly at his boyfriend. It seemed that even in his drunken haze, his mentor side never went away.

"Bambiiii," Kurt wailed, "Poor Bambiii."

"Kurtie, it's okay," Blaine whispered, rubbing circles on his back. "I can make you feel better."

Kurt sniffled. "How?"

"Well, I can either tell you a joke or kiss you."

"Joke, then kiss," Kurt stated, realizing in some part of his mind that if he was sober, he would have gone straight for the kiss.

"Joke," Blaine said thoughtfully, "Okay. What's cute, curly, and sexy all over?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Blainee!" He screeched.

"Hahahaah!" Kurt laughed hysterically, "I love Blaine!"

"Me too!" Blaine said, laughing along with Kurt.

Wes sauntered up to them, looking more intoxicated than before. "Guysss," he slurred, "You are the LIFE of the party."

"We are?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmmm," Wes nodded eagerly, "Everyone loves you guys. You're like the 'it' couple of the Warblers. Like – like the Warblers own Troy and Gabriella."

"Who are they?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"No!" Wes gasped, "Davidddd, Blaine doesn't know who Troy and Gabriella are!"

"What?" David gasped as he came over, "They're only the best couple ever! Besides Klaine."

"Klaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Kurtie," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around the skinny boy's waist, "You showed me that earlier, remember? That math thingy?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded.

"That was the answer," David whined, "Gay Love was wrong?"

"Yes," Kurt stated.

"And rabbits was wrong?" Wes groaned.

"Yes," Kurt stated again.

"But I'd like to make like rabbits," Blaine said. He seemed unaware of what he'd just said, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other three boys.

"Umm, what?" Wes said.

"What what?" Blaine asked.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, "I forgot."

Jeff and Nick overheard this whole conversation and got it on video. They decided that, after Blaine's previous remark, that it was time to call this party quits.

"Okay, everyone," Jeff said, standing up on a chair, "Party's over!"

"What?" Kurt cried, "I haven't even gotten to show Blaine my Single Ladies dance!"

"Err, you can save it for another day," Nick stated awkwardly.

"But I really wanted to see it," Blaine whined, "He'd look soooo sexy doing it. And then we'd definitely go at it like rabbits."

"Blaine," Nick scolded, "Enough. You can do that another day." He turned to Jeff. "You got that last part on video, right?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm still recording."

"Uh-oh," Kurt said, turning green, "I don't feel too –" He was cut off by vomit flying out of his mouth. "Gross," he said when he was done retching, "That's what happened last time."

"Last time?" Nick mouthed to Jeff. Jeff just shrugged and turned the camera to Blaine.

"Kurtiee?" He asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"It's the alcohol," Kurt slurred, still looking green and pale.

"Alcohol? We didn't have any alcohol." Blaine stated.

"Ohmigod," Nick said, "We seriously need to get everyone out of here before they all start throwing up or 'making like rabbits,' as Blaine would say."

Jeff nodded, and they began ushering everyone out of their room.

**Hahaha drunk!Blaine and drunk!Kurt and drunk!WEs and drunk!DAvid make my life :p**

**I hope you guys liked that one, cuz I did ;)**

**So I got a review saying that someone enjoyed my authors notes...that made my life! Because I LOVE writing authors notes...i like plan them out sometimes. Like something will happen to me, and I'll think "Oh, I've got to put that in my authors note!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**REVIEW! IF you review, then DArren Criss and Chris Colfer will come and kidnapp you forever. (Wow, i'm even tempted to review my story) ;)**


	23. Warblervention

**Okayy. This one is for my inner obsessive Starkid... :p**

**So I seem to write Life on a Line faster than I can this one...the chapters don't take me as long to write, but that may be because they're shorter and I actually have plans for that story. For these ones, I just write the first sentence and let my imagination take me where it may.**

**now...do any of you live in Norway? Because if you do, I want you to know that I feel awful for you guys and for what happened there. I'm praying for all of you (Yes, I am a Christian. But I'm also a CRISStian. And no, i didn't make that up. i saw it as someone's username and i thought "Ah! i love it!")**

**So I read somewhere that Lea, Cory, and Chris aren't officially booted off the show yet. Apparently the producers said that just becasue they were graduating, it doesnt mean that their officially gone for good...theres still hope, people. THERES STILL HOPE!**

**And I read an interview with DC, and he said he didn't even know how old Blaine was :p God, i love that man. And apparently he goes around saying "Unicorn dust and rainbow farts." Sigh. He's officially my soul mate, I'm sure of it.**

**We get fanboy!obsessed!Blaine back in this one! Woot!**

"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hog-" Blaine was prancing around his dorm room singing at the top of his lungs when Kurt walked in.

"Hey," Kurt stated, looking at Blaine with an amused expression.

"Hi," Blaine said after he'd abruptly stopped singing.

"What were you singing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was about to respond, but Kurt stopped him.

"Wait," Kurt said, "You were singing A Very Potter Musical, weren't you?"

"Uhh, yeah," Blaine said, "How'd you know?"

"Well, I assumed since the words 'witches and wizards and magical beasts' were present," Kurt explained, "I'm not sure what else would have those words in it."

"Good point," Blaine sighed and the two collapsed onto the bed.

"You really have a problem," Kurt stated after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You've got an obsession," Kurt explained.

"Do not!" Blaine said defensively.

"Oh come on," Kurt said, "I don't know how else to explain the fact that you were dancing around the room singing _Going Back to Hogwarts."_

Blaine huffed but didn't say anything. Kurt was right, and he knew it. He had watched most of A Very Potter Musical earlier that day, reciting most of the script by heart.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kurt walked over to Wes and David's room while Blaine was in the shower. He didn't bother knocking, seeing as how this visit was of extreme importance.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt called once he'd walked into the room, "Guys? Wes? David?"

"Kurt?" Wes screeched from the bathroom. "Haven't you ever heard of the word 'knock' before?"

"Yes," Kurt stated, "But it's important."

Wes came out of the bathroom and sat down on his desk chair.

"Where's David?" Kurt asked, looking around. It felt strange to be in the same room as Wes when David wasn't with him.

"He's out with Bri," he explained, "She called this morning complaining he wasn't spending enough time with her."

Kurt chuckled. "And that's part of the reason I'm gay."

Wes laughed. "Now why are you here?" He asked, "Where's Blaine?"

"Blaine has a problem," Kurt started explaining, "And we need to fix it somehow."

"Problem?" Wes snorted, "Blaine has lots of problems."

"No, no," Kurt sighed, "He's got an unhealthy obsession with A Very Potter Musical slash Sequel."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Wes asked.

"Well," Kurt started, "You're on the Warblers council…"

"Yeah."

"So I was thinking that maybe…" Kurt paused for a moment, "Maybe we could give him an…intervention of sorts."

"An intervention?" Wes asked just to verify that he heard the boy right.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Like a…a Warblervention. He needs help, Wes."

"A Warblervention…" Wes repeated thoughtfully. "We haven't done anything like that before."

"I'm aware," Kurt stated, "But desperate times call for desperate measures, right?"

Wes paused. He knew Blaine was a little – or a lot – obsessed with those videos Kurt was talking about, but was it that bad that a 'Warblervention' was required?

"What makes it worse than before?" He asked Kurt.

"I walked in on him singing and dancing to one of the songs today, and I checked his Internet history and it showed that he's been watching those videos constantly for the past few days, and then he's even started to call himself 'Blaine Freakin' Anderson.'" Kurt explained.

"Oh," Wes stated. That was worse than he'd expected.

"And," Kurt went on, "I think he's trying to get in contact with the Starkid people to see if they have any more live shows coming up."

"Man," Wes whistled, "That _is _bad."

"No kidding," Kurt said, "So is the Warblervention a go?"

"I'll have to ask Thad and David," Wes told him, "But I'm pretty sure they'll agree."

"Thank god," Kurt said, relieved, "Because it seriously is getting ridiculous. It's hard to live with him."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Blaine said once Kurt returned to their room, "Where were you?"<p>

"I was giving Wes and idea for an upcoming Warblers rehearsal," Kurt responded. _Technically not a lie,_ he thought.

Blaine nodded. Kurt was about to respond when he noticed Blaine's appearance. He was wearing glasses, but they weren't his usual rectangular, black rimmed ones. No, these ones were circular, in a very Harry Potter style. He was sitting on his bed, eating a bag of red candy strips.

"What are you eating?" Kurt asked him.

"Red Vines!" Blaine stated, "Want one?"

"No," Kurt said. He'd had Red Vines, and he knew they were mentioned in the videos, "I'm not a fan."

Blaine gasped. "How. Dare. You?" He screeched.

"I just don't think they taste very good," Kurt defended himself.

"But Joey Richter loves them!" Blaine said loudly.

"Yeah," Kurt retorted, a sarcastic tone in his voice, "But do I look like Joey Richter?"

"No," Blaine mumbled, giving his attention back to his bag of candy.

Kurt got out his phone and texted Wes.

_Can we possible make the Warblervention today? –Kurt_

_There isn't rehearsal today –Wes_

Kurt groaned. He'd temporarily forgotten that they didn't have rehearsal on Saturdays.

_Can you call an emergency meeting? Its gotten worse –Kurt_

_Idk… -Wes_

Kurt sighed and considered sending Wes a string of profanities.

_Please, Wes, please please pleaseeeee –Kurt_

_Fine. It'll have to be around 6 tho. I'm not interrupting David's date…I don't want the wrath of Bri for the rest of my life –Wes_

Kurt laughed and put his phone away. He turned around to where he'd left Blaine and saw that he'd moved to his laptop.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Are you watching that _again?"_

Blaine nodded and waved his hand at Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly, "We're going out."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Blaine!" He said forcefully this time, grabbing the older boy's arm, "We're leaving. Now." He tugged at his arm as hard as he could, causing Blaine to fall out of the chair.

"Hey!" Blaine squealed, "What was that for?"

"Because we're _leaving,_" Kurt retorted.

"But I don't want to go," Blaine whined.

"You don't want to go out with me?" Kurt pouted. "I thought you loved me." He knew this would trigger some kind of reaction into Blaine.

"But – it's just that – you know that I –" Blaine broke off and paused for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. Let's go," he said, admitting defeat.

* * *

><p>Around 5:30, Wes had sent a text to all the Warblers that informed them about the emergency Warblers meeting.<p>

"What do you think's going on?" Blaine asked Kurt. He seemed a little more like his normal, non-obsessed self.

"I don't know," Kurt lied, "But its Wes, so you know it must be something important."

"Or stupid," Blaine added, "I'd bet money that it had something to do with us."

Kurt tried not to laugh at how close Blaine was to the actual truth. "I guess we'll just have to find out," he responded.

They reached the choir room and pushed the doors open. Everyone was already there. There were two seats open on one of the front couches.

"Blaine, Kurt, please take a seat," Wes instructed them.

"And just so you know," David added, "Bri isn't happy that this is cutting into our together time."

"Great," Kurt groaned, "Now we have an angry Bri and a crazy Blaine."

"Huh?" Blaine asked.

"Never mind," Kurt responded, "You'll find out in a few minutes."

"So, Warblers," Wes started, "It was brought to my attention that one of us has a…problem."

Murmurs started coursing throughout the Warblers.

Wes banged his gavel. "So, to fix said problem for said Warbler, we are having our first ever Warblervention."

"Who is it for?" Blaine asked.

Wes smirked at him. "You."

"What?" Blaine cried, "What problem do I have?"

"Besides the obvious ones," Wes stated, "You've got an unhealthy obsession with A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel."

"I do not!" Blaine cried. "Right, Kurt?" He asked the boy sitting next to him.

Kurt looked down, and Wes responded for him. "Oh, Blaine, dear, dear Blaine," Wes said, "Your little Kurtie-Pie set this whole thing up."

"He did?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded slightly, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Anyway," Wes continued, "So we've put together a little something to help you with your obsession."

David grabbed the remote, pulled down the projector screen, and turned on the projector. Words popped onto the screen, saying: 5 Reasons Why Blaine Needs to Stop His Obsession.

1. The Videos are Not Real

"Blaine," Wes got up and started pacing his way around Blaine, "Contrary to popular – or just your – belief, these plays are not real. They're fiction. You should not spend your whole life obsessing over fiction."

Wes signaled for David to go to the next slide.

2. They are actually Making Fun of Harry Potter

David was the one pacing around the room this time. "So, you're a big Potter fan, are you not?" David asked him. Blaine nodded his head, and David continued on. "So, and we realize that you're probably already aware of this, these videos are sort of making fun of the real Harry Potter. They mean well, and they are funny, but they might disgrace the genius known as J.K. Rowling."

David clicked the remote and the slide changed.

3. Joe Walker is Dressed as a Woman

"Now why," Wes was saying, "Would you enjoy that? We understand that you might think Joe Walker is attractive, but what joy is there in seeing him dressed as a woman? Enough said."

4. Waste of Time

"It is our understanding," David said, "That you spend quite a bit of time watching these videos. Well, if you weren't so obsessed with them, you could have a lot more time with your boyfriend over there." David pointed at Kurt. "We know that you're always complaining about not having enough alone time with him, but then when you do you spend it watching these Internet plays."

5. You Will Never Meet Darren Criss

Kurt stood up, and kneeled right in front of Blaine. "This is the last one," he started, "And the most important." He paused and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I know you really only watch these because of Darren Criss," he said, "Heck, that's the only reason I've watched them." Blaine was watching Kurt intently. "So, I think you should know that…well, you'll never meet Darren Criss. It won't happen, and you should just stop your obsession now before it gets even unhealthier."

Blaine nodded slightly and looked away from Kurt.

"And plus," Kurt said, "Why would you want Darren Criss when you've got me?" He winked at Blaine. Blaine let out a faint growl, yes, a _growl,_ and pulled Kurt into him.

Wes knew what was going to come next. He quickly ushered all of the Warblers out of the room. As he was leaving, he glanced back to see Blaine and Kurt kissing on the couch. It wasn't one of their huge make out sessions, but they weren't just gentle kisses either.

He heard Kurt let out a faint moan, causing Blaine to pull him closer, and Wes left the room. He knew that their usual 'huge make out session' was on its way.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his lips, "Blaine stop for a minute."<p>

Blaine whined as he pulled away, a slight pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this," Kurt said, "But it was for your own good. Really, it was."

"I know," Blaine said, "I guess I was a little too obsessed."

Kurt nodded.

"But they were right about one thing," Blaine whispered as he leaned in closer.

"And what was that?" Kurt asked, his heart beating faster.

"That not being obsessed will give me more time to do this," Blaine practically moaned as he reattached Kurt's mouth to his.

**Ahhhh fanboy!obsessed!Blaine makes me smileee!**

**So this one was inspired by an intervention my friend gave me about Darren Criss...yeah, it didn't work. I still cyberstalk - i mean enoy his presence, good looks, and charm - on a regular basis ;)**

**AHahahahha. I like this one :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee of AVPM/S**

**REVIEW! **

**Review and Darren Criss will turn the whole female population into Unicorn Dust just by looking at them with those GORGEOUS hazel eyes :D**


	24. Mechanic Kurt

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by MusicalEscape...So THANK YOU for the idea!**

**Now After I was given the DC-vention that i mentioned in the last chapter, it didn't work. I am still convinced that I will meet Darren Criss someday, and then we'll live happily ever after.**

**And to all you Chris Colfer lovers: I love him too, don't get me wrong. It's just that I've got a supermega crush on Darren Criss.**

**And I LOVE how you guys say that you love my authors notes, and that makeS me HAPPY! Because its really just me typing what I would usually say...yes, this is how I talk. I am the most random person you will ever meet. I'll burst out singing, improvise lyrics to go with whatever i/someone else is talking about, and I'll quote movies and yell "Name that movie!" yupp..thats how I work.**

**Yayy! Never Been Kissed is playing as a rerun on Thursday! I'm so excitedd! That's a super Blaine' filled episode!**

**So I wrote another twoshot set during the Rumours episode! It's called _Before He Cheats, _so go read and review it pleasee!**

**And there may or may not be a chapter tomorrow...i don't have one writen yet (gasp!) and idk if i'll have time to do it today. I might be able to do it after my doctor's appointment (shivers and weeps) tomorrow, but idk...**

**So for this chapter, keep in mind that I know nothing about cars. You'll be able to tell because I'll just say 'the part' or I'll just- actually, i'm not gonna describe it, because you'll figure it out.**

**ONWARD with the update. This has a LOT of Klaineness in it!**

_Ring Ring Ring._

It was the weekend, and it was one of the few that Kurt actually came home without Blaine. He was currently helping his dad out in the garage, something he hadn't done since he started at Dalton.

"Finn," Kurt called from the garage, "Can you get that?"

"Yeah," Finn yelled back, "It's the house phone, right?"

"Yes, now get it!" Kurt replied, "It might be Blaine!"

Finn smirked and went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Finn," the voice on the line said, "It's Blaine."

"Ha! Kurt said it would be you," Finn laughed.

Finn heard Blaine laugh. "Is he there? I called his cell and he didn't answer."

"Yeah, hang on," Finn put a hand over the receiver and popped his head into the garage.

"Kuuuurt," Finn yelled, "It's Blaine!"

Kurt was currently adjusting something under the hood of a car. He stuck his head out and looked over at Finn. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled loud enough so he could hear on the other end of the line, "Can I call you back?"

"Did you hear him?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Sort of. I heard the 'Blaine' but that was it."

"Well he wants to know if he can call you back," Finn said. He thought it would be awkward talking on the phone with Kurt's boyfriend, but it wasn't. It was kind of just like talking to one of his other guy friends.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine I guess," Blaine said, sounding a little put out. "What's he doing? He's always up for a phone call."

"He's helping Burt fix some cars in the garage while he's out," Finn explained. He was about to go on when he heard Blaine choking on the other end of the line. "Blaine?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Blaine said as his coughing subsided, "But did you say Kurt was _fixing cars?"_

"Umm, yeah," Finn responded, "He's always helped Burt out."

"He has?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yeah…you didn't know that?"

"Nope. He never mentioned that."

"Weird," Finn said. "I think he kind of enjoys it too."

There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence before Blaine broke it. "Well, I've got to go. Tell Kurt to call me back, okay?"

"Will do," Finn responded and hung up the phone.

"Blaine said to call him back when you can," Finn told Kurt when he walked back into the garage, "He seemed surprised that you were fixing cars."

Kurt meant to pop his head out of the hood of the car, but he forgot that the hood was actually above his head. He banged his head on it before backing away from the car. "You what?" He screeched at Finn.

"I told him you were busy fixing cars and –"

"Why would you tell him that?" Kurt interrupted him.

"Because he's your boyfriend and he wanted to know what you were doing," Finn stated.

"Finnn," Kurt groaned, "That was something I didn't want him to know. I always look like a wreck while I'm doing this. I mean, _look_ at me. My hair's a mess, I've got grease all over my face, and I'm wearing _overalls. Overalls,_ Finn. Do you know how unattractive overalls are?"

"Woah," Finn said, backing away from Kurt slightly, "Don't hurt me! I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

Kurt sighed and resumed his place under the hood of the car. "Whatever, Finn," he said, "I'll just tell him that I only replace tires or something."

"Why? I mean, I understand why, but you're actually pretty good at fixing cars. I'm sure Blaine would find that useful," Finn said.

"Yeah, useful and unattractive," Kurt retorted, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Finn rolled his eyes and walked away into the kitchen. He grabbed his cell phone off the kitchen table and noticed that he had one new message.

_Do you mind if I come over and surprise Kurt? –Blaine_

That was strange. Blaine knew that Kurt hated surprises, and if it was a surprise then Kurt wouldn't have time to get himself ready. He'd be stuck in his mechanic clothes with grease stained skin.

Oh. _Oh. _That was why Blaine wanted to surprise Kurt.

Finn smiled and typed out a response.

_Nope. He won't be happy though. –Finn_

_He'll get over it. He loves me too much –Blaine_

Finn didn't need to know that last bit, but that was what Blaine did. He was incredibly good at making Finn feel awkward.

And it's not that he wasn't okay with Kurt having a boyfriend. No, it was more of just the fact that he saw Kurt as his little brother, and even if Kurt would have had a girlfriend he would have been uncomfortable about the whole thing. It was his overprotective-brother syndrome coming into play.

He sighed and put his phone away. He realized that it would take Blaine about an hour to get here, and he had to keep Kurt in the garage until then.

"Hey Kurt," he called, "Can you check out my car?"

Kurt closed the hood of the car he was working on and walked over to Finn. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Oh – Umm – It was making a weird noise yesterday," Finn stammered.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn and then glanced at his car. It _was_ looking pretty old. "I guess," he said, "But are you sure you want me to do it? Burt's more experienced."

"I need it looked at now," Finn said, "I've got a date with Rachel later and I want it fixed by then."

Kurt nodded and made his way over to the car. He started inspecting it, and Finn hovered nearby, watching.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kurt stated after about 10 minutes of looking in the hood.

"Really?" Finn said, "Let me see."

Kurt ushered for him to take a look, and Finn did so. He glanced over at Kurt, who was busy with his iPhone, and then plucked something out of the car. He wasn't sure what, but he shoved it in his pocket anyway. "I don't see anything either," he stated. Kurt turned back towards the car and peered over his shoulder.

"Wait," Kurt said, gently shoving Finn out of the way, "It looks like its missing a…"

Finn stopped listening and walked back into the house. He smirked to himself and made his way up to his room where he placed whatever he'd pulled out of his car on the dresser.

Finn didn't know cars, if that wasn't already obvious. He'd never really had an opportunity to learn, but now that he did he didn't really feel like he wanted to.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He figured this would be the safest place to be for when Blaine got here. He was positive that Blaine would practically swoon with one glance at Kurt, and Finn didn't want to be there to see the result.

* * *

><p>"Stupid car – missing stupid piece – how could it even work without that –" Kurt was mumbling to himself as he fiddled around in Finn's car. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that the piece was missing the first time he looked at it, but now that it was he <em>needed<em> to figure out how to fix it.

He sighed and walked towards the table where his dad kept all the parts. He scanned it for the correct one, finding a few different ones. He grabbed them all and made his way back to the car where he would try all of them to see which one fit and worked best.

However, as he turned around and looked back up, he saw a figure leaning against the car, a figure spreading across their face.

_No,_ Kurt thought, _Why the __**hell **__is he here?_

"Hey," Blaine said once he got closer. He was still leaning against the side of the car with his arms crossed and a small, sly smile playing across his lips.

"Hi," Kurt replied shyly. He looked down, unsure as to what he should say.

"So," Blaine started, "You never told me that you were into fixing cars."

"Wow. Straight to the point as always, I see," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked. He still hadn't gotten up from his position on the car, which Kurt found extremely strange. Especially since Blaine was famous for not being able to keep his hands away from Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "Because," he said, "I look hideous. It's embarrassing."

Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt, causing him to blush slightly. His eyes seemed to glaze over a little. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine told him, his voice a little hoarse.

"Seriously, don't lie like that," Kurt stated, "I know I look hideous. I mean, I'm wearing _overalls._ What's worse than overalls?"

Blaine stood upright and walked over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist drew the slim boy closer. "Trust me," he whispered in Kurt's ear, relishing in the fact that it caused the smaller boy to shiver, "You look anything _but_ hideous." He attached his lips to Kurt's neck and gave it a few sloppy kisses.

Kurt was mainly trying to focus on his breathing, making it hard for him to form a complete sentence. "Right," he gasped as Blaine's lips moved farther up his neck, "There's no need to spare my feelings. I'm aware that I look like a wreck."

Blaine's lips were trailing up towards Kurt's jaw now, trailing sweet kisses closer and closer to his lips. "No," Blaine mumbled against his skin, "You look…"

Blaine didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he drew away from Kurt and grabbed his face with both his hands, pulling him towards his mouth. Their lips met, and Blaine could feel Kurt gasp slightly from the intensity of the kiss. It wasn't one of their usual sweet, loving kisses. No, this one was what one would call _lustful._

Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt's waist, and Kurt moaned slightly and threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls. They trailed lightly along the skin at the nape of his neck for a moment, causing Blaine to shiver and pull Kurt closer.

Blaine slowly pushed them back so that Kurt's back was against the car. He placed his arms on the car on either side of Kurt's body and reattached his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, "We're in my dad's garage."

So?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt gasped as he bit against the skin on his neck near his collarbone, leaving a rather large bruise.

"So," Kurt gasped, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Blaine completely ignored what Kurt was saying and placed his mouth back on Kurt's. He moved his lips eagerly, persuading Kurt to stop his worrying and just enjoy their time together.

"We could get caught," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, even though he wasn't trying to pull away. Actually, Kurt was deepening the kiss. Clearly, his brain wasn't acting upon the words that had just come out of his mouth.

Blaine moaned and wrapped his hands around the straps of Kurt's overalls. "I love this outfit," he said as Kurt kissed down his neck.

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled against his neck, "I might need to wear them more often."

Blaine reattached his mouth to Kurt's and pulled him even closer to him.

Somehow within the next fifteen minutes, the door to Finn's car must have been opened because they ended up lying in the back seat of the car. Blaine was hovering over Kurt, trailing his fingers lightly over the skin on Kurt's shoulder under his shirt.

"Damn overalls," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, "It makes taking shirts off so much harder."

Kurt didn't respond, instead flipping them so that he was hovering over Blaine. He trailed his fingers under Blaine's shirt, feeling the warm skin that was under it.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned. Whenever Blaine made that noise, the one that Kurt couldn't even describe, it sent a shiver through Kurt. Kurt kissed Blaine feverishly before pulling the shirt back over his head and ogling Blaine's exposed chest. He reattached his lips to Blaine's with intense passion, and Blaine reacted with the same kind of intensity.

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze and jumped off of Blaine quickly. He glanced out the door of the car, which was still open, and saw that Finn was standing in the garage.

"Crap," Blaine mumbled as he tried to get his shirt on as quickly as possible.

"Kurt?" Finn called again, "Why is my back door open?" He walked over to the car and peered inside. He froze for a second when he saw Kurt sitting way too innocently in the seat, one strap of his overalls undone, and Blaine with one arm in his shirt. "Oh," he stated.

Blaine blushed and hurriedly put the rest of his shirt on. Kurt fixed his overalls and attempted to run a hand through his disheveled hair. Neither of them said anything, and they were sitting as far away from each other as was possible.

Finn smirked at how uncomfortable the two looked. "So," he said, "What were you guys doing in my car?"

_Crap, _Finn thought, _They were making out in __**my car. **__I'm going to have to sanitize it now._

"Nothing," Kurt said hurriedly.

Finn snorted. "Nothing my ass," he said, "I know what post car make out sessions look like."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed and refused to meet Finn's eyes.

"But really, guys?" Finn said, "You had to do that in my car?"

The two boys still didn't say anything, but they shuffled out of the car. Kurt fished the car part out of his overalls, put it in Finn's car, and looked at Finn. "It's fixed," he stated sheepishly.

Finn just smirked at him and gave him a knowing look.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and rushed him inside, into the kitchen. Finn followed not to long later and noticed that Kurt was making sandwiches. "Can I have one?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and soon enough, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches.

Blaine scarfed his down, causing Finn to give him a suspicious look. "Yeah, making out for half an hour will do that to you," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Who was making out for half an hour?" Burt asked as he walked in the front door. He had a bag of groceries in his hand.

Kurt choked on his sandwich and sent Finn a look. "No one," he said hurriedly.

Burt turned around to look at his son and noticed Blaine's presence. "Hey Blaine," he said, "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Neither did I," Kurt mumbled as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"So did you finish that car?" Burt asked Kurt, pretending he hadn't heard his last statement.

"Yes," Kurt stated simply.

"He fixed my car too," Finn added, giving Blaine and Kurt a knowing glance.

Burt looked at Finn and then glanced from Blaine to Kurt. "What was wrong with Finn's car?"

Kurt went on to explain the part that was missing. "It didn't take me too long," he finished.

"Really?" Finn asked innocently, "Because you were out there fixing it for about forty minutes."

"Huh," Burt said. He'd caught on to what his son and Blaine had been doing in the car, but it was too fun watching Finn have fun with the two of them. "That's a little long just to replace that part."

Kurt blushed and looked quickly at Blaine, who was staring at the table and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"God," Kurt said suddenly, "Just give it up, Finn!"

"Give what up?" Finn asked. He actually was confused with Finn's sudden outburst.

"You're just jealous because I'm actually getting some! It's not my fault that your girlfriend doesn't ever want to do things with you!" Kurt said loudly.

Now it was Finn's turn to blush. Burt was leaning against the counter with an amused expression.

"Well even if we did," Finn retorted, "We'd have a little integrity and wouldn't go at it in your car!" He said, "God, now every time I drive it I'm gonna have mental images of you two in the back seat!"

Finn huffed and walked out of the room, leaving Kurt, Blaine, and Burt in the kitchen.

Blaine looked uncomfortably at Burt, who was still staring at the couple amusedly.

"So," Burt said, "You had fun 'fixing' Finn's car?"

"Err, yeah," Kurt stuttered awkwardly, "It was pretty easy."

"Mhmmm," Burt replied knowingly. "Now let's cut to the chase. You two aren't to do that in my house, ya hear?" He sent a slight glare Blaine's way.

"Yes sir," Blaine stated.

"But we weren't in the house," Kurt replied cautiously.

"I know," Burt said, "Just don't be doing that in my house, otherwise we'll have problems." He sent another warning look at Blaine and walked out of the room.

Blaine instantly relaxed. "Did we just get permission from your dad to make out in Finn's car?"

"I guess," Kurt replied as he went to sit next to Blaine, "But let's make sure that Finn's not home next time, alright?"

**Ahhh the Klaine! ITS KILLING ME! SOMEONE GIVE ME KLAINEE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine, otherwise I wouldn't be asking for it.**

**Mechanic!Kurt! *swoon***

**i love Burt. He's the coolest dad EVER. And Finn/Furt...sigh. It just makes me happy.**

**So I'm thinking of doing a oneshot of Original Songs from Wes's point of view. Just to let you know. I've got to add it to my list.**

**REVIEW! Reviews make Klainebows! LOTS AND LOTS OF KLAINEBOWS!**


	25. Cuddleslut and Dream Ho

**Hi guys. I'm extremely tired today, hence why this one is mostly about Kurt sleeping :p haha this one actually started out as a story involving Xavier, but then it kind of took a different turn and now Xavier isn't in it anymore. But I'm planning on writing one soon with him in it!**

**I'm soo tired. But i need to write another one for tomorrow! Must. Stay. Awake!**

**Blehh. But i didn't have to go to the doctor after all today! yayy! I hate the doctor with a passion. Like I try not to ever go, but I need my physical so that I can play vball in the fall...but not todayy! muahaha! And needles...hateee needles with a passion.**

**I don't have a lot to say in my tired haze...**

**Anyway, on with the update! I love how many reviews i'm getting for this! I'm almost to 150!**

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the common room on a Wednesday night, sharing a loveseat in the corner of the room. They weren't the only ones in the room: Wednesday was a big relaxation night at Dalton. No one quite knew for sure why, but it was just how it'd always been. Maybe it had something to do with it being the middle day in the school week, but that was just a guess. They'd all just sit around and lazily do their homework, not really talking about anything.

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around the smaller boy, sending him his dazzling smile.

"God," Thad said quietly, "Get a room." Everyone talked in hushed tones, seeing as how the room was always peacefully quiet and how no one wanted to break that tranquility.

"Shut up," Kurt whispered. Thad smirked, and Blaine just looked down at Kurt lovingly. Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's neck, causing him to shiver slightly and wrap his arm tighter around Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He could feel Blaine's fingers rubbing soothingly on his arm, and that just made him even drowsier.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had become exceptionally quiet, which was unusual for him. He always had something to say, so the fact that he was lying still and breathing deeply was a dead giveaway to Blaine that he had fallen asleep. He reached his other hand up to gently stroke Kurt's cheek, noting that he looked so innocent and sweet while he slept.

Kurt sighed and mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling his head into Blaine's shoulder even more.

_He's so cute,_ Blaine thought, a small smile playing across his lips. None of the Warblers had taken notice to them, which Blaine was thankful for. They would have been making fun of him right away if it were any other night. But seeing as it was Wednesday, no one was really in the mood to butt into their business.

Blaine picked up his book that he was reading for his literature class with one hand and began to read. It was both easy and hard to concentrate. Easy because it was so quiet and peaceful, and hard because he was so fully aware of the fact that his gorgeous boyfriend was lying against him, sleeping.

Blaine had read about seven pages when he became aware of how Kurt's arms where tightening around him. He didn't think much about it, thinking that Kurt was just subconsciously making himself more comfortable.

A few paragraphs later, Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shirt tightly, as if he was pulling himself closer.

Blaine looked curiously at Kurt, wondering what Kurt was actually doing. He knew Kurt wasn't awake, so he wasn't sure what was going on in Kurt's mind.

Blaine shifted in his seat slightly, turning himself towards Kurt to make the sleeping boy more comfortable. He figured that Kurt was just trying to put himself in a more comfortable position.

However, even after Blaine had adjusted his position, Kurt continued to continue whatever it was he had been doing before. He wrapped his arm around Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest, his other hand pressed firmly against Blaine's chest.

Blaine glanced down at the boy and tried to make sense of what he was doing. Kurt seemed to be trying to bring himself close to Blaine, as close as he could get, and Blaine was definitely wasn't complaining, but he couldn't help but wonder why this boy was doing this in his sleep.

Sure, they'd fallen asleep together a few times before, but it was always both of them asleep at the same time. Not once had Blaine been awake while Kurt was asleep. So maybe Kurt did this all the time, and Blaine just didn't know it.

But what exactly was Kurt doing?

Blaine tried to make sense of it in his mind but couldn't. He continued studying the boy that was sprawled out against him when he heard Kurt mumble something against his chest and then turn his head slightly. "Blaine," he heard Kurt mumble before sighing again.

Blaine froze. Kurt was dreaming about him.

It all made so much more sense now.

Kurt was either one of two things. Or both.

He was either a.) A cuddleslut or b.) A dream ho. Or both, but Blaine could only be sure about the fact that Kurt was _definitely _a cuddleslut. He had living proof right on him.

_I wish I knew what he was dreaming about, _Blaine thought to himself as he gazed down at Kurt.

He noticed that Kurt was slightly moaning in his sleep. "Mmmmphhhmmm," was the noise that came out of Kurt's mouth, so quiet that he had to struggle to hear it.

Blaine froze for the second time in less than ten minutes and racked his brain for where he'd heard that noise before. He knew he had and he knew that he liked it.

Then it clicked. That was the noise Kurt made whenever Blaine was, as Wes would say, 'sticking his tongue down his throat.'

Yup. Kurt was definitely a dream ho.

Kurt made another noise along the lines of "Nommm uuhhhh guhh" and Blaine glanced around the room to notice that some of the others had taken notice. Some were looking at them in confusion, but most of them were shooting Blaine knowing looks. Blaine just blushed and looked down, gently brushing his hand against Kurt's smooth skin on his arm.

"Blaineee," Kurt moaned louder this time, "mmmmmm."

Blaine blushed, knowing full well that now everyone else in the room was shooting him curious, knowing glances. He cleared his throat and gave his attention back to his book, trying to ignore all the stares from the others and the noises that were coming from Kurt's throat, low and quiet and sultry.

After about ten more minutes of pure agony, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He looked over his book and saw that the others were still giving him looks; most of them saying _Make him stop!_

Blaine really didn't want to wake his boyfriend up, but he felt that if he didn't the other people in the room would become extremely uncomfortable.

He shook Kurt slightly, hoping that it would be enough to wake the boy up. However, it seemed to only make it worse. Kurt grabbed onto his shirt even tighter and pulled himself closer, nuzzling Blaine's chest and mumbling incoherently.

"Blaine," Wes hissed in a hushed tone, "Control your boyfriend!"

Blaine groaned quietly. "I can't quite control his dreams," he said, exasperated.

"Well he's obviously having a naughty dream about you," Wes retorted, "So he probably wants you to actually do those things to him."

"You can't know what he's dreaming about," Blaine sighed.

"Whatever," Wes responded, "But I think it's pretty obvious to everyone in the room what he's dreaming." He paused and gave Blaine a look. "Now make him stop. Some of us actually want to relax."

Blaine knew that Kurt was hard to wake up, but he had no idea that it was _this_ bad. He had shaken him some more, he jostled him with his knee, and he even resorted to almost yelling "Wake up!"

But none of them had worked. Blaine looked down at his still sleeping boyfriend, who continued mumbling and wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Then it hit him. If Blaine was what Kurt wanted, then Blaine was what Kurt was going to get.

He lowered his head so that it was parallel with Kurt's and gently pressed his lips against his. He let them linger for a few seconds before pulling away. Blaine observed his boyfriend for a moment, noticing that he had stopped his mumbling and moaning. But he still looked completely asleep.

Blaine was thinking that he was officially out of ideas when he heard Kurt mumble "Get back here." He glanced down at him in confusion, thinking that he had woken up. But it appeared that his boyfriend was still very much asleep.

Before he got a chance to do anything, Kurt's hands were gripping onto his shirt, pulling him down. Now Blaine was not one to reject a kiss, so he willingly obliged to what Kurt's subconscious mind wanted him to do.

He let their lips touch lightly, thinking that he would leave it at that. However, Kurt's mind must have had other plans because Blaine could feel Kurt's tongue tracing lightly against his lower lip.

_God,_ the illogical, Kurt-centric part of his brain thought, _This is hot! I could do this all day, all night, all the time, any time. That tongue…_

Then, the more logical part was providing an argument. _But he doesn't even know what he's doing, _his brain was saying, _It would be wrong to take advantage of him while he's in this state._

Blaine knew that this time, the right thing to do would be to follow the logical part of his brain. He wanted to just sit there and kiss Kurt, but it would be wrong for him to do so when Kurt didn't even know what he was doing. It'd be like someone seducing someone else while they're drunk, just in a slightly less vile scenario.

Blaine pulled away and disentangled himself from Kurt. He heard Kurt let out a small whimper, which almost caused Blaine's resolve to vanish right then and there. But he held strong and put distance between himself and Kurt.

He had just picked up his book back up when he felt Kurt pressed into his side again. He groaned. He was so freakin' persistent when he was asleep, apparently.

Blaine glanced around the room again and noticed that some of the non-Warblers had cleared out.

He looked back down at Kurt and was about to try and wake him again when he heard a voice start talking.

"If you're going to try and wake him up again," he heard Wes say, "Please don't have pre-sex again. We thought you guys were going to do it right then and there."

Blaine blushed and nodded, giving Wes a small glare before turning back to the sleeping countertenor.

"Kurt," he whispered into his ear, "Kurtie."

Kurt moved slightly against him but didn't wake up.

"Kurt," he said, "The school is on fire!"

Nothing.

"Kurt," he tried again, "Wes got another gavel. Run for your life!"

Nothing again.

Blaine sighed and a thought came to mind. "Kurt," he whispered in a sultry voice, "I'm wearing nothing but my underwear."

Kurt stirred and mumbled something, turning his head and continuing to sleep.

_Damn,_ Blaine scoffed, _I was sure that one would work._

Blaine groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch. He sat there for a moment, enjoying the sparkles that came of Kurt's designer scarf.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He lifted his head up and whispered into Kurt's ear again.

"Kurt," he whispered, "You're whole wardrobe is being thrown away as we speak."

Kurt's head shot up, his eyes wide. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. "Where?" He said a little too loudly, causing the other people in the room to cringe, "Stop them!"

Blaine chuckled. "Nothing's happening to your wardrobe," he explained, "I just needed to wake you up. Though I have to admit that it did take me a long time to realize that your clothes would wake you up right away."

Kurt blushed a little and looked at Blaine from under his eyelashes. "Yeah…" He started, "But why did you need to wake me up?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Well," he said, "You were having a – a dream about – well I'm guessing about me, and you were – err – saying things in your sleep."

"What?" Kurt asked confusedly.

Blaine sighed. "You're a cuddleslut and a dream ho," he explained, cutting straight to the chase.

"What?" Kurt said again, this time with an exasperated tone. "I am none of those things!"

"Oh trust us," Wes groaned, "We are all witnesses, and we all have to agree that you are _both_ of those things."

Kurt blushed and looked sheepishly at Blaine. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know I got handsy in my sleep."

"It's alright," Blaine replied, "I'm fine with it, I'm _more_ than fine with it. But I think it was making the others uncomfortable."

"I really wish you hadn't woken me up," Kurt said softly, "I was having the best dream and –" He broke off, his eyes looking down and his forehead scrunched.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Kurt looked up at him. "I _am_ a dream ho!" He whined. "I never would have thought that I would ever be a dream ho!"

"Well, you've never really had a boyfriend to dream about," Blaine told him as he winked.

Kurt blushed and leant back against Blaine's chest sighing contently. He didn't really care if he was a dream ho, as long as his dreams were about him and Blaine. As long as they were nothing too – err – sexual, of course. He wasn't quite ready to go down that path yet.

**So the word 'cuddleslut' is from Friends, if I remember correctly, and the idea of a 'dream ho' is from What I Like About You. Hahah ohh Holly Tyler ;)**

**But I myself am a bit of a dream ho. Like they aren't like...sexual or anything...but i've had more than one that involved kissing people. Whether it be a crush I had on the neighbor next door (three yrs agoish) or about the guy I liked at my school that didn't really work out because he basically turned me down via someone else (freshman yr of high school) or Darren Criss (current and actually has yet to happen, but I'm sure it will soon) ;)**

**hahaha I love sleepy!Kurt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Friends, Or What I Like About You**

**Review! Review if not for me, than for Darren and Chris! ;) Honor them via your review :D**


	26. Fear of    Dentists?

**So this one started off as me thinking it would be really short. Yeah, not so much...lol.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Reviews make my life and keep me motivated to update daily.**

**Speaking of that, I'm going away for a week on Saturday. I'll probably be able to update Saturday morning, but after that, no updates for a week... :( sorry. I'll still write while i'm out of town, so I won't be so behind anymore :p**

**OOh! Never Been Kissed is on tonight! I won't be able to watch it until Friday though =/ grrr...**

**So one of my other friends gave me a Darren-vention today. I told her about my rockin' yellow sunglasses like DC had on the Glee Project and she goes "You might have a serious problem," so I just said, "I know," not really caring and then she goes "Good! The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one!" **

**And then I said something like "I knew you were going to give me an intervention, but let me tell you, IT WILL NEVER WORK!"**

**And then she stopped. Yeah. Never mess with me and Darren Criss!**

**Ahhh, I love authors notes :D**

**ONWARD SOLDIERS WITH THE UPDATE. I was too lazy to proofread this one, so just bear with me :p its 7 in the morning, alright? ;)**

Blaine walked into the room to find Kurt on the phone. He waved and gave his boyfriend a small smile, who smiled back and put up a finger, telling him to wait a minute.

"Yes, Dad," he said, his voice slightly shaky, "Uh-huh, I understand. Mhmm, love you too. Bye."

Kurt stared at his phone for a few minutes and took a deep breath before setting it down. He turned to face Blaine slowly, and Blaine immediately noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Nice chat with your dad?" Blaine asked him, a sly smile playing on his lips. He knew Kurt was upset about something, and he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt huffed. "I wish," he said.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt took a deep breath. "He called to tell me that I – I have to go…" he mumbled the last part, making it impossible for Blaine to understand.

"Where do you have to go?" Blaine asked. "I couldn't understand that last part."

"Ihavetogotothedentist," Kurt rushed out.

Blaine had heard him, but he just needed to be sure that he'd heard correctly. "One more time?" He urged. "Slower this time."

"I have to go to the dentist," Kurt said, almost excruciatingly slow.

"So?" Blaine wondered, "Everyone has to go to the dentist."

"So," Kurt responded, "I hate the dentist. I have ever since they got fluoride on my favorite shirt and then went on to make my gums bleed."

"Oh come on," Blaine said, "It's not that bad."

"Not for you," Kurt replied, "But I happen to hold the record for how many time a patient can bite the hygienist in one visit."

"Seriously?" Blaine scoffed, "The fearless Kurt Hummel is afraid of the dentist."

Kurt looked down. "I suppose you could say that," he responded stiffly.

Blaine tried to stop himself, he really did, but he burst out laughing. "Ha! – Ohmigod – ha! – I can't believe that – ha! – you're afraid of going to the – ha! – dentist!"

"It's not funny!" Kurt squealed at him.

"No, no I think it is, actually," Blaine responded in between laughs. "It's quite funny."

"Blainee," Kurt whined, "I'm genuinely _upset_ about this!"

That caused Blaine's laughs to immediately cease. He looked at his boyfriend and noticed that his forehead was scrunched up and that his eyes were starting to water.

"Ohh, Kurtie," Blaine cooed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, "It's okay. They're just going to clean your teeth. It won't hurt at all."

Kurt shook his head spastically and leant into Blaine's touch. "I can't do it," he whispered, "I can't."

Blaine gazed down at his boyfriend. He'd never seen Kurt look so – so _terrified_ before. This was a side of Kurt that was completely new to him. And he found it slightly attractive.

Who would have thought that insecure Kurt would turn him on?  
>"Kurt," Blaine whispered into the boy's ear, trying extremely hard to keep his voice soothing, "You'll be fine. You're brave – heck – you're one of the bravest people I know. You can get through one measly dentist appointment."<p>

"I don't think I can," Kurt responded, "Last time I went I nearly bit the dentist's finger off, and then my dad's hand nearly fell off from lack of circulation."

"You can," Blaine whispered, letting some of the sultriness seep into his voice, "I believe that you can."

Kurt gazed up at him and noticed that his honey-hazel eyes had darkened somewhat. And if Kurt didn't know better, he'd say that it was out of _lust. _

_Lust?_ Kurt thought, _Is he attracted to me in this state?_

Well, he'd just have to find out, now wouldn't he?

"Blaine," Kurt said, forcing his voice to crack, "I can't handle this by myself."

He knew that Blaine would immediately go for that. Kurt wasn't one to ask for help, and when he did Blaine was always up for it.

"You don't have to!" Blaine rushed. "I'll go with you!"

"You will?" Kurt sniffled. "You don't have to do that. I could bring my dad, or Finn –"

"I want to," Blaine stated quickly, "I want to be the one there for you."

Kurt smiled sheepishly at him, and he knew that Blaine was definitely turned on by his insecurities. Granted, he didn't have many of them, but he'd have to remember this for the future.

"Alright," Kurt said, "The appointments tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

"My schedule's clear," Blaine responded immediately.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You didn't even check," he said.

Blaine nodded. "Even if it's not clear, I'm still coming with you."

"Blaine, you don't have to cancel you plans for –"

"Don't argue with me," Blaine interrupted him, "I'm coming with you, end of story."

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt was lying in his bed, trying to sleep. This always happened the night before he went to the dentist. He never got any sleep, and then the next morning he'd look like a wreck all day, causing the dentist to worry about not only his teeth, but his sanity as well.<p>

He just hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice his troubles. He kept as still as possible and made his breathing slow and steady, to give off the appearance that he was asleep.

Blaine mozied through his nightly routine of shower, pajamas, teeth, hair, and was climbing into bed.

Kurt had almost gotten away with it. He was almost in the clear.

And then he had to go and sneeze.

Blaine immediately shot out of bed, even though he hadn't been fully in it. He kneeled next to Kurt's bed and put a strong, firm hand on Kurt's back.

"Kurt?" He said soothingly, "Are you awake? I thought you were sleeping."

Kurt didn't respond.

"I know you're awake," he stated after a few moments of silence.

Kurt sighed and flipped over so that he was facing Blaine. Blaine's face was closer than he'd expected, but he wasn't complaining about that. What he was complaining about, however, was that he'd just been caught pretending to sleep by his overprotective, overly concerned boyfriend.

"Were you pretending to sleep?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt let out a small nod but didn't say anything.

"Why?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed one of Blaine's hands in both of his. "This always happens before I go to the dentist," he whispered.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine soothed, "Is it really that bad? I thought you were exaggerating."

"No," Kurt responded, looking down at his comforter, "It really is that bad. Sometimes it even gives me nightmares afterwards."

Blaine shifted Kurt over in his bed so that there was room for him to slide in next to him. He leaned his head back against Kurt's pillow and wrapped his strong, protective arms around the younger boy.

Kurt relaxed against Blaine, noticing that just his presence was making him calmer. Blaine's hands were rubbing circles against his back, and Kurt sighed softly.

"Better?" Blaine asked him quietly, an amused expression on his face.

"Much," Kurt mumbled as he became drowsier and drowsier.

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead. "Get some sleep," Blaine whispered in his ear, "It'll make you feel better."

Kurt nodded and yawned, enjoying the fact that Blaine's breath was tickling against his ear. "Mmkay," he said sleepily, before drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up groggy and couldn't really remember anything from the night before. He stretched his arms and was somewhat surprised when one came in contact with something else in his bed. Kurt lifted his head in confusion and saw that Blaine was in bed next to him, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.<p>

_When did he get there? _Kurt wondered, trying to recall memories through his groggy, sleep filled brain. He panicked for a moment and quickly checked to make sure that they were both still clothed.

Thankfully, they still were.

_Why is he here? _Kurt thought. Once he became a little more conscious, he started to replay the events of yesterday in his mind. _Friday, school, Warblers, phone call with Dad, dentist appointment –_

Ah. That was it. The previous day's memories came flooding back to Kurt. He cringed and closed his eyes, wishing that the day would just go by without him.

Kurt hadn't been to the dentist in a few years, and he knew it was because his dad never wanted to take him. It wasn't that he didn't worry about Kurt's health, it was more about the fact that he couldn't stand seeing his son in such a distraught state.

His mom had always taken him to the dentist. Always. He hadn't liked going with her either, but he went with only a little fuss. Now that she was gone, it added to his dentist hatred even more.

But he didn't feel ready to tell Blaine that. He figured Blaine would think it was a silly reason to not want to go to the dentist.

He unintentionally groaned, which caused Blaine to stir in his sleep and wrap his arms around Kurt even tighter. Lucky for them it was Saturday, so they wouldn't have to wake up for a while.

Although since Kurt knew what was occurring at 3:00 PM today, he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to wake up. He could just sleep all day, pretending not to know what time it was.

But he was awake, and he knew Blaine would be too soon.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Blaine began to stir. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed being that Kurt was no longer in bed next to him.<p>

He abruptly propped up and scanned the room, finding Kurt at his computer.

"Good morning," Blaine said as he stifled a yawn.

Kurt turned his head a fraction so that he could see Blaine. "I guess," he said.

Blaine sighed and got out of bed, going to sit on Kurt's lap. He dropped himself down on him, resulting in a "umph" from Kurt.

"Hi," Blaine smiled at him, using his adorable 'love me' voice that Kurt couldn't resist.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, "You're bigger than you look!"

"Hey!" Blaine whined.

Kurt chuckled and Blaine shifted his weight around so that he wasn't crushing Kurt as much. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, causing him to run his fingers through the curly nest of bedhead.

Kurt was momentarily distracted, but he quickly remembered what he had been upset about only a few moments before. He let out a small whimper and buried his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey," Blaine soothed, caressing Kurt's cheek, "It's going to be alright. I'm going to be right there next to you the whole time."

"I don't want you to see me like that," Kurt mumbled against the crook in his neck.

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "I think I can handle it," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "And besides, seeing someone at their worst brings two people closer, right?"

"Sure," Kurt responded.

Blaine got up and kneeled in front of Kurt so that he could look the younger boy in the eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said as he kissed Kurt's hands.

"I know," Kurt whispered, gazing into Blaine's hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, Kurt was had a death grip on Blaine's hand.<p>

"Woah," he said as he felt his fingers go numb, "Can you ease up a little there? I kind of need these to play the guitar with."

Kurt loosened his grip a slight enough, much to Blaine's relief. Kurt was extremely pale, and his forehead was glistening with nervous sweat. Blaine could hear him whimper quietly every now and then.

"Kurt Hummel?" The receptionist called out to the room. Blaine abruptly stood up and dragged Kurt to his feet.

"Come on," Blaine urged once he realized that Kurt wasn't going to move willingly, "The sooner you get in there, the sooner it's over with."

Kurt nodded his head slightly and began to trail behind Blaine, never letting go of his extremely numb hand.

They were led into a back room, where they were met by a friendly hygienist. "Hi, Kurt," she greeted the frightened boy, "Nice to see you again. I see you haven't changed since last time we saw you."

Translation: You're still deathly afraid of the dentist and I just want to get this over with.

"Oh good," she said once she noticed Blaine, "You brought someone with you. I think your dad was going to have a heart attack last time he was here."

Blaine saw Kurt cringe when the woman said 'heart attack,' but she couldn't have known about Burt. He was pretty sure that Kurt would still add that as one of the reasons he hates dentists.

Blaine led Kurt to the seat and eased him into it gently. He quickly pulled up a stool and grabbed Kurt's hand before the frightened boy could begin freaking out. Blaine saw his fingers turn white within 30 seconds. He sighed but didn't say anything. He knew that this was what Kurt needed.

"Alright, Kurt," the hygienist, whose name tag said that her name was Nicole, "Just open wide and we'll get started."

Kurt opened his mouth a centimeter, pinching his eyes closed.

"Come on, Kurt," Nicole urged, "A little wider, please."

Kurt shook his head and kept his mouth as it was.

Blaine knew that he needed to do something. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's ear. He glanced up at the hygienist, who seemed to care less about what they were doing.

"Kurt," he whispered, knowing full well that his breath was blowing on Kurt's ear, "You're your mouth wide like you do when your singing."

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's breath on his ear and did what he said.

"Good," Nicole praised him, giving Blaine an appreciative glance. He gave her a curt nod, and she quickly began her work before Kurt could close his mouth again.

As she finished scraping the crud off Kurt's teeth, she got the polisher out and turned it on. Kurt's eyes squeezed together even tighter, and his grip on Blaine became even harder. Kurt knew that tears were falling out of his eyes, but he couldn't care less right now.

"Oh, no," Blaine moaned, "Don't cry. No crying. No. Stop. I can't handle it when you cry."

Even though Kurt knew what Blaine was like when he was crying, he couldn't stop himself. The tears made their way out of the corner of his closed eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, "Open your mouth again so she can finish up, okay?"

Kurt did so, but the tears still flowed freely out of his pinched eyes.

"Alright," Nicole said once she finished up, "I'm all done with you. I'll go get the dentist and he'll check your teeth and then you're free to leave."

Blaine nodded and thanked her, and she made her way out of the room.

"Good job," he said to Kurt as he placed a kiss on his temple, "You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

Kurt peeked out of his eyes at Blaine, who was beaming down at him. He leaned up and touched his lips to his, letting them linger. They stayed like that until they heard the knock on the door and quickly pulled away as the dentist came in.

"Why hello Kurt," he said, "I see you brought a friend with you this time."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything.

Blaine, knowing that the dentist wanted to be introduced, took action. "I'm Blaine," he said holding out his hand, "I came for moral support."

He chuckled. "Well you've done a fantastic job," he said, "Because that's the best Kurt's ever done."

Blaine grinned at him and then at Kurt, who had closed his eyes shut again.

"Okay, Kurt. Can you open your mouth so I can see your pearly whites?"

Kurt opened his mouth without hesitation this time. He looked around and poked a few times. "Well, you have exceptional teeth," he said, "You must do a fantastic brushing job."

Kurt nodded slightly, still not opening his eyes.

The dentist took another look and then peeled off his latex gloves. "Well, your all set for today, Kurt," he said, "You can leave now."

Kurt jumped up, grabbed Blaine's hand, and bolted out of the room.

Once they were in the car, Kurt crawled onto Blaine's lap and laced his fingers around his neck. "Thank you for coming with me," he said.

Blaine grinned. "It was my pleasure. I'll come every time now."

"Good," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's neck, "It makes it easier."

Blaine didn't respond, instead capturing Kurt's lips with his own, deciding that they were doing way to much talking.

**falksflkewjkjwkj SCARED!DISTRAUGHT!KURT**

**I love it! We never see enough of that!**

**This one is, sadly, based off of my deathly fear of the doctors :( theres actually terminology for it: Iatrophobia.**

**Hello, my name is Klainebowsgalore, and I am an Iatrophobic.**

**Everyone else: Hello Klainebowsgalore!**

**Yes...I sadly probably do need Iatrophobics anonymous.**

**And no, i didn't know the word Iatrophobic off the top of my head. I looked it up a while ago.**

**REVIEW! For the love of Darren Criss and Chris Colfer and all else that is gorgeous, REVIEW!**


	27. Braces

**This one is shorter, but its just the way it had to be :)**

**And don't worry! Jealous!Blaine is making a return soon (like tomorrow) along with Xavier :D**

**Anyway, my mother thought that it would be a _wonderful _idea to surprise me with a trip to the doctors yesterday...**

**I was not happy. Since I am an Iatrophobic, as I stated last chapter, I was NOT PLEASED AT ALL! God, I hate them. So, so much. And then the doctor was all like "You should get the HPV shot for when you become sexually active," and I was like "HA! A shot, good one!" and then she went of to list reasons to why I shoud get it, blablabla, and then she was like "Wait, your not already sexually active are you?" And I laughed out loud nad was like, "HA! I'm as far from it as you can get!" Like really? (and btw, i didn't ACTUALLY say that...its just what i would have said if i wasnt petrified with fear.**

**I just think that doctors use their job to but into your personal life. Like those quesitons on those forms they have you fill out? Way. to. personal.**

**Like really? Is it really her business whether I'm a super-virgin or not? ;)**

**In response to last chapter, I got responses about Oneirophobics (fear of nightmares) Nyctophobics (fear of the dark) Trypanophobics (fear of needles, me included) Iatrophobics (fear of doctors...I've explained that a few times before) dentists (dental phobia, lame right?) and Acrophobics (fear of heights). Now I know that MusicalEscape said that hers weren't exactly phobias, which I can understand because I'm afraid of plenty of things (like knives, Aichmophobia) because of a bad experience, but still, I wanted to make it an exciting authors note :p**

**And yes, I had to look all of those off. I'm not some kind of nerdy girl who knows those things off the top of her head (no offense if anyone actually does.) **

**Anyway, that was my exciting and frightening doctor's visit and a long list of phobias :p**

**ONWARD WITH THE UPDATE!**

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. They were sitting on the couch in the choir room after Warblers. Blaine had pounced him after everyone else had vacated, proclaiming that his boyfriend's hair looked 'exceptionally sexy today'.

"Mhmm?" Blaine hummed, pressing his lips firmly against Kurt's.

"You're messing up my 'sexy' hair," Kurt replied as Blaine lips trailed down to his neck.

"So?" Blaine mumbled before he bit down, creating a dark spot on his boyfriend's.

"God," Kurt moaned. He loved it when Blaine gave him hickeys. But he'd never admit that to Blaine. "I always seem to have a hickey. I hate having to always wear scarves and turtle necks during the spring just because I have a hormone-controlled boyfriend who can't keep his mouth away from me."

"Oh come on," Blaine replied as he trailed his lips up to Kurt's jaw, "You know you love me."

"Yes, I love _you,_" Kurt clarified, struggling to breathe, "But that doesn't mean I love your hickeys."

Blaine pulled away and sent his boyfriend a dazzling smile. Kurt couldn't resist that smile: It was like an angle and a cute puppy all in one.

"Stop!" Kurt squealed, lifting his hands to cover his eyes, "You know what that does to me!"

Blaine just nodded and leaned back in to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

As they were kissing, Kurt replayed the last minute or so in his head. Blaine's white wide smile kept popping into his mind. He abruptly pulled away and scrutinized Blaine for a moment.

"Your teeth are really straight," he stated.

Blaine pulled back a little and gave Kurt a strange look. "So?" He said, "Some people have straight teeth. Yours are straight, too."

Kurt shook his head and signaled for Blaine to smile. Blaine did so, and Kurt studied his teeth. "No," he said after a few moments, "Yours aren't the natural kind of straight."

Of course Blaine knew what Kurt was on about, but he wasn't planning on giving in anytime soon. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated innocently.

"Yes you do!" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. "You're so lying! I can tell!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Blaine asked a little too innocently. He knew that his lying wasn't the best, but he thought that Kurt wouldn't catch on that fast.

"Oh come _on,_" Kurt sighed, exasperated, "Your teeth could not have been that straight without any help." He paused to see if Blaine had caught on. When it was clear that he hadn't, he continued. "So you must have had _braces_ sometime in your life."

Blaine froze. The cat was out of the bag. "Uhh – no…" He tried, but he knew that he sounded extremely unconvincing.

"Mhmm, right," Kurt scoffed, "Biggest lie of the century. I just can't believe that it took me this long to figure it out."

Blaine didn't respond. He looked anywhere but Kurt: The ceiling, the floor, the bed, his shoes, but not at Kurt.

"So can I see a picture?" Kurt asked him. He really wanted to see a picture of Blaine with braces. It would make him seem that much more…normal and not-so-perfect.

"Uhh – well – no," Blaine stuttered as he looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"And why not?" Kurt asked, slightly peeved at Blaine's stubbornness.

"Because," Blaine replied, "I – uhh – I burned them all."

"You burned them all," Kurt repeated dryly, "I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it!" Blaine said in an overly convincing tone, "Because it's true! There isn't a picture to be found of me with my braces."

Blaine knew how false that statement. He actually had one here at Dalton with him. It was of him and his sister, Clarke. He was about thirteen in the picture. Blaine was surprised that Kurt hadn't seen it yet, but then he remembered that he didn't put it out after he'd moved in with Kurt.

And then at his house. Oh man, there were pictures of him with braces all over his house. His mother thought that he was adorable with them. Or maybe they were only out because they were the last pictures they had of him before he told them he was gay.

He'd like to think that it was because he looked adorable.

Anyway, that's not the problem at hand.

"I highly doubt that you could have burned every one of them," Kurt responded, "I mean, how long did you have them?"

"Two years," Blaine told him.

"So," Kurt replied, "It would be hard to burn two years' worth of pictures, would it not?"

"I guess," Blaine mumbled, "But it'd be pretty hard to find one."

"Blaine, like you, I have my sources," Kurt responded, "And knowing you, I'd bet money that you have some on Facebook that you forgot to take down."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he realized that that might just be the case. "Kurt, don't –" He started when he saw that Kurt had whipped out his phone.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kurt yelled with a mock-angry tone. He was tapping on his screen, pulling up Blaine's page. "And besides," he said once he'd found it and started scrolling through his pictures, "You probably look adorable in braces."

"Adorable," Blaine snorted, "It made me look even more like a nerd. That was before I'd discovered the wonders of hair gel and contacts, so I was basically known as the four-eye brace-face curly-haired freak."

"Aww," Kurt cooed as he pinched Blaine's cheek. "I doubt that. You're too cute for your own good."

"Not everyone sees me as attractive," Blaine replied. "Although I'm glad you do," he added as he waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt shoved him lightly. "Stop distracting me," he stated, "I'm trying to find these pictures."

Blaine wanted to say something clever like 'I doubt you'll find any' or 'No, really, they're all gone' but he knew he couldn't. He knew Kurt would find one, and then his dapper, suave, pristine life would be over. Everyone would know about it, and that would be that.

Kurt could feel his eyebrows scrunch in frustration as he neared the end of Blaine's pictures. He'd seen some pretty interesting ones, but he wasn't focusing on them. Any other time, he would have studied all of Blaine's pictures. But right now he was determined to find brace-faced Blaine.

"Oh. Em. Gee." Kurt enunciated each syllable slowly for emphasis. "Blaine –" He broke off, unsure of what to say.

Needless to say, Kurt had found the picture. It was the last one in Blaine's list of pictures, and Kurt guessed that it was his first profile picture.

"No," Blaine gasped as he leaned over and glanced at the screen of Kurt's phone, "I knew I forgot one!"

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear, staring at the picture. "Blaine you look so –"

"Young? Ugly? Nerdy?" Blaine supplied for his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head. "No," he said, "I think it's adorable. I think _your_ adorable."

"You do?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt nodded. "Yup," Kurt replied. He let out a low whistle as he continued to analyze the photograph of a 14 year old Blaine. "I guess you can work anything."

"I look good in anything?" Blaine asked, once again confused.

"Mhmmm," Kurt hummed as he scooted himself closer to Blaine, "Apparently you can."

"That's good, right?" Blaine asked him, just to clarify.

"Very good," Kurt responded. He grabbed Blaine's hands in his own and stared into his honey hazel eyes. "You're a very attractive young man."

Blaine chuckled. "Is that the polite way of saying that I'm hot?" He asked, giving his boyfriend a wink.

"I suppose," Kurt whispered as he leaned in. He kept leaning in until his lips were about a centimeter away from Blaine's. "I'm glad you don't have braces anymore," he said quietly, feeling Blaine's hitched breathing come across his face, "Because then it would make doing this a lot harder." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's forcefully.

Blaine responded immediately, moaning slightly against Kurt's lips and dragging the boy closer. Kurt was right, this _would_ have been hard with braces.

They carried on for who knows how long. (They definitely didn't know.) Faint footsteps could be heard coming towards the choir room, but they didn't think much about it. They continued on kissing, Kurt's hands making their way up to Blaine's hair.

"Hey guys I was wondering where –" Wes broke off as he took in the sight of them. They were either ignoring him or didn't know he was there, but either way they didn't stop kissing. "Okay, I'll tell you guys later," he told them.

As he began to walk away, he noticed Kurt's phone on the ground. He picked it up and glanced down at the picture on the screen. "No!" He shouted, causing Kurt and Blaine to jump apart and blush a deep shade of red. "Blaine had braces?"

"Wes!" Blaine yelled, hopping up to grab Kurt's phone.

"Nope," Wes said as he scuttled across the room, still grasping Kurt's phone. He tapped on the screen a few times before turning to the couple with a triumphant smile playing across his lips. "I just sent it to all of the Warblers," he stated, gauging Blaine's reaction.

"Wes," Blaine groaned viciously.

"Yes?" Wes asked innocently as he started backing out of the room. Once he hit the door, he bolted at top speed. Blaine took off after him, his short legs carrying him as fast as he could go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**This originally stopped after they kissed, and then i was like "No, lets get a little Wes in there." :D**

**And yes, I used Clarke from my other story Life on a Line. Which you all should go read *hint hint***

**I went to the orthodontist yesterday too. I've had my braces for 3 and a half years, because my ortho is STUPID. He alwasy said their coming off next time, and they never do. That's been happening for a year...**

**GRrrr...I hate appointments in general.**

**160 REVIEWS? YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**Ahem. **

**REVIEW! I seem to be becoming a bit of a review hore. Like I love them and need them to survive. It's like me and my daily cyberstalking - I mean, my daily observing and ogling - of Darren Criss... ;) Although that hasn't been that bad this week...I guess it's because i'm so busy and behind on my stories and VBS...idk. **

**So review! Now i'm off, because I really need to get my Darren fix, since I thought about it... ;)**


	28. Xavier and Jealous Blaine

**So this one took me like 3 hours to write. Not including the distractions i had. So I made this one longer because I'm going away for a week, so I hope this one makes up for that.**

**Anyway, as I was writing this, I had to look up to the lyrics for I'll Make A Man Out of You (which I used in this.) Then I wanted to watch Darren sing it. Then I had to watch it again. annddd again. Then I found some videos of him I hadn't seen. Then I had to look up Glee Season 3 spoilers. And then I had to look up Glee Project Spoilers. And then I had to watch Darren sing the song again.**

**It's like that little kids' book If YOu Give A Mouse A Cookie! ahahaha**

**Anyway, so you know how I was saying that Never Been Kissed was on Thursday? IT WASNT! They played the Lady Gaga episode Theatricallity from Season 1. I was disappointed. The stupid TV guide must have changed, because it SAID it was Never Been Kissed when I set the recording...grr. :(**

**Anyway, as I said before, this is the last update for a week :'( I'm sorry...I really wish he had internet at my cottage, but we dont. But I'll still write, and I'll have plenty of chapters for all of my stories ready when I come back :D I"LL MISS YOU ALL!**

**Xavier and Jealous!Blaine come back in this one! And someone asked for some Wes and David, and they're in here too! Not excessivly, but a decent amount!**

Kurt and Blaine were curled up in their dorm watching _Mulan,_ their legs tangled together with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"_Let's get down to business – to defeat the Huns,"_ Blaine sang along to the music, swaying his head and grinning at Kurt, _"Did they send me daughters – when I asked for sons?"_ Kurt grinned at his boyfriend, loving that he was proud of the fact that he knew all the words to the classic Disney song. _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met – but you can bet before we're through,"_ Blaine jabbed Kurt in the side with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows as he sang the next line, _"Mister I'll make a man out of you."_

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt scoffed, "Did you really just try and turn a Disney song into an innuendo?"

Blaine nodded and continued on singing. _"Tranquil as a forest – but on fire within,"_ he sang, slightly louder than before, _"Once you find your center – you are sure to win."_

_Ring Ring Ring_

Blaine paused the movie as Kurt checked his phone to see who was calling. "I don't know this number," he stated. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Kurt?" He heard an accented voice say from the other line.

"Yes," Kurt said tentatively, glancing at Blaine, "Who is this?"

The voice on the line let out a laugh. "Xavier!" It exclaimed.

"Oh," Kurt responded as he gave Blaine a worried glance.

"Who is it?" Blaine mouthed to Kurt.

"Xavier," Kurt mouthed back.

Blaine's mind was instantly taken over by flashes of green. He was pretty sure steam was shooting out of his ears. He glanced back at Kurt, who was still staring at him concerned. "Hang up on him," Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "That'd be rude," he whispered back before giving his attention back to his phone. "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry," he said into the receiver. "How did you get my number anyway?"

The fact that Kurt hadn't given Xavier his number made Blaine feel slightly better. He unpaused the movie and continued to sing along again, loud enough so that Xavier could hear him through the phone. _"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot – and you haven't got a clue,"_ he sang, his voice seeping with venom. Kurt shot him an irritated glance as he listened to Xavier.

"Your little Asian friend," Xavier was saying, "Wes, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt stated. This was the most awkward conversation of his life, and it didn't help that Blaine was still singing in the background.

"_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"_

"He said you might be interested in talking to me," Xavier explained.

"Really," Kurt stated, his voice clearly stating that he was not amused.

"So," Xavier said after a few moments of awkward silence, "Are you busy tonight?"

Kurt spluttered on his own saliva and glanced over at Blaine, who was giving Kurt a curious and slightly disturbed look. _"I'm never gonna catch my breath – say goodbye to those who knew me. Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym. This guy's got 'em scared to death – hope he doesn't see right through me. Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"_

Kurt noticed how sharp Blaine's words were coming out.

"Umm," Kurt replied to Xavier hesitantly, "I'm with Blaine right now and –"

"Blaine?" Xavier interrupted him, "He's your boyfriend, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "That's my boyfriend."

"Well he could come along," Xavier supplied.

Kurt glanced worriedly at Blaine. _"We must be swift as a coursing river – with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire – mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_ Blaine continued to sing, his eyes never leaving Kurt. He could sense that Xavier was making him uncomfortable, but he was still a little peeved that Kurt just hadn't hung up on him in the first place. So, it was his own fault that he had to go through this excruciating awkwardness.

"I don't know," Kurt replied after listening to Blaine singing the previous line, "How about a different day?"

"Tomorrow?" Xavier asked. Kurt could tell that he was hopeful, and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"_Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive – Heed my ever order and you might survive,"_ Blaine was singing, somehow making every word sound like a knife piercing through skin, _"You're unsuited for the rage of war – so pack up, go home, you're through," _Blaine gave Kurt a stern glance before singing the next line, _"How could I make a man out of you?"_

"I don't know, Xavier," Kurt replied, "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."

"_We must be swift as a coursing river – with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire – mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" _Blaine continued singing, listening intently to Kurt's conversation.

"Kurt," Xavier said, "I'm aware that you are uncomfortable around me, but I'd like to get to know you. So think about it, okay?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, "I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and glanced over at Blaine. The anger was obvious on his face and in his voice as he sang.

"_We must be swift as a coursing river – with all the force of a great typhoon. With all the strength of a raging fire – mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" _The song ended, and Blaine just sat there as the movie played on. He gave Kurt a look, telling him that he should talk first.

"Blaine," Kurt started, "I know what you're thinking and –"

"Did he ask you out?" Blaine asked him abruptly.

"Err –" Kurt stuttered awkwardly, "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Blaine sneered. He tried not to be angry, he really did, but he just couldn't not be. "You have a boyfriend!"

"I know!" Kurt said a little more forcefully. "You were listening to the conversation, you heard me tell him that! And he offered for you to come along."

"Still," Blaine said, willing himself to calm down, "I'm not comfortable with this."

"I know," Kurt soothed as he intertwined their fingers, "But I have a feeling he doesn't have any friends."

"No duh," Blaine stated, "He's a weirdo."

"Blaine," Kurt mock-scolded, a grin plastered on his face.

Blaine laughed, "How'd he get your number anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Wes," Kurt groaned.

Blaine hissed and made a mental note to make Wes's life a living hell. "He knew he was flirting with you that dance class," Blaine sneered.

"Blaine," Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back, "Just calm down, okay? I'm not going to leave you for him."

"But he's older and more attractive and –"

"Blaine," Kurt tried to stop him, but he just kept going.

"– And he can dance and he's got the ragged look going on –"

"Blaine."

"– And I just don't know if I can compete with that –"

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. Blaine abruptly stopped talking and looked at Kurt, confused as to why he'd been interrupted mid rant. "I'm not dumping you," Kurt stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world – which it was. "I don't like Xavier, I just feel bad for him."

Blaine huffed. "He's a flirt," he whined. "Why would that make you feel bad for him?"

"Blaine, that's beside the point," Kurt told him, "What matters is that we should do this to feel better about ourselves and to help someone else."

"Well I don't want to go," Blaine said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fine then," Kurt replied, his voice filled with irritation, "Don't. I'll go by myself."

Blaine sighed in frustration. That wasn't what he'd wanted Kurt to say. The response he wanted was "Okay, Blaine, since you don't want to go I don't want to go!" But that wasn't what Kurt had said. Not even close. "So what is this then?" Blaine asked Kurt. "A – a sympathy date or something?"

"A sympathy date?" Kurt repeated, just to clarify that he'd heard Blaine correctly. Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt's answer. "I guess…" Kurt responded, "But not like a date date."

"Uh-huh," Blaine said, "I'm not so sure he thinks it's not."

"God, Blaine," Kurt scoffed, "If you're so concerned why don't you just freakin' come along?"

"Because I don't want to spend my time with him!" Blaine exclaimed, "And I don't want you to either!"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled back. "It's not a date! It's a one-time thing!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE THINKS!" Blaine yelled, realizing that it was the loudest he'd ever yelled at Kurt.

Kurt instantly drew back, sliding off the bed and away from Blaine. He had tears in his eyes, and he was slowly backing up into the bathroom.

"Kurt." Blaine instantly calmed down when he saw how distraught Kurt was. He got up and tried to grab his hand, but he bolted into the bathroom and shut the door. "Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said through the door.

Kurt didn't respond, but muffled sobs could be heard from inside the bathroom.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded as he sank to the floor and leaned his head against the door. "I'm sorry I got angry. It's just that he likes you and I got….well, jealous." His voice cracked on the word 'jealous.'

The door opened, sending Blaine toppling over. "Oomph," Blaine groaned as he hit the ground.

Kurt chuckled and offered him a hand to help him up. "I forgive you," he said once Blaine was standing upright.

"Thank goodness," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "But I still don't think I should go with you tomorrow. I might just glare at him the whole time, making it an unenjoyable evening for everyone."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "I really wish you would come," he said, "But it's okay if you don't want to. I can suffer one awkward evening alone."

Blaine whispered a quick 'Thank you' into his ear and leant in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was helping Kurt get ready for his sympathy date. At least that was what Blaine had taken to calling it.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kurt asked as Blaine handed him his jacket.

"I don't think it would go well," Blaine responded.

Once Kurt was ready, they sat down on a bed and waited for Xavier to arrive. They had decided that it would be best if Xavier came to Dalton and then Kurt would drive them to the nearest restaurant, which just happened to be a burger joint.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side and Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Stop worrying," Kurt mumbled as Blaine's hand ran up and down his side.

"I can't help but worry," Blaine responded, planting a kiss on Kurt's temple.

Kurt sighed. This was how the whole day had gone: Kurt telling Blaine not to worry, and Blaine continuing to worry. He looked Blaine in the eyes before leaning in and touching their lips together. He planned on it being just a small kiss, but Blaine apparently had other plans.

Blaine leaned into the kiss, moaning slightly and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around the slim boy and pulled him closer, Kurt's arms winding themselves around his neck.

Kurt had completely lost track of all coherent thoughts, the only thing coursing through his mind was the fact that Blaine was kissing him. He stood them up and pushed Blaine against the wall, putting his hands on either side of Blaine.

Blaine reattached their mouths and flipped them so that he was pinning Kurt to the wall. He trailed sloppy kisses down his neck and bit a large bruise into his collarbone.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, "I can't have a hickey in public."

Blaine growled against Kurt's neck before bringing his lips back up to Kurt's. "This way Xavier will know you're taken," he mumbled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt sighed but didn't pull away. He continued to kiss Blaine with a new found intensity.

"Ahem," they heard someone clear their throat.

Blaine knew who it was, but he wasn't planning on relenting anytime soon. He kissed Kurt deeper, distracting his boyfriend from any thoughts he may have had about pulling away.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips as Kurt's hands trailed up his shirt, feeling the contours of the muscles in his back.

"Ahem," the person in the room cleared their throat again, "I'm here." The voice was accented, causing Kurt to blush and push Blaine away gently.

"Oh," he squeaked. Blaine's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Kurt's waist, a glare forming on his face towards the accented, rugged man. "Sorry. How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes," Xavier stated, his eyes focused on the hickey on Kurt's neck, "I knocked, but no one answered so I just let myself in."

"Someone needs to go back to finishing school," Blaine muttered to himself. Kurt shot him a _Really? _look, and Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt let out a cough at the awkward silence that followed. "Well…we should go," he stated sheepishly.

Xavier nodded and opened the door. Kurt began to walk out when he seemed to remember something and then backtracked, making a beeline towards Blaine. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed his lips against Blaine's. Blaine responded and they kissed for about a moment, until Kurt pulled away. "Just in case he didn't get the idea from our previous display," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered at Kurt's hot breath and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun," he said dully once Kurt was walking out the door. Kurt blew him a kiss and the two turned down the hallway.

Blaine stepped out of the room to watch them go, noticing how Xavier's hand kept trying to drift towards Kurt's.

The hallway turned green.

_Shit,_ Blaine thought, surprising himself by the use of the swear word, _What have I just done? I just let Kurt go on a sympathy date with a guy who likes him by himself!_

Blaine started to panic, racing into his room to grab his cell phone and call in reinforcements.

"Wes?" He said once he heard that the phone had been picked up, "I need yours and David's help."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Wes stated once the three had piled into Blaine's car, "You <em>let<em> him go with this Xavier dude, and it hit you _after_ they left that it was a bad idea?"

"Well I didn't necessarily _let_ him," Blaine explained, "I just didn't want to go. And then I realized that I probably _should _have gone."

"Dude," David snorted, "Not your most brilliant plan."

"No shit, Sherlock," Wes stated. "So why did we have to come along?"

"You guys are good at this kind of stuff," Blaine explained.

"And what kind of stuff would that be?" David asked.

"Meddling in other people's business."

"Ah," Wes said, "That we are good at."

Blaine nodded. "So I need you two to spy on Kurt and Xavier. Just keep an eye on them, make sure Xavier isn't trying anything on Kurt. And then if it gets too bad, send me a text and I'll come sort it out."

Wes snorted. "And by 'sort it out,' you mean 'Make Xavier wish he never existed.'"

"Maybe," Blaine mumbled. "But anyway, do you guys know what you're supposed to do?"

Wes and David nodded as they pulled into the parking lot. "Get to it," he encouraged as they hopped out of the car.

"What are you going to do?" David asked Blaine as he climbed out.

"I'm not sure," Blaine admitted. "I guess I'll just sit here until I hear anything."

Wes nodded and the two set off.

Blaine realized that this was definitely not his most brilliant plan, but he was desperate and controlled by jealously.

* * *

><p>"Blaine must be desperate," David whispered to Wes as the hostess sat them at a table just a few away from where Kurt was sitting.<p>

"No kidding," Wes agreed, "He never asks us to meddle."

"Shh," David instructed him, "They're saying something.

"So you and your boyfriend are rather serious," Xavier said, his head resting in his hand as he gazed at Kurt.

Wes gave David a worried glance, noticing that Xavier's expression was anything but platonic.

"Yup," Kurt responded hesitantly. He still felt awkward about the whole situation. "It's almost our three month anniversary." Kurt's eyes glazed over slightly as he talked about Blaine. Wes had a feeling that Kurt was talking about Blaine a lot during this 'sympathy date,' as Blaine was calling it.

"Wonderful," Xavier stated, his voice saying that he actually didn't think it was 'wonderful.'

"Yup," Kurt said again as he picked at the salad in front of him.

"You know I'm 21 years old," Xavier stated suddenly.

Kurt glanced up from his salad to give Xavier a strange look. "Yeah, and I'm 17," he stated dully.

"That's only four years apart," Xavier said.

"Wow," Kurt replied, clearly not amused, "You passed elementary school math."

Xavier seemed unfazed by Kurt's burn. "Kurt, you are an exceptionally talented dancer."

"I'm aware," Kurt replied as he stared at his salad.

"Thus, in the country where I come from, that makes for a wonderful partner."

Kurt choked on his lettuce and quickly grabbed his water. "Excuse me?" He asked once he could breathe again.

David glanced at Wes who had a look of shock on his face. David grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a text.

_Get in here. Now. –David_

Within the next thirty seconds, Blaine was walking in the restaurant to where Wes and David were sitting, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered as he propped up his menu so that Kurt wouldn't be able to see him.

"Just listen for yourself," Wes responded. Blaine nodded and listened.

"Therefore, I would like to ask for your permission to court you," Xavier was saying.

Blaine started seeing green again, and Wes could have sworn that fire started shooting out of his nostrils.

"Umm," Kurt stuttered, "I have a boyfriend."

"I know," Xavier said, "But I find you highly attractive. You cannot turn me down for your hobbit sized boyfriend."

"Actually, I can," Kurt stated, "It's my life."

"You cannot resist me!" Xavier responded as he reached out and put his hand on Kurt's. "No one can resist me!"

"That's it," Blaine mumbled as he set his menu down. He didn't get up, instead trying to get Kurt's attention.

"You're going to give us away!" Wes hissed at him. Blaine ignored him and caught Kurt's eye. Kurt gave him an amused and confused look and tilted his head to the side.

"Do you need help?" Blaine mouthed at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and turned back to Xavier. "I'm going to use the restroom," he stated, "I'll be right back." Xavier nodded and Kurt got up and walked towards the restrooms. When he passed the table where Blaine was at, he grabbed his arm and dragged him in after him.

Once they got inside, Kurt turned on Blaine. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked him. However, instead of sounding angry like Blaine thought he would, he sounded almost…relieved.

"I came to make sure he didn't try anything," Blaine explained as he grabbed Kurt's hands, "It's a good thing I came, because he's trying to 'court' you."

Kurt nodded and let out a slight laugh. Blaine looked at his hand and the image of Xavier's hand on his flashed through his mind. In a moment of impulsive jealousy, Blaine crashed his lips down onto Kurt's. Kurt moaned, startled, but kissed him back.

After a few moments Kurt pulled away. "I like it when you're jealous," he said, slightly breathless.

"Well I don't," Blaine responded. He checked his watch. "We've been here for five minutes. You should probably get back to your sympathy date."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a small kiss. "Save me?" He pleaded.

Blaine nodded. "I'll do my best," he said, "Drop your fork when you want me to take action."

Kurt agreed and made his way out of the bathroom.

Blaine returned to his table and sat down.

"Did you guys have some hot jealous sex in there?" Wes asked, waggling his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head but didn't say anything, straining to hear what the two at the other table were saying.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Xavier asked Kurt.

"No," Kurt stated dryly.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," Kurt responded.

Xavier moved his hand back to Kurt's. "Maybe I should persuade you," he stated. Before Kurt could do anything, like drop his fork, Xavier had moved into the booth next to him and was leaning forward.

Blaine saw this happening, as if in slow motion, and the only thought that coursed through his mind was _No way in hell is he kissing Kurt! Those are my lips!_

_Screw the plan,_ he thought as Xavier leaned in closer, _I'm going over there._

He got up and walked over to Kurt's table. "Kurt! Baby!" He called. Xavier immediately pulled away, and Kurt gave Blaine a thankful and relieved look. _Make something up,_ Kurt told him with his eyes.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I need to tell you something" Blaine stated, his few years of acting class coming back to him.

"Yes?" Kurt asked. He had no idea where Blaine was going with this, but if it stopped Xavier from kissing him, then he would do _anything._

"Kurt, I know we haven't been going out that long, and I know this isn't really the right time, but I think you should know that – well – I love you, Kurt. I know we haven't said that to each other yet," He paused to give Kurt a conspicuous wink, "But I needed to tell you. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Blaine glanced at Xavier, who was seething with anger towards him. Blaine gave him a smirk before turning back to Kurt.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt stated, a smile playing across his lips as he tried to contain himself from laughing.

Now Blaine needed a way to get Kurt out of the restaurant. He was thinking when Kurt turned to Xavier and spoke.

"I'm sorry," Kurt stated as he laced his fingers with Blaine's, "But I'm going to have to decline your offer."

Xavier glared at the two of them and turned to Blaine. He looked as if he was going to say something, but when Blaine raised his triangle eyebrows expectantly, he got out of the booth and stormed away.

Blaine slid into the booth where Xavier had been sitting. "Well," he said, "That was eventful."

Kurt scoffed. "No kidding," he said. He gazed into Blaine's eyes before adding "Never let me go on a sympathy date again, alright?"

Blaine let out a small chuckle and placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm _never_ letting that happen again."

Kurt laughed and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow," Wes said as they watched the couple, "We didn't really even do anything this time."

"I know," David responded, sounding put out, "I feel a little…useless."

"Don't worry, buddy," Wes reassured him, "We'll get another chance. We always do. This is Klaine we're talking about. They're the easiest people to meddle with."

**ahahah jealous!Blaine makes my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mulan, but I do own Xavier!**

**Speaking of Xavier, that's not the last of him you'll see, I can guarantee that!**

**And again, I won't be able to update till probably next sunday...I know, its sad. Don't hate me, it's not my fault! But you guys can Totally read and review my other stories while I'm gone :) I won't stop you! (Actually, I encourage it!)**

**So if I can get 200 reviews by the time I get back, I'll write something super special for you guys :D whether it be in this story or as a one/twoshot, I'll do it! So review, and if I get 200 then when I get back I'll ask you guys what I should write, and then you'll all give me your ideas for what you want me to write, and then I'll pick the best one and I'll do it! YEahhh! So 200 REVIEWS guys!**

**And if I don't get that, I won't be mad. It's just a little something to keep you all sane while i'm away :p and you can read my other stories :p **

**REVIEW! Reviews are like Darren Criss singing Disney Songs: They're Totally Awesome!**


	29. Baking Kurt

**I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!**

**Okay guys…so this was written up north…yeahh. And this is going to be one effing long author's note!**

**The second/final chapter of my twoshot **_**Before He Cheats**_** is up, so go read that! And a small oneshot called _That One Tiny Phrase _is being posted later today :) It's about what was going through Blaine's head while he was telling Kurt he loved him during that one glorious scene in New York.**

**Idea given to me by MusicalEscape: So thanks a ton!**

**Heh…so I made a Darren Criss playlist the other day o_O I thought you guys might enjoy that little tidbit of info…it consists all his songs from the Ep, avpm/s and glee stuff that he sings, and the Katy Perry music video for Last Friday Night: You know, since he's in it for like 45 seconds ;)**

**And someone on one of my stories asked for a link to my Facebook page, so let me just get this out there: I don't have a Facebook. And I don't want one. I refuse to become a Facebooker, mainly because it's my goal in life to **_**not**_** be like everyone else. And I don't want to become even more addicted to technology/the Internet. Like, I love to be my own person. I wear my hair curly and fizzy and huge (I have Darren Criss hair. Seriously, if Darren were to grow his as long as mine, we'd have identical hair) because no one else does and I hate it when people copy me. Like (this is going to sound really childish) I bought this really freakin' AWESOME lunch box (at my school, brown disposable bags are the 'cool' thing to do), and then this girl who is like my sympathy friend came to school the next day with a lunch box very similar. I was SEETHING. SEETHING, I tell you.**

**But yes. Just thought you guys would like to know that about me. And there were a lot of parentheses interruptions in tht last paragraph :p**

**And I read an AMAZING story the other day. It's called Thursdays and I have a history. It's in my favorites, so GO READ IT! It's AMAZING. It's a slow burn though. I'm a sucker for the slow burn. So if any of you have written/read slow burn stories, let me know!**

**I also read McKlainely High and McKlainely High: Senior Year. And let me just say…in the sequel, the fern named Herman made my life. And Foster, and Parsnip, and Darling, and Kurt CoBlaine… I literally was rolling around on my bed like Draco from avpm/s every time that stupid love fern was mentioned. And then the fish named Klaine…Ohmigod. That author was a serious genius. Like, I want a love fern with Blaine named Herman! I want a fern that represents our love! Blaine's reaction to Herman was just…ohmigod. Blaine is so adorkable w/ the love fern, I couldn't stand it. He decorated it and… *dead***

**Ohhkay. I'm alive! Here it is. Chapter 29!**

"Dude, you've got to try this chocolate one! It's _to die for!_"

"Nu-uh, there is _no possible way_ it's better than the poppy seed one!"

Wes and David came to a halt as they opened the door to Kurt and Blaine's room. They're arms were filled with muffins upon muffins.

"Hello?" Blaine said, confused as to what was going on.

"Oh," Wes said, "Kurt said you were gone for the evening."

"Ohh-kay," Blaine responded. It was still unclear as to why the two were in his room. "I was out, but then my grandma had to leave early: So here I am." He paused and took in their appearance: The loads of muffins in their arms, the crumbs surrounding their mouths. "Now, why are you guys here?"

"Oh yeah," David said, "So our room is being exterminated, and –"

"No," Wes clarified, "The _bugs_ in our room are being exterminated."

"Right. So anyway, we have to stay out of our room for 24 hours. And we were bored, so we went down to raid the kitchen and we found Kurt their baking up a storm." David said. He appeared as if he was going to keep going, but Wes piped in before he could.

"And by storm, we mean like an actual muffin storm. Like there were probably close to ten batches of muffins in there. So Kurt was like 'Hey, since you guys are my best friends ever, take some muffins!' It was amazingly nice of him; I mean, he didn't put up a fight _at all._" Wes finished.

Blaine rolled his eyes, seriously doubting that Kurt had said that. He chuckled to himself for a moment, but then something hit him. "Wait," he paused, "Kurt…bakes?"

"Apparently," Wes said, his mouth full of muffin, "And he's, like _phenomenal _at it. Seriously, try this." He handed Blaine a muffin, who took it and bit into it cautiously.

"Oh. My. Sweet. God." Blaine said, his eyes going wide. "This is _amazing!_"

David and Wes shook their heads in agreement, and the three perched themselves on the floor and continued to eat the muffins.

"Hold up," Blaine said as he finished his fourth muffin, "What does this have to do with you guys being in my room?"

"Right," David said as he swallowed cinnamon muffin, "Kurt said he'd be down their till ten tonight and that you were out, so he offered to let us crash in his room for a while."

"Got it," Blaine responded as he picked up another muffin, "I wonder why he never mentioned that he baked. I mean, this – this is a gift!" He gestured to the pile of muffins that they were currently sitting around.

"That's what I said, man," David replied, "I was like 'Yo Kurt, you should sell these for hundreds of dollars.'"

Blaine just now remembered that large amounts of sugar turned his two best friends kind of insane. "Why is he baking so many?" He asked them.

"Dunno," Wes responded, "But who cares? We got enough muffins to last us –" He paused and counted the muffins. "– A few more minutes."

Blaine laughed and stood up. "I'm going to see him," he announced as he grabbed one last muffin.

" 'Kay," Wes said, his mouth stuffed with muffin, "Brin' ba' some mo' mu'ins!"

Blaine wasn't sure what he said, but he figured it had something to do with more muffins. "Sure," he said as he opened the door, "I'll be back later."

David nodded and he walked out of the room.

As he neared the kitchen, he caught a whiff of freshly baked muffins. He inhaled deeply and felt his mouth begin to water slightly. Blaine opened the kitchen doors and looked around. At first he didn't notice anything different. Then, as he rounded a corner, he started to see the piles of muffins. His eyes widened and he followed the muffin trail until his eyes landed on Kurt.

He was wearing an apron and had flour in his hair and all over his – well, everything. Blaine cracked a smile and approached the boy, who was so engrossed with his batter that he hadn't even noticed Blaine.

Blaine crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He planted a small kiss on his neck and pried the spoon out of his boyfriend's hand.

Kurt jumped a little, startled. He knew who it was – who else would come up and do that to him – but it still freaked him out. He forgot how into baking he got and how he became completely oblivious to anything else.

"Jeeze, Blaine," he mock-scolded, "A little warning would be nice."

Blaine chuckled, his breath hot against Kurt's neck. "I don't know how you didn't see me," he said, "I walked in right in front of your eyes."

Kurt sighed and turned around so that he could face Blaine. "I thought you were supposed to be out with your grandma," he said.

Blaine shrugged. "I was," he replied, subconsciously tightening his arms around Kurt's waist, "She had to go early though. So, here I am."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. "Yup. Here you are," he stated, unsure of what else to say. "But as much as I love just being in your arms, could you possibly let me go? I've got a few more batches I need to finish by ten thirty."

Blaine released Kurt and leant against a counter. "So what's with the big baking spree?" He asked as he extended his arm to grab a muffin.

Kurt swatted his hand away. "Don't eat anymore," he told Blaine, "Wes and David already took like twenty of them."

Blaine smiled at his adorable boyfriend. "I know," he said, "I ate some of them."

Kurt laughed and gave his attention back to his muffin batter.

"But seriously," Blaine said a few minutes later, "Why are you baking all of these?"

Kurt sighed and started pouring the muffin batter into the pan. "Finn asked me to make him something for a bake sale their having," he said, "What for, I have no idea. I mean, they already went to Nationals; I don't know what else they would need the money for."

Blaine nodded and eyed the pile of muffins next to him. "Why didn't I know that you could bake?" He asked Kurt.

"It just never came up, I guess." Kurt started stirring the batter quickly and Blaine noticed that he stuck his tongue out a little as he did so.

He tried not to stare. He really, really did. But that _tongue…_Kurt just looked so freakin' adorable.

_Snap out of it, Blaine,_ he told himself, _He's baking. He doesn't want you to try and seduce him right now._

Blaine distracted himself by grabbing a muffin. Kurt immediately turned around and glared at him. "How many of those can you eat?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged and stuffed the rest of the muffin in his mouth.

Kurt went back to his mixing, Blaine continuing to watch him from behind.

As Kurt finished up his final batch, Blaine checked his watch and saw that it was almost ten thirty. "Finn should be here soon," he said. Kurt nodded and started to put the muffins into boxes.

About five minutes later, Finn walked in. "Ohmigod, it smells like _heaven_ in here," he stated as he inhaled deeply. "Hey man," he said to Blaine when he noticed him. He looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of all the muffins. "Whoa, man, that's a lot of muffins."

Kurt looked around and nodded. "Well if you guys need the money, I figured I'd make a lot of them so people could buy as many as they wanted."

Blaine noticed that Finn got a sheepish, almost guilty look on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at Finn, who looked down.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "Finn," he said, his voice taut, "What aren't you telling me?"

Finn glanced at Blaine, pleading with his eyes for him to call Kurt off. Blaine smirked at him and gave him a 'You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out' look.

"Well," he said, "I kind of – well – there is no…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I made the bake sale up."

Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared up at his brother. "Please tell me you're kidding," he said, his voice exasperated. "Because I made about 15 dozen muffins."

Blaine gave the two an amused look but remained silent as he continued to lean against the counter.

"Look man, I'm sorry. It's just that, I really wanted some baked goods, and you're the only one I know who can make stuff that tastes so good," Finn pleaded.

"Great," Kurt stated, "What am I going to do with 180 muffins?"

"Technically," Blaine piped in, "It's less than that since Wes and David took some and since I've been eating them this whole time."

Kurt turned to give Blaine a look. "You're not helping, Blaine," he said.

Blaine put his arms up in surrender. "I'm just saying," he replied, winking at Kurt. Kurt's cheeks reddened a little and he looked down.

Finn coughed awkwardly. "As cute as you two are," he said, "I really don't want to see you guys giving each other eye-sex."

Kurt glared back up at Finn. "What am I supposed to do with all of these?" He asked him seriously.

Blaine raised his hand. "I'll take some!" He stated eagerly. "I'll take a few batches! And I think Wes and David would want some more too."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll give you guys these," he replied as he motioned to one section of the counter, "And I'll give the rest to Finn."

"Seriously?" Finn stated excited. "Those will last me at least a day!"

Kurt let out a small laugh and handed Finn his boxes. "Don't let Dad have more than five," he said.

Finn took the muffins and wrapped his free arm around Kurt. "Thank you so much!" He hollered before placing a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He walked out of the kitchen and Kurt promptly wiped the spit off his cheek.

Kurt turned to Blaine and let out an exasperated sigh. Blaine stood upright and walked over to Kurt, taking the adorable countertenor in his arms. "You look adorable when you bake," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered slightly before noticing the bag of flour behind Blaine and getting an idea. He extended one arm and scooped up a handful, flicking it in Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes went wide with shock. "Really?" He said, "I give you a compliment and this is how you treat me?"

Before Kurt could respond, he too had a face full of flour. "Blaine!" He screeched. "This is awful for my skin!"

Blaine chuckled and wiped the flour off of Kurt's eyelids. "Oh well," he said softly. "And those muffins are amazing, by the way." He leaned in to give Kurt a small kiss on his flour covered lips.

They pulled apart a few minutes later. "You only like me because I can bake now," Kurt joked, shoving Blaine's arm playfully.

"No," Blaine stated, "I liked you before that remember?" His eyes were light and playful as he gazed at Kurt's flour-face.

"Yes, I do recall you saying something like that," Kurt responded, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"But," Blaine said, "I'm definitely keeping you around now."

Kurt snorted and pulled Blaine back in, their lips meeting in a sloppy, flour-filled kiss.

**Ahh, young love. So, so refreshing.**

**Anyway…so while I was up north, I filled my lack of being able to read fanfiction by writing! I wrote 5 chapters of this, 3 chapters of Life on a Line, one 7,000 + word oneshot of Original Songs from Wes's pov (published date tbd), the second chapter of Before He Cheats, and one 1000 word oneshot of what was going through Blaine's mind the day he told Kurt he loved him (which will be published soonish today. I think it's one of my best things yet.)**

**And guys...you almost made it to 200 reviews! 185...almost! SO...CLOSE! But that's okay ;) its still more than i usually got, so cool beans :p**

**Are you tired of my extremely long authors notes? Because I can stop babbling if you guys want me too...**

**Woah! 3 Chapters of Dalton were posted? *Flails!* Must read all 80000 words...how she writes so much, I have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**


	30. The Cashmere Monster

**Okay! So the oneshot _That One Simple Phrase_ is up! Go read that and review it please, because I love it...yeah...**

**But when I posted it, Blaine's name was no longer Blaine A. it was just Blaine...WHAT IS GOING ON? IS FANFICTION TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING? IS IT TRYING TO TELL US THAT BLAINE ISN'T A REAL PERSON AND THATS WHY HE DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME? (I'm hyper right now, in case any of you were wondering)**

**WAIT! I just read on foraworldundeserving's Kiss that the Warblers were going to be in season 3...I NEED MORE INFO! If anyone knows about this, I NEED TO KNOW! Otherwise, i might die... ;)**

**And in case any of you care, I'm naming my chapters now. It'll just make it easier for me if I need to find a chapter, since the number of them is getting up there now *squeals***

**GUYS! ONLY 8 MORE WEEKS WITH BRACES!**

**This story's almost at 100,000 thousand words and 200 words! Wouldn't it be funny if i got the 200th review the same day i posted my 100,000th word? *hint hint* or before...you know, that's cool too. I'm hoping it'll get to that many words soon, and when it does I'll throw a virtual party for all of my lovely readers :D**

**I'm saving the authors notes for the end, because I'm going to rant about the glee project.**

Blaine was lounging on his bed, waiting for Kurt to return back from a weekend at home. He heard the keys rustle in door knob, and then a few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a happy, fabulous Kurt.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called as he closed the door behind him.

Blaine chuckled and leapt up from his position on the bed. He took a few strides across the room, until he was standing a few inches in front of Kurt. "I missed you," he whispered, his voice a little sultry, "So much."

"God, Blaine," Kurt laughed, "I wasn't even gone two days."

Blaine didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around Kurt.

The first thing he noticed was that his shirt smelt like new clothes. The second thing he noticed was that the shirt was _so damn soft._

_Ohmigod,_ he thought as he nuzzled his face into Kurt's shirt a little more, _It's so soft. It's like a puppy. Ohmigod. It's so fluffy I could die._

He must have been nuzzling more than he realized, because Kurt seemed to notice. "What – what are you doing?" He asked. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, it's just a little…strange."

"Hmm?" Blaine questioned, pretending he didn't know what Kurt was talking about. "What was I doing?"

"Never…never mind," Kurt responded, pressing a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine responded, his hands roaming across Kurt's back. _Wow,_ he thought, _Kissing Kurt in this shirt is awesome. I love Kurt. I love this shirt. _He stroked the soft materiel affectionately, resisting the urge to just shove his head into it and rub it against his cheeks all day.

"Did you get a new shirt?" He asked once Kurt had pulled away. Blaine realized that it probably wasn't healthy for him to be so obsessed with a shirt, but he really couldn't help it. It was just _so damn soft._

"Yeah," Kurt gushed, "Mercedes took me shopping yesterday. It's cashmere. I know it's not really in season now, but it was on sale. And it's kind of cold out, and I really wanted to wear it so…" He trailed off, realizing he was babbling.

_Cashmere,_ Blaine thought, _So this glorious material has a specific name._

Blaine smiled at him and trailed his hand down Kurt's arm, hoping that it would come off as affectionate when really, he was mostly doing it to stroke the soft shirt. Mostly. A part of him, his romantic side, was doing it to show affection.

"I like it," he said as he took a step back and appraised Kurt. "It suits you. You should wear it more often."

Kurt blushed. The shirt really did look good on Kurt, but Blaine wanted Kurt to wear it every day of his life just so Blaine could rub his skin against all day, every day.

Kurt was slightly taken aback by Blaine's sudden interest in his clothing. Blaine had never been one for fashion, so this was sort of new to Kurt. "Maybe I will," he said playfully.

_Please do,_ Blaine internally pleaded. "I've never…heard of this material before," Blaine chose his words wisely as he tugged lightly on Kurt's sleeve.

"That, my lovely boyfriend, is because you aren't fashion savvy," Kurt retorted, giving Blaine a playful wink.

Blaine smiled back and buried his head into Kurt's shoulder again. _It's glorious. Absolutely glorious. I want to live in a cashmere sweater. I want to __**be**__ a cashmere sweater._

Kurt, meanwhile, was starting to wonder why Blaine was so…nuzzley. "Blaine," Kurt said, "You're doing it again."

Blaine's head bolted up. "What?" He said.

_Does he not know he's doing it?_ Kurt wondered. He found it kind of cute, since Blaine was usually the cuddler instead of the cuddlee.

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine. "I'm going to take a shower," he said. He stripped off his sweater and laid it on his desk chair.

Normally, Blaine would have been ogling Kurt's bare chest. But all he could think about was the soft, glorious, fuzzy cashmere sweater that Kurt had just set down. "Okay," Blaine said, "I'll be here."

Kurt nodded and tried not to look too amused. He had his suspicions as to why Blaine was acting sort of weird. And now that he'd just gone half-naked in front of Blaine and the older boy hadn't even batted an eyelash, his suspicions were pretty much confirmed.

_I should buy some more cashmere,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was sitting on his bed staring at the cashmere sweater.<p>

_I just want to touch it once,_ he thought, _Just one stroke and I'll put it back._

He extended his hand to grab the sweater. He pulled it towards him, and what started out as one stroke turned into him bundling the sweater into a ball and rubbing it against his cheek.

_Ohmigod. Where has this 'cashmere' been all my life?_ Blaine thought as he rubbed his cheek against the soft material.

He heard the shower turn off, and after one last rub he put the sweater back where he found it.

"Kurt?" He called, "I'm going to Wes and David's for a minute, alright?"

"Okay," Kurt called back.

Blaine left the room and knocked on his friends' door.

"Welcome to our adobe," Wes said as he opened the door and gestured for Blaine to come in. "What brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Well, I was wondering if you guys had any…" He paused for a minute and realized that what he was about to ask was completely ridiculous. "If you guys had any cashmere."

David sat up from where he was lying on the floor. "What the hell is that?" He asked. "Is that some kind of food?"

"David," Wes stated, "Silly, silly David. It's a type of cloth."

"Yeah," Blaine said, and then paused once he realized what Wes had just said. "Wait, how do you know that?"

Wes snorted. "When your girlfriend is Dana, you know all about that kind of stuff," he said.

Blaine nodded. "So I'll take it you guys don't have any?"

They both shook their heads. "At least I don't think I do," David added.

"You don't," Wes assured him.

Blaine sighed and walked out of the room. Something Wes had said hit him like a ton of bricks. _When your girlfriend is Dana, you know all about that kind of stuff._ Bri and Dana. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Blaine still hadn't come back, so Kurt was making an emergency trip to the nearest clothing store. If cashmere was what Blaine liked, than cashmere was what Blaine was going to get.<p>

The plan was to only buy them for himself – that way Blaine would have to cuddle up against him to feel it. But then he'd stumbled across a sweater of the most beautiful green color (why the stores were still selling sweaters, Kurt had no idea) that would look absolutely amazing on Blaine.

So he bought it for Blaine, and didn't plan on giving it to him until he was absolutely desperate.

* * *

><p>It was around six when Kurt arrived back at the room. "Blaine?" He called.<p>

No answer.

_Perfect,_ Kurt thought as he took out the newly bought cashmere sweaters and set them on his bed. He took the one he'd been wearing earlier and put it back on.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," Kurt called as he shoved the sweaters back in the bag and put them in the closet. He swung the door open to reveal…Bri and Dana? "Umm…Hi," Kurt said confusedly. "Why are you guys here?"

"Blaine called us," Bri stated as she invited herself into the room, "He said it was an emergency and that we needed to bring all of our cashmere."

"Very unBlaine-like," Dana added as she followed Bri.

"Ah," Kurt responded, shutting the door behind them. "Yes. He has recently discovered the wonderfulness of cashmere."

"Well, the way we see it, he's got a sort of obsession with it," Bri said. She pulled a few cashmere sweaters out of her bag. "These are mine, so I'm not sure what he'll do with them," she admitted.

Dana pulled one out. "I bought this one for Wes's birthday," she said, "But if Blaine's desperate than I guess I can give it to him."

Kurt shook his head. "No, give it to Wes. I actually just got back from buying Blaine one. Just – when you give it to Wes, tell him not to wear it around Blaine."

Dana's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why?" She asked.

"I know why!" Bri exclaimed. "It's because Blainers gets all cuddly, and our little Kurtie-Pie over there doesn't want his boyfriend rubbing on anyone except him."

Dana nodded in understanding and Kurt sighed. "Yes, Bri. Way to put it tactfully," he said sarcastically.

"What?" She feigned innocence, "I'm just telling it how it is!"

"Whatever," Kurt said. "But honestly, I don't know where Blaine is. So…I'm go look for him and you guys can stay here," he offered.

They nodded and Kurt walked out of the room.

_If I were a cashmere obsessed boy,_ he thought, _Where would I be?_

He sent Wes a text asking him if Blaine was in there. When the answer was 'no,' he set off towards the only other places Blaine was ever known to go: the kitchen, the choir room, and the library.

As he made his way to the kitchen, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Hey, I'm back at the room. Sorry, I had to run to the store for something. Bri and Dana said you were looking for me – Blaine_

Kurt groaned and walked back to his room. When he got there, he opened the door to find Blaine lying on his bed. When he saw Kurt, he immediately jumped up.

"Hey," he said. He noticed that Kurt was wearing the sweater again and he resisted the urge to just rip the sweater off of him and cuddle it.

And yes, he did realize that what he just thought could be taken the wrong way.

"Hi," Kurt responded, "Where did you go?"

Blaine held up a bag of chips and a bottle of Coke. "I needed something to get me through the night," he explained. "I've got a pretty big test tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. "I actually went to the store too," he said. As he started to head to the closet, he turned back around. "Where'd Bri and Dana go?"

"Oh," Blaine said, "They went to visit Wes and David for a little bit. They said to tell you that they'd be back later."

Kurt nodded and continued walking into the closet. He emerged with the bag a few moments later.

"So I bought myself some new clothes," Kurt said as he pulled the first sweater out and held it up. "What do you thing?"

Blaine appraised the sweater. It was a dark blue color that would bring out Kurt's eyes.

_Wait,_ he thought. He glanced from the sweater in Kurt's hand to the sweater that he was wearing. It looked like they were the same material. _Is that…cashmere?_

"I – I like it," Blaine stuttered, swallowing loudly. "It looks…really soft."

Kurt got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, it is," he said. "You should come feel it. It's even softer than the one I'm wearing."

_Ohmigod, _Blaine thought, _That cannot even be possible._

Nevertheless, Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing and grabbed the sleeve of the sweater, letting the material rub against his fingers.

_It's so soft. It's like I'm swaddled in a cocoon of cloud candy._

Kurt was trying extremely hard not to laugh at his boyfriend. His eyes had closed, and he was continuing to rub the shirt. "Blaine," he called him back to reality, "Blaine."

Blaine's eyes shot open and he glanced up at Kurt sheepishly. "What?" He paused. "Oh. Right."

"So you like the shirt?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Good," Kurt responded, "Because I got you one."

"You what?" Blaine asked. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, contraire," Kurt explained as he fished the green sweater out of the bag. "I noticed your little obsession with cashmere."

Blaine blushed and looked down. "Oh…was it that obvious?"

"Mhmmm," Kurt replied as he pulled the shirt out, "Your never-ceasing nuzzling gave it away." He held the shirt up and appraised Blaine for a moment. "I can't tell if it'll look good on you," lie, "So go try it on."

Blaine nodded and grabbed the shirt. Kurt knew that the shirt would look fabulous on Blaine – but maybe he just wanted to see Blaine's reaction to wearing a cashmere sweater. If he freaked just from touching one, what would happen if he was wearing one?

Blaine didn't bother to shut the bathroom door behind him. He stripped his T-shirt and put the sweater on.

Instant heaven. He closed his eyes in contentment and just let his skin absorb the softness. _Ohmigod,_ he thought, _I thought my life couldn't get any better._

"Blaine?" Kurt called after a few minutes. "Are you going to come show me?"

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, a gleam in his eyes. "This – this feels _amazing,_" he said. "I seriously can't believe I haven't experienced this sooner. And I've always loved soft things, so I'm surprised that no one ever introduced me to this and –"

Kurt couldn't take Blaine's babbling anymore. He walked up to the boy and pressed his lips firmly against his. "It looks marvelous," he said, "And it's yours. So now you won't have to steal any of Bri's stuff."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a sheepish expression. "They told you about that?"

"Mhmm," Kurt replied, pressing a kiss into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned. "You know, just kissing you used to be my favorite thing."

"Really," Kurt stated as he trailed kisses closer and closer to Blaine's mouth.

"Yeah," Blaine responded as he tried to remember how to breathe. "But kissing you in a cashmere sweater is now my new favorite thing."

Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's, tangling his fingers through Blaine's hair. "It's a good thing I bought some more then," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine didn't respond. He was busy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a knock came on their door. "I've got it," Blaine announced as he hopped out of his bed.<p>

He opened the door to find Wes standing there. "Hey," Blaine said, "What are you doing here?"

Wes merely just stood there, completely silent.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, waving a hand in front of Wes's face. "Why are you here?"

Then Blaine noticed his shirt. It was a cashmere sweater.

_No, Blaine,_ he scolded himself, _You cannot stroke him in the sweater. He's not Kurt. That'd be wrong._

Blaine could feel his resolve crumbling. He ran back into the room, leaving the door open. "Kurt," he whined as he pounced on the other boy's bed. "He's wearing cashmere!"

Kurt sat up and let out an exasperated sigh. He patted Blaine's head and looked over at Wes. "I told Dana not to let you wear that around Blaine," Kurt said. He pointed at the boy curled up in his lap. "See what it does to him? It probably took all of his self-control not to stroke you."

Wes grinned at Kurt. "She did tell me," he said, "Which is why I'm wearing it."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, it's okay."

Blaine shook his head. "It looks so soft Kurt. _So. Soft."_

"I know," Kurt soothed. "But you're going to need to learn how to control yourself. You don't want to come across some random stranger wearing cashmere and then have the urge to stroke them."

Blaine nodded but didn't move.

"Wes," Kurt sighed, "Can you please leave before Blaine combusts?"

Wes grinned one more time before leaving the room.

"He gone?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's lap.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt laughed, "The small Asian man in the cashmere sweater is gone."

"Good," Blaine sat up, "I think I just need to get used to it."

Kurt nodded and got up. When he came back, he was wearing one of the sweaters. "I can arrange that," he said as he sat back down on the bed.

Blaine got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Please do," he responded as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips against Blaine's, smiling a little as he felt Blaine's hands rubbing against the fabric on his back.

**Yes, there is a Despicable Me quote in there :p**

**I personally think Blaine would be a cuddle monster when it comes to anything soft...**

**Now, I need a title for Wes's POV of Original Songs...I've been trying to think of one for days and I just can't come up with a good one...so let me know, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Glee Project**

**NOW GLEE PROJECT RANTING TIME**

**Alright: I'm VERY upset at the last two episodes. I watched them both on Sunday, and when Cameron quit, i was mad. Like, I loved him, and Ryan loved him, and he probably would have won... (i didn't love him as much as DC, but he was still pretty adorkable.) I get why he quit, but i think it was SO FREAKIN SWEET that he didn't want to kiss anyone else...if that's not dedication to your significant other, i don't know what is. I'm still upset he quit, because like i stated before, I can almost guarantee that he would have won. I could basically Ryan's head churning with Cam's character...CHURNING! And now if Damian wins, it'll definately make me feel like Cameron would have one...Zach and that other guy whos name I can never remember loved him too...did you see their faces when he said he was quitting? But yes...I'm very upset he quit, if that wsn't already made obvious. I get why he quit, and I applaud him for it! But...yeah. My heart throbs everytime his name comes up...**

**And then second: Hannah was booted out! She was my fallback! Soo now who's left? Self-absorbed-fake lindsay (not a fan), self-absorbed alex (not a fan), cute but kind of creepy Samuel (ehh), and then Damian (who I'm not rooting for, merely because he's cute and Cam and Hannah are gone.)**

**So...yeah. I'm not too happy with the show right now.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT CUTE!CASHMERE!BLAINE AND ABOUT MY LITTLE GLEE PROJECT RANT AND ABOUT ANY POSSIBLE TITLES FOR WES'S POV OF ORIGINAL SONGS! :D**


	31. Cam and Jealous Kurt

**Okayy! So this one's shorter, and I don't really like it for some reason but...oh well. I think it'll go over fine with you guys :) And let me just say that the next chapter is AWESOME and LONG! So yesss...**

**200 REVIEWS! OMG! *throws party!* Thanks to anonymous reviewer horsegahl, who actually has an account i think, for submitting the 200th review, and to ALL OF YOU OTHER REVIEWERS! i love you all soooo much! And to think that this started off as a oneshot *scoffs* Man, I wish i had a special chapter for this day, but i don't...i have a short one that's not even close to one of my favorites.**

**I saw the Smurf movie yesterday :) It was WONDERFUL! haha there was a Princess Bride reference in it. One of the smurfs was like "My name is Grumpy. You have my Papa. Prepare to be smurfed." Instead of "My name is lksflkewnl. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Haha i think i snorted when I heard that :p**

**Jealous!Kurt, here we come!**

Something was going on with Blaine today.

It wasn't so much Blaine…more of how other people were treating Blaine.

Example One: At the coffee shop that morning, all he'd done was order his and Kurt's coffee (albeit, he might have given the barista his signature charming smirk, but he always did that.) But then as he grabbed his cup, Kurt pointed out that the barista had given him her number and had written 'Call me, Cutie' under it.

Example Two: In the car at a red light, a blonde in a red convertible rolled to a stop next to them and started eyeing Blaine up. Then, when she'd successfully caught his attention – which was definitely not the kind of attention the girl thought she was getting – she started blowing kisses at him.

Luckily, the light turned green and Blaine pressed down on the accelerator.

Kurt didn't have a problem with girls flirting with Blaine, because he knew for a fact, and he was pretty much living proof, that Blaine was gay.

Example Three was currently happening right now.

And when boys flirted with Blaine – well, that led to a whole other problem.

Kurt and Blaine were walking down one of the streets of Westerville. It was something they'd taken to doing on the weekends – just strolling through the streets, walking and talking until their legs hurt.

Except this time, they seemed to have picked up a straggler.

A boy around their age had come out of a house right as they passed it. He was taller than both Kurt and Blaine, and he had blonde hair – natural blonde, not like Sam's blonde. His arms were pretty built, and, if Kurt were to describe him in two words, it would be _Greek god._

But, unfortunately, instead of just walking past them, he'd taken an interest in Blaine.

"Hey," the blonde guy said, his eyes raking up and down Blaine, "I haven't seen you around here before."

Blaine looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"We go to Dalton," Kurt told the blonde guy. He stuck out his hand for him to shake – his father had raised him to be polite. "I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine."

He shook Kurt's hand and turned his attention back to Blaine. Kurt was beginning to get a little flustered – it wasn't normal, nor appropriate, how he was looking at Blaine.

"Blaine, huh? That's kind of an old fashioned name," he said, winking at Blaine and sticking his hand out to him.

Blaine didn't seem to notice anything off about the interaction, so he too offered his hand for the guy to shake.

"I'm Cam," he told Blaine.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine replied.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk, Cam easily falling into step beside Blaine. Now, sidewalks weren't the widest of things, so that left Kurt to trail behind the two.

Kurt was now seeing green. Everything was green. The sky was green, the ground was green – and not just because of the grass.

"So," Cam asked Blaine, "Are you gay? Not that you look it, I was just curious. Because I am. Gay, I mean."

Blaine seemed to be catching on now. "Err, yes," he said hesitantly.

"Great!" Cam replied. "I haven't met many other gay guys."

Kurt knew what was going to happen soon. Blaine was going to go all 'Mentor Blaine' on Cam, and then Cam was going to ask Blaine out, and then Blaine being the gentlemen he is was going to accept. And where was Kurt when all this was happening?

"Blaine," Kurt said as he ran to catch up with the two. He grabbed Blaine's hand planted a kiss on his temple. "Baby, we should really get back to school," he said in a husky tone. "Everyone's gone for the weekend, and you know what that means…"

Blaine's eyes glazed over slightly for a moment, but then he seemed to remember Cam's presence. He shot Kurt a questioning look before turning back to Cam, who was staring at their still interlocked hands. "Right," Blaine said after an awkward cough, "We should probably get back though."

Cam nodded and fished a gum wrapper out of his pocket. He pulled a pen out from behind his ear – Kurt couldn't help but think about how ridiculous that was, because really, who does that anymore? – and wrote something on the gum wrapper and handed it to Blaine.

"That's my number," he told Blaine. "Text me or something. I'd really like to talk to you."

Blaine nodded, albeit a little hesitantly, and Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him in the opposite direction of where Cam was standing.

They walked back to Dalton in silence.

Once they got back to the common room, they went and sat down on one of the couches.

"Okay," Blaine finally said, "What was your deal back there?"

"My deal?" Kurt asked him incredulously. "My deal was that that Cam kid was flirting with you!"

"He was," Blaine agreed, "But I could have turned him down myself! There was no need for you to go all bitchy on him!"

"Well, clearly you weren't going to turn him down any time soon," Kurt responded, his voice rising. "I bet you would have gone to get coffee with him if I hadn't stepped in. You can't resist helping people with their problems, Blaine. Or coffee. Those two things put together are your weakness."

"Are you seriously saying this to me right now? You're the one who went on that sympathy date with that Xavier creep!" Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out! I've regretted doing that ever since, and you know it!" Kurt was full out yelling now. "God, I can't even believe you brought that incident into this. It has nothing to do with the fact that Cam was flirting with you! He gave you his number, Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, because he wants to talk to me about being gay, Kurt. If I do recall, I gave you my number for similar reasons."

"Ohmigod," Kurt said, flabbergasted. "Can't you just not try and be Mentor Blaine to everyone you meet? Look what happened with us! Yes, I'm eternally grateful for what you did for me, and now we're together! If that's what Mentor Blaine leads to, then you shouldn't go around flaunting your wisdom on every troubled soul you meet!"

Blaine didn't respond right away. He merely sat there and stared at Kurt. His expression had changed from the one that he had on earlier. It was now…loving?

"What?" Kurt asked him tentatively.

"You're jealous," Blaine stated.

Kurt snorted. "No, really?" He said sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"I've never seen you jealous before," Blaine said. "Like actually jealous."

Kurt nodded. "I've never really had reason to be," he admitted. "I mean, yeah girls flirt with you every now and then, but you're gay and I know that – god do I know that – so I don't really have reason to worry."

"It's kind of…attractive on you," Blaine told him after a moment. "Like you're face gets all scrunched up, and your nostrils flare. It's…intriguing."

"Really," Kurt stated dully. "Because I don't like it. It feels…wrong."

"As it should," Blaine responded. "Because you have no reason to be jealous. I'm yours, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a lot more than some street bum to take me away from you. I think the only person I would leave you for is Tom Felton."

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry," he said. "And I would probably leave you for Darren Criss, but neither of us has to ever worry about that, seeing as we will never meet either of them." He paused as Blaine let out a chuckle. "It's just that you were being flirted with by _everyone_ today. What makes today different than any other day?"

Blaine laughed loudly this time, so loud that his voice reverberated of the walls. "You haven't noticed my shirt today, have you?"

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look before glancing down at Blaine's shirt. He did think it was strange that he hadn't assessed Blaine's attire for the day, but he figured it was just because he was distracted by Blaine's hair. And eyes. And the slight stubble on his face. And –

Well, he was apparently distracted by everything about Blaine that wasn't his shirt.

The shirt in question was plain white and read in bright green letters 'Class Flirt.'

Kurt snorted again. "Why would you even buy that shirt?"

"I didn't. Bri did, and she threatened to disown me if I didn't wear it," Blaine explained seriously.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "That does sound like something Bri would do," he said. "But seriously, that's why everyone was flirting with you today?"

Blaine nodded. "It's a proven fact that people flirt with you when you advertise it on your shirt," he said with a wink.

"Oh, stop," Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully, "You think you're so smart."

"See?" Blaine interjected. "You're flirting with me! Just like the shirt says!"

Kurt stopped to think for a moment, gazing at Blaine in his flirt shirt.

Wow. Okay. That shirt was kind of hot.

Kurt didn't respond, instead leaning in to attach his mouth to Blaine's.

**I have that shirt…yeah. I'm the kind of person who's friends with all the guys, so of course all the girls think I'm flirting when I'm actually not. So my bff got me that shirt as a joke for my birthday last year…ahaha. I wore it once, and all it gets you are really weird looks. But I figured if Blaine wore it, the results might be different, seeing as how he's supermegafoxyawesomehot.**

**And picture Cam to look like Cameron from the Glee Project :) ahh...i miss him :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**UGHHH! Volleyball starts today :'( I have tryouts at 5:30 and am EXTREMELY nervous...wish me luck *crosses fingers* i won't actually know if i made it or not until Friday...so...**

**But! On Friday I'm going to see the Glee Movie with my bff! We're excited! Like, we're so excited I even suggested we dress up as Warblers :) But we won't be, mainly because we have no idea how to get one of the blazers...**

**UGHHH DARREN CRISS IN 3D! I MAY JUST DIE!**

**So do you guys want anything special written by me for reaching 200 reviews? I'd be more than happy to write something for y'all. I'll write anything, as long as its not smut. i refuse to do smut. I could just post Wes's pov of original songs sooner (which STILL NEEDS A TITLE) but it's up to you guys. So let me know, kay? kay. Cool beans :)**

**And if you guys have noticed cool beans is my new saying :)**

**Now..Review please :) Let's see how long it takes to get to 300 :) DARREN CRISS IN 3D WOOO**


	32. Warble

**Lots of secrets come out in this one! They're all relatively minor though, because this is a really happy chapter! Yayyy for happiness!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**So my friend went to germany, and she came back and brought me back some kind of candy called a 'happy hippo' or something like that...but it was in the shape of the hippo, and it was the best thing i have ever eaten. like i'm not even kidding you, it was like eating heaven. now, the only thing better than eating that would be eating it with Darren Criss :p but yeah ;)**

**So volleyball was...interesting. The coaches had me trying out with the varsity people, and compared to them I...well, I suck compared to them. But then in the beginning I was with the JV people, and compared to them I'm really good...I'm torn! ahaha. Oh well, we'll see how it goes today and tomorrow..**

**This one is long and wonderful, adn I love it. I wanted this to be the 200th review chapter, but it wasn't...OH WELL**

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked one Wednesday night. It was a three day week, meaning that they got four days off until they had to return to classes on Monday.

"Mhmmm?" Kurt replied, his eyes never leaving his Literature book.

"What would you say to coming over this weekend?"

Kurt immediately looked up from his textbook. He searched Blaine's face for any signs of humor and found none. "But your dad…" Kurt trailed off, knowing that Blaine would know full well what was meant to be at the end of the sentence.

"He's gone for the weekend on a business trip," Blaine explained. "And my mom really wants to have you over. You kind of won her heart last time she was here."

Kurt blushed and vaguely recalled the last meeting with Blaine's mother. "I'll have to ask," Kurt told him after reminiscing, "But I don't think it'll be a problem."

Blaine hopped up and jumped onto Kurt's bed. "Really?" He asked excitedly, his hazel eyes glowing.

"Really," Kurt laughed. His boyfriend acted like a four year old who got a new toy sometimes. **(A/N: That line was originally 'Blaine was so excitable sometimes.' And then I was like no…that sounds wrong. So then it changed to 'Blaine was so easy to please sometimes.' And then I was like no…that sounds wrong too! My mind is in the gutter today or something!)**

"Awesome!" Blaine shouted, standing up to jump on Kurt's bed. "So you can come over on Saturday and…would your dad be okay with you spending the night?"

"I don't see why not," Kurt replied as he gave his attention back to his schoolwork. "I mean, we already share a room."

"True," Blaine said.

"I'm still surprised he didn't have a cow when he found out about that," Kurt admitted.

"Well…" Blaine started and then trailed off, blushing a little.

"…What?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"He did…uhh…give me the 'Don't pressure my son or I'll get my gun' talk while you were trying to pry the Guitar Hero guitar away from Wes that first time I met him," Blaine admitted.

"He WHAT?" Kurt yelled. "He didn't!"

"Oh, he did," Blaine chuckled. "I think I would know."

Kurt sighed and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "I guess it makes more sense now," he said once he was breathing normally again. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Blaine shrugged. "It didn't seem like that big of a deal," he told Kurt.

"If you say so."

Blaine gave Kurt his signature smile and hopped off the bed. "I do say so."

Kurt snorted and checked the time. "Ugh. Why am I even doing this when it's not due until Monday?"

"Dunno," Blaine replied. "But I can find a different way for you to spend your time."

"Can you now?" Kurt said, sitting up and looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "And what would that be?"

Blaine just waggled his eyebrows and leant down to attach his mouth to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Have you called your dad yet?" Blaine asked Kurt Thursday night.<p>

"…No," Kurt admitted hesitantly.

"And why not?"

Kurt, who was currently reading the latest edition of Vogue, gazed up at his boyfriend from the top of the magazine. "Because after what you told me, I'm kind of afraid of what he might say. What if he tries to give me the talk again?"

Blaine coughed on his own saliva. "He gave you the talk?"

"…Yes," Kurt replied tentatively. "It was the day after you tried to get me to do sexy faces in the mirror, remember?"

"Oh, god." Blaine groaned. "I thought you would have forgotten about that."

"Yeah, because _every_ teenager forgets the moment when the person their not-so-secretly in love with tries to teach them to be sexy."

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, and Kurt couldn't help but feel bad about giving Blaine grief about that time. Blaine had been…misguided. And blind. And he had yet to be 'moved' by Kurt.

"I should probably tell you something…" Blaine started after a few seconds of silence.

"And what would that be?" Kurt replied. He wasn't very interested, if it had anything to do with the previous conversation.

"I may – I may have told your dad to give you the talk," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Boy with freakishly curly hair say what?" Kurt retorted. "Did I really just hear you right?"

Blaine nodded slightly.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt spluttered. "No wonder my dad gave you that talk! He probably thought you were using me for sex!" Kurt blushed at the word and cursed internally at him still not being able to say that word.

Blaine blushed. "I was concerned for you!" He argued.

"Yeah, concerned about taking away my innocence! I'm seriously scarred now, you realize," Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine groaned and shoved his head into his pillow. "Just call your dad!" He mumbled.

"This I can do," Kurt retorted. He dialed the familiar number into his phone.

"Hi Dad, it's me." Kurt said. "Yeah, we don't have school till Monday and I was wondering if I could go over to Blaine's on – yes, there is lasagna in the fridge, but I wanted to know if I could go to Blaine's on Saturday – yeah, his mom is going to be there, and they offered for me to spend the night and – Dad…Dad…DAD!"

Blaine gave Kurt a curious look and quirked an eyebrow. Kurt scowled at Blaine.

"No, Dad, I don't think Blaine plans on ravishing me in his house with his mom there," Kurt sighed and glared at Blaine again. "Yes, he'd bring me back to Dalton on Sunday. No – No…Dad! God just…stop!"

Blaine was laughing hysterically now.

"God, if it makes you feel better you can call Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt yelled into the receiver. He was silent for a minute, and Blaine could hear mumbling from the other end of the line. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" Kurt squealed. "Yeah, I've got to go now! Bye! Love you too!"

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed, glaring at Blaine again.

"So…" Blaine said playfully. "I'm guessing that if I did invite you over to ravish you, we wouldn't be able to do that?"

"Oh, stop," Kurt swatted his shoulder. "That was the most painful conversation of my life."

"This is probably the only time I'm glad my parents are against my sexuality," Blaine scoffed. "Although I'm starting to wonder if it'll come up with my mom now that things have…smoothed over."

Kurt snorted. "It probably will," he told Blaine. "But I'm warning you: It's awful."

* * *

><p>Blaine called his mom on Friday to let her know that Kurt had agreed to come over, and by Saturday at noon, Kurt and Blaine were in the car driving towards Blaine's house.<p>

"Where do you live, anyway?" Kurt asked about fifteen minutes into the ride. "You've never mentioned it."

"You'll see," Blaine responded. "It's about an hour and a half away."

Kurt nodded but didn't press the subject any farther. "Can I turn the radio on?"

Blaine smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Hey, you weren't the only one raised with manners!" Kurt told him as he flicked on the radio.

Blaine chuckled and placed his hand on Kurt's thigh. "You're nervous," he stated.

Kurt blushed and changed the radio station. "How can you tell?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and gave Kurt's leg a squeeze. "I just can," he told Kurt. "I'm pretty good at reading you."

"You're the only one," Kurt responded. He listened to the music for a moment before recognizing the song. "Ohmygod! Blaine! Listen!"

Blaine listened and grinned at the song. He started to sing along. "You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on!"

Kurt blushed as Blaine sang, that November day replaying in his head.

Blaine continued to sing and once the song ended, they must have reached his subdivision because they were stopped outside of a gate. "I'm glad you came to spy on us," he whispered to Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt replied. "I'd probably be miserable right now if it weren't for you."

Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a quick, chaste kiss before rolling down the window and speaking into the little speaker connected to the attendant's booth. _What kind of neighborhood is this?_ Kurt wondered.

"Anderson, Blaine," Blaine said into the speaker. "75984 Everett Avenue."

Kurt stared at Blaine in awe and shock. They waited a moment before another voice came out of the speaker.

"Welcome home, Mr. Anderson," the voice said. "It's been too long."

"Thank you, Roger," Blaine responded.

The gate opened a few seconds later, and Blaine drove through. "You have a – a gate keeper?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes," Blaine replied like the answer was obvious, "You need one when all of the houses look like this."

"Look like what –" Kurt started, but then he started to take in his surroundings. The houses were probably twice the size of his, if not more. The yards were huge, and the exteriors of the houses were just gorgeous. "Ohmygod," Kurt breathed, "I want to live here."

Blaine snorted. "It's not all it's cracked up to be," he told Kurt. "Everyone here is super stuffy – it's no fun at all."

Blaine drove deep into the subdivision before stopping outside of a street that was guarded by another gate.

"Another gate?" Kurt scoffed. "What do you live on, the president's street?"

"Oh, this isn't another street," Blaine smirked at Kurt, loving how in awe of everything Kurt was. "This is the gate for my driveway."

Kurt's mouth dropped to the ground and he stared at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt his dazzling smile before opening his window and pressing a button.

"Blaine Anderson," he said into the little monitor. He turned to Kurt. "Say your name. It needs identification."

"…You're kidding right?"

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, I am actually," he laughed and then gave his attention back to the little device. "Blaine Anderson and guest," he told it.

"Blaine!" A woman squealed from the other inside the monitor. "Hurry in!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm trying, Betty," he said. "But you kind of need to open the gate."

"Oh!" Betty squeaked. "Right, right of course!"

"Betty?" Kurt asked.

"She's our cook," Blaine explained. "She absolutely adores me."

The gate opened and Blaine drove down the ridiculously long driveway.

"What, is it a mile long driveway?" Kurt snorted.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a serious expression. "…Yes."

"Oh," Kurt replied. He paused for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you were insanely rich?"

"Because," Blaine started, "It's not something I like to flaunt. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm different, and if people knew then everyone would treat me differently."

Kurt nodded in understanding, because he did understand – he would feel the same way if he had this kind of money.

And then it hit him - Kurt Hummel had a rich boyfriend. Blaine was certainly a catch. _Just when I thought he couldn't get any better,_ Kurt thought, _and he springs this on me._

When they finally reached the house, Blaine was concerned that Kurt had gone into cardiac arrest. His jaw was open again, his eyes wide, and he seemed to have paled.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"It's – it's – huge!" Kurt exclaimed. "And – and beautiful."

"It's alright," Blaine shrugged. "Nothing compared to your house though."

Kurt was speechless at Blaine's statement. His house was cramped and small and just not…this.

Blaine got out of the car and went around to open Kurt's door. "C'mon," he said, "Let's go in before Betty has a heart attack."

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to guide him out of the car and towards the front door. "You ready?" He asked Kurt, his hand on the door knob.

Kurt nodded again but didn't say anything. He was still in shock.

Blaine chuckled before opening the door. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled their nostrils instantly. "Hello?" He called. "Betty?"

Before a response came, a little bundle of yellow fluff bounded up to Blaine. "Ohmigod!" Blaine squealed.

"Is that a…puppy?" Kurt asked, his voice finally coming up to him.

Blaine squatted as the puppy attacked him. "Uh-huh," Blaine grinned. "I didn't know Molly had puppies!"

"Molly?" Kurt asked. He was surprised that he knew so little about Blaine's home life. "Puppies? What is going on?"

Blaine chuckled, stood up, and scooped the puppy up in his arms. It licked Blaine's face before Blaine went on to explain. "Molly is my dog," Blaine explained. "She's a Golden Retriever."

"You…have a dog?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't seem like a dog person.

"Yeah!" Blaine stated. "She's awesome. And apparently she had some puppies. Look at this little guy! He's adorable!" He pointed the puppy's face towards Kurt. He struggled in Blaine's arms, trying to get closer to Kurt to smell him. "He wants you," Blaine said, a huge smile on his face.

"He does?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmm." Blaine handed Kurt the puppy, who promptly licked Kurt's face.

"Eww," Kurt squealed.

"Aww," Blaine cooed. "He likes you!"

Kurt chuckled and looked down at the puppy in his arms. He was about to say something about its big brown eyes when Blaine seemed to have a sudden epiphany.

"You should name it!" He stated suddenly. "Name the puppy, Kurt!"

"Umm…what?" Kurt asked. This Blaine, which Kurt was now going to call Home Blaine, was so much more…adorable? Dorky? Adorkable?

"Name it!" Blaine instructed again. "It's a boy, if that helps."

"You want me to name the puppy," Kurt stated, just to clarify that he'd heard Blaine right. Blaine nodded eagerly, his eyes shining.

The puppy looked up at Kurt with its big brown eyes, and Kurt couldn't help but think of the name Blaine. But he knew that he couldn't name it that, so he thought for a moment.

"I've got it," Kurt stated a moment later.

"Really?" Blaine bounced on his feet a little. "What?"

"Warble," Kurt told him.

"Warble as in Warblers?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine's eyes were shining even brighter. "Warble it is!" Blaine exclaimed. "I love it!"

Kurt set Warble down and watched him roll around on the rug beneath their feet. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought his own up to stroke Kurt's cheek. He looked as if he was about to either say something or kiss him, but then Blaine's mother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Blaine, darling," his mother cooed. She came swiftly down the stairs and wrapped Blaine in a hug. "Ah, good. I've been looking for that little rascal for a while now," she said once she noticed Warble at their feet.

"Kurt named him Warble," Blaine told her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Kurt!" His mother exclaimed, sweeping the slim boy into a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear."

"You as well," Kurt replied, channeling his inner dapperness. "You look fabulous in that dress, Mrs. Anderson, if I do say so myself."

Mrs. Anderson blushed and turned to Blaine. "You could learn a few things from your fellow here," she told him, pinching his cheek.

"Mom," Blaine whined.

"Oh, you know I mean well," she teased him.

Just then, a plump woman in an apron scuttled into the room. "Blaine!" She cried when she saw him.

"Hi, Betty," he said as the woman encircled him in a fierce hug.

"Look at you! You've gotten so big!" Betty observed Blaine's appearance.

"It's only been a few months, Betty. And I haven't grown at all," Blaine told her, a smile plastered on his face. It was obvious to Kurt how much Blaine admired this woman. Blaine's eyes darted over to Kurt, where he was just kind of standing there awkwardly.

"Oh," Betty squeaked as she saw Blaine's eyes shift. "You must be Kurt! Blaine's told me so much about you!"

"Betty," Blaine groaned.

"You're right, dear," she said to Blaine a few moments later. "He does have wonderful eyes."

Blaine blushed deep red and Kurt gave him a questioning look. "You talk about my eyes, huh?"

"Ohh, and he's feisty!" Betty beamed at Kurt and Blaine. "Keep him, Blaine! I like him already."

Blaine chuckled and continued to blush. "I'll do my best," he said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Kurt told the cook. "I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Betty beamed at Kurt. "You are simply _adorable!_" She gushed. "Both of you! Wait! Let me get my camera and take a picture of you two!"

"Betty, let's eat first," Mrs. Anderson said. "I'm sure these boys are hungry."

"When isn't Blaine hungry?" Betty asked. "And you," she turned to Kurt. "I'm going to fatten you up!"

Kurt laughed and the group made their way into what Kurt assumed was the kitchen. He took in Blaine's house as they walked through it, admiring the decorations and all the little pictures of Blaine.

As they entered the kitchen, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as his boyfriend abruptly stopped.

"It's – it's…" he trailed off.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Anderson asked him. "It's all vintage."

"It's amazing," Kurt gushed as he approached the dining table, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I – I can't even…"

"It's good to know that someone has a taste for interior design and fashion," Mrs. Anderson said. "Because Blaine certainly doesn't."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Kurt told her. "It took me months to just get him to wear his hair without a pound of gel in it."

Kurt and Blaine's mother continued their chatter until Blaine pulled away from Kurt's hand and ran to the corner of the kitchen. "Molly!"

Kurt laughed as Blaine fell onto the floor and began petting his dog.

"He's always had a thing for animals," Mrs. Anderson explained. "He once accidently killed his pet fish Harold and he cried for days."

Kurt laughed at how Blaine had named his fish Harold and continued to watch Blaine as the short boy giggled at Molly.

"Where are the rest of the puppies?" Blaine jumped up suddenly and asked his mother, Molly trailing behind him.

"They're upstairs," she told him, ruffling his hair slightly. "Just say something in a high pitched voice and they should all come."

Blaine did just that, and a few moments later six little yellow blobs were bolting at him. They attacked Blaine's ankles, and he toppled to the ground. "Ohmygod!" He laughed as they attacked his face with licks.

Kurt was laughing hysterically now. He made a mental note to get Blaine a fish or hamster or something for their room back at Dalton, just so he could see this side of Blaine more often.

"Which one is Warble?" Blaine asked his mother once the attack of the puppies had ceased.

"Well, he's the only boy," she said. "So he shouldn't be that hard to find."

Blaine found Warble shortly and scooped him back into his arms. "Kurt!" He called. "Let's name them all!"

Kurt had to do a mental double take to make sure he had heard Blaine right. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid he is," Mrs. Anderson whispered in Kurt's ear. "He names everything that he deems adorable."

Kurt had to stop himself from rolling around on the floor in hysterics. "Fine," he sighed, giving into Blaine's antics, "Let's name the puppies."

"Yayy!" Blaine clapped and settled himself back onto the floor amongst the puppies.

Mrs. Anderson laughed and Kurt plopped down next to Blaine. "The food will be out shortly," she told them.

"Thank you," Kurt called as she walked out the door.

"Focus!" Blaine instructed him. "Now. This one is already named Warble," he said. He picked up another one and held it to Kurt. "The rest are girls."

Honestly, Kurt thought that they all looked the same.

"I think we should name this one Jezebel," Blaine stated seriously.

Kurt snorted. "Jezebel? What kind of dog name is that?"

"No?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No dog wants to be named Jezebel," he stated. "Who named Molly? That's a perfectly good dog name."

"Betty," Blaine stated.

"Everything makes so much more sense now," Kurt laughed.

Blaine actually looked upset. Kurt sighed. "…Do you really want to name it Jezebel?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, something he knew Kurt couldn't resist. "Yes," he said softly.

Kurt sighed again. "Jezebel it is then."

Blaine instantly perked up and set 'Jezebel' down. "Grab those collars and some paper and a pencil from behind you," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt did so, and Blaine wrote the names 'Jezebel' and 'Warble' on small pieces of paper before slipping them into the collars. He put them on the two puppies and beamed. "There," he said once he'd finished with the two.

He picked up another puppy and handed it to Kurt. "You name this one," he told Kurt. "We'll each name three."

Kurt nodded and looked at the puppy. It honestly looked exactly the same as Warble, except for the fact that it was a girl. The puppy looked up at Kurt and licked his nose with her little tongue. Kurt smiled at it and thought that Blaine and the puppies was probably the sweetest thing he had ever seen. "Candy," he stated.

"I like it!" Blaine said as he made another collar and put it on Candy. He picked looked at one of the remaining three puppies. "Sandra," he said.

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt told him. "We are not naming that poor puppy Sandra!"

"Why not?"

"Because, again, Sandra is not a puppy name!" Kurt laughed. "It's not cute!"

"But she looks like a Sandra!" Blaine argued.

"Ohmigod," Kurt scoffed, "You seriously fail at naming puppies."

But Blaine got away with the name Sandra, so now that left them two puppies. They chose the names Abby and Jennifer…it wouldn't be hard to guess who named which puppy.

Once all the puppies were named and all the collars were made, Betty brought the food into the table. "Did you guys name the puppies?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said. "Warble, Candy, Sandra, Jezebel, Jennifer, and Abby," he stated, pointing to each puppy as he said their names.

Betty laughed. "I wonder who named which ones," she winked at Kurt as she walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by, and before Kurt knew it he was lying on Blaine's floor. His father had only agreed to let Kurt spend the night if he and Blaine didn't share a bed – so they decided to sleep on the floor.<p>

And of course, Blaine had all of the dogs in the room with them. "Are you going to keep them all?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"No," Blaine replied. "We'll probably sell or give them to family friends."

Kurt nodded and was starting to drift off to sleep as he felt something furry curl up next to him. "Wassat?" He mumbled to Blaine.

"Warble likes you," Blaine stated softly, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm," was Kurt's cleverly crafted response.

"You should keep him," Blaine told Kurt.

"Like take him home?" Kurt asked. "To live with us?"

"Mhmm," Blaine replied as he placed a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Dunno if Burt'll like that," Kurt breathed, his breath hitching from all of the contact with Blaine.

"We'll go ask him tomorrow before we go back to Dalton," Blaine whispered, his breath blowing against the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore. He turned to face Blaine, careful not to disturb the sleeping puppy. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a huge breakfast made by Betty, Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Kurt's house, Warble sitting on Kurt's lap. They'd brought all of Warble's things, just in case Burt did say yes.<p>

They knocked on the door, and Kurt realized that he'd forgotten to tell Burt that he'd be stopping by at home.

The door swung open to reveal a very surprised looking Burt. "Oh," he said, "Didn't expect you two here." He paused as the two boys walked in, taking in the puppy. "Is that a…dog?"

"Yes," Blaine stated. "His name is Warble."

"Ohh-kay," Burt said. "But why is he here?"

"Because I gave him to Kurt."

Burt stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "You gave Kurt a puppy?"

"Warble," Blaine clarified, "I gave Kurt Warble."

Burt shot Kurt a 'Has your boyfriend gone crazy?' look. Kurt just shrugged and tightened his grip on the puppy. "Can we keep him?" Kurt asked. "The Andersons can't keep all the puppies, and I named him and he likes me…"

Burt laughed and looked at the puppy. "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be begging me for a puppy," Burt admitted. "But sure, we can keep it. I've always wanted a Golden Retriever."

Kurt beamed and handed the puppy over to Burt. Burt scruffled Warble's fur on the top of his head and then set the puppy down on the floor. Warble immediately began sniffing everywhere, becoming acquainted with his new home.

"Are you kids hanging out here for the day?" Burt asked them. "I'd appreciate it if you two puppy-fied the house."

"That's not a problem, sir," Blaine replied. "We'll just have to leave around four o'clock so that we get back to school in time for dinner."

Burt nodded and was about to respond when Finn came out of his room, clad in pajamas and Warble in his hand.

"Why was there a puppy in my bed?" He asked, disoriented.

"He's our puppy," Kurt told him. "His name is Warble."

"Seriously?" Finn instantly woke up. "We got a dog? I've always wanted a dog!"

"Will your mom be okay with it?" Burt asked Finn.

"Oh, yeah, she loves dogs!" Finn excitedly plopped down on the ground and started to play with the puppy. "He's so little!"

"Don't break him, Finn!" Kurt instructed, sitting down next to Finn.

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn spent the rest of the day puppy-proofing the house and playing with Warble.

"Take care of him while I'm gone?" Kurt asked Finn. "I'll be home next weekend. Send me pictures of anything cute he does during the week."

Finn nodded. "Don't worry, man," Finn patted his shoulder. "I've got this."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they drove back to Dalton.

"You know, you're the only person who could ever get me to want a dog," Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed. "My obsession with the puppies must have worn off on you."

"Must have," Kurt agreed.

And that is the story of how Kurt Hummel got a puppy named Warble.

**Ohmigod theres so much I love in this chapter! Furt! Betty! I love Betty! And then the puppies! And dog!obsessed!Blaine! ahh its too cute! And Warble! ISN'T WARBLE CUTE? I want a dog named Warble! (but my dog's already named.) And then Blaine's puppy names? I love it (is it weird that I love my own stuff?) aahaha I can totally see Blaine naming puppies Jezebel and Jennifer and Sandra…lol.**

**Did you catch my subtle Darren Criss reference in there? ;)**

**So I"M SO EXCITED TO SEE THE MOVIE TOMORROW! I told my friend that it better not be crowded, and if it is we have to sit in the back because I am going to FLAIL like a MADWOMAN whenever Darren comes on the screen. I FLAILED during the comercial, so I'm pretty sure it'll be worse during the actual movie...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**REVIEW! Reviews are like Darren Criss in 3D - totally awesome and supermegafoxyawesomehot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


	33. Warblers CD?

**So...I really like this chapter. Yes, yes i do.**

**GUESS WHAT...ITS FRIDAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... wait for it ...**

**...**

**DARREN CRISS IN 3D! ahhhhhh! *flails* at 2:50 today, I will be experiencing the best thing in this whole wide world (Darren Criss) in 3d...can you tell i'm excited? Because I am! leaflkaj. SO EXCITED! *flails again***

**So I'm not going to be able to post this weekend :( we're going on some kind of like family camping thing w/ my aunt, uncle, and cousin. But I'll be back monday :) It's only for 2 days this time!**

**Alright, on with the update!**

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear so his boyfriend wouldn't burst his eardrums. "Yes?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Come back soon!"

"Why?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt seemed exceptionally hyper today.

"Because I need to go to the electronics store, and I don't want to go by myself!"

Blaine laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way back. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Kay, see you then!"

Blaine chuckled and hung up the phone. It was unusual that Kurt wanted to go to the electronics store – usually it was the mall for clothes.

He pulled into the Dalton parking lot and walked through the door. Before Blaine could start the walk up to his room, he was pounced by someone who he could only guess was Kurt.

"Hello to you too," Blaine said with a chuckle, his arms instinctively wrapping around the slim boy's waist. "I was only gone like twenty minutes."

"Let's go!" Kurt said. "My phone is on the fritz!"

"Ah, I knew there was a reason for this unexpected trip," Blaine joked as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "This isn't your usual store of choice."

"Look!" They had reached the car, and Kurt was now holding his phone out to Blaine. "The screen is falling off!"

Blaine laughed and took the phone out of Kurt's hands to inspect it. "Wow, Apple products are not as top notch as they used to be," he said. "But you know what I would recommend for that?"

"What would that be?" Kurt asked him, even though he could really care less because he wanted to get to the stupid store right this second before his phone could die for good.

"Duct. Tape." Blaine stated simply, as if it was the answer to all of life's problems.

"Duct tape – DUCT TAPE?" Kurt yelled. "What do you think I am, some hobo? I am not stooping as low as duct tape!" He scoffed and gave Blaine his best _bitch, please,_ look.

"Alright, alright," Blaine started the car and put his hands up in surrender. "No duct tape."

Kurt huffed and buckled his seat belt. "Thank you for understanding," he said cordially.

If there was one thing about Kurt Hummel that one needed to know, it was that he was serious when it came to anything involving his phone.

* * *

><p>Inside the store, Blaine told Kurt to give him his phone and that he would handle everything. Kurt nodded and said he was just going to look around the store while he waited for Blaine.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked once he came across a person wearing the blue employee with long blonde hair.

The person turned around, and what Blaine saw was definitely not a ma'am. "Oh – Uh – sir. Right. Could you maybe help me?"

The salesman huffed and signaled for Blaine to continue on. Blaine blushed at his blatant mistake – who kept their hair that long these days, anyway? It was a perfectly acceptable mistake.

"My iPhone's screen is falling off, and I was just wondering if there was anything you could do for it," Blaine told him.

"Here," the salesman held out his hand. Blaine placed the phone in it and he observed it for a few moments. "I can fix it," he said. "It'll charge you forty dollars."

Blaine nodded. "I can do that."

"It'll be done in about thirty minutes." He walked away with the phone.

Blaine started walking around the store, looking for Kurt. He still couldn't believe that he'd called that man a woman. He hadn't done anything that undapper since he was in diapers when he asked Betty if she was pregnant – she wasn't, obviously. She had always just been a little on the…plump side.

"Blaine," he heard Kurt call from a few isles down. "Get over here."

_Great,_ Blaine thought, _What did I do this time?_

He walked over to where Kurt's voice was coming from and saw him in the CD isle. "Find anything good?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah," Kurt gave Blaine a mischievous smile. "Something _really_ good."

Blaine gulped audibly and looked at the CD in Kurt's hands. As he saw a glimpse of the color, he instantly paled and started forming excuses in his head.

The CD was _Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers._

"So, darling, darling Blaine," Kurt started. "Would you like to explain to me what this is all about?"

"Kurt –" Blaine started.

"I mean, I'm assuming that it's the same Warblers since it has songs that we've sung on it," Kurt went on. "Like, _Teenage Dream? Candles?_ The Warblers have done most of these. I don't know what this _Somewhere Only We Know_ song is, but still."

Blaine sighed. "Your phone will be done in about twenty minutes," he told Kurt.

"Noted," Kurt snipped, "But stop changing the subject. I mean, I'm on the back! Look! That's me!" Kurt pointed to the little picture of himself standing there with his hands clasped and singing.

"I'll explain later," Blaine hissed at him. "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got twenty minutes," Kurt stated.

The he/she salesman came over to the pair at just the right time. "Your phone is fixed," he said. "We put a new screen on it."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I thought you said it would take half an hour."

"It wasn't as bad as I originally thought," he said.

Blaine nodded.

"Thank you, sir" Kurt told him as he started walking away.

Kurt would get the salesman's gender right on the first try.

Blaine huffed and turned back to Kurt. "Your phone?" He offered it back to Kurt, who took it and looked at it lovingly.

"It's okay, baby, everything's alright now," he cooed at it.

"Seriously?" Blaine scoffed.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. "We're buying this CD," Kurt told him. "And then you're giving me the whole story one we return to school."

* * *

><p>In the car, the first thing Kurt did was put the CD into the CD player. As the Warblers' rendition of <em>Teenage Dream<em> began to fill the car's stereos, Kurt turned to give Blaine a thoughtful look.

"…What?" Blaine asked tentatively. Since they left the store, he had been trying to figure out how he would explain the CD to Kurt.

"Nothing," Kurt answered. "I'm just trying to find a reason that the store would have this CD."

Blaine scoffed. "I'll tell you once we get back," he said. "It's a long story."

Kurt nodded and changed the track. _Hey, Soul Sister_ began to play. Kurt let out a soft chuckle. "As much as I am irked about this whole thing," he told Blaine, "It is kind of neat to hear ourselves."

Blaine nodded and grinned at Kurt. "I never did really like this one," he admitted. "If Wes wasn't the one to make the arrangements, I probably could have seriously killed that song."

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "I thought it was pretty swoon worthy, even though I was kind of peeved about not getting a solo."

Blaine sighed and punched the button, changing the track. "Ah," Blaine smiled at the memory. "_Bills, Bills, Bills_ was one of my favorites."

"Mine too," Kurt agreed. "It wasn't as…stuffy as the other songs we sang. And the choreography was more than just jump-step-hop-snap."

Blaine laughed. "Hey, that works for us though," he said. He elbowed Kurt in the side as he began to sing along. "_Silly me, haven't I found another."_

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "This was one of the songs that you unintentionally sang to me," he told Blaine.

Blaine blinked a few times. "I sang this song to you?"

"And he still doesn't know it," Kurt mumbled to himself. "Next!" He said louder as he pushed the button. _Silly Love Songs _began to fill the air.

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "This brings back all the memories of Valentine's day."

Blaine sighed. "I said I was sorry about that!"

"I remember when you sang the _I love you_ part right at me," Kurt reminisced. "But you probably didn't know that either."

"…I did?"

"Exactly," Kurt motioned to the clueless Blaine with his hand. He changed the song. The opening chords of _When I Get You Alone_ began to fill the car.

"No!" Blaine yelled. "Not listening to this one, I just can't do it." He quickly changed it, shooting Kurt an apologetic look.

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, that would have been even more painful for me to listen to," he agreed. "I was about ready to wrap one of Gap's scarfs around Jeremiah's little neck that day."

_Animal_ was now playing in the background. Blaine turned to smirk at Kurt.

"Ughhh," Kurt groaned. "This was so embarrassing! Please spare me the humiliation."

Blaine chuckled but did as Kurt asked and changed the track. _Misery _was now playing through the car's speakers.

Blaine grinned. "I personally think this is one of the best ones," he said.

"Well I personally think that I was going to murder you when you sang this one," Kurt admitted. "But it's alright now that everything's worked out. I think that all the mixed signals you were giving me were finally getting to my brain."

It felt weird to get all of this in the open. Listening to these songs brought back all sorts of memories of Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt changed it then, not wanting to think about that day any longer. Blaine listened to _Blackbird_ play, a slight smile spreading across his face.

"Does it still get to you?" Kurt asked him as he noticed Blaine's expression.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "That's one of the most vivid memories I have. Like right now, I can almost picture you standing in the Dalton choir room, clad in black, singing about your beloved Pavi."

Kurt smiled sweetly and grabbed Blaine's hand. "So that really was the moment, huh?" He said playfully. "I thought you were just saying that to be cheesy."

"Nope," Blaine responded. "It literally felt like a light bulb went off in my head. Weirdest sensation ever, let me tell you."

Kurt laughed softly and reluctantly changed the track. He wanted to get through the whole CD before they arrived back at Dalton. _Candles _began to play.

They actually listened to the whole song. Kurt and Blaine sat there in silence, their hands intertwined, listening to the first duet they sang when they weren't just shamelessly flirting. Then, as the song came to an end, _Raise Your Glass_ sounded throughout the speakers.

"What a moment-breaker," Kurt scoffed. "Seriously."

Blaine laughed. "I guess. But it was an insane crowd pleaser. We definitely would have won regionals if New Directions hadn't done original songs."

Kurt nodded in agreement and changed the track. He waited for a few moments, trying to place when they had song the song. "What is this?"

"The last songs…well you haven't sung them," Blaine admitted. "This one…" He trailed off as they pulled into the Dalton parking lot. "Here, we'll listen to the rest and you can get the whole story inside," he said.

Kurt agreed and ejected the CD, carefully putting it back in the case. They silently made their way to their room. Once they got there, Kurt pulled out his CD player and put the CD in, returning it to the track they had left off on.

"Okay," Blaine said as he sat down next to Kurt. "Before I explain anything to you about the CD, you should probably get the story behind this song."  
>"Alright," Kurt replied. "Go for it."<p>

Blaine took a deep breath. "Everyone – meaning the Warblers – expected you to go back to McKinley after Regionals."

"…What? Why?" Kurt asked, shocked. "I wouldn't jump ship just to get to Nationals!"

"No, no," Blaine said hastily. "They thought that for some reason, Karofsky might come to his senses and then it would be safe for you to go back."

"Oh," Kurt said after a moment, taking it all in.

"So this was going to be your parting song," Blaine smiled, getting a distant look in his eyes. "I was going to have all the Warblers make a trip out to McKinley and we would sing it to you outside the day of your transfer."

"Seriously?" Kurt smiled. "You guys would do that for me?"

"You've taught us a lot, Kurt," Blaine told him. "You may not think that you have, but you've changed us in a good way."

The song changed then. "What's this one?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"These last two are just songs that we put together over a weekend one day," he explained. "I think it was one where you went home, so you weren't around."

"_Is there a moment when I cut you down? Played around? What have I done? I only apologized – For being as they say the last to know. It has to show – when someone is in your eyes." _The radio played.

Kurt's eyes went wide at the previous part. "Did you – were you just singing that in your high voice? Do you even have a high voice?"

"Uhh – yeah," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I can – yeah, I can sing high. And I did, just there."

Kurt didn't respond. He just sat there and stared at Blaine, eyes wide.

The song ended, and Blaine quickly stopped the CD.

"There's still one more song," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but – well, I'm going to give you the story first and then you can listen to the last one," Blaine told him. "I'm just not sure what your reaction will be to it."

Kurt nodded and crossed his legs so that he was sitting Indian style. He gave Blaine an expectant look.

"Okay, so…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Wes, what are you doing?" Blaine asked the council member. It was fifteen minutes after an optional rehearsal had been let out on a Saturday. Blaine had forgotten some sheet music in the choir room, and he returned to find Wes still sitting at the council table._

"_Putting together two new songs," Wes replied hurriedly._

"_And why are you doing that?" Blaine asked him. "Because we still have _Somewhere Only We Know_ that we can use, since Kurt didn't end up transferring like we all thought."_

"_Because," Wes explained, "I just got a letter from a recording studio that was apparently at regionals saying that we can create an album. It's some company that scopes out Glee clubs and then makes albums for them. I don't know all the details, but none of the profits will go to us, so we'll still be able to compete as amateurs and such, but this is a huge opportunity!"_

"_Wait," Blaine interrupted him. "We're going to make an…album?"_

_Wes nodded spastically. "We're just going to use recordings of songs we've already done, but we need a minimum of 13 songs, so the Warblers are going to record the next two tomorrow and then we'll send them all in on Monday." He handed the current list over to Blaine, who took a quick glance at it._

"_You're putting Kurt's song on here?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I mean, shouldn't you ask him first?"_

_Wes scoffed. "Come on, Blaine," he said. "You of all people should know that Kurt would be all over this." He paused for a moment and ruffled for another piece of paper before handing it to Blaine. "That's what the front cover's going to look like," he said as he pointed to the picture of a Dalton blazer, "And that's what the back will be. The inside will include these, and –"_

"_Pause," Blaine said. "Those are two blown up pictures of me and Kurt."_

"_Well, yeah," Wes shrugged. "You're our two main Warblers. You are the album, and then Kurt's got a solo and a duet, more than any other Warbler. Why wouldn't you get the big pictures?"_

_Blaine shrugged. He continued reading the list of song until he came upon the last two. "_What Kind of Fool?_" Blaine asked excitedly. "I get to sing lead on that, right?"_

"_Of course," Wes answered._

_Blaine grinned. "I've never done Streisand," he wondered out loud. "Kurt's going to be jealous."_

"_Well, Kurt decided to go home for the weekend," Wes stated. "So he's not here, now is he?"_

_Blaine didn't respond, instead staring shocked at the last song Wes had picked. "Wes…I don't know about this one."_

"_It'll be fine, Blaine," Wes told him, "Wonderful, even. You'll rock it, I know you will. Just think of Kurt while your singing it and you should do fine."_

_Blaine glared at Wes. "I don't think we should tell Kurt about this," he said a moment later._

"…_Why?"_

"_Because he'd be angry that he wasn't here," Blaine explained. "I really don't want an angry boyfriend."_

_Wes nodded. "Fine, have it your way," he slumped a little as he handed Blaine the two sheets of music, "learn these by tomorrow."_

_Blaine agreed and grabbed the music, looking apprehensively at the last song._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"There you have it," Blaine said to Kurt once he'd finished. "That's the reason there's an album."<p>

"Blaine, what was that last song? Why didn't you want to sing it? And why did Wes tell you to think of me while you sung it?" Kurt asked this string of questions quickly, one after another.

"Are you ready for it?" Blaine asked him, his hand hovering over the play button.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine pressed down on the button. As Kurt registered the song, his eyes went wide and he looked directly at Blaine.

"Not my choice," he said just to make sure that was clear.

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy – come on honey let me know. If you really need me, just reach out and touch me – come on sugar let me know,_" Blaine's voice sang through the stereo.

"B – Blaine," Kurt stuttered, feeling his breath hitching slightly.

Blaine could see Kurt blush a little and look down. "Yes?" He said innocently. "Is something wrong?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead flinging himself into Blaine's lap and attaching his mouth to his.

"That's why I explained before," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "I knew that it would do this to you."

Kurt still didn't respond. He pressed his lips against Blaine's harder, telling him to just shut up and kiss him already.

And Blaine happily obliged.

**Because if Darren was in the room with me the first time I heard that song, that would totally be my reaction.**

**But the phone thing? Yeah, my phone's screen is currently falling off and duct taped on. So, I guess Kurt would call me a hobo...but oh well :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Glee: The Music presents the Warblers**

**SO Wes's POV of original songs is up! It's called _In the Eyes of Wes, _so you should all go read that because its 8000 words of awesomeness (not to sound cocky or anything...) :D**

**Review! For the love of Darren and Chris in 3D, REVIEW!**


	34. Interviews

**So...the glee movie was amazinggg! Darren in 3D is like a god...that one part when the camera zoomed in and he winked...I think I melted into a Darren induced puddle! And then Chris's song I Want to Hold Your Hand was phenonomal...ha. And then when Darren was singing silly love songs, and he was having everyone sing it he was like "oh yeah, this is beautiful!" Bakskcjemwo he's such a dork! But that's one if the reasons I love him **

**Ok...was that Darren i saw in Britney's song? And was he in safety dance too? Because if that was him - it was hard to tell...damnnnn, he can dance! *swoons* especially if he was in Slave 4 U, then he can dance like a sexy beast ;) ahahaa. I already knew he could dance, but still! (Edit: I realized that it wasn't him in either of those songs, but i figured you guys would still appreciate my reaction to me merely believing that it was him :p altho i did see a video on youtube of him in saftey dance during the dublin show. It seems like everything good happened during that one) And then during somebody to love, he busted out playing the air guitar :p ahahahaha But there was like 3 seconds of the Klaine skit in there :/ upsetting...I would have been happier with it if Blaine would have been in it more.. I'm going to see it again this week w/ my other friend who couldn't go last time, so I'm sure I'll have more to talk about it after that one too :p**

**Wonderful, wonderful. Anyway :p I really wish i could have gone to see the actual concert. I mean...ugh. The movie didn't even include Single Ladies...ugh. It still made my day tho :p in the theater there were 22 girls and 1 dude...ahhaa :p**

**Oh and i made varsity volleyball for anyone who's curious...i'm still debating whether i'm happy about that or not. yeah. But that's not nearly as important as the glee movie.**

**On with the update!**

Kurt was walking towards the choir room to practice. He had gotten an application for a summer job at a hotel restaurant. The job required him to sing for hours and hours on end – the perfect job for him. He had his audition piece for the interview ready to go, but he needed to run it through a few more times before the interview on Saturday.

As he walked into the choir room, he heard someone playing the piano. _Who's in there?_ he thought, _It's not Warblers time, is it?_ Kurt went into panic mode for a minute before remembering that no, of course it wasn't the Warblers. They never used instruments.

He opened the doors and stood there for a minute, taking in the scene in front of him. His boyfriend, Blaine (like that wasn't already made obvious,) was sitting at the piano playing the keys fluidly and singing softly.

Blaine didn't notice Kurt right away – he just kept on singing. _"But you gotta keep your head up, ooohh, and you can let your hair down, yeahh," _Blaine's melodic voice softly filled the room.

Kurt leant against the door and gazed at this talented boyfriend. That song suited Blaine's voice nicely – almost like it was created for him to sing.

Blaine kept singing until the song was over. Kurt watched as he removed his hands from the keys and made a mark on his sheet music. He played a few chords and then abruptly stopped, finally noticing that Kurt was there.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Hi."

"Hello to you to," Kurt responded as he walked up to sit on the piano bench next to his boyfriend. "What're you doing here?"

Blaine glanced back at the sheet music for a moment before responding. "I have an audition slash interview for a job this afternoon," he told Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's awesome," he said, "I've got one on Saturday."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "That's kind of…a really strange coincidence."

"Mhmm," Kurt agreed. "But what are the chances of it being at the same place?"

"Slim to none," Blaine replied. If they were at the same place, Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine would automatically get the job – he just had a better stage presence than Kurt did.

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, I kind of need to practice," he told Blaine, "So you can stay if you be quiet."

Blaine smiled sweetly at him, causing Kurt's heart to flutter a little. That smile always did something to him. "I think I'll just leave you to it," he told Kurt.

Kurt leaned up to give him a small, loving kiss. "I'll call you once I'm done, alright?"

Blaine nodded and left the room.

As Kurt got his music out, he realized that not once had either of them mentioned where it was their jobs were at.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kurt called to Blaine the next day. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask Blaine about how the interview went. Blaine turned around and saw that Kurt was calling him. His face broke out in a smile as he extended his hand out for Kurt. "How'd the interview go?"<p>

Blaine's hand was rubbing circles on the back of Kurt's as he led them outside. Classes were dismissed for the day, so they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves before they had to go to Warblers rehearsal. "It went pretty good, I thought," Blaine answered him. "They said they'll let me know once they've gone through the whole list."

Kurt nodded. "That's great," he responded, genuinely happy for Blaine.

They plopped down onto the grass and then lay on their backs, gazing at the clouds. Blaine propped up on one elbow to gaze at Kurt, who turned his head so that he could meet Blaine's eyes.

"If I do get the job, I won't let it come between us," Blaine told him seriously. "You're more important than any job."

Kurt blushed. Blaine was always saying sweet, loving, cheesy things like that and, frankly, Kurt couldn't get enough of it. "The same goes for me if I get my job," Kurt responded softly.

Kurt closed the distance between them, placing his hands around Blaine's neck to pull him closer. His lips met Blaine's, who moved them softly against Kurt's. Blaine's free hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek, caressing it gently.

This kiss was different than most – it was sweet and gentle, almost like they were showing each other how important they were to the other.

Kurt pulled away first, his cheeks blushing slightly. He collapsed back onto the grass before feeling Blaine's arm sneak under him and pull him closer.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried to suppress his shiver as Blaine's breath hit the inside of his ear. "I love you, too," Kurt mumbled into the cook of Blaine's neck. "But you already knew that."

Blaine chuckled and buried his head into Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the day practicing for his job interview. The nerves were finally starting to kick in. Kurt was never one to get nervous, so the fact that he was made him feel extremely unsettled.<p>

Saturday morning, Kurt woke up earlier than he usually did. He was going to make the best impression on these people, whether it killed him in the process or not. He wasn't sure how long he spent getting ready in the bathroom, but he assumed it must have been a fair amount of time. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Blaine let out his usual waking up yawn.

Kurt walked out of the bedroom to find his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed but away.

"Good morning," Kurt said cheerily.

"Ummagg," was the response Kurt got. Blaine had never been a morning person. Usually his alarm clock woke him up and he got up before Kurt, so Kurt never had the pleasure of experiencing Blaine in this state.

Kurt laughed and perched himself on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine groaned again and moved his head into Kurt's laugh. Kurt smiled down at him fondly and began idly stroking his bed-ridden curls.

"It's early," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's leg. "Why're you up so early?"

"I've got the interview at eight thirty, remember?" Kurt replied as he continued petting Blaine.

"Oh yeah," Blaine murmured. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep. Don't move, kay?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine let out a heavy sigh. "Blaine, you can't sleep on my lap all day."

"Why not?" Blaine whined, his eyes still closed. "'m sleepy."

"I've got to leave in fifteen minutes," Kurt told him.

Blaine lay there for a moment before groaning and sitting up. He let out a huge yawn before turning back to Kurt. "Can I come with you?"

"Are you going to be ready in time?" Kurt asked him, wondering how anyone could get ready in less than fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got this," Blaine muttered as he rummaged through his dresser. "Just give me five minutes."

"Alright," Kurt responded.

Blaine stalked off into the bathroom, and, true to his word, he came out fully dressed and hair gelled five minutes later.

"Blaine," Kurt scoffed, "You're hair! Why'd you gel it?"

"We're going to a work environment," Blaine responded, seeming a little more awake. "I've got to look professional so I don't make a bad impression on them about you."

"I suppose," Kurt huffed, "But I like it better curly."

"This I know," Blaine retorted, pecking Kurt on the cheek. "Now let's go. You don't want to be late."

They drove in silence until Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He sensed that Blaine had frozen slightly. Once he was parked, he turned to look at Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just…" He trailed off. "Never mind."

"Ohh-kay," Kurt said. He didn't know what was wrong with Blaine, but it would just have to wait till later. He didn't want anything distracting him today.

They walked into the hotel and Kurt paused outside of the room he was supposed to meet in. He was about to enter when Blaine tugged his hand. "I think it's best if I stay out here," he told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and sighed. "Too bad," he murmured, "You'd be good moral support."

Blaine let out a small smile. "I'll be right here when you're done." He leaned in to give Kurt a small, chaste kiss. Kurt blushed slightly. "That was for good luck."

Kurt blushed again before turning and walking into the room. A man and a woman were seated on one side of a desk, gazing at Kurt expectantly. "I'm assuming you're Kurt Hummel?" The woman said. Kurt nodded. "Take a seat," she instructed him, gesturing to the seat on the other side of the desk.

Kurt did as he was told, feeling the nerves settle into his stomach again.

"I'm Andrew Floyde, and this is Marcella Thompson," the man said, gesturing to the woman beside him.

Kurt nodded and gave them what he hoped were sweet smiles, extending his hand out to shake both of theirs. "It's wonderful to meet you both."

"Now, I'm assuming you have a piece prepared?" Ms. Thompson asked him. Kurt nodded again. "Would you like to sing it now, or at the end?"

"I'll sing it now," Kurt told them without any hesitation. He breezed through the song, silently thanking himself that he'd practiced so much.

"That was wonderful," Mr. Floyde said once he'd sat back down. "It was different than anything else we've seen all week. It was refreshing."

Kurt flushed and tried to resist the urge to preen. He wasn't sure if he'd succeeded or not, but he really didn't care at this point. He felt that he had a pretty good chance at landing this job.

The rest of the interview went by in a blur, the two interviewers just asking him basic questions – like where he went to school, what time he could be there.

"Well, Mr. Hummel," Andrew Floyde said as the interview drew to a close. "We'll let you know by tomorrow. You were our last interview, so we just have to decide between you and another young man."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you so much for even considering me," he responded gleefully. "I really should be going now. My boyfriend is waiting for me." Kurt mentally facepalmed himself. Why would he even mention his sexuality? He knew that it shouldn't affect his chances of getting a job, but you could never be too sure with people these days…

"Oh," Ms. Thompson said, interrupting his mental scolding, "So you're…" She seemed to hesitate, and Kurt could sense that she didn't want to say it and hurt his feelings.

"Yes," Kurt supplied for her, "I'm gay."

"Kurt, this won't affect what we think of you at all," she responded immediately. "In fact, we had another one like you earlier this week."

Kurt found that very interesting. He couldn't help but think about Blaine and his previous interview. But no – That would be too coincidental.

"Thank you," he responded, a wide smile on his face. "It was wonderful meeting you."

"It's our pleasure," Marcella Thompson responded, giving Kurt a sweet smile. "You're a superb young man."

Kurt was sure that he preened that time. "Not to sound nosy, but…" he trailed off for a moment. "Can you possibly tell me who the other person is? I'm just curious."

The two interviewers looked at each other before silently coming to an agreement. Marcella Thompson nodded slightly before ruffling the stacks of papers. "Ah, here he is," she said, pulling out a paper. "Oddly enough, he comes from the same school as you."

Kurt knew who it was – how could he not? But he still wanted to hear the name.

"Someone named Blaine Anderson," she went on. "Are you familiar with him?"

_Oh, I'm __**very**__ familiar with him,_ Kurt thought. Out loud, he said, "Yes…" He paused for a moment before deciding that he should just tell them. "He's my boyfriend."

The interviews eyes went wide. "That is…strangely coincidental."

"Yes," Kurt responded. "It is."

"And he's out there, you said?" Andrew Floyde glanced at Marcella Thompson, and they seemed to be communicating with each other. Andrew Floyde gave her a small nod.

"Yes," Kurt said hesitantly. He wasn't sure where this was going. "Would you like me to get him?"

"Please," the interviewer told him.

Kurt nodded and opened the door slowly. He glanced down the hallway. Blaine saw him and immediately began walking towards him. "Hey," he said, "How'd it go?"

Blaine grabbed his hands. "They want to see you," Kurt responded. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

Blaine ducked his head sheepishly as Kurt dragged him into the room.

"Ah, Blaine," Marcella Floyde said. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"You as well," he responded.

"We gave it some thought, and we've decided to accept you both for the job."

There was a moment of silence, where both he and Blaine seemed to just be absorbing that bit of news. "Really?" Kurt asked, even though he knew it was probably the most unprofessional thing he could say.

But the interviewers just laughed. "Really. You two could split the performances, maybe do a few duets."

Before Kurt could say something else that would further embarrass him, Blaine intervened. "Thank you so much," he told them, "We couldn't be more grateful."

Marcella Thompson smiled at the two. "You start in two weeks," she told them. "Three days a week, starting at five. You can pick your days once all the scheduling gets going."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and thanked them some more before exiting the building. They didn't say anything all the way back to the car, just silently walking with their fingers intertwined.

"So," Kurt said once he began the drive back to Dalton. "Why didn't you tell me this was the same place? It does explain your reaction once you saw where I was headed."

Blaine shrugged. "I just wanted you to have a fair chance at it," he told Kurt, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I knew that if I would have told you that it was the same job, you wouldn't have gone and would have just let me have the job."

Kurt nodded. "That is something I would do."

"I know," Blaine responded, placing a small kiss on each of Kurt's knuckles. "But I couldn't let you do that."

Kurt sighed and tried to calm his speeding heart down. He thought that he would have gotten used to Blaine's almost constant contact (Blaine was a very touchy-feely person) but even simple gestures such as handholding made his heart go wild. "Well, it worked out better than I would have thought," he said a few moments later.

"True," Blaine agreed. "And I get to spend it with you."

Kurt laughed. "That's kind of what I meant when I said it worked out better."

"I'm aware," Blaine replied, rubbing circles on Kurt's hand. Kurt stopped the car at a red light and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were smoldering into Kurt's.

"…What?" Kurt asked him apprehensively.

"Nothing," Blaine responded softly. "I just love you, is all."

Kurt smiled and leaned until his mouth met Blaine's. Their lips moved together gently. However, Kurt pulled away far too soon, seeing as how they were stopped at a red light and it was due to change anytime soon. "I love you, too," he told Blaine.

Blaine just smiled sweetly at him, and they drove the rest of the way to Dalton in silence, their hands still tangled together.

**Alright! There it is! Klaine gooeyness!**

**The brief song that Blaine was singing was Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammar**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee. But i wish i owned darren!**

**So i had a dream the other day that my friend got me the warblers for my birthday. Now no birthday presents will live up to that - they'll all be far less superior compared to my dream gift. (My birthdays not till october, but still)**

**Thank you all for all you WONDERFUL reviews. I"m already at like 240 or something like that, which makes me insanely happy!**

**REVIEW! Review's are wonderful and supermegafoxyawesomehot - just like Darren's smolder and wink in 3D!**


	35. Those Pants

**Alright! This update is later because I actaually had to write it before posting it! i haven't had to do that in ages!**

**Idea for this chapter given to me by MusicalEscape, so thank you ma'am!**

**Ugh, I've got a killer headache right now =/ I think it's because I'm hungry...I think I'll go eat cereal after I get this posted. Cookie Crisp, here I come!**

**Most of my authors notes are at the end today...It's just what i felt like doing :p And there's another Glee Project Rant...**

**This one has so many things I love in it. It's got Bri, a little possessive!Blaine, a little seductive!Kurt, a little tease!Kurt...It's just grand, in my opinion ;)**

Blaine huffed as he sat down on the bench outside of the dressing room. Kurt had begged him to go shopping with him, and Blaine, who was unable to resist anything Kurt asked him, had reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, don't look so pathetic," Kurt told him as he went to close the dressing room door. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Blaine gave him a small smile. He was trying to be a supportive boyfriend for Kurt, but it was just becoming _so hard._ Especially since this was their fifth store that day. And Kurt had tried things on in _every_ _single_ _store_. Blaine usually didn't have a problem with waiting, but when it was Kurt trying things on – well, it took him a little longer than most people. And then after every outfit change, he would come out and show Blaine the clothes, he would ask Blaine if he liked it, Blaine would always say yes, and then Kurt would tell him to tell the truth.

That was what Blaine had taken to calling 'The Dressing Room Cycle.'

Blaine groaned and put his head into his hands as he waited, dreading the next round of the cycle.

"Alright," he heard Kurt say from inside the dressing room. "I'm coming out now. I'm not so sure about this one…"

Blaine instantly perked up. In all of their shopping experiences, not once had Kurt said he wasn't sure about an outfit. Kurt was _always_ sure when it came to fashion. So what made this one different?

He heard the door unlock. Blaine waited a few moments for Kurt to come out, but the door just remained shut. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he wondered what his boyfriend was doing in there.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to come out," Kurt replied, his voice sounding sheepish and reluctant.

Blaine chuckled but didn't reply. He waited a few more moments, thinking that Kurt was just kidding and that he would eventually come out and show Blaine his outfit. That was one of the things Blaine actually liked about shopping with Kurt – whenever Kurt came out in a new outfit, he could openly check Kurt out without having to blush.

"Kurt?" Blaine called after five minutes. "Are you seriously not coming out?" He found it hard to believe that Kurt would even put on something that he was ashamed to be seen in.

"Right," Kurt responded. "I just – it's embarrassing."

_Kurt put on something embarrassing? What is going on?_ Blaine thought. "Do you want me to come in there?" Blaine asked him out loud. He was going to see Kurt in this supposed 'embarrassing' outfit whether his boyfriend liked it or not.

"Umm…Sure," he heard Kurt's voice say.

Blaine smirked to himself and made his way towards Kurt's changing room, realizing that he was in fact _going into Kurt's changing room._ He'd heard stories of what Bri and David had done in dressing rooms, and he would bet money on the fact that Wes and Dana had done worse.

Before entering, Blaine quickly glanced around to make sure that no other customers were around. That would be slightly awkward to see two pairs of feet in the room, considering it was exclusively a men's clothing store. No one was around, so Blaine opened the door a crack.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked before entering, making sure that Kurt was indeed fully clothed. He didn't want to test his boundaries by walking in and seeing a half-naked Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt squeaked.

Blaine slipped in the door and closed it behind him before turning to Kurt.

He intended on taking in Kurt's entire outfit, but his pants caught and held Blaine's attention.

_Leather pants. He's wearing leather pants. They're so tight, and leathery, and they look so hot on him, and I just want to – _

Blaine stopped his trail of thought, realizing that it was going nowhere good. If he was going to survive this outfit, he was going to need to keep his thoughts PG. Maybe even G. But _leather pants?_

Who knew that Blaine had a thing for leather pants? Because Blaine certainly didn't. Until now, that is.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine could sense that Kurt's eyes were searching his face, and he quickly tried to compose it and make it neutral.

"I – uh –" Blaine coughed awkwardly, knowing full well that he was giving himself away. "It's – uh – not your usual style." That was a safe sentence. Kurt couldn't draw anything from that.

"I know," Kurt did a little twirl in front of the mirror, and Blaine's throat closed up a little as Kurt's backside came into view. He was working on controlling his thoughts again as Kurt continued to talk. "But I figured I could work it. I'm not sure though…" Kurt trailed off and looked expectantly at Blaine.

Blaine knew that he was waiting for Blaine's opinion. If Blaine were to talk now, the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be 'ohsweethotmotherofgodpants.'

As Blaine tried to compose himself, Kurt began talking again. "Do you not like them?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up in worry. "Maybe they are too different for me. I don't think I'll buy them, they're just not my style and –"

"No!" Blaine interrupted him. The thought of Kurt not buying those pants made Blaine's hormone-affected brain weep. "They – uh – they look good. You – You should get them." Blaine cursed to himself. This was not the time to lose his dapperness.

"Really?" Kurt jumped a little, causing the pants to curve around him in all the right places.

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything, knowing that his voice would fail him.

"Alright then," Kurt started to push Blaine out of the dressing room. "Let me get changed and then we'll check out." He paused just before he was about to close the door. "And then I'll take you for coffee for being such a good boyfriend."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt before his boyfriend closed the dressing room door.

_Damn,_ Blaine thought as he sat back down on the bench. _What am I going to do when he wears those around me?_

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and Blaine all but forgot about the pants. Until Blaine woke up to find Kurt standing in the bathroom wearing them. Blaine had to do a double take for a few reasons – because it was a school day and he didn't know why Kurt wasn't in uniform, because they seemed to look even better on him today, and because Kurt was smirking right at Blaine.<p>

"Good morning," Kurt said a few moments after Blaine had woken up.

Blaine didn't respond right away. He couldn't form a full sentence in his mind, let alone vocalize one. "Umm, it's a school day," he eventually said.

"This I know," Kurt replied as he brushed a comb through his hair. "But it's a casual day."

Oh, right. Blaine had forgotten that Dalton gave the students a casual day once every two months. "So you're wearing that?"

"Yes," Kurt replied innocently. "Is that a problem? I actually want to get my money's worth out of these pants."

And with that sentence, Blaine knew that Kurt was aware of what those pants did to Blaine. Kurt was toying with him. He never would have guessed that Kurt would be a tease, and yet, here he was, teasing Blaine until he couldn't stand it anymore.

And Blaine seriously doubted that he'd be able to go all day without doing something – anything – to Kurt.

Now Kurt was walking towards him, and the pants were tugging tighter everywhere, and Blaine almost lost it.

_Leather pants, leather pants, leather pants, leather pants, leather – _

"Blaine?" Kurt said, using a voice that made Blaine instantly realize that he'd been calling him a few times now.

"What?" Blaine said immediately. "Sorry, I was…distracted."

"I can see that," Kurt replied, a small smirk playing on his face. "But I was going to tell you that you should probably get dressed if you don't want to be late."

"Oh. Right." Blaine scuttled into his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. He brushed his hair out quickly, put a little gel in it to tame it slightly, changed, brushed his teeth, and then walked out of the bathroom in under ten minutes.

Kurt looked at him impressed. "It still amazes me how you manage to get ready in seven minutes and still look like you just walked out of a model magazine."

Blaine blushed at the compliment because _seriously,_ Kurt was wearing those pants and he was complimenting Blaine? Something was jacked up in this world.

They walked down to breakfast. "I'll go get our stuff," Kurt told Blaine as they neared the line. Blaine nodded and gave him a quick 'Thank you' before heading to their usual table, seeing that Wes and David were already there, both still in their pajamas.

"Hey, Blaine," Wes greeted him, his mouth full of food. "Wassup?"

Blaine just groaned and beat his head on the table twice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wes and David give each other a concerned look.

"What's wrong, man?" David asked him.

"Look at what Kurt's wearing," Blaine groaned.

"What?" Wes replied, his voice filled in confusion.

"Just look," Blaine told them. "And then you'll understand what I'm going through."

Blaine lifted his head up to make sure that Wes and David did as they were told. They both turned towards where Kurt was standing in line, and then simultaneously turned to smirk at Blaine.

"Damn," David said, his eyes glancing back to Kurt. "If you guys weren't together, I would totally turn gay for that."

Blaine gave him a questioning look. "And it's when you say things like that that we question your sexuality." He paused and seemed to fully comprehend David's previous statement. "Hey," he growled. "Stay away from him."

Wes laughed at Blaine's possessiveness. "I'm just saying, man," David replied, putting his hands up in defense. "Those pants…" He trailed off and let out a low whistle.

"Do you see my problem now?" Blaine asked them. "Because if you _straight_ guys think he looks good, imagine what his_ gay boyfriend_ is going through?"

Wes nodded and took a long swig of his coffee. "That has got to be rough," he responded. "Because he does look really hot. Those pants make his ass look really good."

Blaine glared at him, really not appreciating the fact that his two best friends were checking out his boyfriend. "Oh, trust me," Blaine scoffed, "I think I've figured that out."

Kurt was now walking back with their food, and the conversation quickly came to an end.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur of self-control and groaning for Blaine. He could barely talk to Kurt without getting certain thoughts in his brain, meaning that he hadn't really talked to Kurt at all that day.<p>

As Blaine was walking back to his room after the last class let out, he saw Bri walking a little bit ahead of him. She seemed to be going in the same direction, so he jogged to catch up with her.

"Oh, hi Blaine," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," Blaine replied, a smile spreading across his face. He hadn't seen Bri in what felt like ages. "What are you doing here? You usually don't come to see David until after Warblers."

She nodded and kept on walking. "I'm not here for David," she responded. Blaine knew what was coming next; he could practically feel her next words coarse throughout his body. "Kurt called me over to show me a pair of pants he bought."

Ah. Bingo. Blaine called that one.

"Oh, god," Blaine groaned. "Those pants…"

Bri glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know which ones I'm talking about?"

"Do I ever," Blaine mumbled. Louder, he said, "They're leather, Bri. _Leather._ He's been wearing them all day, practically _flaunting_ them in my face."

"Ah," she gave him a knowing look. "No wonder he wants me to see them. They must look extremely hot if you've been resisting the urge to jump his bones all day."

Blaine had to replay her statement in his head a few times before comprehending the full meaning of it. "What? No, I – just –"

"Uh-huh," Bri smirked at him, "Keep telling yourself that. But I know you, Blaine. And I know what turns you on."

"Wait," Blaine held out his hand and stopped abruptly, grabbing Bri's wrist and making her stop. "You _knew_ that leather pants would turn me on?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "I mean, what guy wouldn't get turned on by leather pants?"

Blaine thought about that for a moment. Most of the guys, both gay and straight, _had_ been checking Kurt out all day. "So…you told him to buy those pants?"

"Maybe," Bri replied, her eyes glinting with amusement. "But you don't have any proof."

"Bri," Blaine moaned. "Why would you do that? My day has been absolute _hell_ because of those pants. Not only have I had to keep my thoughts G rated, I've had to deal with Wes and David checking out Kurt all day."

"What?" Bri said suddenly. "David was checking out Kurt?"

"'What guy wouldn't get turned on by leather pants?'" Blaine mocked.

Bri sighed as they neared the room. She was going to knock, but Blaine stopped her and instead opened the door with his key. "Kurt?" He called. "Bri's here to see you." He glanced around the room for Kurt. And he found him.

He found him bent over, looking for something on the floor. And he was facing away from Blaine. Facing away from Blaine while bent over.

Blaine felt his throat close up, and Bri gave him a sympathetic 'hang in there' look. "Kurt!" She squealed. Kurt immediately popped up and Bri ran over to him, throwing herself in his arms.

Kurt kissed the top of her head before Bri stepped away and observed his outfit. She sent Blaine another sympathetic glance before turning back to Kurt. "Shit," she said as she walked around him, seeming to be taking in his appearance from all angles. "If you were straight, I would totally be all over you right now. You just look so…Damn!"

Kurt laughed and leant over to whisper something in her ear. Bri nodded and whispered something back, and Blaine knew that they were talking about him.

"Well, I should probably go see David," Bri said after a few more moments of whispering with Kurt.

Blaine said goodbye and she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"So," Kurt said as he flopped down onto his bed. "How was your day? I haven't seen you much."

Blaine instantly felt guilty for not talking to Kurt all day, but how could he when Kurt was wearing those pants, and when all he wanted to do with him certainly did not involve talking.

"It was fine," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong. "Workload was kind of hectic."

"Mmm." Blaine gulped at the noise Kurt made, and as Kurt got up and started strutting towards him, he swore he stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Are you sure that's it?" Kurt purred into his ear once he reached Blaine. "Because you've seemed a little…distracted all day."

Blaine gulped again, and before he could even think of a reply Kurt's lips were on his. Blaine moaned into the kiss, because this is what he'd wanted – no, been _dying_ – to do all day. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and let his fingers roam against the waistband of his leather pants.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groaned against his lips. "These pants…you have no idea what they do to me."

Kurt hummed before moving his mouth to trail hot, sloppy kisses down his jaw. "What they were doing to everyone else, I'm assuming?"

Blaine nodded and threw his head back to give Kurt more room to work against his neck. "Yeah, exactly. Except maybe like twenty times worse because you're actually my boyfriend."

"Well, at least you get to do something about it," Kurt replied as he lifted his head back up so that his lips were barely brushing against Blaine's.

"Thank god for that," Blaine breathed before crashing his lips back against Kurt's. Kurt moaned at the sudden intensity. "I don't know how much longer I would have lasted, anyway," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips

Kurt laughed into Blaine's mouth. "I wanted to see how long it would take you," he replied.

Blaine attacked Kurt's mouth even more, silencing him. "I think that I like leather pants," he said after a few more moments. "I think I like them a lot."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's.

**Ohh, Blaine, you hormone-controlled boy you. ;) Kurt can be such a little tease sometimes, can he not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**Okay, so I watched the Glee Project from Sunday...and they didn't elimintate anyone! Like, yeah I get their all talented and all that crap, but I think they still should have sent someone home *cough linsay or alex cough* Like only one of them can win, obviously, and its kind of like that last episode was pointles, you know? Ugh...And I have a feeling Damian's going to win...which means that if Cameran hadn't quit, he probably would have won...So, if Damian wins, in my mind it'll be Cam who was the winner...**

**But speaking of Damian, he was shown in the Glee movie for like 3 seconds (which I'm going to see again tomorrow, btw.)**

**Ugh...I need Glee to start on TV like NOW. I seriously need it to start...like I need to SEE Klaine... ughh. I'm super glad Darren's a regular now tho, because that means he'll probably be on every episode *flails***

**And I wrote another oneshot. It's called The Hot Pink Sunglasses, based off of my love for Darren's colored sunglasses, obviously. ;)**

**Review Please :) I used my manners, so you guys should totally review because of that! And if that doesn't work, review for Darren. Or Chris. whichever floats your boat.**


	36. Blaine Loves The Mic

**I'm going to see the glee movie in 3D again in a few hours. Darren smolder/wink, here I come!**

**Born this Way is playing tomorrow :D i do enjoy that episode, even if there is very little Klaine in it...**

**Okay, so this one is based off of the little video thing about the 3D movie…its like 'Behind the Scenes with Kurt Hummel' or something like that. But the guys like 'Tell us about Blaine,' and Kurt responds 'Blaine loves the mic.' So yeah. This is where I got this idea ;)**

Kurt walked into the choir room irritated. It was twelve thirty on a school day (Dalton's lunch time) and he'd gotten a text from Wes summoning all the Warblers to the choir room no later than twelve thirty.

Now, no one messes with Kurt's free time and gets away with it, so this meeting had better be about something extremely important.

As he opened the doors, Wes was sitting at the council table glaring at him. Kurt knew that he was about to get the 'How dare you be late to my emergency meeting!' talk, so he beat Wes to the punch. "If you didn't want me to be three minutes late, you should have given me more than two minutes to get here."

Wes opened his mouth to reply and then closed it abruptly. Kurt smirked to himself, knowing that he'd just out smarted the witty council member. David grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Kurt was still grinning as he took his usual spot next to Blaine. Blaine's arm was instantly – like within two seconds of Kurt sitting down – around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're the first person to ever render Wes speechless," Blaine whispered, his breath blowing into Kurt's ear. "You deserve a prize or something."

Kurt shivered and smiled at Blaine, who reluctantly released him. Kurt huffed but knew that Wes would get angry if they got to lovey dovey, and after Kurt's last remark he was probably extremely irritable right now. Kurt's little huff of disappointment didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He placed one hand on Kurt's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze, not bothering to remove his hand once he was done.

Kurt smiled softly to himself. Blaine's love of any kind of contact seemed to hit him the same every day.

"So we're going to be opening for some new local band called _The Absurd Pantalones._ Now, for any of you dimwits out there, pantalones translates to pants. Yes, we are opening for a group called the absurd pants, but it's a gig and we're taking it!" Wes was saying, going straight into his explanation, knowing full well that people would argue once they heard the band's name.

Blaine instantly perked up. Kurt knew that Blaine had been itching to perform for a while now - like an actual performance, not in front of old folks at the nursing home. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, who turned to grin at him, excitement evident in his eyes.

"Now, it is outside, so we're not going to be wearing out blazers. Kurt," Wes turned to Kurt, "Could you put together an outfit for all of us to wear?"

Kurt nodded eagerly, eyes wide. Blaine smiled up at him, and Kurt could basically feel his boyfriend reading his mind.

"Great," Wes continued. "So the performance is this Saturday, and they want two group numbers and one solo for the opening."

Jeff's hand immediately shot up. "Who gets the solo?" Murmurs started coursing throughout the choir room.

Kurt saw Wes groan and glare at the group before banging his gavel. "Point of order!" He yelled, which was the Warblers' way of kindly saying 'Shut up.' "I was getting to that, you band of baboons!" David snickered beside Wes. Kurt knew that no one liked Wes when he was in his 'official council member Wes' mode, and that they all made fun of his strange sayings.

"Now, we're going to give the solo to Blaine. We know he's practically dying to perform, and this will give him the chance to use the mic that we all know he loves so much."

Blaine instantly grinned and clasped his hands excitedly in front of his chest. "Seriously?" He said. "We're using microphones?"

Wes tried hard not to grin, but Kurt could see a small one playing on his face. "Only the soloist," he told Blaine. "Hence why we picked you."

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on, but it sounded as though Blaine loved to sing with a microphone.

"Awesome," Blaine said, and Kurt could see that his boyfriend was trying to keep his composure. After all, he was known as the most dapper one in the group.

Wes went on to explain the finer details, and Kurt of course zoned out. He didn't really care about the fact that if they stepped a toe out of line they'd be bonked with the gavel – it was all stuff he'd heard before, even if he was the newest member in the group.

They were dismissed not to long later, and Kurt realized that he had only about eight minutes left of his lunch time. "Want to grab a quick bite to eat?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and gave him a sideways grin. "Do you really have to ask me if I want food?"

Kurt laughed and shoved Blaine with his shoulder playfully. "Right. I sometimes forget that you have the appetite of a straight teenage boy."

They got their lunch and ate quickly, Kurt watching Blaine shove heaps of food into his mouth as quickly as he could. "Whoa, there," Kurt said. "You're going to make yourself sick."

" 'M hun'ry an' only have ei' minu's 'oo ea'," Blaine responded, his mouthed stuffed with food.

Kurt laughed and nodded as he took another bite of his salad.

The eight minutes went by quickly, and Kurt and Blaine were heading off towards their next class. "So what was that about you loving the mic?" He asked Blaine. Kurt had actually been curious about that for a while now, but he didn't really want to ask Blaine about it. Obviously, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"I'm not absolutely sure," Blaine responded tentatively. "I mean, I sang with a mic before and they were all 'Oh, Blaine's in love with the mic!' But I'm not sure what led them to that conclusion."

Kurt nodded, his heart hammering slightly as Blaine grabbed his hand. "Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Kurt flirted before flitting away into his classroom. He paused just inside the door to blow a pouting Blaine a kiss. He heard someone from inside the classroom say 'Oi! Stop flirting with your lover boy and help me with these conjugations!'

Kurt laughed slightly at Blaine's expression before turning around to help all the French delinquents with their pronunciation and conjugations.

* * *

><p>Saturday came, and before Kurt knew it he was standing backstage with the rest of the Warblers. Blaine's solo was first, and Kurt was planning on watching it for any signs of him loving the mic.<p>

Blaine strutted up to him a few minutes before he was to go on. Kurt embraced him in a hug and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Knock 'em dead," he told him softly. Something behind Blaine caught Kurt's eye, and he reached out to grab the object before handing it to Blaine. "You're microphone," he said as he held it out for Blaine.

Blaine's eyes lit up at the sight of it, and Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe the Warblers were right for once.

Blaine grabbed it and gave Kurt a quick kiss before moving to the side of the curtain where he was to enter.

"And now, the Dalton Academy Warblers' soloist Blaine Anderson!" The announcer said. Kurt saw Blaine take a deep breath before planting a smile on his face and walking out on the stage.

Kurt made his way to the side where he could watch Blaine perform. Music started to play in the background and Blaine began to sing. It was a Disney song – classic Blaine.

Kurt smiled as he watched his boyfriend dancing and singing, and he knew that this was what Blaine was meant to do. He was _made_ to be a performer.

About half way into the song was when Kurt noticed it. Blaine's hand was gripping the mic, and he was singing into it with a passion that he had never seen Blaine have before. He could definitely see why the Warblers would tease him about loving the mic, because it so obviously looked like he did.

"Excuse me," someone behind him said. Kurt turned around, reluctantly drawing his eyes away from Blaine. There stood a man with a pad of paper. "I'm from the local newspaper that's writing a review of The Absurd Pantalones concert. Can you tell us about Blaine?"

Kurt smiled, and he knew exactly how he was going to start. "Well, Blaine _loves_ the mic…"

* * *

><p>Blaine was reading the Sunday paper the next day when a small article title caught his eye. <em>The Absurd Pantalones and the Warblers Wow the Audience.<em>

Blaine's eyes went wide. He didn't think they would make it into the paper. He continued to read the article.

_At The Absurd Pantalones first concert yesterday, the new local band performed a number of their original songs and even some remixes of classic hits. Even though they do have a strange name, they still managed to…_

Blaine skimmed through paragraphs about The Absurd Pantalones, not really caring about how they were awkward yet intriguing. When he got to the part about the Warblers, he had to read it a few times to make sure that he'd read it correctly.

_The Warblers were the complete opposite of The Absurd Pantalones. They were a group of about 20 refined young men, all extremely talented and all able to harmonize in a new and refreshing way. _

_One member, Junior Blaine Anderson, took on the privilege of performing a solo, the first performance of the night. He was an immediate crowd pleaser, and seemed to just soak up the energy and put it into his performance on the stage. When asked about Blaine, fellow Warbler Kurt Hummel had quite a bit to say. "Blaine loves the mic, that is true," Junior member Hummel says of Blaine Anderson. "But as for his height – yes, there is a difference there. Quite a bit. And usually I am not attracted to people who are…vertically challenged."_

_So Blaine Anderson not only is a phenomenal performer, he's got himself a spitfire of a friend (or more than a friend?)_

_The Warblers performance was almost more memorable than the concert itself. We hope to see more of these talented young men in the future!_

Blaine groaned but couldn't help but smile. Yes, he did have a spitfire of a boyfriend. He stood up and set out to find Kurt, planning a whole speech about how he was only a few inches shorter and that it wasn't 'quite a bit' of difference.

He knew Kurt had done that on purpose just to mess with Blaine. But Blaine wouldn't take Kurt any other way – that was what made Kurt who he was.

**Kurt's interview lines come from the 'On the Road with KUrt Hummel' video on youtube :p I laughed hysterically the first time I saw that.**

**Wow, short authors notes today! I think these are the shortest I've had in a while! Maybe because I'm exhausted and slept like crap last night...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the interview lines.**

**Review Please :) PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! *Gets down on knees and gives you all Darren's puppy dog eyes***


	37. Thunderstorm

**HALT! HALT EVERYTHING! That was _totally_ Darren during the Saftey Dance in the 3D movie. IT was! I swear! He was wearing the blue shirt that he was wearing under the jacket in Sing, so i'm 100% sure it was him :D God, is there anything that man can't do? he can sing, he can dance, he's Harry freakin' Potter, he can act, he can sing in _Italian._ He can look good in anything he wears, he looks good in any hairstyle. He can mess up lyrics and totally get away with it?**

**Its official: Darren Criss has ruined all other men for me. I'm just going to be single my whole life now, because Darren Criss is now my only standard. I will not take anything other than him ;) haha :p**

**MM! I finally found the video of Chris Colfer using sai swords that everyone was talking about! It took me a while, but I found it. And I may or may not have swooned...**

**And then he was twirling the microphone during the movie, and I may have swooned again.**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, I am in love with his song I Want to Hold Your Hand. I missed the end of the Grilled Cheesus episode, so I never officially saw it. And then I heard it in the movie for the first time and I instantly fell in love with Chris Colfer just a little bit more ;)**

**Oh, and my friend bought me the Glee concert movie Cd thing to repay me for paying for her movie ticket and popcorn :D So now I have 3 more songs to add to my Darren Criss playlist ;)**

**You know what I want? I want a version of _Stutter _with DC singing it...**

**Anyway, I'll let you guys read the next chapter. I really like this one, so...yeah.**

Kurt was sitting at his desk idly doodling on his notebook and humming to himself. It was Saturday evening, and Blaine had gone home to visit his parents for the weekend. Even though he and his dad weren't on very good terms, his mother still wanted them to at least try and spend time as a family.

So, Kurt was bored. He wasn't used to not being around Blaine – something that would definitely cause problems once summer rolled around. But he hadn't realized how attached to Blaine he's grown. They were always together, and it probably didn't help that they shared a room.

Kurt continued to doodle small, nonsensical things. A heart here, a star there. As the page filled up, he realized that all these small doodles were surrounding the word _Blaine._ Kurt sighed. Blaine was even taking up his subconscious.

He was about to flip the page when his door burst open. Kurt jumped three feet into the air, his heart racing as he glare at Wes standing inside his now open door. "Don't you knock?" Kurt gasped, catching his breath that had so quickly been chased out of him. "Or at least come in a little quieter?"

Wes laughed and lounged himself on Kurt's bed. "I just came to tell you that a storm's coming," Wes explained calmly, like that was a perfectly acceptable reason for barging into someone's room. "And that you should close your windows before it starts."

Kurt sighed and closed the notebook, setting his pen down. He turned to Wes and glared at him.

"Man, I just came to warn you. No need to flay me alive," Wes said as he put his hands up in surrender. "Storms can get pretty messy around here – I just don't want you and Blaine complaining when the rain comes pelting into your room and all of your stuff gets wet."

"Whatever," Kurt snapped. But he still got up and closed his windows, making sure they were locked.

"Now was that so hard?" Wes smirked at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing his car keys and heading towards the door. "No," he responded, "That wasn't hard. But I left my car windows open."

"Oh," Wes's grin instantly deflated.

"Yeah," Kurt opened the door and made a swooping motion with his hand. "Now get out of my room while I make the five minute walk to my car."

Wes nodded sheepishly but did as he was told.

Once Wes was out of the room, Kurt took a minute to panic. He had always hated thunderstorms, but he'd always gotten through them because he'd had either his dad or Finn or Carole around. Sure, Wes and David were still here, but he didn't want to go to them shaking in fear.

He wanted Blaine. But he didn't want to call Blaine and interrupt his family time by having him return to Dalton just because of a silly little fear he had.

Kurt realized that if he wanted to save the interior of his car, he'd better move fast. He quickly went out of his room and down the many staircases until he hit the main lobby. It had started drizzling, so Kurt propped his jacket up so it was covering his head and bolted towards his car. He shoved his key into the hole as quickly as he could, and opened the door before hopping inside and shutting his door so as not to let the rain in. He quickly rolled up all the windows before checking to make sure that the small amounts of rain that had gotten into his car hadn't caused any sort of permanent damage.

As he was about to get out of the car, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Kurt let out a squeak and froze on the spot. He waited a few moments, and then a huge rumble of thunder seemed to vibrate his car. Kurt cowered against his seat and locked his doors – there was _no_ _way _he was going out of the safety of his car in this weather.

The rain began pelting even harder against the windshield, and let out another squeak. Being in a car was definitely _not_ the safest place to be during a storm.

The wind started to pick up, and his car rocked slightly from the force of it. _Oh, god,_ Kurt thought, _It's a tornado! I'm hiding in my car during a tornado! I'm going to die! I'm going to die and no one's going to know what happened to me and my dad's going to be so upset and Blaine's going to be devastated and –_

Kurt cut off his own trial of thought, realizing that it was just going to make the whole situation worse. Another gust of wind hit his car and sent it rocking. Kurt crawled into the back seat and sat down on the ground, feeling slightly safer.

Who knew how long this storm would last for? He could have to stay there all night, and then the next day he would probably be too paralyzed with fear to move. Or dead. One of the two.

Kurt felt his eyes begin to water, and he could not _believe_ that he was actually going to cry. Kurt Hummel doesn't cry – at least about things like this. A small whimper escaped his throat and that seemed to set him off. The tears began flowing out of his eyes, and he could feel his cheeks reddening by the second.

Kurt quickly fished out his phone, realizing that he needed to call someone to come and get him. He wouldn't be able to handle staying in the car by himself for the whole storm. As he was about to dial the first number that came to mind, he noticed that he had a few missed messages.

The first two were from Wes.

_Hey, where'd you go? It's been about 15 minutes and you still haven't returned from your car yet – Wes_

_You're not in your room either. Where are you man? If you don't turn up soon I'm going to have to tell Blaine. – Wes_

The last one was from Blaine, which Kurt could have guessed after Wes's last message.

_Where are you? Wes said he hasn't seen you in a while and that it's storming there. Are you okay? Please answer me. I'm worried – Blaine._

Kurt smiled slightly at the last text and just stared at it for a few moments. Then Blaine's last line seemed to hit him – he knew how anxious Blaine was, and how worried he could actually get.

He quickly called Blaine's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine's anxious voice say. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"B-Blaine," Kurt stuttered, his voice cracking as he realized that he was indeed still crying.

"Kurt," the worry in Blaine's voice notched up in intensity immediately, "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

Kurt shook his head before realizing that Blaine couldn't see him. "I'm – I'm in my car, and it's storming, and – " Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a roar of thunder. "Oh, god, Blaine. It's storming and I'm going to die!"

"You're in your car?" Blaine asked him. "Are you driving?"

"N-No. I went to close my windows, and then it started storming really bad, so I just stayed in my car because I didn't want to go out there in that, and now I d-don't know what to do," Kurt's voice was quivering, and he hated how vulnerable he sounded. But he was just so _scared._

"I'm coming to get you," Blaine said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt's mind became a little less hazy. "No, you can't drive in this, it's dangerous!"

"But you're –" Blaine tried to argue, but Kurt was not having that.

"No. Do not drive in this, Blaine. If something happened as you were coming to help me…" He trailed off, knowing that Blaine would understand what he was trying to say.

"Do you want me to tell Wes to come get you?" Blaine asked after a few moments of silence that could have been either minutes or hours. His voice was still thick with worry, and Kurt knew that as soon as the storm was over Blaine would be driving over here.

"No," Kurt replied. He had stopped crying and had been distracted by the storm. At least until another gust of wind shook the car. "It's not safe for anyone out here."

"But you're out there," Blaine replied softly. "You should be safe too."

"B-Blaine, I'm fine. Really." Kurt hoped that his voice sounded believable, but he knew that the stutter gave him away.

"…Kurt?"

"What?" He asked tentatively. He checked the amount of time he'd been talking to Blaine. It said 45 minutes. He hadn't realized he'd been on the phone for that long.

"What would you say if I told you I was pulling into the Dalton parking lot as we speak?"

Kurt paused for a moment and hoped that it was a hypothetical conversation. "Well, if you were, I'd probably yell at you for driving in this after I told you not to and for talking on the phone while driving."

There was a moment of silence, and then Kurt heard someone rapping on the window. Under normal circumstances – and by normal, he means a situation where he wasn't paralyzed by fear – he would have been furious with Blaine for completely ignoring what he said and for putting his life in danger like that.

But as of right now, he was currently frozen with fear. So he unlocked the back door.

Blaine opened it quickly and slid into the car, seeming to do a double take of Kurt on the ground. "Oh, Kurt," he cooed before placing his hands under Kurt's arms and scooping him up into his lap.

Kurt let out a small whimper and buried his head into Blaine's neck, feeling his damp hair brush against his forehead. Blaine whispered reassuring nothings in his ear, stroking his hair comforting and wrapping his other arm around his waist protectively.

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so safe.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Blaine rubbed his back, stroked his hair, drew small circles on his hands – he did all of the things that he knew calmed Kurt down.

Once Kurt could breathe normally again, he pulled away to look Blaine in the eyes. "Thank you for coming," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes warmed a little. "You know I'd do anything for you," he murmured. A glint of something formed in his eyes before he continued on. "So…I didn't know you were afraid of storms."

Kurt blushed a little and shoved his head back into the crook of Blaine's neck. "It's not something I'm especially proud of."

Blaine leaned in to kiss his temple, letting his lips linger more than they normally did. "I missed you," he said. Kurt appreciated his attempt at changing the subject.

"It was barely twenty-four hours," Kurt replied, his lips brushing against Blaine's neck as he spoke. He felt Blaine shiver slightly under him.

"That's way too long," Blaine responded simply. "I thought I was going to go crazy at my house all weekend without seeing you."

Kurt laughed softly and nuzzled Blaine's neck with his nose. He enjoyed just cuddling with Blaine. They didn't do it all that often, but when they did it was nice. "I think we have separation problems," Kurt replied, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Blaine's head pulled back a little, and then his lips were on Kurt's. Kurt let out a surprised gasp – not from really surprise, but more because of how similar this kiss was to their first one in the choir room what seemed like so many weeks ago.

Blaine's lips moved tenderly against his, and it took Kurt all of three seconds before he responded, moving his lips in sync with Blaine's.

Kurt pulled away just enough so that he could talk but close enough so that their lips were still brushing against each other's. The two Warblers just stared into the other's eyes, small smiles on their faces.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaine whispered, his breath blowing across Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled and leaned back in, touching his lips to Blaine's again.

The rest of the storm seemed to pass by with Kurt hardly noticing, but maybe that was because Blaine was very good at distracting him.

**Oh, if your curious, there aren't many tornados in ohio, which makes Kurt's freaking out even better ;)**

**I have a fear of storms too. It's completely irrational and way out of control. But I'm pretty sure that if I had a Blaine to comfort me, I'd be able to get through them too.**

**And let me explain what I mean when I say my fear is out of control. When a really bad storm comes, and its even slightly windy, I'll take all my important htings to the basement and I'll hide out there until the storm blows over...**

**Yeah, I'd call that out of control. And we haven't even had an actual tornado around us in like 15 years...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Alright, I'll stop babbling. I"m much more talkative that I was yesterday, but you guys like it. Or so you've told me. Maybe you're all just lying to humor me...idk.**

**Review Please! Look, I used my manners again :D Imagine that if you review, you'll get to see Chris Colfer spinning his swords live. And then he'll give you an autographed sword. And then you'll become best friends. And then he'll introduce you to Darren Criss. So on, so forth. So...REVIEW!**


	38. Drumming

**Okay! So I'm going to be busy this weekend and won't be able to update until monday, maybe Sunday night. :( Sorry...**

**Anyway, so I found a video of DC singing Stutter, and then he _goes and plays the drums during the song. _He can freakin. Play. The. Drums. I might have swooned, because i swear that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Like, i think that ties with him singing in Italian. oh mah gah...**

**And that is where the idea for this chapter comes from :) Yup :p I think you guys will enjoy this one, because the idea came to me and i was like 'Need to write that now!'**

**So i did :) Here it is! I hope you enjoy! Author's notes at the end :)**

Kurt was sitting in the common room flipping through the latest edition of _Vogue_, mentally noting articles of clothing that he needed to buy. He wasn't sure where Blaine was – it was a school night after all, so he knew that Blaine hadn't gone home. And usually he would tell Kurt if he was going somewhere. So that meant Blaine was most likely still in the school.

Kurt sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket – he was going to find out where Blaine was.

He quickly typed him a message.

_Hey where are you? – Kurt_

Kurt set his phone on the coffee table in front of him as he gave his attention back to his magazine. A few minutes later and Blaine had still not responded. Kurt quickly glanced around the room to see if there was anyone in there who would know where he was.

The only other people in the room where Nick and Jeff, who were sharing small kisses in the loveseat in the corner.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his things, fully intending on going back to his room. However, as he passed the choir room, he heard a voice coming from inside.

The song sounded familiar to Kurt, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to. It was the voice that caught and held his attention. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere, the voice of his boyfriend.

Kurt just stood outside the door knowing that Blaine would check his phone as soon as he was done with the song.

Sure enough, a few seconds after the last chords of the song faded away, Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Choir room. Keep me company? – Blaine xoxo_

Ah, so Blaine was in one of _those_ moods. Blaine ever only added the 'xoxo' at the end of his name when he had…certain activities on his mind.

Kurt waited a few moments before entering, trying to make it seem like he hadn't been standing outside the door for the past five minutes. "Hey," he greeted as he neared the piano where Blaine was sitting. He noticed that he had a guitar swung around his back. Kurt knew that Blaine played the guitar, but he'd never seen him really play it outside of their room. "Were you playing the guitar?"

Blaine nodded and took the guitar off, setting it down gently next to him. "My dad signed me up to do a small concert of sorts in the park," Blaine started. He looked down before glancing up at Kurt shyly. He hated mentioning his father in front of Kurt, especially after how their last – and first – meeting had gone. "I'm not sure why, but knowing him it probably has something to do with trying to turn me straight." Blaine paused and saw Kurt crack a small smile.

"When is it?" Kurt asked, reaching his hand out to grab Blaine's and rub small circles with his thumb.

"Friday afternoon after school's done," Blaine responded. He thought for a moment before adding, "You should come."

Kurt grinned. "You know I would love to. But you're dad…Would that be such a good idea?"

Blaine scoffed. "He probably won't even be there," Blaine assured him. "He never actually comes to the things he signs me up for." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Like that King's Island Christmas thing? Yeah, he never showed up for that."

Kurt smiled at him weakly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be there," he said softly. "But you have to drive me."

Blaine smiled at his witty boyfriend. "I think I can handle that."

Kurt shifted his position so that he was facing Blaine straight on. Instead of responding, he leant in and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

His previous assumption about Blaine after he'd gotten Blaine's text with the 'xoxo's at the end had been right. Blaine's arms instantly were around his waist, pulling him closer. One arm wandered to the back of his neck and held his head in place, not intending to let him leave anytime soon.

Not that Kurt would ever leave when Blaine's lips were on his.

Kurt shifted again until he was practically sitting in Blaine's lap. Blaine, who must have been surprised by Kurt practically jumping him, swaggered back a little on the piano bench. His back hit a number of the keys and a loud clash of notes filled the room.

Neither of the boys seemed to notice.

At least they didn't until Wes came running into the room in a panic.

"What happened?" Wes yelled, glancing around the room frantically. Kurt jumped about five feet away from Blaine, his face beat red. "I heard the piano and…" Wes trailed off as he finally seemed to notice Kurt and Blaine. Kurt, his face red and shirt rumpled, and Blaine with his hair messy and his tie undone.

"Oh," Wes said eventually, after a few moments of awkward silence. "I'll just…" He bolted out of the room before finishing.

Blaine chuckled and patted the bench next to him for Kurt to come and sit back down. "Why does he always walk in when we're kissing?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt turned a new shade of red and looked down. "I don't know," he replied quietly. "But he's pretty good at it."

Blaine laughed and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's temple.

"What are you singing on Friday?" Kurt asked him after a few minutes.

Blaine grinned and gave him a sideways look. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, it was the last period on Friday and he was frantically trying to remember the equation for the area of pyramids. However, the bell rang and quickly put Kurt out of his misery.<p>

He bolted up to his room and changed out of his uniform quicker than he ever had before. By the time Blaine got to the room, Kurt was shirtless and rummaging through his dresser for an appropriate shirt to wear.

Kurt didn't seem to notice Blaine's presence, which was probably a good thing considering Blaine was currently just standing there staring, unable to tear his eyes away from his surprisingly built boyfriend.

As Kurt found a shirt and began to turn around, Blaine quickly turned away and started walking towards the bathroom, as if that's what he'd been doing all along.

Kurt smirked at him, and Blaine knew he was caught. "It's okay to stare, you know," he told Blaine. "It's kind of flattering, actually."

Blaine blushed again and took longer, quicker strides to the bathroom. He grabbed the clothes that were laid out on his bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once the clothes were on, Blaine took a moment to appraise himself in the mirror. This outfit was definitely perfect for performing, and it looked good on him. Kurt really did know what he was talking about when it came to anything clothes related.

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Kurt lounging on his bed. "Are you ready?" He asked him.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his phone and camera. Blaine gave him a quizzical look. "I'm going to take pictures and videos of you while you perform," Kurt explained, a soft smile playing across his lips.

Blaine smiled back, and the two made their way to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the park, they saw a makeshift stage had been set up. A full band set was on the stage, causing Kurt to look questioning at Blaine. "Do you have a band?"<p>

Blaine shook his head. "No," he started, "But apparently their going to give me one for this performance."

Kurt nodded in understanding. As they neared the stage, he saw that people were starting to crowd around it. "You should probably go," he told Blaine. "You've only got ten minutes until you have to start."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a quick kiss and a wink before heading towards the stage.

Kurt made his way to the front of the crowd. It was his boyfriend performing, and he intended to get the best view of him.

He waited patiently, ignoring the girls around talking about how they hoped the guy was cute, and how they hoped that he was single, and how they hoped that he wasn't old.

Well, they were right about one of those things. Because Blaine was cute, but he definitely wasn't single or old.

Blaine stepped out on the stage and grinned at the crowd. He seemed to search it for a moment before finally meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled at him, and Blaine's grin seemed to get even wider.

"Alright," he said as he put his guitar on. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" A chorus of 'yeah's sounded throughout the crowd, causing Kurt to turn and actually see how many people there were. There weren't that many, but it was a decent turnout.

Blaine then started to sing. He sang a few Katy Perry songs, he sang _Raise Your Glass,_ which sounded incredibly different when it was being sung without the Warblers. He sang _Teenage Dream,_ causing Kurt to blush a thousand different shades of red.

After a few more songs, Blaine paused for a moment to look at the audience. "So," he said. "Do any of you know who Darren Criss is?"

A chorus of squeals came from the girls surrounding Kurt. He heard one of them say 'Ohmigod, he looks like him!' And Kurt couldn't help but smile because he'd told Blaine the exact same thing before.

"Well, I'm told that I kind of look like him," Blaine went on, "So I figured I should probably do one of his songs." Another cheer came from the girls, who were now practically worshipping Blaine.

"Are any of you familiar with his company Starkid?" Squeals. "Because the last song I'm going sing comes from A Very Potter Sequel."

The girls were practically screaming their heads off now, and Kurt had to admit that Blaine was a ladies man. And a man's man. He was just everybody's man.

_Remember that time? _

_When you wouldn't talk to me_

_You wouldn't talk to me, all night_

The girls were singing along, and Kurt realized that this was the song he'd heard Blaine practicing the other day. Blaine was strumming his guitar and singing, and Kurt couldn't help but feel like he had the hottest, most attractive boyfriend ever.

_You could be faking it_

_But why do you gotta be like?_

_I don't like it when you act around me_

_So baby come on, come on_

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my, you were never my lover_

Blaine continued to sing, and the girls (and Kurt) were all practically swooning by the time he was nearing the bridge.

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to_

_Don't you tell me that you don't want to_

And just as Kurt thought his boyfriend couldn't get any better, Blaine started walking back towards the drum set, waving his hand around encouraging the people to continue singing the last few lines.

He set his guitar down and picked up two drum sticks before he started playing the drums that the drummer wasn't currently using. He played them skillfully, and eventually the drummer shifted away and allowed Blaine to have the whole set.

Blaine went all out, playing the drums in a very, very, _very _hot and attractive way. He pulled his eyes away from Blaine for a few seconds to see the girls standing there, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Kurt would never be able to listen to a guitar solo ever again. Nothing could ever compare to Blaine's drum solo.

After a few minutes of Blaine's extremely hot jam session, he put the drum sticks and picked his guitar back, finish the song.

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_Sorry, did I just s-stutter_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my, you were never my lover_

Blaine finished the song, grinning at the crowd. He caught Kurt's eye and winked, causing Kurt to look down and blush a little. However, he couldn't help but smile up at Blaine as the girls around him squealed again. Clearly they thought that Blaine was winking at them.

As Blaine hopped off the stage and came directly at Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slim boy, Kurt could feel the girls' eyes boring into them as Blaine placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's forehead. He smiled and couldn't help but think, _Sorry, ladies, but this one's taken. _

**Ahhhh I love it! I love it sooo much! As for the little Nick and Jeff I put in there, I'm starting to become a pretty big Nick/Jeff (Niff? Neff?) shipper. Not nearly as big as Klaine, but still :) I'll mention them and stuff, but I doubt they'll ever get their own story**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, and Stutter belongs to Darren, who belong to me...Just kidding. I don't own Glee, or Darren, or stutter :'(**

**Anyway, so i found some really supermegafoxyawesomehot picture of Klaine yesterday on someone's tumblr page :) I was just cruising around a link someone sent me, and then i found them :) i tried making them my profile pic, but they wouldn't fit. Oh well :p**

**So one of my friends yesterday was like "Why do you like Klaine so much?" And i actually had to think about that, and really it all started with Darren Criss. LIke it started when I was bored and on fanfiction, and I was bored of POJ and the Gallagher Girls fanfiction, so I was like, Glee, yess. I started with St. Berry, but then I got bored. And then I was like "Okay, I tolerate Kurt and Blaine, why not give them a try?"**

**At this point in time, I like Klaine but didn't really obsess over them. I think I squaled at the kiss and watched it twice, but that was it.**

**And then I stumbled across foraworldunderserving's Kiss, and my life changed ;) I fell in love with Klaine. She was talking about something called 'avpm' and I was like "What is that?" So i youtubed it and...the rest is history :P**

**I've coome a long way. I'm now a very, very, _very_ intense Klaine shipper. After my epiphany, I watched every Klaine performance/scene again like a zillion times and couldn't help but think that I'd been missing out my not obsessing over them in the first place. And I love Darren Criss. And to think: Before I saw avpm/s, I didn't know Blaine's actor's name. Yup. I looked it up, and just the name Darren had me thinking that he was my soulmate ;) lolol.**

**So there it is!I htought you guys might want my backstory :)**

**Review Please :) Reviews keep me a writing! And if not for me, do it for Darren and Chis, okay? Give them your love if you dont want to give it to me ;)**


	39. Dinner with the Hudmels

**Okay! Sorry for the few days wait.**

**Ugh...I start school a week from today :( That means i'm going to update a lot less often, but I'll try and do twice a week. Idk, we'll see how my workload is this year.**

**So I made cookies the other day, and whene I took the first batch out i was like "Oh! Their beautiful and delicious!" Pause... "Just like Darren Criss!"**

**So they're now called my Darren Criss Cookies. Ahaha :p**

**Alright! Heres the next chappie!**

"Finn, go _freaking_ clean your side of the room!" Kurt screeched at his stepbrother from the kitchen.

"Why? I mean, it's not like they're going to be going in there," Finn responded irritated as he rounded the corner. "You think Mom and Dad will let me and Rachel be alone down there?"

Kurt snorted and returned back to his bowl, where he was diligently making mashed potatoes. "No," he paused for a moment, knowing that what he was about to say would make Finn flip his lid, "But they'll let me take Blaine down there. They have before."

Finn fumed. He didn't know why he even _agreed_ to this dinner. He knew it was going to be a bad idea, and their significant others hadn't even arrived yet.

"Wha – But…" Finn trailed off, knowing that it was a lost cause.

"Good little boy," Kurt smirked at him and stood on his tiptoes to ruffle Blaine's hair. "Now go do as I asked and clean your side of the room."

Finn huffed but trudged down the stairs.

Kurt smiled to himself. He could practically get Finn to do anything.

He continued to make dinner, pot roast and potatoes, Blaine's favorite. Finn of course didn't know that, because if he did he would protest for Kurt playing favorites or whatever.

But he did know that Rachel was a vegetarian, so as everything else was finished up, he began to make a salad for the small diva.

As he was cutting carrots to put on her salad, the doorbell rang.

"Finn!" He yelled, "Can you get that? I'm busy making food for your girlfriend!"

He could hear Finn trudging up the stairs before heading towards the front door.

Kurt finished up the carrot and moved on to the tomatoes as he heard the person at the door.

"Hey," he heard Blaine's velvety voice say.

Kurt immediately set down his knife, leaving the tomato half cut, and bolted to the door. He flew himself into his boyfriend's arms, his own wrapping securely around his neck.

"Oh, uh," Finn stammered awkwardly as Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. "I'll just…"

Kurt turned his head a small amount so he could look at Finn. "Go finish Rachel's salad," Kurt instructed him, "And then maybe I'll let you take full credit for it."

Finn nodded eagerly and lumbered away into the kitchen.

Blaine released his tight hold on Kurt and pulled back a little so he could look at his boyfriend. His eyes scanned over Kurt's body appraisingly. Oh how he loved it when Kurt was out of uniform.

"Hi," Kurt said softly. "You're early."

Blaine shrugged as he saw Kurt blush as he caught him giving Blaine a once over. "Are you really complaining about that?" He smirked. "It gives us more time together."

Kurt nodded in agreement and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine responded instantly, his arms winding themselves back around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

Somehow Blaine found himself shoved up against the closed door, but the kisses still remained light and sweet.

Eventually they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Kurt immediately pulled away and jumped a good five feet away. Blaine frowned at the sudden loss of contact but didn't move.

Finn stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Umm…I just came to tell you guys that Rachel just called and said she was going to be here in two minutes."

Kurt nodded but didn't respond, knowing that his voice would crack. He could feel his face flushing even redder as he just thought about what had just happened.

Finn shot Blaine a warning glance before stalking off back into the kitchen. Blaine let out a breath that he'd apparently been holding. Finn didn't usually scare him, but he did whenever he managed to catch him making out with Kurt.

True to Finn's word, the doorbell rung after a few minutes of awkward silence, where Kurt and Blaine sat three feet away from each other on the couch, the backs of their hands brushing in what they hoped appeared to be innocent and unintentional.

Kurt sighed and stood up. He opened the door to reveal a…normally dressed Rachel.

"Hey!" She squealed before leaping herself into Kurt's arms. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Kurt laughed and hugged her back. Blaine watched how his boyfriend seemed to be back on good terms with the girl, but he couldn't help but feel that twinge he got whenever he saw her. He honestly cannot _believe_ he thought he might be straight because of her.

Finn walked into the foyer a few moments later. When he noticed Rachel's presence, his eyes immediately widened. "Ah man," he huffed. "I wanted to get the door."

Rachel giggled and walked over to him, taking his hand and giving him a small, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Kurt could practically read Finn's mind: _Man, how come my gay brother gets more action than I do?_

He suppressed a laugh and turned away from the two.

Blaine suddenly jumped up. "Oh," he stated, before opening his suit jacket and pulling something out of one of the pockets. Kurt had to do a double take, because _Blaine_ was wearing a _suite _in his _house._ He held out a single red rose to Kurt. "For you." Kurt smiled shyly and took it from his hands, holding the rose up to his nose to smell it.

He mouthed a thank you to Blaine before placing his hand back in Blaine's, meeting his eyes, and giving him a loving smile.

"Man," Finn huffed again, breaking their moment. "You're just going to make me look bad all night, aren't you?"

Blaine laughed but never broke eye contact with Kurt. He was about to respond when Kurt placed a small kiss on his lips and shook his head in a very 'Don't answer that question' kind of way.

"Alright," Kurt finally said, "Let's get this dinner on the road."

Blaine could practically feel his stomach flipping in agreement. It must have made some kind of noise because Kurt laughed and poked him in the stomach. "I sometimes forget how hungry you can get," he flirted before flitting away into the kitchen.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, no, you can not get away that easily," he said before chasing after him.

Finn and Rachel stood where they had been since she got there.

"Uh…" Finn finally started after moments of silence. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a flower."

Rachel smiled up at him but didn't answer his question. "They're rather comfortable with each other," she responded, gesturing in the direction Blaine and Kurt had taken off.

Finn nodded and huffed, grabbing her hand and leading her in the same direction. "Almost too comfortable," he replied. "I mean, before you got here they were making out against the door."

"Aww," Rachel cooed.

Finn shook his head at the small brunette. "It's not so cute when it's your little brother you're seeing getting ravished."

Rachel laughed. "I think it's sweet," she said. "Kurt seems happy."

Finn nodded but didn't say anything more. He'd rounded the kitchen corner to find Kurt leaning against the counter with Blaine pressed flush against him, his lips attacking Kurt's in what Blaine knew was a totally un-platonic way.

Because when you're Finn, kissing can totally be considered platonic.

"Oh for the love of God," Finn mumbled. "Hey!" He said louder, getting the two boys' attention. "We eat in here!"

Blaine immediately jumped away from Kurt, his face turning all shades of red.

"Seriously," Finn went on, feeling his protective older stepbrother gene kick in. "I leave you two alone for not even five minutes and this is what happens?" He gestured to where Kurt was standing with his face buried in his hands.

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but closed it, realizing that he honestly had no idea what to say.

Finn seemed to have forgotten that Rachel was still in the room. He turned to Blaine and glared at him. "I don't want to catch you attacking my brother's mouth again," he said seriously. "That's my _little brother_, man. You can't just do things like that in my house."

Kurt turned even redder and buried his head further into his hands. Through the crack of his fingers, he could see Blaine trying hard not to smirk. He could tell Blaine was going to make and extremely inappropriate remark, so he decided it was time he jump in. "Okay!" He said suddenly, propping up from the position he had against the counter. "Let's eat!"

"Please," Blaine agreed, shooting his boyfriend an amused look.

"Finn," Kurt instructed as he placed the food on the table, "Call Burt and Carole down."

Finn left to do as Kurt asked, leaving Rachel in the kitchen with Kurt and Blaine. She looked incredibly awkward at the two of them.

"Rach," Kurt said once all the food was on the table. He leant back against the counter with Blaine in close proximity. "What's bugging you? You're quite, which is something completely not normal for Rachel Berry."

Rachel laughed slightly and shuffled her feet against the ground. "It's just that – you two look so happy," she finally said, "And I can't help but wonder that maybe if I hadn't kissed and gone out with Blaine, you two would have gotten together sooner."

Kurt sighed. He knew that this dinner would probably lead to this conversation, but dinner hadn't even _started_ yet. "Rachel –" Kurt started, but she went on.

"I mean, we were drunk. Of _course_ the kiss would feel right," she stated exasperated. "And I knew how you felt about him and went along with it anyway."

"Wait," Kurt interrupted her, "You knew before you kissed him and asked him out?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes," she replied softly. "You made it kind of obvious."

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend but couldn't help but feel a little guilty himself. He didn't input into the conversation, though, because he and Kurt had already had this conversation and worked everything out.

Kurt sighed exasperated. He wanted to feel irritated at Rachel for putting him through hell, but he couldn't. "Let's…Let's just eat," he said eventually, his voice strained. Blaine grabbed his hand just as Finn, Carole, and Burt came into the kitchen. Finn glared at their interlocked hands, but Blaine didn't drop it.

Carole and Burt sensed the previous tension in the room but didn't say anything. Finn seemed oblivious.

Finn and Rachel sat down on one side of the table. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him, causing Kurt to blush and Carole and Rachel to coo at him.

"Damn it, Blaine," Finn groaned, "Why are you so good at this romance thing?"

Blaine just grinned at him, giving Kurt a wink that sent on another onslaught of blushes.

Dinner wore on, the main topic of conversation being things that were going on at Dalton. Blaine was currently telling them about the birthday party he'd set up for Kurt a while ago, and Carole cooed again. Finn had _had_ it. He already felt terrible about not being Blaine-like towards Rachel, and the fact they'd previously 'dated' wasn't helping his self-esteem much either.

He was going to make it up to Rachel, right at that very moment. He moved his foot under the table until he felt hers. He gave it a slight nudge.

When she didn't respond, but continued to listen as Blaine talked, Finn tried again.

This time, he noticed Kurt shooting him an amused look. But Rachel still wasn't responding. He did again, harder this time.

The table shook and Kurt's shoved his chair back. "What the hell, Finn?" He said. Blaine could see the amused glint in his eyes, and he immediately knew what was going on.

"Oh, sorry," Finn mumbled, trying hard not to blush. "Uhh – leg twitch. Turrets maybe."

Blaine smirked at him, and Finn shot him a 'Shut up' look. He knew that Finn was upset because he was just a little better at the showy part of romance.

So he decided to play it up. He grabbed Kurt's hand from under the table and began rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. Kurt made the barest of moans, causing Finn to immediately look over there. With his height, Blaine knew he could see over the table at what he was doing.

He moved his hand onto Kurt's thigh and just let it rest there. Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look, and Blaine met his eyes and then glanced at Finn.

Kurt immediately understood what was going on. He looked down at his plate where there was a breadstick and Blaine caught on. He picked up the breadstick and held it out to Kurt, who opened his mouth and took a bite.

Carole had to stifle her giggle behind her hand, and Burt just looked confused. Rachel sat there and continued talking about how she was going to try and get a Broadway internship that summer.

Finn was now full on glaring at Blaine. He _knew _the curly haired hobbit was doing this on purpose. He was _freaking showing him up on purpose!_ Like, Finn knew he was screwed the moment he walked in the door wearing a dress suite, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

Dinner finally ended, Carole and Burt insisting to clean up. When Blaine offered to help – yet another thing Finn found annoying – they declined his offer and told him that no, he was the guest.

"We'll be in my room," Kurt told them as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

Burt and Finn both looked at them, Finn's look a little harsher than Burt's.

"…Leave the door cracked," Burt told them.

Kurt dragged Blaine down to the basement and did indeed leave the door cracked. By about an inch.

Finn groaned as he and Rachel made their way into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Rachel cuddled herself into Finn's side.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly. "You seemed tense during dinner. You weren't even listening to me as I explained the newest Broadway song that I'd mastered."

Finn huffed. "I'm an awful boyfriend," he eventually said.

Rachel glanced at him and could see him sulking. "No you're not."

"Yeah, I am," he replied. "I mean, Blaine's like the perfect boyfriend," he explained. He paused for a moment. "I didn't even get you a flower."

Rachel smiled at him sweetly. "Well you know what?" She asked. "I like you just the way you are."

"…You do?"

"Mhmm," she said. "I don't care if you get me flowers or pull my chair out or feed me. I like you and your quirks, which includes you not being a gentleman."

Finn grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey!" They heard Burt's voice yell from the kitchen. "It's too quite in there!"

Finn sighed and pulled away. He glanced at the basement door, knowing that the two boys down there weren't going to get called out anytime soon. Some things in life just weren't fair.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Finn returned from taking Rachel home to find Kurt and Blaine curled up on the couch. Blaine was leaning against Kurt with Kurt's arms wrapped protectively around him. Finn looked at them confused when they didn't acknowledge him, but then he saw that they were asleep.<p>

However, on the coffee table was a binder that caught Finn's interest. Written on it in black marker was _Blaine Anderson's Guide on How to be a Good Boyfriend._

Finn groaned but picked it up. If they were going to bug him about it, he mine as well get something out of it, right?

**BAhahahaa! Those two boys are hoots! Hoots, I tell you!**

**Now I don't really like Rachel, so I didn't give her a big part in this. This was mostly about Blaine vs. Finn on the boyfriend meter, so yeah...lol.**

**Man...I would totally give anything for a straight copy of Blaine.**

**Oh wait...That would be Darren Criss ;)**

**So...I would totally give anything for Darren Criss. lolol.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee**

**Now, I'm going to watch the Glee Project On Demand. So I'll talk about that tomorrow. NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

**I wrote another oneshot. Its called _When You Love Someone,_ so go read and review :) It's a little different in writing style, but I think it's quite good. I mean, I would read it if I hadn't wrote it..**

**I'll just stop talking now. So Just go read that. And Review it. And review this story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D P.S. Chris Colfer using sai swords is so. hot. I'm not ashamed to say it again. ahaha**


	40. Awful Movie and Empty Theater

**Hellooo Everybodyyyy!**

**Glee Project talk on the bottom, if that's what you guys are looking for.**

**Anyway, there was like a HUGE review influx for the last chapter. Like I think I got 20 or so reviews - not all for that chapter, but since yesterday.**

**It makes me feel so accomplished with my life :D And therefore, I'm going to tell you guys my name at the end of the chapter. Because then when you all talk to each other about how weird and chattery I am, you won't have to call me Klainebowsgalore ;)**

**Mmm, someone in a review was like "How come you've never said anything about how much Darren sweats, because I find that attractive?" (Something along those lines.) And my answer is that I basically forgot to say anything to you people about it. Because I do find it attractive. Like during the movie, I noticed it right away in Teenage Dream and was like "Damnn, Darren, you haven't even performed yet!" *swoon* Only he could look attractive while sweating profusely.**

**Alright, alright. Here's the update, which is what I know you guys actually want.**

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. The two boys had gone to the movies after class let out, but they had unfortunately chosen a movie that was boring them to tears. "This movie is awful."

Blaine nodded and turned his head slightly to face Kurt. "I know," he whispered back as he took a handful of popcorn. "But we paid good money for it. We can't just leave now."

Kurt huffed and leant back into his seat farther. When they first arrived, he was shocked to see that they were the only ones in the theater. But now…yeah, he knew why it was only them.

Blaine noticed that his boyfriend was clearly unhappy with his response. He smiled softly and set his bucket of popcorn down before pulling the armrest up and slipping his arm around Kurt, pulling him into his side.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispered, his voice slightly panicked. Sure, they were the only ones in there, but they were still in public.

"I'm making this horrendous movie more enjoyable."

Blaine trailed his fingers along the sliver of skin on Kurt's waist that had been exposed as his shirt rode up. Kurt shivered and leaned further into Blaine's side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Why did we pick this of all the movies?" Kurt whispered again.

Blaine sighed. He honestly thought that Kurt would stop complaining about the movie now. "You chose it," Blaine stated simply. "I merely just went along. I know better than to argue with you."

Kurt mock-glared at him, causing Blaine to wink and tighten his hold around Kurt's waist.

After about five minutes of Kurt not complaining, Blaine thought he was in the clear.

He thought wrong.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "It's almost _painful_ to watch this."

Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up the popcorn before handing it to Kurt. "Entertain yourself with this then," he instructed.

Kurt stared at the popcorn bucket and then looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "You…want me…to eat…this?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "That is what one generally does with popcorn."

Kurt swatted his shoulder but took out one single piece of popcorn before popping it into his mouth. His face started out scrunched together and disgusted, but as he chewed it smoothed out and his eyes went wide. "What…this is actually _good!"_

Blaine nodded and took a handful for himself. "You've never had movie theater popcorn before?"

"Nope," Kurt responded as he ate another piece. "Mainly because it'll just go straight to your hips. But drastic times call for drastic measures."

Blaine snorted and glanced back at the screen before wincing. "Yeah, I would definitely call this movie a drastic time."

Kurt seemed thoroughly distracted by the popcorn. For about ten minutes.

As Kurt sent the empty popcorn bucket down, Blaine instantly regretted eating it like his life depended on it.

"Now what?"

Blaine sighed. He was tempted to just leave now, but Kurt had paid for this date, and he didn't have unlimited money stash like Blaine did. "Just – be patient."

Kurt tried. He tried to watch the movie, but winced after about thirty seconds of the awful acting. "I can't," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "It's awful. I mean, who _says_ things like that anymore? No one actually _does_ that kind of stuff. And seriously, how this is rated PG-13, I have no idea – seeing as how they dropped the F-bomb several times already."

Blaine withheld a groan as Kurt continued complaining about the movie. He'd experienced the diva, complain-y side of Kurt a few times already, but this was by far the worst.

" –And her _hair! _God, don't even get me started on her hair. Or their outfits – they're worthy of Rachel Berr – _mph!"_

Blaine just couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted Kurt to shut up and stop complaining, but he knew if he told him that Kurt would go all diva on him. So he did the only other thing he could think of. He kissed him.

And Kurt did shut up. For about a minute.

" –Worthy of Rachel Berry," Kurt finished his sentence that Blaine had cut off.

"Shh," Blaine said against Kurt's lips. "Just don't pay attention to the movie."

"But –" Kurt tried to argue, but Blaine pressed his lips down firmer against his, making it hard for him to talk.

He moved his lips skillfully, trying to coax Kurt into forgetting about the movie.

Eventually, Blaine felt Kurt practically melt into him. _Mission accomplished, _Blaine thought as Kurt scooted himself closer and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine assumed that there was probably about thirty minutes of the movie left. So he just needed to keep Kurt distracted for that much longer.

_Now, what should I do that would – _Blaine's planning was interrupted as Kurt's tongue traced his bottom lip. _Oh, that. I probably should have done that._

Blaine obliged to Kurt's silent request and opened his mouth, and _oh god_ he could _taste_ Kurt. Mixed in with his usual coffee and vanilla tastes (why he tasted like vanilla, Blaine never did know) was that of popcorn. Blaine can honestly say that he never expected his boyfriend to eat popcorn, let alone taste like it.

Kurt moaned, the noise sounding louder than it ever had before since they were in a quite movie theater with the only other sound being that of the terrible actors and actresses on the screen.

That noise caused Blaine to pull Kurt even closer, which resulted in Kurt practically in Blaine's lap.

Blaine officially stopped thinking, all of his coherent thoughts being taken over by heat and touch and sent and taste. They'd never made out in a movie theater before, but there was just something about it that made them never want to ever stop.

And no, it wasn't just the dreadful movie playing in the background. Although that was a big part of it.

Eventually, the heated, open-mouthed kisses turned into sweet, close-mouthed ones.

"How much longer until the movie's over?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine groaned and let his mouth trail down Kurt's neck, realizing that Kurt was about to start complaining again. "Dunno," Blaine murmured. "Are you really in that big of a hurry to leave?"

"…No," Kurt responded eventually, his voice sounding strained and rough. "I suppose not."

"Great," Blaine purred – yes, he actually purred. But dire times required Blaine to pull out the biggest and best guns.

He reattached his lips to Kurt's, not giving the younger boy any chance to respond and make a witty remark about the movie.

Blaine once again lost track of everything that wasn't Kurt, and Kurt's smell and Kurt's taste and Kurt's touch.

Which is why it surprised him when he heard someone other than him say Kurt's name.

"…Kurt?"

Kurt instantly pulled away, his eyes darting around the theater until he saw the outline of a person walking towards them. He glanced at Blaine, who's eyes were wide with dread at the thought of them being caught making out in a movie theater.

Kurt didn't respond, and Blaine was thankful for that. Maybe if they stayed as quiet as possible, the person would go away and –

"Kurt, is that you?" The voice said again. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched. He recognized that voice, but he just couldn't place who it belonged to.

"…Mercedes?" Kurt finally replied, his voice cracking and questioning.

The figure came into view now and Blaine saw that it was indeed Mercedes.

"What – what are you doing here?" Kurt asked her as he tried to subtly remove himself from Blaine's grasp. And lap, seeing as how they'd barely moved from their previous position.

She approached their aisle, and gave an awkward glance at the two of them. She let out a low whistle, and Blaine blushed a thousand different shades of red. "Wow," she turned to Blaine. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Blaine ducked his head as Kurt let out a low chuckle.

"I mean, you're Mr. Dapper," Mercedes went on. "And I can pretty much guarantee that making out in a movie theater is definitely _not_ dapper."

Blaine tried to hide behind Kurt's arm, which failed since Kurt put it around Blaine and pulled him closer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kurt asked her accusingly, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine swore he saw her blush a little.

"Uh…Well…"

"You're here on a date, aren't you?" Kurt continued when it was obvious she wasn't going to answer.

Mercedes nodded and shot Blaine another accusatory glance, causing Blaine to duck his head under Kurt's arm so he was practically hiding in Kurt's armpit.

"Mercedes, before I find out who you're here with, I'm going to have to ask you to stop scaring Blaine," Kurt told her. "He's very fragile, and I would be very thankful if you didn't break my boyfriend."

Mercedes sighed in what Blaine took to mean that she had agreed, so he peeped his head out to see if it was safe for him to reappear.

"Now," Kurt went on once Blaine's head was no longer hiding, "Who are you here with, and why did you have to come all the way to Westerville to go out with them?"

Mercedes ducked her head and pulled out her phone. She sent off a text to what Blaine assumed was her date.

About a minute later, they saw a familiar boy walking towards them.

Blaine saw green as he placed a name for the figure.

Xavier.

"Mercedes," Kurt giggled. "He's –"

"Cute? Attractive? Nice?" Mercedes whispered.

"No," Kurt giggled again. "He's gay."

Mercedes' eyes went wide as Kurt said that last word. "Are you…serious?"

Blaine nodded. "He definitely is. He tried to 'court' Kurt."

Mercedes' eyes grew even wider. She turned to Xavier and placed a firm, fake smile on her face. "Xavier, can you go get the car? I'm not feeling well."

"Certainly," he responded before noticing Kurt and Blaine. "Ah! If it isn't two of my friends!"

Blaine scoffed at the word friends and was about to tell him to get the hell away from Kurt when he continued talking.

"And Kurt," his eyes glazed over the boy appreciatively, even though he was still in the Dalton uniform. "Uniforms suit you nicely."

Kurt blushed and Blaine wrapped his arm around him protectively.

"I see you two are still together," Xavier went on. "I figured Kurt would have gotten rid of you by now. He's much too good for you."

Blaine had _had_ it. He was about to get up and kick Xavier where he knew it would hurt the most when Mercedes stepped in and saved the day.

"Alright," she said. "Xavier, just go get the car. We've got a lot of talking to do."

Xavier nodded and gave Kurt one last glance before heading out of the theater.

"Okay," she said. "He's definitely gay. And he's insane."

Blaine nodded spastically, causing Kurt to laugh. "Yeah, he is. But why did he even agree to go out with you?"

"I think I might know now," Mercedes started. "I was coming to surprise you for when you got home from the movies, but I had to stop and get gas. He was there, and he came up to me and said 'The florescent lights make your skin glow brighter than the stars' or something like that. He then asked me why I was in Westerville, because apparently he knows _everyone_ there. So I told him I was on my way to see my friend Kurt, who was out on a date at the movies. And then he asked me out and insisted on going to the movies."

Kurt snorted and Blaine frowned. "Yeah, I would definitely say he's insane."

The movie credits started to roll, and Blaine stood up and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt took it and smiled. "Where's your car at?" Kurt asked her as they walked out of the theaters.

"In some dance studio parking lot," Mercedes explained.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, who blushed slightly. "We know which one you're talking about," Blaine explained. "How about we drive you there so that you don't have to ride with Xavier?"

Mercedes nodded eagerly and sent a text to Xavier explaining that she was getting a ride back to her car and that it wasn't going to work out between them.

Once they dropped her off, Blaine and Kurt drove back to Dalton in silence. "Well," Kurt said eventually. "Today was an interesting day."

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand. "It was."

"But I do have to say," Kurt paused and smirked coyly at Blaine, "that I enjoyed that movie more towards the end."

"And why would that be?" Blaine smiled at him knowingly.  
>Kurt laughed and swatted his arm as Blaine pulled into Dalton and parked. "I think you know," Kurt responded softly.<p>

"But I don't."

"Well you should."

"Why don't you show me, then, if you want me to know what you're talking about?"

Kurt smiled and leaned in, Blaine meeting him halfway.

**Wow, okay. When I started writing this chapter neither Mercedes nor Xavier were planned to be in it. OH WELL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

****Glee Project Talk Time! SPOILER ALERT! Okay…first, the best thing about that was how Darren bounced around like a little puppy when the *second* winner was announced. That was the freaking best part of it. Now, I'm glad both Sam and Damian won :) I like them both, but seeing Cam there made my heart twinge a bit knowing that the only way Damian one was because Cam quit…But then they gave the two episode thing to Lindsay and Alex and…yeah. I don't really want them on glee, mainly because I hate them. But whateves, Darren's a season regular now and that's all I care about :p****

****But someone said that the finale would take an unexpected turn, and I was EXPECTING Damian to win, so I was like hmm...it cant be him. But then I didn't liek the other three, so when I found out Darren would make an appearance I was like "Darren's going to win! He's been on it twice, already! He can play Blaine's straight twin brother!" Obviously that didn't/wouldn't happen, but that was just my wishful mind thinking.****

****Okay, people are starting to quote my authors notes in their reviews, and that right there makes me feel AMAZING. It meanst that you guys like them, and that I"m not waisting my time writing them :D****

****Oh, and people are quoting lines from the stories, which makes me feel good too :P****

****Alright! Hasta la vista! -Megan :) (that's my name, in case you didn't catch that ;)****

**Now Review Please :) I love me some reviews! Just like I love me some Darren Criss! :D**


	41. Warble Destroyed Kurt's Room

**OVER 300 REVIEWS? HOLY SHNOICKS! You. Guys. Are. Awesome. Honestly, you all are like the most AMAZING people ever. *insert tears of happiness***

**Ahem**

**Anyway, I watched the rerun of Born This Way last night, and I honestly how _heartfelt _that hug Klaine had after Somewhere Only We Know Was. I mean...I was tearing up, and I never cry. Those boys...they're going to kill me, I swear it.**

**Okay...during the rerun, they played Glee's music video for FAshion Night out. And Darren...I swooned. There are no words to describe how attractive that man is. Especially in that red tux. Like...Ohmigod, just kill me now before he does with all his attractiveness.**

**Here's a link. Just get rid of the spaces. h t t p : / / w w w . v o g u e . c o m / m a g a z i n e / a r t i c l e / s h o w - s t o p p e r s - g l e e - c o m e s - t o - f a s h i o n s - n i g ht - o u t /**

**There's one part in it where Chris Colfer/Kurt (i'm not sure if they were supposed to be in character or not) was walking down the runway while Darren/Blaine was walking back, and then Darren sees Chris and turns around and totally just like checks him out and looks at him approvingly. I was like "Man, THAT is what I want to see in season three! Some signs that they are actually together! Signs bigger than flirty looks and occasional hand holding!" I may or may have watched that part more than once. **

**Anywho, onward with the update/chapter/drabble/whatever these things are.**

Blaine was humming as he tidied up the side of his room, placing his dirty clothes in a pile and putting the clean ones that somehow ended up on the floor back where they belonged. He found one of his Dalton ties hanging on the headrest of his bed, and he couldn't help but blush at how it probably ended up there.

As the floor began to look cleaner and cleaner, he couldn't help but wonder where Kurt was. School had been out for twenty minutes already, and Kurt was usually the first one back to their room.

However, Kurt's phone rang from the desk, proving Blaine's point that Kurt had come and gone before Blaine even arrived.

He glanced at the caller ID. _Finn,_ it read. Blaine answered it, knowing that if Finn was calling than something important must have happened.

"Hello?" Blaine said as he answered Kurt's phone.

"…Kurt?"

"Nope, Blaine," Blaine answered as he took a seat in the desk chair, "Kurt's not around right now."

"Oh, right," Finn paused for a moment and Blaine could practically hear the gears churning in his head. "Well…"

"What is it, Finn?" Blaine perked up now. Finn sounded almost _worried_. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious," Finn assured him. "It's just that…"

"Just spit it out, Finn," Blaine instructed. "Unless it's only for Kurt's ears."

"…No. It's probably better that he isn't the first to know anyway."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and became even more curious than he already was. "Okay…"

He heard Finn take a deep breath. "Alright, so Warble –"

"Warble?" Blaine interrupted him. "Is he alright? Finn, Kurt is going to _murder_ you if you did something to that dog."

"No, no he's fine," Finn rushed. "It's just that – well, you know how puppies are. They eat and chew everything."

"What are you trying to say, Finn?"

"…Warbler destroyed Kurt's room."

Blaine choked on his own saliva, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh. My. God."

"I know," Finn responded, "Kurt's gonna freak."

Blaine paused for a moment and was suddenly thankful for Kurt being gone from the room. "What should we do?"

"Well, since you're the boyfriend and whatever, I think you should tell him."

"What?" Blaine spluttered. "What does me being his boyfriend have to do with anything?"

"I dunno, man," Finn replied. "You've got that boyfriend voodoo magic you can use on him or something."

Blaine snorted. "Right," he paused for a moment and thought. "How about I bring him over so he can see for himself?"

"No way, man," Finn responded instantly, "No freakin' way. If you do that, he has to know before he gets here."

"Finn," Blaine whined, "I don't want to tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

Blaine turned around, eyes wide, to find Kurt standing there with a confused expression.

"Haha, good luck with that one, man!" Blaine heard Finn's voice say from the other end of the line before the dial tone sounded.

"…Is that my phone?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Uhh, yeah," Blaine responded, lowering the phone from his ear and turning it off before handing it to Kurt. "Finn called and you weren't here, so I answered it."

Kurt nodded and pocketed his phone. "What did he want?"

"Uhh…"

Kurt sauntered up to Blaine and grabbed his hands. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing…too serious," Blaine assured him. "I'm just…not sure how you'll take this."

_Let's hope that 'boyfriend voodoo magic' Finn was talking about kicks in sometime soon,_ Blaine thought as Kurt's expression turned from confused to downright worried.

"Just tell me, Blaine," Kurt demanded. "You're worrying me."

"Okay…" Blaine stopped and thought about what he was going to say. "How about we just go to your house?"

"…Sure," Kurt replied tentatively. He glanced down to see that he was still in his uniform, but he didn't really feel like changing. "Let's go."

Blaine grabbed his phone and keys before walking out the door with Kurt in tow.

As soon as they were in the car and driving, Kurt questioned him again. "Are you going to tell me what you and Finn were talking about?"

Blaine could feel himself pale at the thought. "Um…Let's wait until we're at least in your driveway or something."

Kurt found this whole situation to be very weird. Blaine never kept things like this from him, and he seemed to be having trouble with what he should say, something that was very un-Blaine-like.

Kurt reached over and grasped the hand Blaine wasn't driving with. "It's nothing really bad, right?" Kurt asked him, worried. "I mean, Dad's fine? No one's sick?"

Blaine shook his head and glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "No, everyone's fine."

"What about Warble? Is Finn taking good care of him?"

"Oh, Warble's fine," Blaine responded honestly. However, what he was thinking was _Oh, Warble's more than fine considering he probably has over a pound of your room in his stomach._

"…Okay," Kurt replied eventually. If everyone was fine, than what was making Blaine so uncomfortable?

They pulled into Kurt's driveway and Blaine stopped the car but made no inclination of getting out.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

Blaine paused and realized that he _really_ didn't want to be the one to tell Kurt. "Err…Let's just go inside."

Blaine saw Kurt's eyebrows scrunch, but he followed Blaine to the door nonetheless. He opened the door and pulled Blaine in after him. "Hello?" He called.

Finn rounded the corner almost immediately and took in Kurt's calm, confused demeanor. "Uhh, hey," Finn greeted them eventually. He looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow, questioning if he'd told Kurt yet. Blaine shook his head slightly and looked at the ground.

Finn withheld a groan and turned back to Kurt. "So…I'm not sure if Mom made enough dinner for all of us," he said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"That's fine," Kurt responded as he dragged Blaine into the kitchen. "Hi, Carole."

"Kurt!" The woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the boy in a tight hug. "And Blaine!"

"Good evening, ma'am," Blaine nodded at her. But Carole wrapped her arms around Blaine and hugged him too.

"Blaine, I must say that you look very handsome in that uniform," Carole complimented him. "I can see why Kurt was so smitten after that first time he met you."

"Carole," Kurt whined, blushing and hiding his face with his free hand.

Blaine chuckled and removed his hand from his face. "It's okay," he whispered into Kurt's ear before placing a kiss on his temple. "I was pretty smitten by you too."

Kurt blushed again and leaned in to kiss Blaine. However, before their lips could meet, Burt came stomping into the kitchen louder than he normally would. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, and now it was _his_ turn to blush.

"Hello, boys," Burt greeted them.

"Good evening, sir," Blaine responded.

Burt cracked a grin at his manners before turning to Kurt. "Why are you guys here?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Kurt replied, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion again. "Blaine said we should come here and that something had happened, but he didn't tell me what."

Burt nodded and didn't respond for a few moments. "Oh!" He said suddenly, and Blaine knew that this was it – this was how Kurt was going to find out. "I think Finn may have trapped Warble in the basement. You want to see him, right?"

"Finn trapped Warble…in my room?"

Burt nodded apprehensively. "Uh…yeah. Just…go get him."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow but went and did what Burt asked. "Warble?" Blaine heard him call before the sound of him trudging down the stairs.

_Wait for it,_ Blaine thought, _3…2…1…_

"WARBLE, YOU LITTLE DEVIL DOG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Blaine cringed and made a mental note to never get on Kurt's bad side. "Where is he?" He asked Burt. "I'd keep him out of Kurt's war path."

"He's outside," Burt pointed to the backyard, where Blaine could see a little splotch of yellow racing around the fenced in yard.

Kurt came stomping up the stairs, his face red and his eyes blazing.

Finn walked by the kitchen entrance in what Blaine knew he thought was a sneaky way.

However, Kurt was not fooled. "Finn. Christopher. Hudson." He said sternly. "Get your skinny ass in here."

Blaine had never Kurt swear so much in a five minute period. That was twice in under three minutes.

Finn sulked and slowly walked into the kitchen, cowering behind Blaine. Because you know five foot seven Blaine was the _perfect _hiding spot for over six foot two Finn.

"That dog," Kurt sneered, "Destroyed my room."

They all nodded hesitantly, none of them meeting Kurt's eyes.

"And all of you knew? And none of you told me?"

"Blaine was supposed to tell you!" Finn stated suddenly. "I _told_ him to tell you before he brought you here!

"Thanks, Finn," Blaine scoffed. "Just throw me under the bus."

"Well, that was why I originally called," Finn pointed out before turning to Kurt. "_I _called to tell you, and then he answered and my plans got changed."

"Finn, you're not getting out of jail free this time," Kurt snipped. "I don't blame you two," he said as he turned to his parents. "So you can leave. I want to talk to these two idiots alone."

Burt nodded as he and Carole walked out of the kitchen. "Just – Don't kill Blaine," he said before he was fully out. "Because then I'll have to listen to you mope about it for ages. But Finn…do what you want with him."

"Hey!" Finn objected, and Burt just chuckled and walked out.

"Alright," Kurt started pacing around the two of them. Blaine felt as if he was shark bait and Kurt was the shark, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He glanced at Blaine, and then turned to Finn. "Finn…I can't really find a reason to yell at you," he admitted. "Because I know that you probably would have told me if I had answered my phone."

Finn looked relieved and all but ran out of the kitchen.

_Great,_ Blaine thought, _So this is all __**my**__ fault._

"Blaine," Kurt began. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." With each word, Kurt took a step closer to Blaine until his nose was touching Blaine's. "You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise I'd have a really hard time forgiving you."

Blaine chuckled but didn't move. He knew that Kurt could turn into 'Scary Kurt," as Finn would say, anytime soon.

"And you're lucky you're my boyfriend and that I spent months waiting and pining for you," he went on, "Otherwise I'd probably kill you."

Blaine grinned and chuckled again. "Wait," he said eventually. "So…you're not mad at me?"

"…No," Kurt responded. "I probably should be, but really the only thing going through my mind is that this gives me the perfect opportunity to redecorate."

Blaine laughed, relieved, and wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "So why did you have everyone else leave the room?"

"Because," Kurt responded coyly, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "If they think that I'm angry and yelling at you, they won't come down and bother us."

"Ah, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, his voice a little more sultry than he had intended. "I quite like the way you think." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, whose arms threaded themselves around Blaine's neck. His lips moved delicately against Blaine's, and Blaine knew it was his way of getting Blaine back for not telling him about his room right away.

Blaine was not having that, so he pulled Kurt closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

_Bark!_

Kurt groaned and pulled away to find Warble outside on the porch, pawing and barking at the door.

"However," Kurt said as he walked over to the door, "I may need to teach this dog some tricks. The first of which are going to be 'Don't destroy Kurt's room' and 'Don't interrupt Kurt and Blaine when they're kissing.'"

Blaine laughed and watched as his boyfriend greeted his dog.

**Warble! Warble is my souldog, I swear! Darren is my soulmate, and Warble is my souldog, and Chris Colfer is my soulbestfriend, and Quinn's closet is my soulcloset, and Rachel's voice is my soulvoice, and Brittneys dancing is my souldancing and...**

**yeah sorry, I got a little carried away there.**

**okay, so go watch that video! yes, yes.**

**I NEED season three to start soon. Like, soon soon, not september 20th soon.**

**Alright, I've got a busy day so I'd best be going!**

**Review Please :) Review for Kurt and Blaine and Chris and Darren and WArble :) If not for the boys, than do it for Warble :)**


	42. Cam's Troubles

**Hi guys! I almost didn't update today, but then I decided against it. So you can all thank me for being too lazy to get out of bed and do my summer homework :P Which I only have like four days left to do :/**

**Anyway...**

**I had to go to my school last night because for freshman orientation, because I signed to help them and whatnot. Anyway, my favorite teacher informed me that she saw Glee Live in Concert. And that she didn't like it. Because of all the girls screaming.**

**I swear, something is wrong with her.**

**And THEN she was like "Yeah, and then when the Warblers came out i swear my ear drums almost popped."**

**To which my reaction was "Come on. It's Darren Criss. He's only the most attractive man to ever live. How could you not have screamed from seeing him live?"**

**To which her response was. "...Is that Blaine?"**

**THE NERVE! SHE DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS BLAINE! :O**

**If it wasn't obvious, this teacher is more like my friend. She's young, and she's awesome. lol.**

**Alright! Cam makes a return in this chappie :D**

"Hello?"

Wes looked up from where he was seated in the common to find a tall, lanky, blonde haired boy looking around awkwardly. H quirked an eyebrow at him and glanced over at David before getting up an approaching the boy. "Hey," he greeted him, holding out his hand, "I'm Wes."

The boy shook Wes's hand. "I'm Cam."

"I'm David," David said, also holding out his hand, "What brings you here? Because it's kind of obvious you don't go to school here." David gestured at their uniforms and then at Cam's outfit.

Wes thought that the name Cam sounded familiar, but he just couldn't figure out why.

Cam laughed and straightened out his shirt. "No, I don't go here," he paused and looked around the room. "I was actually looking for someone named Blaine. Do you guys know him?"

Wes' eyes went wide and it came back to him. Kurt had told him about this guy – they'd met him on the streets and he'd been hitting on Blaine. But Kurt had apparently 'shown' this guy that Blaine was unavailable.

"Oh, yeah," David responded, giving Wes a confused glance as to why he had zoned out. "But…I'm not sure what he's doing right now. I know he's in his room, but he and Kurt might be –"

"Oh, Kurt?" Cam interrupted him. "He's Blaine's friend, right?"

Okay, so maybe Cam hadn't gotten Kurt's warnings to back off.

David looked at Wes and mouthed the word 'friend' to him, and Wes just shrugged. They both looked at Cam worriedly. Neither of them wanted to deal with a jealous Kurt…it was something that they knew would not be a pleasant experience.

"Err…Here, we'll take you to their room," David finally said. He shot Wes a _text them and warn them_ look. Wes took out his phone and sent a message to Kurt.

_Stop whatever you're doing! Some kid named Cam is on his way up to see Blaine –Wes_

Wes didn't even bother to pocket his phone, knowing that Kurt would definitely respond to that.

_What the HELL is he doing here? –Kurt_

Wes chuckled and put his phone away as they trudged down the hallway, hoping that this Cam kid didn't cause Klaine any problems.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Kurt said as he got Wes's text. "Blaine."<p>

Blaine popped his head out of the bathroom and gave his boyfriend a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He rushed over to Kurt's side with a worried expression. "You're all red. Are you feeling okay?"

Kurt groaned and showed Blaine Wes's text. "Oh," Blaine responded after he read it.

"Yeah," Kurt groaned again, "I thought I made it perfectly clear that we were together."

"Maybe he forgot," Blaine supplied as he changed out of his pajama shirt. "I mean, it's not like you jumped my bones or anything."

Kurt scoffed and got up to check his hair in the mirror. Since they were apparently having guests now – why he came this early on a school day, Kurt had no idea – he needed to not make a fool out of himself just because his hair was in a sleep-induced disarray.

As he put his comb back in the drawer, he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. "Hey," Blaine whispered in his ear. "It's going to be alright. We'll tell him we're together, and he'll go on his merry way. Don't worry."

Kurt shivered and turned so that he could look Blaine in the eyes. "What if he's here because he's having problems at school or something?" Kurt asked him. "You'll never be able to turn him away then."

Blaine sighed and couldn't help but feel that they'd had this conversation before…probably because they had.

"Stop worrying," Blaine instructed him. He placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Kurt smiled softly as they heard a knock on their door. "My hair isn't ready," Kurt told Blaine. "Get the door. I'll be out in a minute."

Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek one last time before heading towards the door. He opened it and saw Wes, David, and Cam.

"Hello," Blaine said as he put on his tie. He decided it would be best if he pretended to not know Cam was there. "Why're you guys here so – Cam?"

Cam grinned and stepped in front of the two Dalton boys. "Hi!"

"Umm…hey?" Blaine said cautiously. "What are you doing here? We kind of have school today."

"I know," Cam said sheepishly. "It's just that…" He trailed off and looked down.

"Did something happen?" Blaine internally cursed. Kurt was right – he couldn't turn down an offer to help someone.

"No…well, nothing out of the ordinary," Cam waved his hand nonchalantly.

Something about his expression made Blaine believe that he wasn't telling the truth. Mainly because it was similar to the expression Kurt wore the first time they had met.

"Cam…why don't you come in?"

Wes and David looked at Blaine with wide eyes, and he mouthed 'I'll explain later' to them. They nodded and left. Blaine held the door open wider for Cam, and the tall boy walked in. "You can sit down," he told him.

Cam sat on Blaine's bed. _Kurt's not going to like that,_ Blaine thought.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked him as he took a seat in his desk chair. "And don't say nothing – I can tell something's up."

Cam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's…it's the bullying," Cam whispered. "It used to just be one, and I could hold them off easily. I'm not weak, I play sports. But now…"

"More are coming after you?" Blaine really, really wished that for once he could just let something like this slide. But he couldn't.

Cam nodded and looked down. "It's almost like the original bully formed some kind of cult against me."

Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay…I'm not sure what to tell you," he admitted. "Last time I did something like this, I told the person to have courage. Then, it kind of…backfired at them."

"Backfired? How?"

"When I approached the bully, he kissed me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

Kurt had walked out of the bathroom and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Cam's eyes went wide. "So you're the person Blaine tried to help?"

"Oh, Blaine did help me," Kurt responded as he moved to go sit on his own bed. "I mean, sure his original advice kind of didn't go the way he'd planned. But he made me feel like I wasn't alone."

"What happened after?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who signaled for him to go on. "We confronted him about how dealing with your sexuality can be tough. He…he shoved me against a fence and ran off."

"But what happened to Kurt?" Cam looked genuinely worried, which Kurt found amusing considering he was sitting right in front of the boy.

"Well, obviously I transferred here. Once my dad found out about his threat, we tried to get him expelled. When that didn't work, we set up my transfer here the next Monday." Kurt hadn't thought about these memories in a long time. They'd just kind of slipped into the back of his mind.

Blaine could see his boyfriend's composure crumbling. He got up and went to sit next to Kurt, patting his thigh reassuringly. "It's alright," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "Everything's okay."

Kurt sniffled and the two boys looked back to Cam. "You said you weren't the only gay kid at your school?"

Cam nodded. "There's about ten of us," he told them.

"So here's what you should do," Blaine instructed him. "You all need to just stick together. The more of you there are, the easier it'll be to take on the bullies. Travel in a pack."

Cam nodded. "I guess – I guess I could try and do that."

Blaine nodded. "Good," he glanced at Kurt and asked for his approval for what he was going to do next. Kurt looked apprehensive but nodded anyway. Blaine smiled at him and reached over to grab a pen and paper. "Here's my number," he said as he handed the paper to Cam. "And here's Kurt's number." He handed him another slip of paper.

Cam looked at them and gave the two Dalton boys truly grateful expressions. "Thank you," he whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Blaine smiled at him. "I kind of have a weakness for helping people," he admitted.

Cam grinned at him and then coughed awkwardly. "Right," he paused for a moment before continuing. "That actually wasn't the only reason I came here."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he felt Blaine stiffen slightly next to him. "…"

"I was wondering if maybe you – uh – wanted to maybe…go get coffee or something?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed even more and he was about to get up and kick Cam out of the room when Blaine's hand enclosed around his, his other one resting on Kurt's knee.

"You're a nice guy, Cam," Blaine started, giving Kurt a _calm down_ look. "But we're kind of…"

Cam's eyes looked between the two of them and then seemed to take in their position and their hands. "Oh!" He flushed a few shades of red. "Right. I kind of forgot about that…" He looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"No worries," Blaine said. He Kurt one last glance, telling him to behave, before getting up and approaching Cam.

"Right. Well I'm just gonna go…" Cam held his hand out for Blaine, who shook it.

"If you ever need anything, we're available to help," Blaine reassured him.

Cam nodded and walked out of the room.

Kurt was frozen where he was on his bed. Everything still looked green.

"You handled that better than last time," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded but didn't respond.

Blaine sighed and took his hands. "I turned down coffee for you," he whispered into Kurt's ear. His lips brushed against his temple before he went on. "That means you're a keeper. It takes a lot for me to turn down free coffee."

Kurt laughed, a smile spreading across his face. "I suppose," he said.

Blaine smirked and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

When Kurt pulled away, he looked Blaine in the eyes, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"So," his eyes crinkling in amusement. "Want to go get coffee?"

Blaine laughed and rubbed circles on the back of his hands. "Are you paying?"

"Yes."

"I'm in," Blaine stood up and helped Kurt do the same. "You plus free coffee – there's not a better combination."

**Poor Cam. But no one messses with Klaine! **

**Man, I would hate to be rejected by Blaine...what a downer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review Please :) "Fat bottomed reviews you make the rockin' world go round!" :D I'm listening to my glee live CD right now...yeahh...**


	43. Kurt's Sold Soul

**Hello all :)**

**So I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again...I've got a vball tourney on Saturday, and depending on the going ons on sunday I may or may not be able to write/post. And then I start school on monday and...yeah.**

**Man, reviews are up the WAZU! I LOVE IT!**

**Oh oh! Funny story! I was writing something for the book Huckleberry Finn, but instead of 'Huck and Jim' I wrote 'Kurt and Blaine.' I didn't notice it until a few minutes later when I was rereading it and it said 'Kurt and Blaine almost preferred floating on the raft.' I was like "What?"**

**Glee is taking over my mindd!**

**Or maybe those are just the two names that I'm used to writing.**

**One of the two :P Either way, it's clearly what my brain prefers to think about**

**Want to know somehting that makes me laugh at people? When someone alerts a story that clearly says 'COMPLETE.' Gets me everytime ;) Unless it's on accident, because Ive definately pressed the story alert button instead of the favorite button a few times.**

**Alrighty, folks. On with the...chappie/drabble/story/whatever.**

"Hey," Blaine said as he plopped down on his bed for the night. He turned his body and propped up on his elbow, facing Kurt. "You want to do something Friday night?"

Kurt thought for a moment, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Crap," he muttered, "I can't."

"You…can't?"

Kurt nodded and looked apologetically at his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry," he said eventually, "It's just that – I already have certain obligations that I need to attend to."

"…Obligations? Like what?" Blaine was confused. Kurt was _never_ one to turn down a Friday date.

Kurt blushed, embarrassment flooding throughout his body. He didn't want to tell Blaine why he couldn't go out with him this Friday – or for the next six Fridays.

He stayed silent.

Blaine started growing worried. Wasn't not wanting to go on dates the first sign of a break up? "Do you…not want to go out with me anymore?"

"What?" Kurt sat up and stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I love you, and I don't plan on getting rid of you anytime soon."

Blaine sighed in relief and felt like an idiot for even thinking that.

"I told you, I'm busy," Kurt went on once he saw that the panic had vanished from Blaine's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me with what?"

Kurt paused and looked at Blaine. He looked like he genuinely wanted to know, but Kurt didn't want to risk Blaine being embarrassed by him. "Eventually," he finally responded.

"Eventually," Blaine echoed quietly. He glanced over at Kurt and saw that he looked a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. He sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers up around him. "That's fine, I guess. Want to do something Saturday then?"

Kurt grinned. "I'd want nothing else."

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, Friday was among them. The day had gone by in a blur (Fridays usually did) and Blaine was now heading back to his room, hoping to catch his boyfriend before he took off for his 'obligations.'<p>

As he opened the door, he found Kurt shoving something red into a duffle bag. He quickly turned around and looked at Blaine with wide eyes – a look very similar to a deer in headlights.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and gestured to the duffle bag. "Where exactly are you going that requires a duffle bag?"

"Uhh, nowhere," Kurt responded, hoping that Blaine didn't catch the hesitation in his answer, "This is my laundry that needs to be taken to the cleaners."

Blaine didn't believe it for a second, but he went along with it anyway. "When will you be back?"

"Tenish?" Kurt responded, glancing at his watch. "You don't have to wait up for me."

Blaine grinned at him and closed the distance between them. "You know I will, though."

Kurt laughed and gave him a small kiss. "I really need to go now," he said once they pulled apart.

"Okay."

"…I'll miss you."

Blaine smiled at him softly. "I'll miss you, too," he said, "But you already know that."

Kurt gave him one last glance before walking out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, Blaine knew that he had to take action. He pulled out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Wes? I need you to meet me by my car in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>Blaine indeed found Wes and David standing around his car, looking at him curiously. "We just saw Kurt leave," Wes told him. "Where's he going? He never goes anywhere without you."<p>

"That's what we're going to find out," Blaine told them. He relayed the conversation he had about Kurt's 'obligations' to them.

"So, basically, we're going to follow him and see where he's going?"

"Yes, exactly," Blaine responded.

"Well then I suggest we get moving so we can see which way he's headed," David supplied.

They piled into the car and we're out of the parking lot in less than a minute. "There's his car!" Wes pointed ahead of them, where they could barely make out the figure of Kurt's car.

They continued driving for who knows how long, but eventually the surroundings became familiar to Blaine. "This is the way to Lima," he told his two friends.

"What's he going to Lima for?" Wes asked. "And what's the big deal about telling you? I mean, he goes to Lima all the time."

Blaine shrugged and just assumed that Kurt was making an emergency trip home for some unknown reason. However, he didn't turn at his usual spot. "That's strange…" Blaine said.

"What is?"

"He's not going home."

David, who had apparently called shotgun before they even left their room, raised an eyebrow. "Where else would he go?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine responded. "Maybe to Mercedes' house?"

They continued to follow Kurt. When he started to slow down and pull into a huge parking lot, Blaine recognized the building immediately.

"What is he doing back at McKinley? Doesn't he realize that he _should_ have told me in case Karofsky was here? Something could happen to him and no one would know!" Blaine was starting to panic. He just didn't understand _why_ Kurt was back here.

"Chill," Wes told him as he took in the school. "There's only a few cars here."

That didn't help Blaine at all. What if Kurt had been tricked into coming here?

Kurt got out of the car, duffle bag in hand and walked into the school.

"Move!" Wes instructed. The three boys jumped out of the car and followed Kurt into the school, making sure to leave a safe distance between them so he wouldn't notice their presence.

"He's headed toward the girl's locker room," David said, his voice surprised.

Somehow, that caused Blaine some relief. There was no way Kurt could run into Karofsky if he went into the girl's locker room.

They waited for him to come back out, and when he didn't they looked around the hallway, confused.

"Wait," David said after a few moments of silence. "Don't the locker rooms have doors that lead into the gym?"

_Man,_ Blaine thought, _David is on fire today._

They walked to the gym doors and peeked in. They could hear people in there, but they couldn't see anything.

At least until Kurt waked right past the door wearing tight red pants and a matching sleeveless top, a sweat band on his right arm.

Blaine could feel his mouth drop open and could hear Wes and David snickering. But he didn't care.

Because Kurt was wearing a freaking cheerleading uniform. Kurt was a cheerleader.

Blaine never thought he'd see the day where he'd actually be attracted to a cheerleader. But right now he _seriously _was.

"Earth to Blaine!" Wes shoved his shoulder, trying to get the transfixed boy's attention.

"Whaaa?" was Blaine's cleverly worded response.

David snickered again as Blaine moved to try and get a better view.

"I can't see," Blaine whined. "I need to see!"

"Wow," Wes snorted, "Never thought Blaine would have a cheerleader kink."

David high fived him and Blaine continued to move around. "We need to go in," he said seriously.

"What?" Wes looked at him like he was insane. "Kurt will see us. And then he'll kill us." He paused for a moment before he elaborated. "Well, he'll kill me and David."

"I don't care," Blaine said as he looked through the little window in the door. "I'm going in there."

"Suite yourself, man," David signaled for him to go along, "We'll wait in the car."

Blaine nodded and the two older Dalton boys retreated. Blaine slowly and cautiously pushed the door open a small amount. When he realized that no one had taken any notice, he pushed it open more and slipped through. He crouched beside the bleachers and watched the cheerleading routine that was going on.

Music was blaring out of the speakers, and Blaine was sure that this was _definitely_ the best choreography he'd ever seen. They were _astounding._

But then Blaine spotted Kurt amongst the crowd, and all of the other cheerleaders instantly vanished.

And _oh god, _where did Kurt learn to move like that? No wonder he had trouble being a Warbler, all they ever did was step-snap-hop with the occasional spin.

Kurt did a prefect back handsprang, well actually several, causing his shirt to ride up, revealing a sliver of his flawless, white skin.

Blaine found his mouth becoming dryer and dryer by the second.

Then, just when Blaine thought this moment couldn't get any better, Kurt began to sing.

_All eyes on me in the center of a ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes, or ears, or how his mouth had gone from dry to extreme salivation.

As the song drew to a close, Blaine internally wept. They needed to do another one. They _needed to._

The music cut off, and the group of cheerleaders went silent as they awaited the coach's approval.

"You suck! Hit the showers!"

They murmured to each other before doing as they were told. Blaine was almost in the clear. Kurt was almost out of the room, and then he could sneak away without getting noticed.

"Hey, Tickle-Me-Doeface!"

Blaine flinched, somehow knowing that the forceful cheer coach was talking to him.

Apparently Kurt did too, because he turned around and immediately looked at Blaine, shock and worry in his eyes.

"I'll handle this, Coach Sylvester," Kurt told the woman. "Don't worry, he's not a spy."

She nodded her approval. "Do what you may, Porcelain," she said, "But dispose of any bodies away from the school grounds." She gave Blaine a onceover before adding, "Do something extra painful to this one. He reminds me of a lovechild between Shuster and some breed of hobbit."

"Don't worry, Coach Sylvester," Kurt responded, smirking at Blaine, "I'll take care of him."

She nodded again and stalked out of the gym.

"So," Kurt leant against the wall and crossed his arms, "Care to explain?"

"Do _you _care to explain?" Blaine countered.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose," he paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know if you'd think it was stupid or not. I didn't want to take any chances."

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was becoming husky, "I can honestly say that I definitely didn't think that was stupid."

"You didn't?"

"No. Not in the slightest."

Kurt let out a breath in relief. "Anyway, I apparently unintentionally sold my soul to her for Nationals this year when she offered to protect me from Karofsky. Although she failed to mention this until last week."

Blaine snorted and he could feel his eyes raking over Kurt's body. "You should wear that more often."

"I should?"

"Yeah, you should."

Kurt took a step closer, wrapping his arms against Blaine's torso. "Maybe you should come to more of my practices," he whispered into Blaine's ear, smiling when he felt the boy becoming more unraveled. "You could get a better view next time."

Blaine gulped and thought _Yeah, I definitely want a better view of that ass._ He scolded himself a second later. _No, Blaine. Do not think those undapper thoughts._

However, his internal argument was interrupted by Kurt's lips against his, and _ohsweetsonofahamster, _this was what Blaine liked to call sexual relief.

Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine pulled him back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his body closer.

Let's just say that Wes and David had to wait in the car for quite a bit longer than they would have preferred.

**Naughty, naughty boys ;) I love hormone-controlled!Blaine**

**I realized that I'd gone 42 chapter without cheerleader!Kurt, and I had to put an end to that. It was simply not acceptable that I'd put it off that long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Circus belongs to Britney Spears, not Brittney S. Pierce **

**So my schedule for school looks like crap this year. I have 2 sciences classes - one an honors class and one an AP class, and i have one more honors calss and one more AP class, and then I"m taking art (i hope we do portraits...I'd draw Darren Criss) and then I'm teacher aiding for the teacher that i mentioned in the last chapter (uk, the one who had to ask if darren criss was Blaine?)**

**But yes...this year is going to be _hell!_**

**But I'll have Glee to help me throught it :D**

**Review Please :) :) uhhh...Review if you want Darren to undress you with his eyes, or if you want Chris Colfer to turn straight and have multiple girlfriends :D**


	44. First Crushes

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I'm like uber busy with my life now. I've got school, with 2 AP classes nad 2 Honors classes and an art class that requries constant sketching. Then I've got volleyball after, then after that I come home, eat dinner, shower, and do homework and study until I pass out on my bed.**

**And then I wake up fifteen minutes early the next morining so I can read _Kiss._**

**Yup. this is my new life.**

**But, anywho, did you guys here the rumor of there possibly being a Very Potter Threequel? I'm not sure if it's validated yet, but it's definately out there!**

**I'm more than okay with this, as long as Darren doesn't work himself to death. I'd rather have an alive and healthy Darren than a dead Darren and another AVPM.**

**Speaking of Darren, apparently he's moving to McKinley? Idk...I don't really want him to tho. I like him in the blazer, and I like the Warblers. But if that means more Klaine than...I can't really complain, now can I?**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews :) I love getting reviews.**

**Alright, on with the long awaited update!**

Kurt was lounging on his bed, his head hanging over the edge as he tried to read his book for English class. Blaine currently wasn't in the room – Kurt wasn't sure why – but he was going to try and use his alone time to get work done without having Blaine as a distraction. Because Blaine was a _huge_ distraction.

However, Kurt couldn't seem to register any of the words on the page at the moment. He'd read a name, and even if the name was 'Bob' it would turn into 'Blaine' in his head.

Yes, Kurt knew that he had a problem. But he didn't care. If this was what being with Blaine would cause, then he'd gladly take it.

Kurt sighed and set his book down, scooting himself further onto his bed so he was no longer hanging off. _Alright, Blaine can come back now. I'm bored,_ he thought.

And, like magic, Blaine walked into the room not a moment later.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he jumped up and bolted over to his boyfriend.

Blaine grinned and opened his arms for Kurt to throw himself into. Which is exactly what Kurt did. "Hello to you, too," Blaine smiled as he placed a small kiss on Kurt's temple.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked him as he pulled away and dragged Blaine to sit on a bed.

"Just had to clear some things up with Professor Gil," Blaine responded, exerting a small huff. "I swear he gives me bad grades because I doodle on my notes."

"Or maybe he gives you bad grades because your notes _are_ doodles," Kurt smirked, "Doodles of my _name._"

Blaine blushed. He wasn't quite sure how Kurt knew that, but Kurt always seemed to know everything.

"Aww, you're blushing," Kurt cooed, scooting closer to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine sighed and leant back so that he fell against the bed, dragging Kurt down with him. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing his boyfriend, their breath intermingling and faces almost touching.

"Hi," Blaine whispered before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Kurt's.

As Kurt responded and the kiss deepened, the notebook Blaine had set on the edge of the bed fell off onto the floor, open to one of the pages.

When Kurt finally pulled away from Blaine, he reached down and scooped the notebook up. The page it had been open to was dated over a year ago.

Kurt didn't think much of it until he went to close it and actually caught a glimpse of what the words on the page said.

The words "Mr. Blaine Anderson-Duval" were written on the page, surrounded by a big heart.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, who was currently lounging on the bed looking at something on his phone. "Blaine…"

"Hm?" Blaine looked up and saw Kurt staring at the notebook. "Yeah, that's the notebook that I had to show to Professor Gil. The page you found is probably one of the pure doodle pages, but I do actually have notes in there."

Kurt just shook his head and turned the notebook over so that Blaine could see what he was looking at. He was trying hard not to laugh now, because the thought of _Blaine_ having a crush on _Nick_ was laughable.

Blaine looked at the page Kurt was showing him, and then worry flashed in his eyes. "No!" He said abruptly. "That was from over a year ago! I don't even know that was in that notebook! I mean, if you look at other pages dated more recently they're all of you and –"

Kurt laughed, cutting Blaine's worried rant short. "You used to like Nick? _Nick?_ Haven't he and Jeff been together for, like, ever?"

Blaine blushed and ducked his head. He had been young, and Nick had been the first gay person to talk to him. He was tall, he was handsome, and Blaine had been quickly smitten.

"That was before they got together," Blaine eventually explained. "Nick actually asked me out once, but then I realized that it was only to make Jeff jealous. I went along anyway, but…yeah."

Kurt's eyes filled with sympathy. After all, he knew what it was like having the guy you're obsessing over be in love with someone else. But there was no way he was bringing that incident up right now. That wasn't something Blaine needed to deal with right now.

"I mean, he was the first gay guy I met, you know? It was almost like I felt obliged to have a crush on him."

Again, Kurt could sympathize. He'd considered that that's what had been going on with his feelings for Blaine. But, obviously, it had always been more than that.

"And apparently everyone knew about my crush on him except for Nick and Jeff. And to this day I'm still not sure if Jeff knows, because he doesn't hate me," Blaine continued, never meeting Kurt's eyes. He felt that Kurt deserved the whole story, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with telling it.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him. Blaine abruptly stopped and looked up at Kurt, hazel eyes meeting blue. "It's okay that you had crushed before me," he explained. "I'm not going to be mad at you."

Blaine blinked for a moment, confused. Weren't boyfriends supposed to get upset about this kind of thing? "…You're not?"

Kurt laughed. "No!" He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "In fact…I had a couple of crushed myself."

Blaine was very tempted to see green, but he held it in. Kurt had understood, so he should be too. "…You did?" Blaine realized his questions weren't very intelligent, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kurt nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah…"

Blaine grinned. Now it was Kurt's turn to feel awkward. "Are you going to tell me who they were?" He internally cringed at the _they._ Blaine had only had one crush, but the fact that Kurt had had more than one made him feel slightly less important.

"Oh, don't look so put out," Kurt scoffed. He sensed that Blaine wasn't liking the fact that he'd had more than one crush – or maybe he just didn't like the fact that Blaine hadn't been his first everything. "You're the first person to actually reciprocate my feelings – you should feel special."

Blaine smiled at him sheepishly. "So I'm guessing you aren't going to tell me?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. But, since I was the only out guy at McKinley, you can assume that they were on straight guys."

Blaine's eyes widened. At least his crush had been on a guy who was out and proud. But Kurt had been crushing on _straight_ guys? That was something new.

"Don't give me that look!" Kurt scolded Blaine, who had been looking at him incredulously. "I mean, what did they expect? I had just come to terms with my sexuality. I didn't know how those things worked. For all I knew, he would change for me. And then with Sam's hair, how could I _not _think that –"

"Wait!" Blaine interrupted him. "You had a crush on Sam? _Sam?"_

"Did I say that out loud?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, causing his boyfriend to blush and sigh simultaneously. "Well, I mean, his hair is obviously dyed. That's a dead giveaway that someone's gay. Turns out he wasn't. I made a complete fool of myself that week."

Blaine took all of this in. He hadn't realized that one of Kurt's past crushes would be someone that he actually knew. "When was that?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "About a month before I met you."

"Oh."

Blaine couldn't help but think of what would happen if Sam _had_ been gay. He and Kurt probably would have gotten together, and Blaine probably still would have met Kurt. But what would have happened to them?

Blaine silently thanked everything that Sam wasn't gay.

"I guess it's a good thing Sam didn't turn out to be gay," Kurt said, causing Blaine to make sure that he hadn't said that since that was exactly what he as thinking. "I mean, we probably wouldn't be together now if he was."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Who was your other crush?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt blushed again and buried his head in Blaine's hair. "That one's way more embarrassing," Kurt told him. "I actually try to forget about that as often as possible."

"Why?" Blaine asked. "I mean, it can't be worse than Sam, can it?"

"Oh, it is," Kurt scoffed. "It's a zillion times more embarrassing than Sam was."

Just as Blaine was about to continue persisting, Kurt's phone rang. He whipped it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before answering it.

"What, Finn?"

Blaine released Kurt, giving him some space and leant against the headboard. He watched his boyfriend's annoyed expressions as he talked to his brother.

"Rachel did what? No, Finn, I don't think that taking Brittney and Santana to Breadsticks to talk about the latest episode of _Gossip Girl_ was a good idea. I mean, I get that they're the only ones who know you watch it, but it'd be so much easier and less controversial for you to talk about it over the phone."

Blaine stifled a laugh, the image of Finn sitting in front of the TV with his eyes glued on the teenage drama unfolding on the screen.

"Just tell Rachel about your addiction to the show, that should fix it."

Finn responded, something that made Kurt groan. "Hang on, I need to get my emergency 'Fix Finchel' box from the closet. Talk to Blaine while I look for it." Kurt handed Blaine the phone.

"Hey, Finn." Blaine greeted. He smirked to himself before saying the next line, "So how was _Gossip_ _Girl _this week?"

"Shut up," Finn snapped. "You can't talk – you watch plenty of girl shows with Kurt."

"I'm gay, Finn," Blaine laughed. "I have an excuse."

Finn groaned and Blaine could vaguely hear him slamming his head on something.

Blaine suddenly had an idea. He glanced back to the closet, making sure Kurt was still occupied before asking his next question. "Hey, Finn? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Finn responded. "But if it has anything to do with any part of Kurt's body or what might 'please' him, I refuse to answer."

"What? No, nothing like that," Blaine rushed, feeling himself flush, "I was just wondering if you knew who Kurt's first crush was."

Silence came across the receiver. "I'm not sure what I should say, so I'm just going to say that it was you."

"Nope," Blaine laughed, "I already know that he had some before me."

"Err…"

"Finn, please," Blaine begged. "He's not going to tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Finn asked him. "It's kind of weird."

"Yes. Who was it, and what makes it so weird?"

"…It was me."

Blaine's jaw dropped and the phone almost slipped out of his hand. His eyes widened and he just stared at the wall ahead of him.

"Blaine?" Finn's voice came through the receiver. "You still there?"

"Uhh, yeah," Blaine stuttered. "I've, uh, gotta go. Thanks for, uh, telling me."

Blaine abruptly hung up the phone, and Kurt came out of the closet. "Alright, I couldn't find the box, so I'll just need to tell Finn that – Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine glanced up at his boyfriend with a confused expression on his face. "You used to like your stepbrother?"

"Oh, god, he told you," Kurt groaned, sinking down on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

"How…is that even legal?" Blaine asked.

"Well we weren't related at the time," Kurt explained, feeling himself blush. "That's actually how our parents met. I introduced them so that I could spend more time with Finn. Obviously, that backfired, seeing as how we're now related."

"But…so if they hadn't gotten married would you have still liked him?" Blaine honestly had no idea what to think about this situation. It was just so…different.

Kurt shook his head and looked down. "No," he said. "There was an…incident." He waved his hand before continuing. "We're not talking about that today though."

Blaine nodded, knowing that he would get the story someday. However, he couldn't help but feel a little put out about the fact that he hadn't been first crush.

"Hey," Kurt said gently, caressing Blaine's cheek soothingly. "If it helps, you were the first crush I had on a guy who was actually gay."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "That does make me feel better," he admitted. He thought for a moment before getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know what else will make me feel better?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked him, knowing full well where Blaine was going with this.

"If you'd kiss me."

And so Kurt did. He leant in and pressed his lips against Blaine's, both of the boys thinking of their first kiss that they'd shared together.

**lsfjlkasl CHEESY ENDING! I LOVE CHEESY ENDINGS!**

**Cheesy endings and Klaine are soulmates.**

**That last sentence is pure gold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Alright, we're going away for the long weekend today, so I'll try and update whenever we get back. I think it's Sunday night, so we'll see.**

**Oh, so during the _Prom Queen _episode, when Klaine is dancing, it really shows how short Darren is compared to Chris. But I love his shortness :p**

**Apparently I'm good at bribing peopel to review. And I have one thing to say about that...**

**I know :p**

**So...REVIEW! Please. If you review, Darren and Chris will duplicate themselves several thousand times so that all their fangirls can have one of them :p I personally want both...DArren for me to love, and Chris to be my best friend :D**


	45. Sai Swords

**Hello People! So today is going to be a serious writing day for me. I'm updating this, I'm going to write the next chapter of Life on a Line, and I've got a oneshot planned out that needs to be written before I forget it. So yes :) This story always takes priority though.**

**Now - last night I watched Darren's livestream on youtube from a while ago. I suggest that you all go watch it. Just go to youtube and search for 'Darren Criss livestream Celebuzz' or something, and the videos are uploaded by darrencrissweb and there's six parts. So, if you would like to swoon and laugh and pee yourself from excitement (what? who did that? Not me...) then I highly recommend you watch them. They'll take you a little over an hour to watch, so give yourself some time.**

**There was a part in there where he called a person and she was like "I'm eighteen and legal by the way" to which my reaction was "Back off Bitch! He's mine!" And then Darren was like "I don't even know what that means...so you can vote? Great, we can vote together."**

**Oh Darren, just stop being so perfect, okay? Then maybe other men will actually look appealing to me.**

**Wait...I take that back. I don't want you to stop being so perfect. Then I won't have anything to live for.**

**Alrighty, on with the update!**

_Let's see,_ Kurt thought as he paced around his room at Dalton, holding the box carefully in his hands, _how should I do this? I haven't done it in ages, and chances are one of them will slip and I'll break something._

He glanced around the room and figured that the safest place would be in-between the two beds, because then if one of his sai swords were to slip, chances are they would at least land on one of the beds.

Yes, he did say sai swords.

He'd started doing them when he was around nine. Burt had taken Kurt with him to the hobby shop, and the shiny silver sword had caught Kurt's eye immediately. He'd begged Burt to buy him a set, and he practiced every day for the next two years.

Well, he hadn't taken them out of their wooden box for about a year – or at least until the bullying back at McKinley took a turn for the worse. He realized that it probably would have been a good distraction, but the past is the past.

Kurt sighed and set the box down on Blaine's bed, opening the lid gingerly and pulling out the two swords. Sword was probably not the correct word, considering that they weren't sharp in the slightest and they barely gave off a sword-like appearance, but for some reason that's what they were called.

_Alright,_ Kurt though as he looked at the swords in his hand, _Let's start easy. Just one sword and slow movements._

Kurt set the sword in his left hand onto the bed next to the box before giving his full attention to his right hand. _Carefully, it's been awhile. You don't want to break anything._

Back in the day, there was a point where Kurt could do almost anything with the swords. Before he'd quit – he still cringes and will deny that that's what he did – he had planned on buying a few more and learning how to juggle them.

He took a deep breath and gave the sword a small twirl in his hand, watching it cooperate with his every whim. _So far so good. Now a little faster._

He gave the sword another twirl, this time with more speed and adding on more movements as he maintained control of it.

As the minutes drew on, he could feel himself grinning. He forgot how much he enjoyed this.

_Now, add the other sword,_ Kurt instructed himself. That was easier said than done. He slowly leant down – sword still twirling in his right hand – and outstretched his other hand to grab the second sword. His hand clasped around the handle and he stood upright. _Wait it out. Wait for a good time to get them in synch. Just be patient and – NOW!_

Kurt started to move the other sword and preened as he watched them move together. He was starting to seriously regret ever stopping doing this.

Now, it hadn't occurred to him that Blaine could show up in the room at any moment. Kurt knew that he had a student council meeting after school, but those things were very unpredictable – they could either be fifteen minutes long or over two hours.

Unfortunately for Kurt, it appeared that today it was only fifteen minutes long, seeing as how he heard Blaine's key in the door to their room.

He immediately stopped the swords and felt himself stall out for a moment. _Blaine. Room. Swords. _

Kurt, who was having trouble even forming a coherent thought, forced himself to shove the swords back in the box and shove them under Blaine's pillow.

As the door opened to reveal his adorable, worn out looking boyfriend, Kurt realized that Blaine's pillow was definitely not a good hiding spot. But it was too late now.

He also realized that clasping his hands in front of his body and smiling was not what one did when they were trying to look innocent.

"Hey," Blaine said as he kicked his shoes off. He still hadn't turned to face Kurt yet, giving Kurt time to lounge on his bed and make himself look more innocent.

Blaine set his book bag down next to his desk and then turned around, his eyes searching for Kurt and then lighting up when he spotted him.

"What, no greeting today?" Blaine grinned. "Usually you rush the door when I walk in."

Kurt – who had been too worried about getting the swords hidden – had completely forgotten about all of his tendencies.

_Quick Kurt, think of a reason!_

"Uhh…Sorry," Kurt tried to make his face look apologetic. "I'm just not…feeling very well."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in worry and Kurt instantly felt bad about lying to him like that.

"What's wrong?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sat on the edge of his bed. He pressed his other hand up against Kurt's forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"It's – um – just allergies, I think," Kurt lied. "No big deal," he added, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked as he observed Kurt. "Do you want some medicine or anything?"

"Already took some," Kurt replied smoothly.

Blaine observed him for a moment, the worry in his eyes lessening. "Scoot over," he said abruptly.

Kurt did so and Blaine climbed into bed behind him, his arm wrapping around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer until there was no space left between their bodies. "Try and get some rest," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "That always helps when I get this sort of thing."

Again, Kurt felt bad about tricking Blaine like this. But, honestly, he was kind of tired and this position he was in was rather comfortable.

Kurt rolled over so that he was facing Blaine and gave him a small kiss on his jaw before resting his head on his chest, letting out a long, deep, relaxed breath.

Blaine chuckled as his fingers trailed on the exposed skin on Kurt's waist. "Go to sleep," he whispered again, "I'll wake you before dinner."

Kurt could feel his eyelids drooping even though he actually wasn't sick. "Mmkay."

Blaine pressed a kiss to his temple and Kurt could feel his boyfriend relaxing too.

He must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing he knew the clock next to his bed said it was 5:45, fifteen minutes until dinner. Blaine's warmth was radiating beside him, and Kurt turned to find his boyfriend nuzzled in his hair, sound asleep.

Kurt smiled and was about to wake him when he remembered the box he'd shoved under Blaine's pillow. He honestly didn't know why he was hiding the swords from Blaine – it wasn't that big of a deal if he found out. But for some reason he didn't _want_ Blaine to know. Only his dad, Finn, and Carole knew, and that was only because they were his family. He just didn't like people knowing that he practiced sai swords. There was really no reason behind it, but it made Kurt feel guilty that he wasn't willing to tell Blaine.

But, as he looked at his adorable sleeping boyfriend, Kurt realized that if there was an opportunity for him to move the swords, this was it.

He slowly removed Blaine's arms from around him, smiling a little at Blaine's noises of protest, before getting up and walking over towards Blaine's bed.

He lifted up the pillow and stood there in shock at what he saw.

The box was gone, a piece of paper left in its place.

_We stopped by to see where you guys were, since you weren't at Warblers. You two are sickeningly sweet. But, dear Kurtie-Pie, if you're trying to hide something from Blaine, we suggest you don't put it under his pillow. It makes it painfully obvious, especially since we could see part of the wooden box. –Wes and David_

Kurt groaned at the note for many reasons. The first was because they'd missed rehearsal, something Wes was never going to let them live down. Second was because Wes and David had seen them in their previous position. And third was because they _took the box._ Who knew what they were going to do with it?

Kurt crumpled the note up angrily and threw it into the wastebasket before walking back over to his bed and gently shaking Blaine awake. "Blaine," he said softly, "Blainey-Bear, it's time for dinner."

Blaine moaned and reached out, searching for Kurt's hand. "Are you feeling better?" He mumbled as he sat up.

Kurt had forgotten about his feigned sickness, causing him to hesitate for a moment. When he finally remembered what Blaine was talking about, he quickly responded, "Oh, yeah. You were right, the nap helped wonders."

Blaine stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good," he replied. He got a cheeky grin on his face before taking a step closer to Kurt. "Now can I have my proper greeting?"

Kurt smirked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, tugging him closer. "Yes you can." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's, who responded by placing his hand on Kurt's neck and pressing their lips firmer together.

Kurt was positive that at this rate they wouldn't make it down to dinner. Blaine was slowly pushing him against the wall, and Kurt couldn't help but think _If this is what I get when I don't greet him my usual way, maybe I should forget to more often._

However, just as Blaine's lips started attacking Kurt's neck, the door to their room flew open – why they didn't relock it, Kurt had no idea – and Wes and David came flying in. Blaine didn't pull away, and Kurt knew that he was hoping that if they saw what they were up to they would just go away, because he was thinking the same thing.

He pulled Blaine's mouth back up to his, causing the shorter boy to moan and press his body even closer against Kurt's.

However, Wes and David still remained in the room.

"Hey!" One of them called. When the two didn't break apart, Wes decided that it was time for drastic measures. He held a hand out and gestured for David to give him the object. Once it was in his hand, he flung it at the two boys pressed against the wall, aiming it so that it would hit a few feet above their heads.

Kurt felt something wiz above his head, causing him to break away in panic. He looked up and found an object wedged into the now damaged wall. The object being one of his sai swords.

"Uh," Blaine ran a hand through his tousled, messy hair. "What the hell is that? And what are you guys doing in here anyway? Can't you see that we were busy?"

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"That's a lot of questions, Blaine," Wes responded, taking the other sword in his hand and giving it a few inexperienced twirls. "To the first one, I can honestly say that we don't know what these are. But Kurt does." Before Blaine could respond, Wes went on. "To the second question, we are here to show these to you. And to the third, yes, we could see that you guys were 'busy'," he put air quotes around the word, "But we honestly don't care. We've seen you guys make out enough that we've become immune to it."

Blaine paused for a moment, processing all of this information. "Wait…what do you mean Kurt knows what these things are?"

"They're his."

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt sighed and realized that there was no getting out of this one. "They're sai swords," Kurt said shyly.

"Oh…kay," Blaine still looked confused as he pulled the one out of the wall. He looked at the whole before turning back to Wes and David. "You guys are paying for the repairs."

Wes brushed his statement aside before handing the other sword to Kurt. "So, Kurt," David smirked. "Why don't you show Blaine what those swords can do?"

"I hate you guys," Kurt sneered.

Wes and David could tell that Kurt was going to murder them in three seconds flat if they didn't get out of there, so they made a beeline for the door, shutting it behind them.

Kurt sighed and dropped down onto the bed, letting his head fall into his hands.

"So…I don't know what any of that was about," Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

Kurt sighed again and stood back up. _It's now or never,_ he thought.

"Give me the sword, Blaine," Kurt said as he held out his hand. Blaine hesitated for a moment before placing it into Kurt's hand.

Kurt picked up the other sword and began twirling them. He carried on for a few minutes before stopping abruptly and setting them down.

As he turned to look at Blaine, his boyfriend's expression caught him off guard. If Kurt was right – which he usually was – Blaine looked…turned on.

"Uhh…Blaine?"

Blaine rushed over and crashed his lips onto Kurt's, Kurt squeaking in surprise but definitely not complaining.

When they broke apart, Blaine let out a raspy laugh. "That was seriously the hottest thing I've ever seen," he whispered. "And I've seen you in a cheerleading uniform."

Kurt laughed and reattached his lips to Blaine's. If this was what sai swords got him, maybe he was willing to skip dinner more often.

**I quite like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Now, if you're curious, youtube Chris Colfer sai swords. Do. It. Now.**

**Okay, so I'm having a bit of hard time deciding what to do here...obviously, for this story I've mentioned that it's the end of the school year and whatnot. But, the thing is, if I have theschool year end that means WEs and David would be graduating...so...**

**Here's some options.**

**a. I just don't ever have the school year end**

**b. I do have the school year end and WEs and David graduate**

**c. I do have the school year end and WEs and David for some reason or another don't graduate or stay at Dalton as glee leaders or something**

**d. I pretend WEs and David are juniors like Klaine...**

**Okay...I could do any of those things. If you choose one of the ones where the school year ends, I probably write a few summer chapters before having the boys return back to Dalton.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Sincerely, Klainebowsgalore/Megan :P I felt like signing off**

**Review Please :) Reviews keep me a'writing! And you should be especially thankful I'm writing today, becuase I really should be studying for my history test that's in a few days :( yaaaa. So review for Darren being 18 and able to vote :p Because that's the first thing everyone likes to do once their legal ;)**


	46. Angry Italian

**EDIT! I GOT A TUMBLR GUYS! Go to warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**Yes. All of you guys will be greatly appreciated :p**

**Hello guys! This one's shorter, but I think it's one of my better ones yet.**

**Anywhoooo, I would first like to thank all of you for all of your amazing reviews :) they seriously make my stressful life just a little bit better.**

**Next order of business...Off of the little poll thing that was in the last chapter, most of you said that you wanted Wevid to be juniors. Some of you said that you wanted them to graduate and then come back for some reason or another.**

**Here's what I'm going to do. For now, I"m going to have the year drag out for as long as possible. And then, when the time comes, I'll make a decision. How's that sound? As of right now, I"m leaning towards them being seniors becasue I REALLY want to write their graduation...but if I keep them juniors, I'll probably make them graduate in a oneshot. **

**Because you all know how I love my oneshots ;)**

**Alright, have some Klaine!**

Blaine had a crappy day.

It started out normal. He'd woken up, kissed Kurt, kissed Kurt again, and then got ready for school.

The first half of the school day went by in similar fashion as well. He breezed by in his classes – after all, he _did_ have one of the highest GPA's in the school – and he'd even aced his Physics test that he was sure he had bombed.

So, for a while there, Blaine thought that he was having a _good_ day.

But maybe he jinxed it, because approximately three minutes after he thought that was when his day had started to go downhill. Because it took him three minutes to get into the lunch room.

The first thing that should have tipped him off to the start of his awful day was that Kurt wasn't there when he sat down. Now, usually, this wouldn't upset Blaine all that much. But the fact that his day was going splendidly so far made him want to enjoy his adorable boyfriend's presence even more.

Then, as he went in line to get his food, some ignorant little freshman had the _nerve_ to spill their tray on him, their lunch getting all over Blaine's blazer.

Blaine had had to suppress his urges to strangle the freshman right then and there. He'd just gotten the blazer dry cleaned yesterday.

When Blaine sat down, setting his tray on the table, he started to fish around in his school bag for his Tide-to-Go pen that he kept in there.

It was empty.

Blaine groaned and tossed the pen into the garbage, missing by a mile.

Then, as he went to go pick it up off the ground, some student slipped on it, sending his lunch flying at Blaine at around 500 miles per hour.

As the person apologized profusely, Blaine decided to give up on the whole lunch thing and made his way back up to his room, stripping his blazer on the way.

As he unlocked the door, he hoped that Kurt would be in their room for some reason or another. But, as the opened door revealed, Kurt wasn't in there.

Blaine immediately went into the bathroom and rinsed all the stains out of his blazer, thanking the small deity that was still looking out for him that nothing extremely colorful had been spilled on him.

Once the lunch period was over, Blaine sought out his spare blazer, put it on, and then trudged his way back down towards his next class.

The second half of his school day wasn't nearly as good as the first. Kurt wasn't in any of the classes – where that boy was, he had no idea – and he'd been called out by every single teacher for doing something or another.

Once the bell for his last class rang, Blaine slowly walked the long trek back to his room. Once he entered, he didn't even check to see if Kurt was in there, merely dropping his bag by his desk and flopping himself onto his bed, emitting a groan.

It was days like these that Blaine had the urge to gel his hair. He just wanted _something_ to go his way, but he figured that that too would find a way to come back and bite him in the butt.

_My life is in ruins,_ Blaine thought, groaning into the pillow again. _Somebody just put me out of my misery now. Spare my sanity and just end it._

However, contrary to the 'saving' Blaine was thinking of, a pair of long, slender arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's torso, heat radiating from somewhere off to the side of Blaine's body.

Blaine felt something warm press against his neck, instantly making his muscles relax slightly.

"You're really tense," Kurt murmured against Blaine's pulse. "What's got you so worked up?"

"My life," Blaine whispered back. "It's in ruins."

"Surely you don't mean that," Kurt replied as he moved his lips skillfully up to Blaine's jaw. "I mean, you're here with me, aren't you?"

Blaine was slowly forgetting about the sour mood he'd been in all day, his heart quickening the closer Kurt's lips got to his.

However, he hadn't forgotten enough.

"Well you haven't been around all day," Blaine snipped softly. He found it strange how a whisper could sound so snotty, but he went on anyway. "And heaven forbid you tell me where you are."

Kurt pulled away, and Blaine instantly regretted saying anything. All he wanted at the moment was to feel Kurt's lips on his skin again.

"You're not my mother, Blaine," Kurt replied icily, "I don't need to report to you twenty-four-seven."

"But it still would have been nice to know where you were," Blaine said. "Or even just a warning that you wouldn't be around."

"Right, Blaine," Kurt stood up and wrapped went to sit on his own bed. "When have I ever left without a good reason? Did you ever think that maybe I've had a worse day than you?"

Now, if Blaine would have been in a right, stable mindset, Kurt's last sentence would have sent out little alarm bells in his brain and he instantly would have gone into comforter mode.

However, Blaine was too worked up now to stop and completely turn the tables like that.

"I highly doubt that. I've had two lunches spilled on me today, teachers have been riding up my ass all day," Kurt's eyebrows raised at Blaine's swear word, something extremely rare for him, "And, the one day when I _needed_ you here you suddenly vanish! How do you think I'm supposed to react?"

"The way any normal person would, I suppose," Kurt responded calmly.

Blaine sighed in exasperation and stood up, beginning to pace the room. _"Dio, potete essere così testardo a volte," _Blaine exclaimed, _"Perché can' t che appena siete d'accordo con me e che superate lei e le vostre piccole conformità di ché ragazzo perfetto sarebbe?"_ (1)

Blaine expected Kurt to lash out at him, coming up with some wicked retort that would make Blaine feel like an absolute ass hole.

So what Kurt said next was completely unexpected.

"Did you just speak Italian?"

Blaine paused for a moment, unsure as to what Kurt was saying. _"Don' la prova di t e cambia l'oggetto." _(2)

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt responded, "You're speaking in Italian."

Blaine thought back to his past two sentences. _I didn't speak in Italian, did I? I mean, I haven't spoken in Italian in over a year, and I'll I said to Kurt was – _

Oh. Blaine had spoken in Italian.

"Oh," Blaine voiced his thoughts, "I guess I did speak in Italian…"

"I didn't know you could speak Italian," Kurt replied.

"Err…yeah. I lived in Italy for a few years, so I picked it up. But I usually only used it when I was talking with my parents or when –" Blaine cut himself off, knowing that what was going to come out of his mouth next would certainly upset Kurt.

"Or what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Or when I'm really mad and am going to say something really mean," Blaine softly admitted, feeling his cheeks blush with shame. He fully realized that his sentence sounded like one a little kid would make, but right now he couldn't care.

Kurt smirked at him. "Well I thought it was kind of hot."

"I honestly didn't mean what I said! I was going off of impulse and emotion and –" Blaine seemed to realize what Kurt had said. "Wait…you think it's hot?"

Kurt nodded and walked closer to Blaine, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Sexy, even," Kurt purred. "I mean, angry Blaine was already kind of hot. Now add to that Italian Blaine. So, angry Italian Blaine is probably one of the sexiest things alive."

Blaine had to give himself time to think for a moment. He'd just gotten mad at Kurt for no apparent reason, and now Kurt was fully putting the moves on him.

"Well if you like me speaking in Italian," Blaine responded, his voice gravely, "You should hear me _sing_ in Italian."

Kurt smiled up at him and pressed their lips together, looping his fingers through Blaine's belt loops. "I'll clean your blazer for you," Kurt mumbled against his lips, "But only if you sing a song to me in Italian."

Blaine smiled as he deepened the kiss, giving Kurt his unspoken agreement.

**lskfjdlsdakjflkjs I love Italian!Speaking!Darren**

**He simply makes my life.**

**End of story.**

**The end.**

**Fin.**

**...**

**Okay. I"m done with that now.**

**Translations: (1) God you can be so stubborn sometimes...Why can't you just agree with me and get over yourself and your little conformities of what a perfect boyfriend would be**

**(2) Don't try and change the subject**

**IF any of these are wrong, bare with me. I don't speak Italian - I merely got the translations off of yahoo translator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Okay, I"M thinking of getting a tumblr...but I honestly don't have tme for one. I barely have time for this...but If i get one, I"ll let y'all know :p**

**Now. I wrote another oneshot called Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop. GO READ IT! Its over 5000 words long, if that persuades any of you...**

**Okay, REVIEW! Please...IF you review, Darren will sing to you on your birthday...in Italian. Or Chris will come and sing a christmas carol with you...with his sai swords :P**


	47. Wacky

**Okay, this one's shorter. Sorry. **

**And I"m also sorry for the wait. My life sucks right now, and I'm just under so much stress. Like this whole past week I was on the verge of tears every day, and on Wednesday I actually broke down during school and just cried to my favorite teacher for a good twenty minutes. And then every night I'd come home, eat dinner, shower, cry, and then do homework and study before falling asleep.**

**It really, really sucks to be an athlete and take 5 advanced classes and want to get all A's. There just never seems to be enough hours in the day, and I honestly don't know how I even went two days without breaking down at school.**

**On the upside, when I'm stressed out like this my friends always bring me junk food because they know I won't eat unless forced. So I got lots of free food last week ;)**

_Ring ring ring_

Kurt glanced towards his phone before scooping it up and checking the caller ID.

Blaine.

Kurt grinned and then answered. He hadn't talked to his boyfriend in a few days. It was a long weekend, and both Kurt and Blaine had gone home.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Hi, Kurt, hi!"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. That greeting was a little more…enthusiastic than he was used to.

"What's up?" Kurt asked him. "How's your weekend been so far?"

"Oh, it's been wonderfulllll," Blaine replied. "I saw a puppy, yesterday. A _puppy!"_

Now Kurt was really confused. This was just…so not Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked him. "You sound…different."

"Nooo," Blaine replied, "I'm just Blaine!"

Something was definitely up.

"Blaine," Kurt replied, "I'm coming over."

"Yayyy!"

Kurt had to stifle a laugh. "I'll be there in a little bit," he told Blaine.

"Kay kay," Blaine replied, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. Whatever was going on with Blaine, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>As he pulled into the Anderson's driveway, he noticed that there was a car in the driveway.<p>

It had been difficult getting into the subdivision and all of the security gates, but he'd called Betty and she'd given him the passwords and such so that he could enter.

As he knocked on the door, he wasn't sure what to expect.

But it definitely wasn't this.

"Kurt!" Betty sighed in relief as she opened the door. "Thank god. I wasn't sure how much more I could take?"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked after the cook had released him. "Blaine didn't sound like himself on the phone."

"Oh, he had to have his wisdom teeth pulled today," Betty told him. "And they had to put him under for that."

"Wait," Kurt said after a few minutes of thinking. "Blaine's…on wacky gas?"

"Yes," Betty stated simply. "And, let me tell you, he's _wacky_ all right."

Kurt laughed and was about to reply when he heard a screech from up the stairs.

"Aghhh," he heard the voice say. "Puppies? When did we get puppies?"

Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine stumble down the stairs, a goofy grin on his face and his hair curly and everywhere.

"Kurt!" He cried when he noticed him. "You're here! I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Is forgetfulness one of the side effects?" Kurt asked Betty. "Because I did tell him."

"Maybe," Betty replied. "I don't exactly know. But his parents went out for the day, so I was stuck with this thing all by myself."

"Don't worry," Kurt reassured her. "I'll take him off your hands."

Betty grinned and squeezed Kurt's cheek before scuttling away, muttering something about going to make Kurt something 'fattening and delicious.'

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Blaine was circling him, chanting. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt."

Kurt briefly wondered why Blaine hadn't told him about having to get his wisdom teeth pulled. But then again, if this was the result, maybe there was a reason for not telling Kurt.

Wes and David would get a kick out of this.

With that thought, Kurt pulled out his phone with the intention of recording everything Blaine was doing.

But, suddenly, it was out of his hand.

"Pretty phone," Blaine murmured to it. "Only pretty phones for pretty boys."

Kurt laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Blaine. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Oh," Blaine's head shot up so that he was looking at Kurt. Kurt saw his cheeks flush. "You're still there."

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt replied. "I'm still here."

Blaine handed Kurt his phone back before clasping his hands behind him and swaying back and forth.

"C'mon," Kurt said eventually, holding out his hand. "Let's go to your room."

"Mom says I'm not allowed to have you in my room," Blaine told him as they were walking up the stairs. "She says that we're not allowed to do things in the house." He paused and got a thoughtful look on his face. "But I don't know what she means by things. Does she expect us to just sit around and do nothing?"

Kurt laughed again and continued making his way to Blaine's room. "Don't worry," he reassured Blaine. "We won't do anything your mother won't approve of."

Blaine grinned as Kurt plopped him down onto this bed. "Does that include kissing?" Blaine pondered. "Because I really, really want to kiss you right now."

Kurt felt his heart flutter at that last statement, but before his hormones could take over complete control he had to stop and think. If Blaine had just had his wisdom teeth removed, wouldn't kissing hurt his mouth?

However, before he could think about it anymore, Blaine's mouth was on his and Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

As Kurt pulled away, Blaine pouted. "I like you," he told Kurt. "Did you know that?"

Kurt shook his head fondly before lying down onto the bed, pulling Blaine down with him.

Blaine, however, seemed to have other plans. He sat up abruptly. "I'm going to sing you a song!"

Kurt knew this wasn't going to go well. He knew that this wasn't going to sound pretty, but he let Blaine do it anyway.

Worst mistake of Kurt's life.

"_This could mean – daaaaannnnggeeeerrrr. I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, with Hermione Granger."_

Kurt grimaced, not only because Blaine was singing a song from A Very Potter Musical but also because his voice was cracking and oh so off key.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt called, hoping to interrupt the boy. "You can kiss me again."

Blaine stopped singing and plopped down onto the bed before leaning in and reattaching his mouth to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>When Blaine's mother got home that night, Kurt was sitting on a stool near the counter, idly stirring his glass of lemonade.<p>

"Kurt!" She said before enveloping the slim boy in a hug. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Betty needed some help with Blaine," Kurt told her. "He's a little…out of hand while on wacky gas."

Mrs. Anderson laughed. "Don't I know it."

"Hey," Kurt turned to see Blaine walking into the room, rubbing his eyes and wincing from the pain that he was obviously feeling. He'd fallen asleep a few hours ago, and the pain meds and wacky gas seemed to have both worn off. "It's not my fault. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sure you didn't," Kurt winked at him as Blaine sat in the stool next to him. "I think you were just using that as an excuse to get your crazy out."

Mrs. Anderson observed the two boys' playful bantering from across the room, a small smile playing on her lips. This boy was just what Blaine needed.

Blaine smiled and then groaned, placing his head onto the counter. "My jaw hurts," he moaned.

Kurt rubbed his back soothingly as Mrs. Anderson went to retrieve some pain meds.

But she didn't miss Kurt leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Maybe we shouldn't have done all that kissing in your room, then."

Blaine flushed a thousand different colors and Mrs. Anderson quickly turned away, letting it slid this time.

**This idea was based offf of a situation I had with my friend. She had surgery on her ears and then she called me, completely still drugged up, and lets just say that we had a very interesting conversation and that I had to tell her several times that my name was indeed Megan and not Rebecca. We don't even know a REbecca.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**And I posted another oneshot, called _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop._ So you can all go read that. It's over 5000 words, if that helps persuade you. i don'tremember if I mentioned that last time...**

**Okay, so some of you may have seen this already, but I got a tumblr :) the link is www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**So go follow me! I post a series of drabbles on there, but if you don't have a tumblr I also put them in a separate story on here called _Tumblr Drabbles._ So go read that!**

**Review Please :) Review for Chris Colfer winning an Emmy :D Because he ABSOLUTELY deserves it. And does anyone know if Mike O'Malley (sp?) is nominated? Because he totally deserves to be too...And if not for that, review just to make my life a little better. Because reviews make me happy, and I could use any pickmeup I can get.**


	48. Frame

**Hi guys!**

**Today's a sick day. Like everyone at my school is sick, so of course I got it. I always somehow manage to get sick, and I'm probably the most cautious person when it comes to stuff like that.**

**But you get a chapter out of my illness, right? So it's not all bad...**

**Okay, I have a confession. I really only wrote this chapter so that I could write the authors note.**

**Because...**

**I want to talk about The Purple Piano Project.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Okay. First things first.**

**Quinn (ha! You all thought Klaine was going to be the first thing. No, that's the longest, so I'll save that for later.)**

**I like where her story line is going. I don't rly care for the fact that she quit ND, but I'm 100% sure this isn't a permanent thing. I'm hoping that Samuel from the Glee Project comes in and falls for her, vice versa, and brings her back to her old self and to the glee club.**

**Santana**

**I was upset that Mr. Shue kicked her out. She didn't even start the fire! Quinn did! grrrrrr.**

**I thought Mr. Shue's glitterbomb thing was hilarious :D and, if I remember correctly, it never actually said how he and Emma got together...**

**Now onto the good stuff.**

**KLAINE! So. Much. Klaine. It was just...;sakdjflksadjfl**

**The first Klaine scene. Made. Me. cry happy Klaine tears (klears?) They just were so...flirty and couply. I love it. And then there was handholding. I love the handholding.**

**Then, when Blaine walks into McKinely and leans against the locker the first thing I thought was "Oh how I want DArren to come and lean up againstthe locker next to mine while he checks me out."**

**Because we all saw that he was checking Kurt out :p**

**And his yellow sunglasses. Which I have :D**

**And his pants...**

**And his bowtie...**

**He really is a sight for sore eyes :P**

**And then...the scene. The scene where he tells Kurt he's transferring. It just made my little heart swell. That hug was seriosly the most realistic, heartfelt hug I"ve ever seen on TV. And then Blaine's line as to why he transferred, "I did this for me. I can't stand being away from the person I love." I thought that him transferring there for Kurt would be cheesy. However, I don't find it cheesy at all. Because love isn't silly at alll, no not at all :P**

**Don't even get me started on _It's Not Unusual._ Let's just say I bought it from itunes before the song was even finished playing in the episode :D And when he did the Carlton...OH GOD.**

**And then the piano exploded and I thought "Wow, his voice can even set things on fire"**

**And then there's Finn. I was a little disappointed in him. I don't know why he got all attitudal on Blaine. I honestly have tried to think of a logical reason, and the only one I can think of is that maybe the guys aren't used to Blaine yet and that they didn't hang out over the summer like I thought they would have. **

**If any of you have reasons as to Finn's behavior, please let me know. Because I would really like not to hate Finn.**

**SPOILER END**

**Alright, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was tidying up the dorm room, dusting lamps and straightening other fixtures. He was humming and smiling, and everything was right in the world.<p>

That is until he broke something.

And not just something.

He broke something of Kurt's.

One of Kurt's prized possessions, to be exact.

As soon as the framed and signed _Wicked_ poster hit the floor, Blaine knew he was in trouble. He watched hopelessly as the glass in the frame shattered, the rim of it cracking in multiple places.

Blaine swore to himself and just stared at the wreckage for a moment. Kurt was going to kill him.

Or dump him. Blaine didn't know which one would be worse.

_Maybe I can fix it,_ Blaine thought hastily as he squatted next to the broken glass, _Right. Because fixing broken glass is the easiest thing to do._

Blaine huffed and flicked away a piece of glass angrily. He knew he couldn't fix it – but that didn't mean that he couldn't _replace_ it. Kurt wasn't due back at Dalton for three hours.

Blaine knew that he would need help from some specialists.

So he got out his phone and called Wes and David.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Wes said once he'd walked into Blaine's room. "Show us the wreckage."<p>

Blaine led the two boys over to where the broken frame and poster remained.

"Hmm," Wes turned to David. "I think this calls for plan Z74."

"Are you sure?" David replied, crouching onto the ground to survey the disaster. "Because I think F52 might fit this situation better."

"But Z74 specifically applies for broken frames," Wes argued.

"Right," David nodded, "But F52 specifically applies to Kurt."

Blaine stared at the two with a shocked expression. "Wait," Blaine interrupted their arguing. "I don't know what you guys are saying, but could you just _please_ figure out a way to fix this fiasco? Kurt is going to kill me if he comes back to find his beloved _Wicked_ poster destroyed."

Wes sighed and nodded. "Well, that's what we were trying to figure out before you so rudely interrupted us," he sneered. He looked as if he was about to continue on before he got a thoughtful look on his face and turned back to David. "Wait," he said, "Isn't plan P91 a combination of Z74 and F52?"

David grinned and snapped his fingers. "Right!" He cheered. "I can't believe we didn't think of that the first time!"

Blaine sighed and sat onto his bed. He would never be able to fully understand those two.

* * *

><p>It was now twenty minutes later, and Blaine's position hadn't changed. He was still on his bed, head in his hands, running all of the possible scenarios of what could happen when Kurt got back in his head.<p>

Wes and David had left ten minutes ago, muttering things about whatever plan P91 was. Blaine was almost afraid to ask what they had up their sleeve.

Well, he wasn't _almost _afraid. He _was _afraid.

As Blaine was thinking, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and what he read definitely didn't make his day any better.

_Hi! Burt and Carole have to go somewhere later tonight, so they're bringing me back to Dalton early. I'll see you in an hour! – Kurt xoxo_

Usually, that message would have sent Blaine into a giddy, love-struck state. But right now, it made him want to go curl up in a rabbit hole and never come out.

Instead of replying to Kurt, which Blaine knew he would get grief about later, he dialed Wes's number, planning to inform him that they needed to speed plan P91 up.

You know, whatever plan P91 actually was.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing. He'd managed to clean the broken glass and frame up off the floor, per Wes's orders, and was now waiting anxiously for his two friends to return. He didn't even know where they went, but Kurt was going to be back at Dalton in less than thirty minutes. Time was running out.<p>

Just as Blaine was starting to panic even more, there was a brief knock on the door and then it flew open, revealing Wes and David standing there with a plastic shopping bag that appeared to be stuffed to its full capacity.

"Stop panicking," Wes instructed Blaine as he set the bag down. "We'll be done and out of here in ten minutes."

"What are you guys actually going to do?" Blaine asked apprehensively.

Wes stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out two paint ball guns. "Plan P91," Wes started, "states that 'Should any of Kurt's prized possessions, specifically picture frames, be damaged, the one and only result is to blame it on a paint ball war.'"

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched David pull out two more paint ball guns, tossing one of them to Blaine. "Are you serious?" He scoffed, giving the two insane boys incredulous looks. "This is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard of."

"Do you have a better idea then?" Wes placed a hand on his hip, something Blaine never thought he would see the short Asian boy do. "Because, if I recall correctly, _you_ called _us_ to help you."

"Yeah," Blaine snorted, "That was when I thought you still had partial sanity."

Wes raised an eyebrow and David looked taken aback.

"I mean, seriously guys, think about it," Blaine told them. "You're going to fix one disaster by adding another? Do you realize that Kurt coming home to paint all over his dorm room would make him even madder? Because then his prized _Wicked_ poster would be broken, _and_ he'd have a huge paint mess to clean up."

Wes and David didn't respond right away like Blaine thought they would. He expected them to come back with some sassy comment, and then Blaine would ultimately lose the argument and paint would end up flying all over the room.

However, he got his answer as to why they had amused expressions on their faces.

"You broke my _Wicked _poster?"

Blaine whizzed around to find an irate looking Kurt. He was staring at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, but his eyes clearly showed that he wasn't amused.

"Uhh, we're out of here," Wes stated suddenly before he and David rushed out of the room, grabbing the paint ball gun out of Blaine's hands as they went.

After they had evacuated the room, Kurt closed the door and leaned against it, his expression showing that he meant nothing but business.

"It…wasn't my fault," Blaine started. Kurt raised his eyebrow again, which caused Blaine to duck his head. "Well, maybe it was. I didn't do it on purpose."

Kurt nodded but still didn't look to pleased.

"I tried to fix it, but the glass was just shattered," Blaine went on, "And then I thought Wes and David might have had a logical plan, but of course they didn't, and –"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, and Blaine immediately stopped talking. "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to and – Wait, you aren't mad at me?"

Kurt shook his head and walked over to Blaine, grabbing his boyfriend's hands. "No," he said, "I'm actually grateful that you saved our room from being destroyed by paintballs."

Blaine chuckled and looped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him in closer. "That definitely wasn't one of their better plans," Blaine murmured before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt, whose breathing was becoming shallower, took a few moments to respond. "I don't know why they just didn't buy a new frame."

Blaine internally scoffed at how easy of a solution that would have been. But he didn't have time to voice his thoughts, seeing as how Kurt had touched his lips to Blaine's.

**Okay, that's that :)**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**And, for those of you who are bored today, since I"m layed up in bed all day, I'll be on tumblr most of the day. So if you want to follow me, go to www . warblingaway . tumblr . com**

**:)**

**Oh, and btw, I actually liked Lindsay's song that wsa on Glee. I didn't fully hate her like I thought I would.**

**And thanks to all of you that gave me words of encouragement and such after hearing about my awful week. YOu honestly have no idea how much better they made me feel :)**

**Okay, please review :) Reviews make my life happy. Review for Klaine, and season 3, and some Klaine kisses that we all hope to see in future episodes :) :)**


	49. Detention

**Hello my friends!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but it'll get better soon, I prommise! volleyball's over in a few weeks, and then I'll have all the time in the world :D**

**Okay, I have seen both I Am Unicorn and Asian F, so if anyone wants my thoughts on them leave me a review or PM saying "Megan MEGAN I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON SUCH AND SUCH."**

**Oh, and I know spoilers about what's going to happen in episode 5. heeheheheheheeheheheheeee. You can let me know if you want to know about that too :p**

**So this is a prompt from Tumblr Drabbles that read "Kurt falls asleep in a class, and gets detention, so blaine tries to get detention so they can spend the afternoon together. must be done in the weirdest way possible."**

**So while reading that, I was just like ehhh, okay.**

**And then I got to the end and was like "I MUST DO THIS!"**

**Because, my friends, weird is my middle name :D**

* * *

><p><em>I will not fall asleep. I will not fall asleep.<em>

Kurt had been chanting this to himself for over the past half hour, equivalent to the time he'd been sitting in his Calculus class. It was the one period of the day that he didn't have Blaine - somehow, his boyfriend had managed to get Kurt almost the exact same schedule him. Kurt had a feeling that some of Blaine's very persuading puppy-eyes were involved.

But Blaine was usually there, keeping him awake via distraction.

So when he wasn't, Kurt's lack of sleep seemed to catch up with him. But this was the one class he couldn't fall asleep in - the teacher was known for giving detentions to those who even so much as put their head down.

However, Kurt's sleep-deprived brain must have won out, since he lifted up his head feeling disoriented and noticing a yellow slip of paper resting next to the place on his desk where his head had been only moments before.

Sighing, Kurt roughly grabbed the detention slip and walked out of the room.

"You got detention? You?"

Kurt nodded and leaned against his locker. Blaine was standing next to him, grinning like an idiot. "I fell asleep in class," he told Blaine with a huff. "You weren't there to keep me awake."

Blaine smiled and chuckled as Kurt closed his locker and started walking down the hallway. "Well, I am the best distraction."

"If you consider caressing my thigh the 'best distraction,' then yes, I suppose you are," Kurt retorted, turning his head slightly to grin at Blaine.

Blaine grinned back for a moment before coming to a complete stop, causing Kurt to scrunch his eyes in confusion and turn around to face Blaine. "What?"

"We were supposed to go out for coffee after school," he told Kurt. "But you have detention now, so..."

"Oh," Kurt felt guilty. Why couldn't he just force himself to stay awake? "Well, we could go after..."

Blaine shook his head, a sly smile spreading on his face. "No," he replied, "We're still going to spend the afternoon together."

"We are?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "We are."

* * *

><p>Blaine had never gotten a detention before. He'd never even been <em>close<em> to receiving a detention.

Which is probably why he found it so hard to think of a way to ensure that he got a detention.

So there Blaine sat, the Dalton handbook lying open in front of him, reading all the rules that students had to follow and making a list of how he could break them.

1. Stand on desks

2. Don't wear blazer/ wear uniform in an undapper manner/ don't wear tie

3. Be rude to the teacher

4. Cause a food fight in the lunch room

5. Get more than five tardies

That was all Blaine had so far, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do two of them. He wouldn't have the nerve to start a food fight, and it was practically impossible for him to get five tardies in one day.

So Blaine was just going to wing it throughout the day.

As he arrived at his next class, he started formulating a plan in his head. Assessing the situation, he knew that the teacher of this class wasn't very strict about – well, anything. She wouldn't give him a detention unless he absolutely deserved it.

Blaine sat down, still formulating a plan as the teacher began to lecture.

Then, as Cameron began to answer a question with a mildly stupid answer, Blaine knew what he was going to do.

"God, can you just shut up for once?"

Everyone turned towards Blaine with shocked expressions and wide eyes. Obviously, that was extremely out of character for Blaine. Kurt turned around and gave Blaine an amused look, raising one eyebrow.

"Mr. Anderson," the teacher said, "Would you care to explain your outburst?"

_Don't chicken out, Blaine,_ he told himself, _This is what you wanted. Don't back out now._

"Uhh –" Blaine started, but was cut off by Wes raising his hand from behind.

"I think Blaine has a point," Wes said cautiously, and it was painfully obvious that he was trying to save Blaine's butt, "I mean, what was Cameron even talking about?"

And just like that, Blaine was off the hook.

"Oh," the teacher said, "Well, in that case, thank you Blaine."

Blaine gave her a small smile before placing his head in his hand and letting out a small groan, which then elicited a stifled chuckle from Kurt.

_I guess I'm just going to have to try harder._

* * *

><p>On his way to his next class, Blaine could sense Kurt walking next to him. The vibe he was receiving from his boyfriend was one that said 'I'm confused but find this endearing at the same time.'<p>

He turned his head slightly and gave Kurt an amused, sly smile before slipping away into the class room, leaving Kurt standing in the doorway chuckling to himself.

Blaine sat in his usual seat, Kurt slipping in beside him a few moments later.

"So, are you going to do anything embarrassing this class period?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine grinned. "Oh, you just wait and see."

Kurt shook his head and pulled out his notebook before starting to doodle in the margins.

Once the class got going, Blaine was actually paying attention. But only for about 20 minutes.

Because after those 20 minutes were up, Blaine decided it was time for his Plan B.

As the teacher went to write something on the white board, Blaine went and stood up on his desk, eliciting murmurs of confusion and laughter from the other students.

He felt Kurt tugging on his pant leg. Blaine looked down and saw his boyfriend giving him a confused and scolding look.

"Mr. Anderson," Blaine turned away from Kurt and gave his attention to the teacher, who was staring at him intently.

"Yes?" He said expectantly, hoping that he would be handed the detention that he was waiting for.

"Thank you for killing that bug! That's so very chivalrous of you!"

Blaine groaned and sat back down, letting his forehead flop down onto the desk.

"Good try," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before placing a small, barely noticeable kiss onto his cheek.

* * *

><p>Blaine only had one idea left. And it'd better god damn work.<p>

He took a deep breath before heading out of the bathroom, ignoring the immediate shocked glances he was receiving.

However, he caught Kurt's eye from the mirror of his boyfriend's locker and knew that he was in for an investigation.

"Blaine," Kurt said once he was close enough, "You…You're uniform…"

Blaine glanced down at his outfit, noting his loosely hanging tie and half unbuttoned and untucked shirt, not a blazer in sight.

"Do you seriously want a detention that bad?" Kurt asked him as they started walking to their last class. "I mean, it's only for an hour. We can go do something afterwards, or –"

"Nope," Blaine cut his boyfriend off by placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm doing this for you, and there's no point in you arguing about it."

Kurt sighed and pulled Blaine along.

When they entered the classroom, Blaine was expecting to receive an immediate detention.

So, the reaction the teacher gave him was definitely unexpected.

"Oh, dear!" She rushed over to Blaine and started smoothing out his hair. "I knew that new gym teacher never gave you boys enough time to get fully ready. Go to the bathroom, dear, and make yourself presentable."

Blaine had to keep his mouth from dropping. He caught Kurt's eye before heading out the door and saw that his boyfriend was trying hard not to laugh.

_My stupid flawless reputation,_ Blaine thought on his way to the bathroom, _I can't even get a detention if I try because of it._

* * *

><p>"So I'll see you at Warblers," Kurt told Blaine just before he was leaving for his detention.<p>

Blaine nodded and sighed. He hadn't tried since the dress code incident, since nothing he did seemed to be working.

"It's only an hour," Kurt reassured Blaine, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm sure you'll survive without me."

Blaine chuckled. "I think I'm more upset about the fact that even when I try I can't get a detention."

"Well I like the fact that you're so perfect that even when you do something wrong everyone thinks it's right," Kurt said. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Blaine smiled and leaned in, attaching his lips to Kurt's and kissing his boyfriend soundly. Usually they avoided any forms of PDA, but after what Kurt just said he couldn't _not_ kiss him.

"Mr. Anderson."

Blaine abruptly pulled away from Kurt, keeping his arms around him but feeling his face flush a very dark shade of red.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed in this school," the professor said. "Detention."

He walked away after giving both Kurt and Blaine a warning, stern nod.

"Really?" Blaine scoffed, his arms winding around Kurt's waist again. "All I had to do was kiss you to get a detention?"

Kurt laughed. "I guess so," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine could feel his heart speeding up. "Well in that case," he retorted in a seductive voice, "I should kiss you more often." He leant in and gave Kurt a small, gentle kiss.

Kurt pulled away a few moments later. "As appealing as that sounds," he said, his voice breathless, "I would prefer _not_ to have a detention every single day."

* * *

><p><strong>oh blainers :p<strong>

**Okay, I've written a few things since I last posted. I wrote a Oneshot called Tears Pooring Out. And then I started a new WIP called Be Careful What You Wish For. **

**So go check those out :D**

**And if you want to follow me on tumblr, my username is warblingaway :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review Pleaseeeee :) Reviews make me happy and just improve my life in general :D**


	50. Dating a Diva

**GUYS**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN EONS. I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY**

**SO SORRY**

**SO**

**SO**

**SORRY**

**It's been like over a month. And so many episodes of Glee have aired. So expect a longggg authors note (but you guys all love them, so its all good)**

**But I'm going to skip talking about all the nonklainecentric ones and I'm going to talk about the First Time.**

**SPOILERS**

**So...It was fabulous. I absolutely loved it and I've watched it several times already and...alskjflkasjflk. it could not have been more perfect. And it honestly reminded me as to why Klaine is my OTP. Because they're perfect and so in love, and they're going to grow up and get married and have gaybies with plenty of soft focus sexing. (thats from Jim C's gleecap, in case you care.)**

**And MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP AND THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH AND ALSKDJLSKJFDLJ I JUST WANT TO LOVE THEM AND CUDDLE THEM AND TELL THEM HOW THEIR LIVES ARE GOING TO PLAY OUT**

**But there was nothing i would change.**

**OH, except for sebastian. He can leave.**

**BUT I LOVED THE WARBLERS UPTOWN GIRLS. I MISS THEM SO MUCH AND I WANT THEM TO COME BACK. I came up with a solution - Blaine can bring them all over to McKinley, and then they can be a McKinley choir and the New Directions can slowly fade into the background and Klaine will join the warblers again and it will slowly become the Warblers show :p**

**And, if you follow me on tumblr, you'll know all about how i'm slowly starting to obsess over Darren's arms...**

**T****his started as a prompt for tumblr drabbles, but then it got **_**long **_**and I haven't updated this story in ages and…**

**Yes.**

**Ahem.**

**Prompt: I would love for Kurt and Blaine to be having a movie night with Rachel and Finn and when Rachel and Kurt get up to get food, Finn asks Blaine for relationship advice on how to date a diva. Kurt and Rachel overhear and then you can finish the rest with your awesomeness! – ilovegleethemost**

**Oh my god I have been **_**waiting **_**to write this prompt. I just write them in the order I get them, and I am SO EXCITED that this one is finally here!**

**Aljflsadjf**

**You all should have seen my face when I saw which one it was :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was slightly irritated. He'd invited Blaine over for a movie night, thinking that, since their parents were out on a date and Finn was headed to Rachel's, it would be the perfect opportunity for some alone time with his boyfriend.<p>

However, as Finn walked through the living room to exit the house, the movie the two were watching had caught his attention and he all but flew himself onto the nearest chair and pulled out his phone, calling Rachel to inform her that there had been a change in plans and that they were now having a movie night with Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay, _seriously," _Kurt huffed in irritation, his gaze set on his stepbrother and his girlfriend. "Could you two _please _tone down the PDA? We don't really want to see that." However, as Kurt spoke, he snuggled himself closer into Blaine's side, his boyfriend wrapping his arm tighter around his waist.

"Look who's talking," Finn retorted as Rachel played with his hair. "You two are always so…_cuddly. _It's disgusting."

"No," Rachel piped in. "It's adorable and you know it. You know, my dads are always like that, and I always told myself that someday, when I grew up and got married and eventually had sexual relations which resulted in children, my gay son and his boyfriend would act just like that, and –"

"You want a gay son?" Blaine asked blankly, interrupting Rachel's rant.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she responded. "I mean, of course chances of me getting one are slim, but _still. _Imagine the publicity I would get. Because, in twenty-five years, this country will be completely accepting of all sexual preferences, and –"

"Wait," Finn interrupted Rachel this time. "Twenty-five years?"

"Yes," she said again. "In twenty five years, I plan to have a fifteen year old son."

"So that means," Kurt could practically see the gears turning in Finn's head as he talked. "That you're not going to have sex until your thirty-one years old?"

"Well I'm not getting married till I'm twenty-nine," Rachel huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, just _imagine _what being tied down would do to my career. And, god forbid, if I were to have sex before marriage and get _pregnant –_ my life would be over. I wouldn't be able to go to Broadway, or Julliard, or NYADA, or –"

Kurt snorted, and Rachel abruptly stopped talking and gave him a quizzical look. "What?" She asked, wondering why Kurt of all people had just interrupted her.

"Nothing," Kurt said in between chuckles. "It's just that – I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about getting pregnant and ruining my career. I could have as much sex as I want and continue on with my life normally."

The room fell completely silent after that, all eyes trained on Kurt. Blaine just gazed at him wide eyed, the only coursing through his mind being _Oh, I didn't even know he __**thought **__about those kinds of things._

Finn, however, wasn't so stealthy with his thoughts. "Oh, jeeze," he spluttered a few moments after Kurt's little outburst. "Dude, you're my _brother. _I don't want to know things like that, man. Especially not when your boyfriend's here."

Blaine blushed again, because, yeah, he wasn't the only one who had made the connection.

"Well I'm not talking about the present," Kurt explained, rolling his eyes in the process. "I'm talking in the future, like when I'm in my twenties and living in New York, with a successful fashion franchise and a leading role on Broadway."

Blaine grinned at Kurt. He loved that Kurt had such big dreams, and, because he was Kurt, he would stop at _nothing _to make them come true.

"What I was saying was that having a family would take a toll on my career," Rachel went on, obviously not wanting the conversation to be turned away from her. "And you all know that my career is my number one priority in life. I _have _been singing Broadway songs since I was in the womb, you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to say something before Kurt spoke.

"Well, I've been singing the Beatles since before I was conceived," he said passively, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "So, as impressive as singing in the womb sounds, I believe that I beat you for one, Miss Rachel Berry."

Rachel laughed and tightened her hold on Finn's arm, while Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Hey," Kurt groaned. "Not the hair."

"Sorry," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "You're just adorable and I couldn't resist."

Kurt grinned at Blaine and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheeks. He pulled away a moment later, much to Blaine's disappointment, and stood up.

"Rachel, can you help me make some snacks?" He asked her. "I can hear Blaine's stomach growling."

Rachel laughed and stood up, following into the kitchen.

Blaine sat there awkwardly, his hands in his lap as he pretended to watch the movie.

However, a moment later, he felt the couch cushions shift abruptly. He turned to see Finn sitting next to him, staring at him with confused eyes.

"…Yes?" Blaine asked tentatively, not sure what was going on the lanky boy.

"How do you do it?" Finn asked quickly, his words coming out rushed.

"How do I do what?" Blaine had _no idea _what Finn was talking about, but, from the multiple times he'd talked to Finn, he knew that whatever Finn was about to say would be something Blaine honestly never would have thought of.

"Date a diva," Finn explained. "I mean, yeah I've gone out with Rachel before, but I actually want it to _work _this time, and you and Kurt have literally had no fights, and –"

"Wait," Blaine held his hand up and quirked an eyebrow at Finn. "Are you asking me for relationship advice?"

"Well, yeah," Finn's cheeks tinged a little. "I mean, I know Kurt's your first relationship and stuff, but _still. _You're just _good _at the boyfriend thing, and –"

"And did you say Kurt was a diva?" Blaine asked him, because he hadn't even _considered _that before.

"Yeah," Finn nodded nonchalantly. "Because he is. Haven't you noticed that he's like the male version of Rachel?"

Blaine didn't respond instantly. And, now that he thought about it, the similarities between Rachel and Kurt were numerous.

"Alright," Blaine replied a moment later. "So you have a point. But I still don't understand why you need my help."

"Because," Finn huffed. "I never seem to do anything _right. _And you heard her – her career is the most important thing. And then there's Kurt, who's practically Rachel's twin in every way, who's career is still important to him but it's obvious that _you're _more important, and you always do everything right, and –"

"How do you know all this?" Blaine interrupted him again.

"Kurt never stops talking about you when you're not around," Finn explained, as if it was completely obvious. "Blaine this, Blaine that, I love Blaine, Blaine's perfect, Blaine's – ya da da."

Blaine felt himself blushing slightly as he downcast his eyes.

"But seriously," Finn said a moment later. "Teach me your ways."

Blaine sighed and looked back up at Finn. "I don't really know what to tell you," he said honestly. "I guess you just need to figure out what it is she likes, and then constantly tell her things she likes to hear. And, if she's as much like Kurt as you say, that would include telling her that she's beautiful, and how much you love her."

Finn nodded and continued staring at Blaine as if he was some kind of professor. "Go on," he encouraged.

"Err," Blaine thought for a moment. This was just not something he was prepared to ever have to do. "Well, Kurt likes to be cuddled. And given everything he wants."

Finn nodded again and signaled for Blaine to continue.

"I'm not sure what else," Blaine admitted. "I guess just tell her that you understand her passion about her career, and that you won't hold her back."

Finn seemed as if he was about to say something, but Kurt and Rachel chose that moment to walk back into the room.

Blaine glanced up and over Finn's shoulder – seeing as how he couldn't quite see over his head – and saw that the two 'divas' were standing there with their hands on their hips, the food having already been set down on the coffee table.

And Blaine knew immediately what was wrong with them.

They had _heard._

_They had heard that whole conversation._

"Uhh…hi," Blaine said, giving Kurt his sweetest 'please forgive me' smile.

Kurt shot him a small glare before striding over and sitting down next to him, as close as he could get without giving Blaine any physical contact.

"Finn," Rachel broke the silence. She was glaring daggers at Finn, who looked panicked and unsure as to what he should do. "You think I'm a diva?"

"Well you are," Finn probably would have gone on, had he not caught Blaine's warning glance. "Well you are…beautiful," Finn improvised, hoping that it cleared the air a little.

And it must have, since Rachel's cheeks tinted pink and she went to sit next to him on the already almost full couch. "Thank you," she murmured as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you are important to me. I'm sorry if you felt like you weren't."

Finn nodded and the two talked for a moment before leaving the house, Blaine presuming that they were going on the date that they had originally planned.

Which left him and Kurt. On the couch. Alone.

Usually Blaine would be thrilled to be alone with Kurt on the couch. But not when his boyfriend was sitting about an inch away from him, being careful not to touch him in the slightest.

"Err," Blaine started before stopping, realizing that he had no idea what to say.

"It's okay," Kurt stated softly a moment later. "I know I'm a diva. It's just – I don't like to be compared to Rachel. Because we're alike, yes, but we're different too. And I know people have trouble seeing those differences."

Blaine nodded and reached out for Kurt's hands, glad that his boyfriend let him take them. "If it helps, I didn't even realize you qualified as a 'diva' until Finn brought it up," he murmured.

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, I did many diva-offs when I was at McKinley," he told him. "I don't do them at Dalton because I would automatically win, and where's the fun in that?"

Blaine laughed softly before pulling Kurt closer to him, so that he was leaning against his chest.

"And just so you know," Kurt whispered into Blaine's shirt a moment later. "You are _way _more important to me than my career. And I know that I don't have to pick one or the other, because I know that you'll support me with whatever I want to do with my life."

Blaine nodded and leant in so that his face was inches away from Kurt's. "You've got that right," he whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Kurt's. "I'd do anything for you."

Kurt felt his eyes pricking a little at how he had such a _loving _boyfriend, but as he brought his lips back to Blaine's, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it.

Because when they were together like this, words weren't needed. All of their thoughts, all of their emotions – they just _knew._

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing Rachel in the beginning there :D<strong>

**sigh**

**creys**

**I just love Klaine so much, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, it would be all Klaine, all the time.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Review for Klaine, the OTP of OTP's.**


End file.
